The Agreement
by Jelp
Summary: With Naruto marrying Sakura, Sasuke does everything to prove that only he knows how to make Naruto happy: even if it means making an agreement that could leave a permanent emotional scar on Naruto’s heart. Eventual SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1: Agreement Proposal

AN: Okay, before those of you who read Mine and Identity Crisis think "Another one? What about the ones that Jelp's (not) updating already?"

I don't own Naruto and make no money writing this fic.

**PLEASE NOTE**: This contains some non-consensual and mind control situations. If you are not comfortable with that, please do not read this!

I started writing this fic over a YEAR ago BEFORE either of those stories got posted. In fact, for those of you who read Mine, I was working on _this_ fic, and something in this fic sparked the idea of Mine. I wanted to write out all of this fic before I posted any of it. That means regular updates! Yay!

Of all of my stories, this one is my personal favorite. I actually re-read parts of it over and over again. I hope you enjoy it as much as I do.

**The Agreement**

**Chapter 1: Agreement Proposal**

Sasuke watched as Naruto bounced around Ichiraku Ramen's happier than Sasuke could ever remember seeing him. Sakura had finally agreed to marry Naruto, and Naruto was letting the entire world know. Honestly, he was – he was so loud that Sasuke was surprised that he hadn't gone deaf yet. He had thought that Naruto had been the loudest possible when Naruto had announced that he had finally convinced Sakura to date him two years ago. Sadly, he'd been wrong. He watched the scene bemused. Naruto was happy, and his happiness was contagious. Sasuke couldn't help but smile –

Despite the fact that he felt as though a knife had been shoved into his heart.

He had wondered for sometime if he still had one, metaphorically speaking, because anatomically speaking of course he had to have a heart to live. Yet his ability to feel emotions, especially after being so emotionally damaged since his family's slaughter at the young age of seven, had always been questionable. Again, despite being glad to realize he still had the ability to feel after his depressing life, it was at the cost of feeling such a terrible pain that he almost wished he couldn't feel such things.

Naruto had been his most precious person for years, and to have Naruto choose another as his most precious person hurt. It didn't help that Sasuke had realized long ago that the only person he had ever had feelings for was – and probably would always be – Naruto. In the back of his mind, he knew that Naruto would make him happy if he ever had the chance to snare the blond and convince Naruto that he would make a fine homosexual male, but Sasuke had always known of Naruto's sexual preferences towards females.

Though even that hadn't helped Hinata much.

Sasuke glanced over at the small blue-haired girl as she watched Naruto bounce happily around the ramen stand, everyone grinning, even Hinata. Sasuke knew that if he was taking this hard, Hinata was taking it just as hard, if not harder. Everyone – but Naruto – had known that Hinata had fallen in love with Naruto _years_ ago: faults and all. She had been the first to "see" him; her ability at seeing such pure light and happiness was something that even Neji's genius byakugan did not have. Still, she was smiling. Like him, above all, she wanted to see Naruto happy.

Three years ago, when he had come back to Konoha, Naruto had been the person that stuck up for him, saying that since he had killed Orochimaru that he was not a traitor. Naruto had even gotten Tsunade to say that he had been mentally disturbed due to his horrific childhood. To be called mentally disturbed had been a slight blow to his ego, but it had helped Sasuke's return to Konoha be much easier than it should have been. With Naruto's help, the village, for the most part, had welcomed Sasuke back with open arms. It was with that realization that Sasuke saw just how different the Naruto he had known as a child had changed. The once feared and rejected demon-vessel had become the bright sunshine of the village after he had begun to mature and finally been allowed to show everyone who he really was.

That was when Sasuke had first realized he had _liked_ Naruto in more than just a friendly way. There was just something about his friend that had made Sasuke want to spend as much time with him as possible. A year ago, Sasuke had realized that he had (against his will and better judgment) fallen _in love_ with Naruto. And any good person knows that if you truly love someone, you will put their happiness above everyone else's – especially your own.

And that was what Sasuke planned to do – to a certain degree.

Sasuke wanted Naruto more than he had ever wanted anything else in his life, which was saying something considering the lengths he had gone to in order to "avenge" his family. Though Sasuke would be the first to admit that he had attempted to prevent himself from becoming so obsessed with anything (or anyone) as much as he had when chasing after his brother. Yet his obsession with Naruto was becoming more and more prominent to the point that Sasuke truly did wonder if he was mentally disturbed. Sasuke was well aware that his obsession with Naruto was not healthy.

He had tried, for all his might, to ignore the feelings, to pretend it was nothing more than friendship or perhaps an instinctual desire. Instead, the feelings wouldn't go away and only got stronger. It felt as though his emotions would rip him apart. Yet, if he truly wanted Naruto, there was no way he could force the blond to stay by his side. So he would do the next best thing; he would take a part of Naruto to keep for himself and see if Naruto would change his mind and want to be with him.

As he watched Sakura and Naruto, Sasuke knew that he didn't want to break Naruto's heart if he could help it.

But if Naruto decided that Sasuke was capable of giving him something that Sakura couldn't through some well thought out persuasion, well then _that_ was a whole _different_ matter. Which was of course what Sasuke planned on doing in order to convince Naruto just how much Naruto needed and wanted _him _and him_ alone_.

Sasuke walked over to Hinata, a plan already in his mind, something that he had planned out ages ago when he realized that there was a large possibility that Naruto would never reciprocate his feelings without a little (well, rather large) push in the right direction.

"Hinata," Sasuke said in way of greeting to the blue-haired woman. While Sasuke felt extremely jealous that Hinata had feelings for Naruto, he couldn't help but respect her because he felt that out of anyone, she would do anything to make Naruto happy. And if she were smart, she would eventually figure out that Naruto would be happiest with _him_. Once again, it was only a matter of persuasion to get her to help him win over Naruto.

"Hello Sasuke-kun," Hinata said, still genuinely smiling as she watched her beloved Naruto's happiness.

"You love Naruto, ne?" Sasuke said bluntly. Hinata blanched, blushed, and then shyly nodded. Everyone knew how much she loved Naruto (minus Naruto), and she knew that everyone else knew.

"Would you do anything for him, to do what was best for him?" Sasuke again asked bluntly.

"Of course!" Hinata said vehemently.

"Bear his children?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow. At first, Hinata didn't seem to register what he had said. Such a question was not appropriate discussion, and Hinata clearly had never expected to hear such a question from him. Sasuke was about to repeat his question when he finally saw what he said register in her face. Her shock turned to one of deep embarrassment, and Hinata's face flushed a deep crimson.

"Sasuke-kun, I-I don't think that is an appropriate question, especially not now that Naruto is taken. Sakura-chan will be-"

"She is barren. There's no way that Sakura could give Naruto a true family with children," Sasuke whispered conspiratorially. Hinata's white eyes widened as they gazed upon him in bewilderment.

"What – how?" Hinata asked sadly.

"Sakura was caught in one of Gaara's crushing sand traps years ago that made her barren. She's been barren for years. It happened during the Sound and Sand invasion of Konoha at the final Chuunin exam our first time through it. Gaara caught Sakura in a sand trap that slowly crushed her. The sand trap continued to crush her during Naruto's battle – as well as my own battle – with Gaara. While she was seemingly fine on the outside afterwards, she was damaged irrevocably internally. Her uterus, both ovaries, left kidney, and part of her left lung were severely damaged. She cannot physically give birth," Sasuke said, revealing a secret that he had not told anyone.

Sakura had not even been the one to tell him of her inability to bare children, but he had known because the ANBU medical nin that had come to their aid after the battle had revealed her condition before rushing her back to the hospital. He had been the only one conscious after the battle with Gaara; thus, he wasn't even sure if Naruto even knew of Sakura's inability to have children. However, during the time that Sakura had still chased after Sasuke, Ino had told him of Sakura's inability to have children, as though to say that she was a much better choice since she, unlike Sakura, could carry on the Uchiha line. Needless to say he had been rather disgusted with Ino's attempt to try and woo him. Sakura had found out that Ino had told Sasuke, and it had made Sakura think that was the primary reason he didn't want to be with her. And the last Sasuke had heard Sakura was still unable to have children, and especially unable to give birth. "If she tried to give birth, it would kill her."

"Surely there must be some way to cure her –" Hinata was almost in tears. Sasuke saw that despite having been the one to steal away her beloved Naruto, Hinata was still overly concerned about Sakura. Sasuke was more concerned at the idea that Naruto, who had gone so long without a family, would never be able to have children if he stayed with Sakura.

"There have been attempts to cure her. She is a medical-nin after all. Like I said, if she tried, it would kill her. She knows this," Sasuke said mechanically and harshly. He remembered with some discomfort the way that Sakura had come to him, saying that she would do all that she could to bear his children, even if it meant her death. Sasuke and Sakura had talked after that, and he hoped that he had managed to finally get through to her that even if she could bear children, that he was just not interested in her in that way. She had finally stopped pining over him, and had finally moved on to Naruto.

If only Sasuke had gotten to Naruto before Sakura had! Sasuke sighed, wishing that he had realized his desperate love for Naruto earlier to try and woo his friend before Sakura had.

It was something that still bothered Sasuke greatly. He had a strong feeling that Sakura had only chosen Naruto because Sakura felt that Sasuke would not settle for a woman who was barren. It made his blood boil to think that anyone would consider Naruto second choice, no matter if she seemed to care about Naruto or not. Naruto had to be the best, and if she didn't see that, then she wasn't worthy of Naruto. It was also one of the determining factors in Sasuke mind that had made going to Hinata a better choice. She loved Naruto, _period_. Sasuke could relate to her because of it.

There were times that Sasuke wondered how much Sakura truly loved Naruto. He was sure that she did to a point, and he wasn't sure if he was being slightly egotistical or not, but he couldn't shake off the feeling that Naruto was her second choice, second choice to him no less. Naruto didn't deserve that. Sasuke had come to the realization long ago that there was _no one_ that could compare to Naruto, and he was flabbergasted that _he_ had taken so long to realize it. Well, that wasn't true. He had let his ego get in the way. Sasuke had foolishly assumed that he should be better than Naruto at everything. There was no denying that Sasuke was better at certain things than Naruto, but when it came to people, everyone should like Naruto. Hell, everyone should love Naruto – as first choice. That was why, of everyone, he had come to Hinata since she too realized Naruto's worth.

"I ask again, would you bear Naruto's children?"

"Y-you mean be a surrogate mother? Transplant Sakura's egg to my uterus?" Hinata asked timidly.

"Something like that, except that you would be the biological mother. As I told you, Sakura's ovaries were severely damaged, so retrieving her eggs could possibly kill her," Sasuke said, seeing the look in Hinata's eyes, the spirited determination to help the one she loved.

"Of course I would help Naruto-kun and Sakura, i-if they a-asked," Hinata said, wondering where this was going.

"Well then, will you marry me?" Sasuke asked. Hinata blinked her large white eyes at him, clearly not believing she had heard him correctly.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun. Will you please repeat that? I could have sworn you asked me to m-marry you," Hinata said shyly, not understanding the connection between doing anything for Naruto and marrying Sasuke.

"I did," Sasuke said softly. "You love Naruto, don't you? And if I'm not mistaken, you've recently been pressured by your father to find someone and settle down, haven't you? The only person you have ever loved, and probably will ever love is Naruto. Therefore, you and I are perfect for each other, because our love is marrying another." Sasuke looked over at Naruto who had finally quieted down, talking to Shikamaru and Chouji. Sakura looked sheepishly embarrassed but pleased by his side. Sasuke had always gotten along well enough with Sakura, but the jealousy that he felt since he had realized how much he loved Naruto had made it harder and harder to like her. He found himself trying to find ways to make it so that it was somehow her fault that he had failed to act. Yet there was no denying that Naruto was happy with Sakura and not with him. That thought left him feeling rather hollow.

Sasuke couldn't help but smile sadly at the look of bliss on Naruto's face. Naruto had called for a lot of his friends to meet at the Ichiraku ramen stand to make his announcement. He had so many friends now. Hinata followed Sasuke's gaze over to where Sakura was standing faithfully by Naruto's side.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun? Do you love Sakura-chan? I didn't think you liked her like that," Hinata said confused. Sasuke could see the thoughts going through Hinata's eyes that surely Sasuke could have won Sakura over ages ago. Hinata sighed, probably wishing that he had so that Naruto would be available for her.

"No, not Sakura," Sasuke murmured. Hinata looked bewildered for a moment. Then her eyes widened in understanding.

"N-Naruto-kun? You love Naruto-kun?" Hinata whispered, breathless. Sasuke was sure that it made sense once people looked at the facts – the way that Sasuke acted around Naruto versus everyone else, but it still seemed to come as a shock to the Hyuuga girl.

"You and I are a lot alike. We are both expected to carry out our clan lines. We both love the same man, but must watch as another makes him happy. And of course, neither of us would be happy without Naruto as our lover," Hinata blushed at the mental image that the word lover had given her. Hinata opened her mouth to argue that she was sure she could learn to love someone else, but couldn't bring herself to correct him. She knew it would be a lie. She had been trying for the past couple years to find someone else when Naruto had begun to date Sakura. Sasuke could practically read all of Hinata's thoughts with the emotions dancing across her face.

"I would like to be with Naruto-kun," Hinata admitted. "But I don't understand how the two of us getting married would help either of us."

"Firstly, I would never come to you, as a man does a wife. I have no interest in women. However, if I am to restore my clan, I need someone to be a surrogate mother to mine and Naruto's children. You see, being under Orochimaru, I learned a great deal of medical information from watching Kabuto and his experiments: one of which was how to make males or females mate within their own sex. Naturally the male cannot physically carry a child, but he can produce eggs. Females can likewise produce sperm." Hinata looked at Sasuke with a mixture of hope and skepticism.

His plan was ridiculous. Marry Sasuke, and have Naruto's children – Sasuke's and Naruto's children? It all sounded absurd, and yet...

She looked over as Naruto kissed Sakura on the cheek. She wanted Naruto happy. She had always wanted to make him happy. Yet, she wanted to be happy too. Yes, Sasuke definitely understood where Hinata was coming from. Sasuke understood that though she couldn't be with Naruto, having any connection to him, any sort of knowledge that she could be so connected with him, made Hinata's heart flutter. Hinata wondered at her sanity, as she slowly nodded her head.

"I agree," Hinata whispered, her eyes locked on Naruto as he laughed. Sasuke smirked, his eyes also on the blond. "He's special, isn't he, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

"Do you think he'll hate us if he finds out?" Hinata asked.

"No. Naruto will be furious, but he would never hate us. I tried to kill him, and still he came for me," Sasuke murmured thoughtfully. Hinata gulped, her eyes leaving Naruto and turning to look at Sakura.

"Sakura might kill us," Hinata whispered, knowing and thus fearing the pink-haired ninja's wrath. Sasuke chuckled.

"Don't worry. I already told you, women do not appeal to me Hinata, but I will protect you and all of Naruto's children with my life. I cannot bare children on my own, and you have therefore promised to grant me something I cannot do without your help. I do not take that lightly," Sasuke said.

They both turned to look at the happy couple, their eyes lingering longer than usual on their beloved blond, glad to see that at least he was happy at the moment.

Sasuke's eyes flashed in jealousy as Sakura kissed Naruto. He would allow Naruto to make his own mistake and marry Sakura, but he would be damned if he sat by and did nothing to show that Naruto was meant to be with _him_.

**Next Chapter:** **Surprises and Ideas**

* * *

**PLEASE NOTE**: _This will eventually be **SasukeNaruto**. There will be implied NarutoSakura. Sorry. There will not be any SasukeHinata, though they will develop a close friendship throughout this fic. There might be some SasukeNarutoHinata (sorry, still no SasukeHinata – Naruto stays in the middle for a reason) **only if** enough people request it, but it will be in a separate chapter all on it's own so that those who don't want to read it can skip it. I won't do SasukeHinata as a romantic relationship on their own, so please don't ask for it._

Also, I will make weekly posts to this story (every Saturday) unless I get a ton of reviews asking me to update sooner. Even if no one reviews this story (that would make me really sad since reviews are greatly appreciated!) I will still update every Saturday. - Jelp


	2. Chapter 2: Surprises and Ideas

**The Agreement**

**Chapter 2: Surprises and Ideas**

The look on Hyuuga Hiashi's face the following morning would have been comical if the tension in the room hadn't been so thick.

"Excuse me?" Hiashi had asked, wanting confirmation from the dark haired youth in front of him. Sasuke sighed, knowing full well that Hiashi had heard him and was now currently trying to process exactly what he had said.

Sasuke knew that the Hyuuga family was traditional to the tee. And since Sasuke had no father to help arrange a traditional set-up between clans, the practice of asking a father for his daughter's hand in marriage would be necessary in order to be accepted into the Hyuuga clan. Sasuke had arrived that morning, the day after he had talked with Hinata, with that intent. Still, his arrival at the house had clearly caused some confusion. Why would Uchiha Sasuke come asking for Hyuugi Hiashi of all people instead of Neji, or even possibly Hinata?

Hiashi had escorted Sasuke into the large library, slightly confused, but still willing to listen to whatever it was that Sasuke had to say. What Sasuke had said had completely caught the older shinobi off-guard, something that Sasuke was sure few could do to the older Hyuuga any more. Sasuke hid a small smirk at that thought, knowing it would not help him in his current situation.

"I said I would like to request Hinata's hand in marriage," Sasuke repeated. Hiashi looked away from Sasuke, thoughtful.

"This request is rather sudden. I had no idea you had any interest in pursuing my daughter." The unspoken 'nor did I have any idea she had any interest in you' hung unspoken but clear in the air. Sasuke did not respond. After a full awkward minute of silence, Hiashi continued. "I give my approval, if Hinata consents." Sasuke merely nodded, bowing his head slightly.

"Thank you, sir," Sasuke murmured respectfully, turning to leave.

"Sasuke-san," Hiashi said suddenly. Sasuke turned back to face the older man. "You would not have bothered to ask me for Hinata's hand in marriage if you did not believe that she would consent. Why now – and does it have anything to do with your former teammates and their newly announced marital intent?" Hiashi asked in a more forward manner than normal. Sasuke nearly smiled. Even Hyuuga Hiashi had noticed his daughter's interest in Naruto.

"To a degree, yes," Sasuke replied truthfully. Hiashi nodded.

"I suppose I had always suspected, or maybe hoped, that Uzumaki would someday be in your position, asking me instead," Hiashi added, hiding none of his thoughts. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Interesting – Hiashi seemed to approve of Naruto.

"Oh? I was under the impression that Naruto had never shown any interest in Hinata other than a friend," Sasuke gently pressed, curious as to how Hiashi felt about Naruto. 'Nor did I have any idea that you liked him,' Sasuke mused to himself.

"Perhaps not, but I had hoped. He changed both my daughter and my nephew in a way that few people can. Hinata gained a sense of strength and drive, and Neji learned to question the fate he believed he was so condemned to live with forever. In fact, from what I hear, Uzumaki has changed a lot of people for the better. So I suppose what I mean to say is, have you only waited to ask me now out of respect for Hinata's clear adoration of your teammate or for some other reason?" Hiashi questioned.

"I did indeed wait until it was clear that Naruto had chosen someone other than Hinata," Sasuke worded carefully. He wasn't lying, but he wasn't directly answering the question either. If Hiashi noticed this, he chose to ignore it.

"Then good day to you," Hiashi dismissed Sasuke. Sasuke bowed again and exited the room.

His meeting with Hiashi had gone much smoother than he had anticipated. Sasuke had thought there would be terms such as "the children must take the Hyuuga name" or tricky questions such as "what are your feelings towards my daughter?" Instead, Hiashi had agreed without hesitation.

Something about the ease of his acceptance bothered Sasuke, but he decided he wasn't going to dwell on that subject now. The point was that he would be able to marry Hinata in order to make it look like the children she birthed were legitimate children, the precious children that Sasuke would use to help show Naruto that he would be better off with him instead of anyone else.

As Sasuke exited the house, he looked up to see Hinata peering out of the window. He nodded his head, and she gently smiled at him.

Sasuke continued to walk outside of the Hyuuga compound, a cold weight dropping in the pit of his stomach. Now that everything was finalized, he felt an insane rage welling up inside him. Why? Why did he have to fall for Naruto? Why did he have to take to such extreme measures in order to get the man he desired, the man he loved – the man he _needed_ to live? Sasuke knew he couldn't force Naruto to choose him, as much as he wanted him to. Sasuke knew that Naruto needed to fall for him on his own, but couldn't life just be kind to him for once? Couldn't Naruto have desired him back? Sasuke's hands shook, but he kept himself composed all the way to the Uchiha compound. He flung open his door, finally losing his composure as he roughly flung his coffee table against the nearest wall, splintering the legs and other parts off.

"Damnit!" Sasuke bellowed, his voice louder and higher pitched than normal. He kicked the piece of furniture aside and activated his sharingan.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Sasuke yelled, having copied the technique from Naruto with his sharingan. A perfect replica of himself appeared. The clone scowled darkly at him, being just as unruly and un-submissive as the real Uchiha Sasuke, but after a clear glare from the real Sasuke to the clone, the clone henged into Naruto. Sasuke roughly pushed his own clone to the ground capturing the would be Naruto substitute in a rough kiss, before dragging his hands to pull off the henged clone's clothes, as Sasuke began to take away his dark frustrations on the closest thing he might ever have to his desires...

_Two hours later..._

Someone knocked loudly at Sasuke's door. Sasuke glared at the door darkly, as though it was the door's fault that was currently interrupting his peace and quiet after enjoying the benefits of being able to do kage bunshin no jutsu and henge to relieve some of his sexual frustrations.

Even though his clone looked like Naruto, Sasuke knew he would never be satisfied until he had the real Naruto writhing and moaning beneath him, and he glared extra hard at the door, wishing for peace and quiet.

"Oi, teme! Open up!" Then again, if it was Naruto at the door, that was another matter. Naruto could bother him almost any time he liked. Sasuke quickly created another clone to clean up the evidence of his frustrations strewn across the living room. Sasuke hastily opened up the door, and then stepped outside before Naruto could seen inside, making sure to quickly close the door behind him.

"What is it Naruto?" Sasuke asked calmly, pulling out his keys and locking his door as though he had been planning to leave his house just as Naruto was coming to see him. He really didn't want Naruto to see the mess he had made upon relieving both his anger and then his sexual frustrations in the middle of his living room floor.

"You busy?" Naruto asked, as he did a complete turn around, now following Sasuke as the dark haired man walked by his friend as though in a hurry to go somewhere.

"I was going out to get a few things for dinner," Sasuke said, turning his head to the side to look at the other man as Naruto fell in step next to him.

"Can you believe Sakura said yes? I was so excited! Thanks for your help in picking out the ring, by the way," Naruto grinned widely.

"Hn," Sasuke responded, waving his hand as if it were nothing. In fact, it had been nothing. Naruto had asked for his help, and all that his help had amounted to was Sasuke following Naruto around the entire day while Naruto looked at different rings. Sasuke hadn't done anything but stare longingly at Naruto when his back was turned.

Naruto began chattering away happily, not caring that Sasuke only said "hn," or the occasional "oh?" in response. This was how things were between them. It felt comfortable. This was the routine that the two had fallen into after Sasuke's awkward return from Sound, Itachi's death, and Akatsuki's downfall. It was a time that they never talked about, and since then they had somehow managed to pick up a new, better routine after Sasuke's return. The bond that Naruto and Sasuke had, the one that Sasuke tried so hard to shatter, tugged harshly at Sasuke's heart. The two of them might have seemed odd to anyone else, but to Naruto and Sasuke, their behavior was normal. In fact, it was downright enjoyable.

Sasuke actually listened to what Naruto said and was not idly throwing in random noises to pretend to show that he was listening. Naruto was mindful to chatter about gossip that Sasuke might not have heard from other sources, but might actually need to know if one of Sasuke's many fan girls tried to tell him something different than actuality. This allowed Sasuke the ability to know whether or not said girl was telling the truth. Not that it really mattered to Sasuke whether or not the girls who constantly fawned over him lied to him or not, but Naruto cared since Naruto thought there was a chance Sasuke would actually pick one of them to date. That would never happen though. Sasuke was only interested in one person, and that happened to be his oblivious best friend. However, since Naruto cared that Sasuke's fangirls might lie to him, Sasuke at least _pretended_ to care too.

"Naruto," Sasuke said seriously, as he looked at the vegetables in the market, somewhat reluctant to meet Naruto's gaze. Naruto's chatter died away, as he looked at Sasuke, "I'm going to marry Hinata." Sasuke turned around to look at Naruto, gauging the blond's reaction. Naruto, for his part, looked dumbfounded.

"Huh?" Naruto said confused.

"I'm going to marry Hinata," Sasuke repeated.

"But – but that's awfully fast! I thought you said you were going to ask her out _yesterday_! What the heck? You can't possibly be in love yet!" Naruto yelled out confused. Sasuke sighed.

"It's best for Hinata. If it's not me, her father was going to make her marry someone else. I had to move quickly," Sasuke said, telling a partial truth mixed with a lie. Besides, he couldn't explain to Naruto the political reasons that would benefit the Hyuuga family if Sasuke were to marry Hinata, nor could he explain the real reason he was doing so. Instead, he figured Naruto would understand Sasuke's need to try and protect a friend.

"That's awful that her father would do that! But still, you and she don't love each other yet; that's not very good. I don't understand how someone can marry someone they don't love..." and Naruto proceeded to drone on and on about love. Sasuke sighed. No, Naruto would not understand a marriage for social, economical, or political reasons. Sasuke couldn't help but smile at Naruto's big heart and his desire to see everyone happy and be with the ones they loved.

Sasuke was still smirking somewhat as he and Naruto walked back to the Uchiha complex, two random vegetables that Sasuke hadn't really needed to buy for dinner dangling from the bag on Sasuke's arm, Naruto still talking about love.

"What happened to your coffee table?" Naruto asked upon entering Sasuke's house. The clone had done a good job of cleaning the area up, but the absence of the coffee table was still rather noticeable.

"Got rid of it," Sasuke said, and Naruto didn't question him further.

"You know what this means, right?" Naruto asked. Sasuke merely raised an eyebrow, wondering if Naruto was talking about the absence of the coffee table or something else.

"What?" Sasuke replied.

"Double weddings! You, me, Sakura, and Hinata will all get married together!" Naruto exclaimed happily. Sasuke smirked.

"Sure," Sasuke said.

"Yosh! This'll be the biggest wedding Konoha's ever seen!" Sasuke couldn't help but grin at Naruto's enthusiasm. Then, a sudden, wicked thought came to his head.

"That does sound like a good idea," Sasuke smirked.

"Eh – eh. What's that look for? I know that look. You're planning something, aren't you?" Naruto asked warily.

"Maybe. It'll be a surprise," Sasuke's smirk widened.

"Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!" Naruto asked excitedly.

"No."

"Eh? Teme!" Sasuke just grinned as Naruto scowled at him. Marrying at the same time, huh? Why hadn't Sasuke thought about that? A genuine smile spread over his face as he listened to Naruto beg him about what he was planning. 'Ah, Naruto,' Sasuke thought, 'you have just given me the best idea.'

**Next Chapter: Wedding Plans**

* * *

Sasuke's getting naughty ideas! More and more ways to get Naruto in his grasp. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you thought of it! - Jelp


	3. Chapter 3: Wedding Plans

**The Agreement**

**Chapter 3: Wedding Plans**

"Is that even legally possible?" Hinata breathed, as Sasuke told her about the plan he had formed after Naruto's suggestion the previous night. Sasuke smirked, rather pleased with himself. Once he had begun making the preparations for everything earlier that morning, Sasuke had come over to the Hyuuga compound to discuss his new plan with Hinata.

"I've already arranged everything," Sasuke said rather smugly.

"But," Hinata paused, "But won't that be an awful thing to do to Sakura and Naruto without their knowledge?" Hinata asked worriedly. Sasuke looked at Hinata.

"Do you honestly think that they will be happy for very long?" Sasuke asked quietly. This was something else that he had always wondered about, something that he had always _worried_ about.

Naruto loved Sakura, but Sasuke was still never sure how much Sakura loved Naruto. He knew that people could change; he knew that from his own unfortunate first hand experience, but somehow, for some reason, he wasn't sure how much he believed that his teammates would be happy forever.

"N-no," Hinata stuttered out, ashamed.

"See? Then if things start going wrong between them, then we," Sasuke said, closing his eyes, knowing what he was proposing could put them in an awkward position, "could also be tied together with them. If the four of us are legally married to one another, then perhaps it will be better for everyone in the long run," Sasuke said.

"Sasuke-kun, why didn't you talk to Sakura-chan about all three of you marrying each other?" Hinata asked quietly.

"It never occurred to me. It wasn't even until last night when Naruto was talking about having our weddings at the same time and said 'you, me, Sakura, and Hinata should all get married together,' that the idea came to me. Don't worry," Sasuke said, to Hinata, "I wouldn't have been able to stand being married to just Sakura and Naruto. With just the three of us it would have been horrible. I believe that Sakura still likes me, and it would have been me chasing Naruto, Naruto chasing Sakura, and Sakura chasing me; just one big unhappy love triangle. Besides," Sasuke said, practically shuddering, "I can't stand the thought of having to touch Sakura."

Hinata giggled and then covered her mouth, as embarrassed that she had laughed at Sasuke's repulsion to Sakura.

"Also, you're forgetting that Sakura still can't have children," Sasuke said, putting his hands together, and lightly resting his chin on them.

"I had forgotten," Hinata said, blushing. "Still, I don't understand how it is possible for all four of us to be married. Aren't there rules against polygamy? You can only marry one person at a time, right?" Hinata asked.

"Actually, there are laws _promoting_ polygyny and then later polyandry in the beginning years of Konoha," Sasuke said.

"Polyandry and polygyny? You mean polygamy, right? And what is polyandry and polygyny?" Hinata asked, confused.

"Polyandry and polygyny are forms of polygamy. Polyandry is when a woman marries multiple husbands. It appears that in the original Konoha laws, polygyny (where men marry multiple wives) was instigated to get more women pregnant faster to help populate Konoha and produce more shinobi. Not long after that law was created, it was permissible for women to marry multiple shinobi males since it was expected that more men would die than women during the very first great shinobi war. The government wanted to keep the population up, so several men married one woman, trying to get and keep her pregnant as fast and as many times as possible. Polygamy in general was to keep the Konoha population, especially the shinobi population, as high as possible," Sasuke explained.

"I never knew that," Hinata said thoughtfully.

"If I'm not mistaken, these laws inadvertently allow for the same-sex marriage laws in Konoha. I didn't realize they even existed, but there are several same-sex married couples currently residing in Konoha."

"Wow, and I suppose when the wars ended, they didn't think they would need the laws again but just never bothered to-" Hinata was cut off as Sakura came running into the Hyuuga dining room.

"I just heard!" Sakura squealed as she came towards Hinata. "Naruto told me about your engagement. Congratulations, Hinata-chan, Sasuke-kun," Sakura said as she embraced Hinata. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, noting that while Sakura seemed enthusiastic in her congratulations, her smile seemed forced as though she were not happy about something. Sasuke had a good idea it was because she was jealous. That thought did not sit well with Sasuke, and it gave him further fuel to the fire against Sakura in order to try and get Naruto away from her. "You and I have a lot of planning to do for our wedding," Sakura said excitedly, then realized that she had clearly interrupted something. She blushed. "Sorry, what were you saying Hinata?" Sakura asked, oblivious to the tick going off in Sasuke's eye. Sasuke wondered why the hell the Hyuugas had let her in, but then remembered that she was probably a friend of Hinata's.

"N-nothing," Hinata said, blushing, looking down. Sasuke looked from Hinata to Sakura, knowing the inner struggle Hinata was probably going through. Hinata would basically be stealing Naruto's children away from Sakura – not that she could have any of her own anyway – and Hinata was clearly feeling bad. It was a testament to Hinata's true and obviously strong desires to want to be with Naruto that she would go against her normally good-natured self and conspire with Sasuke when there was a possibility of hurting another. Which is the exact reason Hinata was the apt choice; she would do anything to make Naruto happy. She was smart enough to see that Sasuke would make Naruto the happiest in the long run.

"Why don't you two begin discussing some ideas now that we're having a double wedding. Perhaps picking a date would be a good start?" Sasuke suggested.

"Won't you and Naruto want to be involved with that too?" Hinata asked. Sasuke gave a small snort.

"No, and I doubt Naruto does either," Sasuke turned to leave, and then realized how awkward that must seem in leaving is new fiancé. He turned back around. Sasuke grabbed Hinata's hand and placed a gentle kiss on her fingers, then waved goodbye to both of the girls, Hinata smiling at him gratefully. He knew a peck on the lips or even the cheek would have been uncomfortable for her, but she obviously realized the need to keep up the farce. Sakura's eyes seemed to darken at the contact, and Sasuke's belief that she still held feelings for him increased.

Sasuke suppressed a sigh as he exited the front door. However, as soon as he left the house, he felt eyes boring into the back of his head.

"Yes?" Sasuke asked, nonplussed, not even bothering to turn around as the one that was obviously staring at him came into view.

"What is your sudden interest in Hinata?" Neji asked, appearing from seemingly nowhere. He approached the younger man as Sasuke merely raised an eyebrow. Sasuke hadn't counted on Hinata's cousin questioning his intentions, and he cursed his oversight. Of course Neji would want to know what Sasuke was up to. He was marrying the future head of the Hyuuga clan after all.

"I would have assumed, being from the Hyuuga clan, that you would understand the duties to maintain good social status with other clans," Sasuke said.

"Your clan consists of you, and you alone. I don't know if you can really consider that a clan," Neji said coldly. Sasuke glared. "My apologies. That was a bit harsh," Neji amended, though he clearly didn't sound genuinely sorry, but he said it before Sasuke could begin ranting at him.

"Not overly happy to have me gaining the position that you so desperately wanted?" Sasuke asked blatantly. Neji shrugged.

"The way I see it, as soon as Naruto becomes Hokage, he'll figure something out. After all, he did promise," Neji said nonchalantly.

"What are you talking about? What promise?" Sasuke asked confused.

"Ahhh, that's right. You were late to the Chuunin match between Naruto and me during the Chuunin exams all those years ago. He made a promise to help change the Hyuuga clan's rules when he became Hokage. And as we all know, Naruto doesn't go back on his word. So don't get too cocky, thinking that you will be joint head of the Hyuuga family with Hinata."

"I thought that you liked Hinata now," Sasuke said, bemused.

"I do. It's _you_ I don't like. I especially don't like the idea of you being Hinata's husband. I had hoped someone else might have asked Hinata for her hand in marriage," Neji said whimsically.

"Let me guess, you wanted Naruto to pick Hinata over Sakura too?" Sasuke sighed. It seemed that everyone wanted the blond. His ego was taking an ever so slight beating at realizing that Naruto seemed the more popular choice than he himself was. He wondered when Naruto had become the more popular choice than him, but considering that he wanted Naruto too, he supposed that he couldn't blame them. In fact, it sort of made him feel good to know that there were others that recognized Naruto's greatness.

"Yes. Who else wanted Naruto to marry Hinata instead of you?" Neji asked.

"Hiashi," Sasuke said unabashed. Neji looked somewhat surprised.

"Interesting," Neji murmured. The two men stood in the ground between the Hyuuga head house and the walls that separated them from the rest of Konoha, silently sorting through their thoughts.

"Will you oppose me?" Sasuke asked, his voice low and threatening.

"Perhaps," Neji taunted, "I haven't decided yet. Clearly Hiashi has given his approval, and it seems that Hinata actually wants to marry you."

"Then what's the problem?" Sasuke demanded.

"I can't figure out why _you_ want to marry _her_. I understand clan ties, but there's clearly something more going on here. When I find out what it is, and if it is not to my liking, then consider yourself pre-warned." With that, Neji turned and left. Sasuke stood staring at Neji's back, wondering what Neji was pre-warning him about, but had a good idea that whatever it was, he wouldn't like it.

As Sasuke walked through the gates, he was surprised to see Naruto waiting for him. First Neji, and now Naruto. Sasuke bemusedly wondered if someone else would be waiting for him at home.

"Yosh!" Naruto said excitedly. "I knew that if you were here, that when the girls started talking about all those plans that you would probably head for the hills," Naruto draped his arm over Sasuke's shoulder. "I'm sure they won't really need any of our help, and I'll bet Sakura has everything planned out in her mind – though you might want to make sure Hinata gets what she wants too," Naruto added thoughtfully, putting his finger on his lip. "Sakura can be a bit scary when she doesn't get her way, and Hinata can be kind of timid." Sasuke couldn't help but smile. Naruto had obviously been at the bad end of Sakura's horrible temper enough times to know how she could affect others.

"Oi, oi! Teme! Stop spacing out!" Naruto demanded, waving his hand frantically in front of his friend's face. "You're acting very odd," Naruto suddenly became very serious. "You know, Sasuke, you shouldn't marry Hinata if you don't want to. In the long run, it will just make the both of you unhappy."

"I'm not having second thoughts about marrying Hinata. I've thought about this for some time, and I believe that by marrying Hinata it will bring me the most happiness I can attain." 'Since I clearly can't attain true happiness because I can't be with you at the moment – but I will eventually,' Sasuke added to himself.

"Well, if you're sure, then there's only one thing left to do..." Naruto grinned wickedly, and Sasuke knew he wouldn't like the next words out of Naruto's mouth.

"And what's that?" Sasuke asked warily.

"Sex toy shopping!" Nope, Sasuke didn't like that one bit.

"Pervert. Honestly, sex toy shopping?" Sasuke questioned, slightly bemused. "Who does that?"

"We're going to!" Naruto exclaimed happily. Sasuke shook his head, deciding it wouldn't be worth the effort to convince Naruto otherwise.

* * *

Sasuke looked around the shop distastefully. There were all sorts of kinky things that would be indecent enough without Naruto pointing and giggling at them. _Honestly._ He loved Naruto desperately, but some things were a bit much. If anyone else had said something about sex toy shopping he might have been surprised, but with Kakashi as their joint sensei, and then Jiraiya's influence on Naruto's life, Sasuke had always known Naruto would be perversely tainted.

"Can I help you two gentlemen?" A salesclerk asked.

"Just browsing! We're getting married," Naruto said, and as soon as the words left his mouth, the salesman smiled knowingly, and Sasuke smirked. Clearly Naruto didn't realize what his words implied in their current situation. Naruto was a pervert, but he seemed painfully oblivious to certain social norms and how what he said could be taken another way.

"Right this way! I know just the thing for you two," the salesclerk said excitedly as he led them into a backroom. "Here we have a very interesting product indeed." He held up what looked to be a double-sided dildo. "It's the latest thing. Instead of 69ing, you can 96! With this, you face back to back as both of you place this in the rectum entrance and, by grasping each other's ankles, or headboards, chains, or whatever makes your little soldiers happy, just press down." The salesclerk was smiling away, and Sasuke was holding back from trying not to laugh. He had been watching Naruto's face as the look of comprehension that this man thought that he and Naruto were getting married _to each other_ dawned on Naruto's face. Naruto looked completely and utterly mortified, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open.

"WHAT?! We're both getting married at the same time to _women_, not each other!" Naruto said hysterically before marching off. The salesman looked shocked. Sasuke let out a low chuckle of laughter as soon as Naruto had left.

"I-I thought – you two just sort of seemed to go well together," the salesman tried, apologetically.

"Don't worry about it," Sasuke reassured the man as he left, seeing Naruto's fuming self outside the shop through the murky glass window. Sasuke stepped outside.

"Didn't that man know who he was talking to? You're clearly an Uchiha, and everyone knows you've got to repopulate your clan! You and me, getting married, as if!" Naruto continued to rant as they walked away from the store, Sasuke raising an eyebrow at Naruto. Was it just his imagination, or did Naruto not seem to care that the man had mistaken Naruto for being gay, but more upset about Sasuke and his need to "repopulate his clan" as Naruto put it? Sasuke shook his head, knowing he was reading into things, but couldn't help but smile nonetheless. The smile vanished from his face though. Who was he kidding? Naruto had been head over heels for Sakura for ages, and Naruto was clearly happy that he was marrying her.

Yes, Naruto had gone far and beyond most people would have in order to get him back from Sound, but that did not mean that Naruto loved him the same way. At least, not yet. Sasuke's frown deepened, hoping to get things sooner so he would be able to stop thinking "not yet" and move onto the part where Naruto was his. Naruto looked at Sasuke's face and saw the frown. However, Naruto misread the reason behind Sasuke's frown.

"Come on. Let's find something to do to keep our minds off of that stupid mistake that guy made."

Sasuke nodded once, meanwhile pondering over the words the man had said, "you two just sort of seemed to go well together." If a complete stranger could see that, why couldn't Naruto?

* * *

After deciding to spar to pass the time, the two returned back to the Hyuuga complex. Naruto waved enthusiastically as they passed Neji on their way in. Neji returned the wave to Naruto while giving Sasuke a meaningful look. Sasuke wondered if Neji always haunted the front door to see who was going in and out and wondered why he wasn't spending his time better training to become stronger.

Sakura and Hinata were still in the dining room, several lunch dishes lying forgotten by the two females. There was a calendar in front of the women, along with a long list of names, and another list with random ideas.

"Hello Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun," Hinata greeted, smiling up at them. Sakura looked up from the list she was working on, grinning at the two of them.

"Hinata-chan's had a lot of good ideas," Sakura said enthusiastically, and Hinata smiled shyly.

"This is a lot more fun than I had imagined," Hinata said happily. Sasuke was inwardly relieved; he really didn't need Hinata to get cold feet due to problems with Sakura.

"I didn't realize there were so many Hyuuga traditions that are involved when a Hyuuga heir or heiress gets married. You sure you want Naruto and I to participate in them? We don't want to intrude on your clan's rituals, do we Naruto?" Sakura said, looking at her fiancé.

"Of course we don't," Naruto said kindly to Hinata, before turning to look at Sasuke. "Ne, Sasuke, do the Uchiha have any marriage rituals?" Naruto asked curiously. Sasuke gave a small shrug.

"A few, but considering that I will be the new head, I'm thinking about starting some new traditions myself," Sasuke said, allowing a small smile to grace his lips. He shared a knowing look with Hinata, having revealed his ideas to her earlier.

"So that's what the look was for!" Naruto said triumphantly.

"Huh? What look?" Sakura asked confused.

"Yesterday, Sasuke-bastard, I mean, Sasuke," Naruto corrected, looking sheepishly at Hinata as he realized he probably shouldn't insult her future husband – at least, in front of her, "got this evil grin on his face like he was up to something. It had to do with new traditions, doesn't it?"

"And like I told you yesterday, it'll be a surprise." Sasuke smirked. Naruto sighed.

"Are you sure you want to marry him, Hinata?" Naruto asked. "He can be a bit of a jerk sometimes." However, with that comment, Sakura smacked Naruto over the head, and Hinata merely giggled. Sasuke sighed as Sakura and Hinata began discussing plans again.

* * *

"I can't wait for this planning stuff to be over," Sasuke muttered to Naruto, after they had spent another two hours watching the girl's discuss wedding plans. They had thought about going outside to train some more, but just as they had, it had started to downpour. Sasuke had been for going out in the rain anyway, and after convincing Naruto that training in the rain would be good for real practice, it began to thunder and lightening. Rain was one thing – lightening another. While Sasuke found it would be fun to see if he could manipulate lightening bolts, using that against Naruto in a mock battle wouldn't be such a good idea.

"It was clear just five minutes ago, I know it was," Naruto had grumped. So, he and Sasuke sat in the back of the room, half-listening to what the girls were talking about. Another half hour passed with Sasuke and Naruto sulking.

"I told the both of you that you can leave if you don't want to be involved. Sitting there griping and grumbling about everything is not being very productive. Besides, it's stopped raining and lightening finally so you don't have to stay here, idiot," Sakura gritted out the last word to Naruto.

"Are you sure you want to marry her, Naruto?" Sasuke said, half mockingly of what Naruto had said earlier, and of course, half hopeful.

"Of course!" Naruto replied right away.

"Well then take your future wife's advice and let's go," Sasuke grumbled, fed up with sitting through the two of the girl's talking about tablecloth colors, comparing a periwinkle and lavender color. Was there a difference? Did it really matter? Honestly! And where the heck had they gotten those color samples they were looking at from in the first place?

Naruto got up and gave Sakura a deep kiss, and like before, Sasuke gave Hinata a quick kiss on the back of her hand, trying hard not to gag at seeing Naruto kiss Sakura. The two of them walked out of the Hyuuga compound, grateful to be away from the female planners.

"Don't worry Sasuke! After all this planning if over, you'll be married before you know it, and we'll both finally be getting laid!" Naruto said, trying to be encouraging as he draped and arm around Sasuke's shoulder.

"What, aren't you and Sakura...?" Sasuke trailed off, his stomach clenching at the thought. It was something he tried hard not to think about, and the image of his two teammates' bodies pressed so intimately together sprang unwanted to his mind.

"Not yet," Naruto admitted begrudgingly, and a small part of Sasuke was glad to hear that Naruto's virginity was still intact, though he knew that would change come their wedding day. He was both looking forward and dreading that day, and he wasn't sure if he wanted it to come sooner rather than later. Still, a part of him was honestly surprised. Naruto didn't seem like the kind that would want to wait to have sex before marriage; in fact, he was positive that the blond was the exact opposite, and that would mean that he had to wait for Sakura's permission. Yet Sakura didn't strike him as the type to wait either, and they'd even been dating for several years, so it wasn't like they hadn't been going out for a while. For some reason, something about the situation rubbed him the wrong way, as if he were missing something about their relationship.

"Come on, let's go and train. We could use some training in muddy terrain," Sasuke said. Naruto nodded and followed.

**Next Chapter: Outfits and Ideas**

* * *

Hello! More stuff going on in this chapter as the plot sets up some more. I hope you guys are enjoying this so far! Let me know if you have any questions, and I'll do my best to answer them. (Just make sure you leave me a way to get back to you!) - Jelp


	4. Chapter 4: Outfits and Ideas

**The Agreement**

**Chapter 4: Outfits and Ideas**

Sasuke was surprised at how quickly the time seemed to pass from when both he and Naruto had proposed to the time that the wedding date that the girls had chosen rolled around. He was even more surprised at how elaborate the wedding was becoming. Not that he wasn't well off, nor was he a miser, but the amount of money that the wedding would cost was significant, and he was glad the Hyuuga family had insisted on paying a good majority of it.

Sasuke was grateful that things were proceeding as well as they were. Hinata seemed enthused rather than discouraged by Sakura's presence in the wedding plans. Naruto seemed excited about the double wedding, something that put Sasuke at ease. He really wanted Naruto to enjoy himself at their wedding even if Naruto didn't know that he would also be marrying Sasuke. People were encouraging to the wedding plans, especially the joint wedding.

The Hyuugas themselves were being rather helpful as they welcomed Sasuke to the clan as he slowly moved into the complex. Of course, by Sasuke's reasoning, "welcoming" and "helping" him meant leaving him to do as he pleased. In fact, the majority of the Hyuuga household seemed rather indifferent to the wedding. It struck Sasuke as slightly odd that no one really seemed to mind what Hinata was doing with her wedding, but the less people were involved, the better in Sasuke's mind; it allowed him more reign to scheme and do as he wished.

Even Hiashi had not seemed overly interested in the wedding details: until he had heard that both Sakura and Naruto were going to be getting married at the same time as Sasuke and Hinata. Somehow, Sasuke thought bemusedly, he had a feeling that Hiashi was thinking along the same lines as he was with what the dual marriage could possibly signify; a four way marriage. Sasuke had a feeling Hiashi knew of the polygamy laws in Konoha and wondered if Hiashi was still trying to hold onto the slight hope that Naruto would be involved with his daughter somehow.

Of course, there was one person that seemed rather opposed to the wedding. Neji still did not trust Sasuke, and he made that clear by hovering over a lot of the details that Hinata and Sakura planned out for the wedding as though trying to figure out why Sasuke was marrying Hinata. Neji seemed overly nosey in everything (at least in Sasuke's opinion), but apparently Naruto loved the idea that Neji was helping out. He seemed to take personal pride in the fact that Neji seemed to be getting along so well with Hinata, oblivious to the fact that Neji was most likely looking for possible ways to sabotage both marriages. If Neji had his way, Sasuke was sure the Sakura would not be marrying Naruto, and he would not be marrying Hinata. Neji was sure to let Sasuke know that he would rather Naruto marry Hinata instead. Still, Sasuke was sure that Neji would not be a problem, especially with how smoothly everything seemed to be going, not to mention with how quickly things were proceeding.

With the girls so busy with preparations, Naruto and himself having gone off on several missions together, as well as the "conspiracies" going on behind the wedding, the wedding day approached rather rapidly.

It was less than one week's time for the first phase in which Sasuke's plan would be completed, and then he could "legally" start on phase two when he was finally a married man.

Sasuke noted that the wedding couldn't come soon enough as he stood utterly miserable in the Konoha tailor shop, Naruto right next to him with a grimace on his face as the group of women around them pinned and prodded at them as they stood on a small, raised platform.

"I feel like a puppet who has several masters. Move _this_ way, no, no, no, move _that_ way," Naruto grumbled irritably out of the corner of his mouth so that only Sasuke could hear him as he pulled off a very good imitation of the women directing them to move. Sasuke suppressed a smirk. Both Hinata and Sakura were there giving directions as to how they wanted their men to look, instructing the team of harassed women to change the way they were dressed.

"No, no, no, move _that_ way!" Sakura said, and Sasuke couldn't help himself from smirking at what Sakura said, Naruto having predicted how she would act. Naruto didn't have time to grin back at Sasuke as he listened to Sakura by moving his arm slightly to his left. Hinata just kind of mumbled that perhaps Sasuke should do the same, clearly not liking having to be in charge of what he would wear. In fact, Sakura was doing the harassing as Hinata was trying to do the consoling to the poor seamstresses.

"Saaaaaaaaakura," Naruto whined as she told him to move _that_ way, yet again, his grimace turning into a full out pout, "Why do we have to wear suits? Why can't we wear the traditional shinobi garb? And why do these clothes have to be so snug? It's not practical if there's an enemy attack and I have to-"

"You will NOT be fighting on our wedding day, Uzumaki Naruto," Sakura chided. "You didn't want to help with the preparations, and this is the consequence. If you had wanted to have a say in what you wore, you should have thought about that three weeks ago when I asked you if you wanted to help out with the outfitting."

"You do look really handsome in that outfit, Naruto-kun," Hinata said, blushing ever so slightly. "And of course, you do too Sasuke-kun," she added hastily as Sakura gave her a strange sort of warning look. Sasuke had a feeling that Sakura was a little possessive when it came to Naruto around women and especially Hinata due to Hinata's long-term crush on Naruto. Sasuke sighed. While he thought that Sakura still had feelings for him, he was slightly appeased to see that she did at least have some feelings for Naruto as well.

Still, Sasuke didn't like the way that Sakura always bossed Naruto around, though, at the same time, had always envied the sort of power she held over Naruto. She was one of the few that could control the unruly shinobi at times, just as Naruto was the only one that could control Sasuke.

Quite frankly though, Sasuke agreed with Hinata's statement. Naruto did look good. The way that the suit pants hugged around Naruto in all the right places would leave little to the imagination, except that it would be hidden by the bottom of the suit jacket.

"I still think we should wear traditional shinobi garb," Naruto grumbled. Silently Sasuke agreed. Honestly, the pomp and circumstance didn't really matter all that much to him. It just wasn't his thing. He didn't care how they all got married, just as long as they did.

Still, Sasuke couldn't help but muse at the interaction between Sakura and Naruto. Naruto really did care about what Sakura thought. He actually listened to her. Yes Sakura seemed to be controlling Naruto, and yes Naruto whined about how she acted towards him, but for the first time, Sasuke saw a strange sort of connection between the two of them. For the first time, Sasuke wondered whether or not he had been wrong about Sakura not truly caring about Naruto.

"Alright boys, I think you're done," the Head Seamstress said a few minutes later. Sasuke wasn't sure who looked more relieved that they were done: Naruto for being able to move, or the Head Seamstress to get away from the demands of the pink-haired shinobi. Sasuke decided that Naruto won out when he gave a "whoop!" when he was allowed to go back into the dressing rooms to put on his familiar orange and black jounin jumpsuit. Thankfully over the years the orange had gotten less prominent, and the black began to win over. It looked much more professional, at least in Sasuke's opinion. Again, that was something he had a feeling Sakura had had a hand in controlling in Naruto's life. Sakura had been the one to buy the new outfit for Naruto. He was sure that Naruto wouldn't have bought it on his own.

In the dressing rooms, Sasuke very carefully removed his pinned clothing, making sure not to disrupt any of the precisely pinned areas lest to feel the wrath of the seamstresses and Sakura. As he emerged from the changing rooms, Sasuke felt like he could finally breath in his normal clothing. Naruto actually took a deep breath while stretching as he emerged from the dressing room next to Sasuke.

"Okay, now both of you shoo!" Sakura yelled, shoving the two of them out of the door as Hinata and Sakura prepared to get into their wedding dresses. Hinata didn't mind if the two of them saw her in her wedding dress, but apparently Sakura had heard of an old wives' tale that it was bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding in her wedding dress, especially on the wedding day. Quite frankly, Sasuke, like Hinata, didn't care, but Naruto could be just as superstitious when he wanted to be. Naruto left in a hurry so that he wouldn't see Sakura in her dress, grabbing Sasuke's arm and practically dragging him with him.

"I still don't understand why they're doing another fitting for their dresses. I'm pretty sure that this is their _fourth_ time, and Hinata even told me that she thought her dress was fine. I tried telling that to Sakura, but you know how she is. She wants someone to be with her, and Hinata got roped into trying on her dress then too," Naruto said to Sasuke as they wandered through Konoha.

"Hn," Sasuke murmured, not really paying attention, his mind drifting to aspects of the wedding that he hadn't thought about before. Weddings just weren't his thing, even if it was his own wedding, but there was something that he had meant to ask Naruto about earlier and had just plain forgotten about.

"What's the matter Sasuke?" Naruto asked concerned, noting Sasuke's off-handed manner. Sasuke almost smiled, realizing that only Naruto could tell the difference between his normal aloof behavior and an off-handed manner.

"I was just thinking about the bridal party. Since you're getting married at the same time as me, who is going to be my best man, and who will be yours?" Sasuke asked. He knew that Ino was going to be Sakura's maid of honor, having heard Ino squealing with delight to him sometime ago, excited that she was going to be in his wedding. Sasuke shuddered. Ino still hadn't given up on him for whatever reason, even though she knew he was getting married to Hinata. He had also over heard Neji saying that Hanabi would naturally be Hinata's maid of honor, but Sasuke hadn't thought to ask anyone to be his best man.

"Heheh, when you first said bridal party, I thought you were going to start talking about you know, an actual party, not the main people in the wedding. Really they need to change those two names. It confuses me," Naruto laughed, rubbing his head sheepishly. "Anyway, doesn't Hinata tell you anything about the wedding?" Naruto asked, raising his eyebrow. Sasuke just looked at him.

"I don't usually ask," Sasuke said, curious as to what Naruto was getting at, though still slightly amused that Naruto would naturally think about partying instead of the actual bridal party.

"The girls assumed that we would want to be each other's best man, so that is why they only have one other girl in their bridal party. Since I'm marrying Sakura, and you're my best man, that means that you will be walking Sakura's maid of honor down the aisle. And since I'm your best man, and you're marrying Hinata, then I'll be walking Hanabi down the aisle. You know how it normally goes. The best man and the maid of honor walk down together, so that's how we'll both go down the aisle since neither of us have mothers to walk either of us down the aisle as per tradition," Naruto explained.

"Why are we doing this in the traditional Western style wedding again?" Sasuke asked, half-exasperated.

"Because a traditional Eastern style red wedding dress would clash with Sakura's and Hinata's hair colors...?" Naruto said, shrugging his shoulders. "The girls wanted it that way, and I didn't want to ask any questions," Naruto explained. "Though now you got me started with the party thing. Are we gonna throw each other bachelor parties?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"I hate parties," Sasuke deadpanned.

"Aww, come on man! It'll be your last night of freedom!" Naruto said, throwing his arm around Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke's body went rigid. Naruto's body felt warm even through the fabric of his clothes, and Sasuke's senses were assaulted with Naruto's scent of ramen and muskiness that made Sasuke's nether regions twitch in excitement at being so close to his friend.

"Get off me dobe," Sasuke said, though not daring to move Naruto's arm, a part of him, particularly his lower part, enjoying the feeling of being so close to Naruto.

"Taku. You're gonna be married _in less than a week_ and you know the Hyuugas will want proof that you and Hinata made everything 'official.' You're gonna have to get used to physical contact Sasuke-ice-bastard-teme-kun," Naruto said sweetly, playfully smacking Sasuke's ass. Sasuke's eyes went wide at the contact of _Naruto's hand_ on _his ass_.

"Did you just...?" Sasuke couldn't even finish his thought, looking at Naruto openmouthed as his arousal went from semi-hard to fully hard after Naruto's smack.

"Geeze Sasuke, you really are up tight," Naruto said, frowning. "You know, I'm seriously worried about you. What are you gonna do to fulfill your husbandly duties to Hinata? Poor Hinata is shy enough, and there you are, Mr.-I-don't-want-to-touch-people-or-be-touched-by-people. And not that I'm an expert or anything, though at least I have an idea of what to do, do you want some, erm, you know, sex advice on how to pleasure Hinata and get some for yourself?" Naruto asked seriously, leaning in close to Sasuke's ear with his hand cupped around his mouth as though telling Sasuke a secret.

Sasuke was still in a mild form of shock as he relived the feeling of Naruto's hand slapping him. When his thoughts finally began to organize together he had just realized that _Naruto_ had offered _him_ sex advice.

All Sasuke could think of was how badly he wanted to show Naruto how much he already knew. Sasuke had done a plethora of sexual experiments with his own shadow clones henged into Naruto. Sasuke stared openmouthed at Naruto, idly noting that he shouldn't say anything just yet or else he would give his true intentions away. Sasuke shut his mouth as images of Naruto showing him how to properly have sex sprung to mind. The idea of Naruto showing him how to perform sexual acts passed through his thoughts. Surprisingly erotic images of Naruto sandwiched between Hinata and himself sprang to mind, a look of ecstasy on Naruto's face as Naruto went down on Hinata in order for him to "show" Sasuke what he knew, while Sasuke "showed" Naruto just how much Sasuke already knew about sex by demonstrating it on Naruto.

Sasuke had never been one to find heterosexual images stimulating, but the thought of Naruto showing Sasuke what to do on Hinata as Sasuke positioned himself on top of Naruto was such a maddeningly erotic thought that he was half tempted to ask if Naruto would show him. Perhaps he had always thought that image of Sakura and Naruto was so unappealing because there was just something about Sakura that grated on him, and Sakura would probably expect Sasuke to do something intimate to her that had made that particular threesome unappealing. But Hinata wouldn't want Sasuke to touch her, and he wouldn't want to anyway. As the images now danced around in Sasuke's head, Sasuke's arousal became extremely hard thinking about Naruto sandwiches.

"I-I'm fine. If I need help, I'll let you know," Sasuke said, finally managing to find his voice, feeling his face and the rest of his body flush as image after image assaulted Sasuke's mind. New images of himself sandwiched between Naruto and one of his clones came to mind, making him even more stimulated than before. That would be an even better scenario!

Sasuke shook his head, as though that could possibly stop the images. Instead, shaking his head made a similar image of himself and his shadow clone sandwiching Naruto instead of the other way around assault his mind's eye. "We can do a joint bachelor's party. A small one, with no strippers or anything because that would be like cheating," Sasuke said, managing to change the subject, his cock finally softening at the thought of Naruto touching some random stripper. _Disgusting_.

"I wouldn't cheat on Sakura like that anyway," Naruto said defiantly.

"Good. Because you definitely shouldn't cheat on your spouse," Sasuke said, purposefully saying spouse rather than wife, his body further calming down as he thought about the soon to be completed phase 1 of his plan. With that thought, another little idea popped in his head that had been formulating for sometime. "Ne, Naruto, have you ever thought about drawing up a prenuptial agreement with Sakura, in case someone cheats or something of that nature?" Sasuke asked carefully.

"What?! What the hell for?" Naruto asked angrily. "Why? Do you and Hinata have one?"

"We will. In fact, she and I need others to help sign as witnesses for it tomorrow. You and Sakura can be there to make it official. Also, the four of us can sign the legal documents required for getting married in Konoha. We can get them all done at once," Sasuke said, suppressing a smirk as his brilliance came through once again. Sasuke was only half paying attention as Naruto went on one of his love rampages, saying something about how terrible prenuptial agreements were. Sasuke didn't care. He had just thought of another way to pull Naruto in his web with the documents he would have Naruto sign tomorrow.

Yes, Sasuke was even amazed at his own brilliance at times.

**Next Chapter: Prenuptials and Premarital Fights**

* * *

What do you think Sasuke's planning now? Hope you liked this chapter! - Jelp


	5. Chapter 5: Prenuptials and Fights

**The Agreement**

**Chapter 5: Prenuptials and Premarital Fights**

Naruto looked like he was about ready to fall asleep as Sasuke and Hinata's lawyer went over all the details of the prenuptial agreement. Sakura was clearly not as interested either, but she was doing a much better job than Naruto by at least pretending to look like she cared. However, by the time that the lawyer began talking about the necessary documents for legal marriages in Konoha, Sakura was as zoned out as Naruto. Sasuke had a feeling if he and Hinata hadn't been so attentive to how Sakura and Naruto would react, they would have been bored and zoned out too. Sasuke had never heard a more apathetic and boring speaker before.

"I strongly suggest reviewing all of the documents," the lawyer urged. "Everyone should know what they are signing for in these docs. Then, please sign and date on the lines where your names are written underneath," the old lawyer finally said. Naruto seemed to pop out of his stupor, his bottled energy returning to him in full force as he took the documents and signed his name, barely reading enough of it to know where his name went before practically dashing out of the room. Sakura was next, and she too did not bother to read the document before quietly leaving to follow her fiancé out of the room. Hinata and Sasuke both signed their names, handed the papers back to the lawyer who gathered his things, bowed, and then left.

Hinata looked at Sasuke rather bemusedly as they went to find where Sakura and Naruto had run off to.

"They didn't even read the legal papers," Hinata said quietly.

"Wasn't that part of the point? If they had, do you think they would have agreed to go through with it?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, of course, but we're misleading them Sasuke. I don't think I l-like this too much," Hinata said. "Should we t-tell them?"

"They should have been listening. The lawyer clearly stated that when the four of us wed that we would all be considered to be married to the other three. I didn't realize he was going to actually say that part out loud, but they were clearly not paying attention if they didn't say anything about it. They looked like zombies. We're not going to say anything if they weren't even listening like they should have been. Don't you want to be married to Naruto?" Sasuke asked, feeling a bit putout that Hinata seemed to be backing down at the last minute.

"O-of course I do!" Hinata answered defiantly, "It's just, aren't we lying to poor Naruto-kun and Sakura-chan?"

"What about Naruto? Are you going to let him just be fatherless?" Sasuke asked. Hinata didn't answer. Sasuke sighed. "Do you really think Naruto will be happy with Sakura in the long run?" Sasuke asked seriously. He had asked her before, and she had said no. He wondered if her answer had changed. After seeing Naruto and Sakura together from the day before, he had felt slightly unnerved as though he could possibly be ruining Naruto's happiness with Sakura. Hinata didn't answer, but Sasuke continued to press her, needing to give her closure that she was doing the right thing as much as he needed to give _himself_ closure that he was doing the right thing. "Do you really think, knowing how alone Naruto has been his entire life, do you really think that he doesn't crave for a family? Don't you think he wants children, and do you think he'll be truly happy, despite what he's told Sakura, if he never has children?"

"No," she replied sadly. "But I feel like I've gotten closer to Sakura-chan since we started doing the wedding arrangements together," Hinata said, tapping her index fingers together nervously.

"When we all get married, don't forget that you'll be married to Sakura too, so if you feel that close to her, then we can tell her, and then all four of us will raise the children together," Sasuke said softly.

"Y-yes, that would be much better-"

"Except there's the fact that Sakura would hate you for loving Naruto," Sasuke murmured quietly.

"N-nani?" Hinata asked. Sasuke looked at her, and sighed.

"Ino and Sakura were best friends. Ino was the one who took care of Sakura when they were both younger. People always bullied Sakura, and Ino went out of her way to stick up for her. And it was Sakura who after being protected by Ino threw away their friendship because as mere children they both had a crush on me. How do you think Sakura would react to knowing that you're still in desperate and utter love with her husband, and you're the only one who can bear him children? It wasn't until after she found out that you were engaged to me that she bothered to look your way in how long? Don't you think it shows just how much that she was angry at you for liking Naruto?"

"B-but, I-"

"And she was still upset about you marrying me in the first place. Naruto told me," Sasuke said, before Hinata could ask, "and he said that she seemed disturbed at the fact that we were marrying so suddenly, but was only appeased due to the fact that it seemed to be an arranged marriage and not due to love, so even then she seemed jealous of you-"

"But why would i-it matter that it was you I w-was marrying when-"

"Because I still think Sakura has feelings for me," Sasuke said.

"D-does she love y-you or N-naru-"

"I think she loves us both," Sasuke said, again cutting Hinata off, who was looking more and more miserable at Sasuke's harshness. He honestly wasn't trying to be mean but trying to be practical. "I think she'd rather be with me if she had her choice," Sasuke said, trying not to sound too disgusted with that thought, "but has come to care for Naruto enough that she will _settle_ for him. I hate the idea of her settling for him. I hate it so much." Sasuke clenched his fingers into a tight fist, and it wasn't until he felt something warm and wet sliding down the bottom of his hand that he realized he had squeezed so hard that his fingernails had bitten into his own flesh, causing himself to bleed. "She's just settling for him because she knows that I want children."

"We're settling," Hinata replied in a small voice.

"_It's different_! We're settling because we have no choice!"

"W-well, S-Sakura-chan doesn't have a c-choice either," Hinata tried reasoning with Sasuke.

"This is different," he hissed again, his sharingan activating in his anger. "Naruto should never be _settled_ for! _He is the __**only**__ one!_ He is above everyone else. I think that is why I can't stand the idea of Naruto and Sakura together. Even you and he would have been more bearable because he would have at least been loved completely, utterly, and unconditionally. He deserves to be treated as number one. I-" Sasuke's voice faltered. He realized he was scaring Hinata as he showed just how deeply obsessed he had become with Naruto. "For the longest time I wanted to be number one. I _was_ number one. Then, I realized, that it's so much better if Naruto is number one, because it's _Naruto_, and no one who has ever met him – no one who hasn't been thick brained and stupid – could ever return to their normal life without knowing that the world is a much better place with Naruto at the top," Sasuke said, his eyes losing their red hue and returning to normal.

"Sasuke-kun," Hianta murmured softly, in awe of his revelation.

"I love him, Hinata, and I can't understand why everyone doesn't love him as much as they should. How can people be so blinded? How could I have been so blinded and stupid before...?" Sasuke asked the last question more to himself. Hinata had no answer for him. The two of them walked out of the Hyuuga complex and headed towards the gardens, only to find a surprising situation as they watched Sakura and Naruto arguing.

"I told you, Sakura, I'm not going without my shinobi weapons," Naruto said, apparently arguing with Sakura about his unhappiness at what he would be wearing at the wedding.

"There will be plenty of other people there who will have their weapons, why do you have to have yours? You have ninjutsu, taijutsu and genjutsu. Well, I guess in your case not really genjutsu, but you still have ninjutsu and taijutsu if you need it. You don't need to carry weapons," Sakura argued.

"But Sakuraaaaa," Naruto whined.

"That's final Naruto," Sakura said before huffing away, Naruto looking crestfallen. Sasuke raised his eyebrows, finding the entire situation very odd.

"Hinata, are you letting Sasuke carry weapons?" Naruto asked miserably.

"I-I don't forbid him t-to do things," Hinata stammered. Naruto merely sighed. "Why don't I try and see if I can talk to Sakura-chan for you, N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata offered gently. Naruto's expression brightened.

"Thank you, Hinata!" Naruto said giving her a large grin as Hinata went to find Sakura.

"What was that about?" Sasuke asked. Naruto sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Sakura's grandmother made her promise when she was younger that she wouldn't carry any weapons at her wedding if she ended up becoming a shinobi like her father. Her grandmother didn't really approve of her becoming a shinobi, saying it was too unladylike. But," Naruto said, scratching his head, "it would just feel weird for me not to have weapons. I don't understand why _I_ can't at least have weapons."

"Even if Sakura doesn't let you," Sasuke said, trying to keep a sneer out of his voice, thinking how Sakura called herself a shinobi and wanted to be disarmed at such a political wedding that could cause all sorts of problems, "I'll be wearing my weapons pouch, and you can use some of mine."

"Thanks Sasuke!" Naruto said.

"I can't believe she wants to forbid you from carrying weapons," Sasuke said incredulously.

"Well, she does have a point. I mean, I should be able to use ninjutsu, taijutsu, ...and genjutsu..." Naruto muttered the last bit.

"Maybe Hinata will bring her to her senses," Sasuke said.

But as it was, Hinata could not bring Sakura to her "shinobi" senses. It bothered Sasuke greatly, and it wasn't just because a shinobi should always carry weapons. The main reason it bothered Sasuke was because Naruto was going to actually listen to her. He always knew that Naruto tended to do what Sakura said, but it still bothered him nonetheless.

Sasuke felt as though Sakura were trying to make Naruto be less of himself. He was a shinobi, and as a shinobi, he wanted to carry his weapons. It was only natural. Naruto should have what he wanted, which was part of the reason that Sasuke had never tried (at least, not that hard) to persuade Naruto to not pursue Sakura. In a strange way, Sasuke felt that Naruto needed Sakura to accept him. It was something that Naruto had promised himself that he would do, and he never went back on his promises. Still, it wasn't that Sasuke thought that it was good for Naruto to do want to be with Sakura, which was why he had made arrangements otherwise in desperate hopes that Naruto would change his mind after he saw how much Sakura would limit what he truly wanted. Didn't Naruto realize that Sasuke would give him anything that he wanted? _Everything_ that he wanted? Sasuke was even willing to help Naruto get Sakura despite the fact that Sasuke thought she was desperately wrong for him, wrong for making his Naruto do things he didn't want to!

Thinking about how much he hated it when Sakura denied Naruto some of his pleasures, it was to Sasuke's pleasant surprise that Sakura was put in her place from an unexpected ally.

The day before the wedding, everyone was going through the rehearsal for the wedding ceremony, Naruto constantly asking for people to repeat where he was supposed to go when Neji spoke.

"Why don't you write a small note to yourself, and put it in your weapons' pouch and pull it out if you need to? Oh, but I had _forgotten_, you're not _allowed_ to carry a weapons pouch," Neji said, obviously not having forgotten, though Sasuke did wonder how he knew about the disagreement between Sakura and Naruto in the first place. The idea of a list in the weapon's pouch seemed very impractical. Who would consult a list during the middle of a wedding? Nonetheless it appeared that Neji had been waiting for some way of brining up Sakura's request to Naruto to not wear weapons; mentioning the weapons' pouch to hold a reminder note had clearly been the first opportunity.

"What do you mean, you will not be carrying your weapons pouch?" Hyuuga Hiashi asked, turning a frowning gaze upon Naruto.

"Well," Naruto said, scratching the back of his head nervously, "Sakura-chan requested that I don't carry one."

"I asked Neji-nii-sama if he wouldn't mind carrying some extra weapons for Naruto if he needed to use them," Hinata said miserably, though Sasuke now knew how Neji knew about the disagreement between Naruto and Sakura.

"I see," Hiashi said, disapprovingly. "And what is the reasoning that a shinobi, with the possible threat of such a highly anticipated wedding be unarmed?" Hiashi said, his face sternly looking at Sakura. Sakura seemed to shrink slightly.

"It was, I mean, o-our wedding, and m-my grandmother didn't want me to carry weapons..." Sakura said, all excuses seemingly useless against the furious glare of Hiashi.

"Sakura, I'm surprised at you," Mr. Haruno said, looking at his daughter strangely.

"Hinata-sama has not asked such a thing of Sasuke," Neji said almost gleefully, and Sasuke finally thought he saw where Neji was going with this. He wanted to stir up as many problems between Sakura and Naruto that he could and place Hinata in a better light in Naruto's mind.

"What a disgraceful thing to ask of a shinobi husband," Hiashi said, clearly disgusted. The other Hyuuga members murmured their agreement.

"Indeed," Mr. Haruno agreed, clearly a very traditional ninja, and also clearly displeased that his mother-in-law had influenced Sakura's traditions more than he had.

"B-but I agreed! Sakura didn't make me. She's following her grandmother's wishes," Naruto said, clearly getting angry that everyone was ganging up on Sakura.

"Of course you agreed, because you are a good husband. A good husband would not disobey his bride-to-be's request. It is she who is at fault for asking such a thing," Hiashi said firmly. It appeared that Naruto didn't have anything to say to this. If it weren't for the fact that Sasuke was so upset with Sakura himself, he might have tried to stop the elder males ganging up on Sakura, but he didn't. Sakura was strong, and if she were in the right, he was sure she would and could defend herself. As it was, he thought she was clearly in the wrong.

"G-gomen, Naruto. Everyone is right," Sakura said, finally giving in. However, if Neji and Hiashi had thought that they had painted Hinata in a better light and discredited Sakura in Naruto's viewpoint, they clearly didn't know Naruto as well as they thought they did.

Sasuke frowned, thinking that both Neji and Hiashi had just managed to make Naruto want to do what Sakura said more than he had before. Still, he couldn't help but notice that Naruto seemed happy at the idea of carrying his weapons' pouch, even if he was upset with the way that people had ganged up on Sakura.

No, Neji and Hiashi didn't know Naruto, nor did Sakura. She clearly didn't understand the pain she would have caused Naruto by denying him to wear his weapons' pouch, one of his proud symbols of being a shinobi.

Only Sasuke understood Naruto, which is why he would do everything in his power to make Naruto happy in the long run, even if he had to hurt him by showing him how wrong Sakura was for him.

**Next Chapter: Wedding Day**

As you can see, Sasuke is getting more and more psycho and obsessive over Naruto. It will only get worse. And Neji is finally starting to interfere a little. He'll get more creative later on.

**PLEASE NOTE!** I may start updating this twice a week. I'm re-reading this story, and I can't help but feel that all my favorite parts and things about this story don't happen until later. I might start updating on Tuesdays or Wednesdays to get things moving a little quicker. What do you think? - Jelp


	6. Chapter 6: Wedding Day

**The Agreement**

**Chapter 6: Wedding Day**

Sasuke felt like he was watching a ping-pong match as Naruto bounced back and forth inside one of the rooms at the Hyuuga compound while the two of them waited for the final preparations for the wedding. The two of them were separated from everything else so they didn't accidentally see the brides before the wedding. It was all rather foolish to Sasuke, but he knew that Naruto was taking all the marriage superstitions seriously. _Honestly_. What was the big deal if a groom saw the bride before the wedding? Even so, Sasuke was trying to act as though he cared for Naruto's sake.

Even so, Sasuke wished that Naruto didn't believe the particular superstition of seeing the bride before the wedding so that way Naruto could get out of the room since he was not doing well cooped up. Sasuke's eyes continued to dart back and forth across the room as he watched Naruto's ceaseless pacing.

"I'm getting married. I'm getting married," Naruto chanted, pacing back and forth quickly, repeating his phrase over and over again. Naruto was showing an unusual amount of nerves instead of his normal overly cocky, 'I can do anything' attitude.

"Naruto," Sasuke said softly, and Naruto practically jumped as though he had forgotten Sasuke was there.

"What?" Naruto asked anxiously, looking around as though Sasuke were going to tell him that he had forgotten to do something.

"_Sit down_," Sasuke demanded, pointing a finger at a chair. Naruto did as he was told, still wringing his hands back and forth while Sasuke continued to lean carelessly against the back of a wall.

"How are you so calm?" Naruto muttered. "We're about to get _married_. Our lives will change forever!" Naruto said now relentlessly smoothing the fabric of his black pants. It was then that Sasuke saw that Naruto's hands were even sweating in his anxiety. Sasuke frowned at Naruto.

"This isn't like you dobe. What's the matter? You've wanted to marry Sakura for ages," Sasuke said, resisting the urge to turn his face away from Naruto as he mentioned Naruto's desire to marry Sakura. He half hoped that Naruto wanted to back out, but the other half wanted to go through with what they were planning. It would be all well and dandy if Naruto confessed that he really wanted to be with Sasuke for the rest of his life (which Sasuke sincerely doubted was the case at the moment), but if Naruto were backing out from marrying Sakura, there was still the problem that _he_ was going to have to still go through with marrying Hinata – or call his wedding off too. He did not imagine the Hyuuga family would take too kindly with practically leaving Hinata at the altar. And even if she decided to leave him at the altar, he didn't think his ego would take to that too kindly either.

"I-I don't think I can do this," Naruto muttered, putting his head between his knees. "I don't know how to be a good husband for Sakura. I don't know what a family is supposed to be like," Naruto's voice came out slightly muffled as he spoke to the floor. Sasuke sighed.

"Naruto, you know better than anyone else what it takes to be a good husband," Sasuke said firmly. Naruto looked up at him, as though he was going to reveal a hidden talent that he didn't know that he had. "You take care of your precious people, and you know your own worth to those who you care about," Sasuke said.

"Wow. You gave me a compliment without calling me a dobe, baka, dunce, or anything else mean," Naruto said actually surprised, his eyes almost comically wide in his surprise. Sasuke's eye twitched.

"_Dobe_," Sasuke hissed out the word. He loved Naruto, truly he did, but there were still some things that made Sasuke want to strangle Naruto. Then again, tying him up and doing other masochistic things to Naruto when his friend irked him might be fun too.

"And thanks," Naruto said, sighing, rubbing the back of his head. "I know the comment must be true if you said it Sasuke," Naruto said, grinning at him. Sasuke couldn't help but give him a small smile back. It felt good to know that it only took a few of his words to calm Naruto. He was sure Sakura could give the blond no such reassurances.

Still, Naruto kept relentlessly rubbing his hands on his pants as though having nothing better to do with them. Sasuke moved away from his cool looking pose against the wall, walked over to where Naruto sat, and placed his hands firmly overtop of Naruto's hands to make them stop moving.

"It will be fine," Sasuke said again soothingly. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, yeah. It's just my hands keep sweating. Can't help it," Naruto grumbled. "This suit is way too hot," Naruto elaborated. Sasuke gave a curt nod. It _was_ hot in the tuxedo, Sasuke mused. He and Naruto really should have pushed harder to wear their normal shinobi clothing.

Naruto finally stopped wiping his hands on his pants, but then his foot began to practically shake with how fast he was bouncing it. Sasuke shot him an exasperated look, but said nothing. He wasn't angry at Naruto for feeling restless, but he felt annoyed that he wasn't able to console his friend as quickly as he had thought he had.

"If you need anything, you know I'm here," Sasuke said quietly, and Naruto's bouncing foot stopped abruptly. He looked at Sasuke, really _looked_ at him. Slowly, Naruto began to smile.

"Yeah, I know," Naruto said, and his body finally stilled. "You know what I regret most right now?" Naruto asked Sasuke. Sasuke turned to Naruto, looking at him intensely. What could Naruto possibly regret?

"What?" Sasuke asked, hardly able to suppress his curiosity.

"I wish we'd had a bigger bachelor party." Sasuke's eye nearly twitched at the strange revelation. "Last night with just you, me, Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei, Yamato-sensei, Sai, and all the males from the original rookie nine and Gai's group kinda sucked. We could have at least tried to invite Gaara and Kankorou," Naruto sighed. Sasuke's eye did twitch.

"I thought you said watching Neji defeat Shino in their drunken and stupid fight was the funniest thing that you'd ever seen," Sasuke said, trying to forget the bachelor party that had happened. The "highlight" of the night had been Shino and Neji's fight, and even Naruto didn't know the real reason why that had occurred. A bunch of guys hanging out, drinking and talking was not Sasuke's idea of fun, and it had caused a few problems that Naruto had been unaware had popped up.

"Hahahaha...oh yeah! That _was_ good. Who knew that bugs could get drunk too?"

"I guess it makes sense that if Shino has a little bit to drink, then just that little bit will affect the ability of his bugs," Sasuke said. That would have been a somewhat funny match to watch if Sasuke hadn't known the cause of the argument. Neji had been extremely drunk, and while Shino had only had a little bit to drink, it appeared that even just that small amount in his bloodstream affected his bugs. The bugs, after all, were much smaller. It clearly took a lot less alcohol to get bugs drunk.

The fight had actually been indirectly started through a series of events, the first starting with what Sasuke could only deduce had been a poorly concocted (not to mention drunkenly stupid) plan on Neji's part. Neji had attempted to offer Sasuke drink after to drink to "congratulate" him on marrying his cousin in order to try and get Sasuke drunk. Needless to say Sasuke could see what types of problems would arise if he were to drink, and thus Neji's "plan" had failed. Sasuke knew better than to accept any drink from Neji. Neji was not happy that Sasuke was marrying into the Hyuuga clan, and Sasuke recognized Neji's drunken, hashed together plan to get him drunk. If the two of them were to fight on the eve of the wedding, then it would be dishonorable for Sasuke to marry Hinata. Sasuke point blank refused to take anything from Neji, and instead watched bemusedly as Neji was forced to drink the few glasses of alcohol he initially offered to Sasuke. Five glasses in addition to whatever Neji had had before ended up getting him quite smashed. Talk about not handling alcohol well.

Sasuke had watched Neji sulk miserably for a time before things really went down hill when Shino had engaged Neji in discussion about Hinata's wedding. It had led to their "comical" fight.

Naruto, of course, was unaware of what had sparked the confrontation between Neji and Shino. Naruto assumed that it had just been a friendly (or perhaps, drunken) spar. Sasuke knew better. Shino, clearly jealous that Hinata was getting married, had made a comment about how Naruto wasn't good enough to even be attending Hinata's wedding, let alone being married at the same time.

Neji hadn't taken kindly to this. Sasuke was almost positive that Neji had been trying to get Sasuke to fight with him to at least stop Hinata from marrying him. With Neji's frustration of not engaging in a fight, and his obvious inability to handle alcohol, Neji had snapped. Sasuke had a feeling that it was due to jealousy that Shino had made the comment about Naruto. Naruto had never taken much interest in Shino, and Sasuke had a feeling that the fact that Hinata had liked Naruto for so long without giving Shino, her own teammate, a second thought had bothered him greatly. Shino probably had feelings for Hinata, but Sasuke was slightly surprised that Shino was bashing Naruto. Sasuke wasn't quite sure why Shino hadn't said anything negative about him. _He_ was marrying Hinata, not Naruto. It struck him as odd that Shino would verbally attack Naruto instead of himself. Then again, Shino probably had said something negative about him earlier, but just had not said anything within his hearing range.

Neji had taken great offense to Shino's comment. He was still showing how much he wanted Naruto to marry his cousin rather than Sasuke, and despite not having Lee's great drunken fist style Neji had managed to beat up Shino quite effectively.

Sasuke, of course, thought that Shino deserved it. He had insulted Naruto after all. No one was allowed to do that but him.

Sasuke shook his head. He regretted that they had even had a party.

"Other than that, any regrets?" Sasuke asked, pushing the unpleasant incident from his mind.

"Nope!" Naruto exclaimed jovially. "You and I are going to make today the happiest day of our lives!" Naruto said, suddenly remembering that his wedding was supposed to be a happy event. His nerves forgotten, he stood up and shot his fist into the air. "Yosh! Let's get this wedding going!"

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto walked down the wide aisle, Naruto first with Hanabi on his arm. Sasuke couldn't help but noticed the somewhat smug look on Neji's face at seeing Hanabi on Naruto's arm, as though this signified he'd be marrying into the Hyuuga family. Sasuke hoped Neji had a killer hangover.

Still, even Sasuke could tell that Neji wasn't the only one non-too thrilled that Sasuke was marrying Hinata.

With the way that Ino was clutching to his arm, it felt as though she believed that he'd be marrying _her_ later on. He sighed. In all reality, he wasn't that upset with Ino and her attempts to get his attention. From what Shikamaru had told him, the last words Asuma had said to Ino before passing away had been to make sure that she beat Sakura to win his heart. He supposed she was trying to drag out the fact that she was at least the one on his arm as he walked down the aisle instead of Sakura. It was honorable to an extent to help fulfill Asuma's dying request, even if Ino was really beginning to annoy him.

Sasuke redirected his attentions from Ino to Naruto. Naruto's nervousness from earlier was completely gone. Naruto stopped in front of the altar, Sasuke stopping next to him shortly after. Both Hanabi and Ino let go of their arms and stood off to the side in preparation for the two brides to arrive. Sasuke hardly noticed as the two brides walked down the aisle, instead watching Naruto as his face radiated happiness and joy as he looked at Sakura. Sasuke did his best not to scowl as his jealousy roared upon seeing Naruto so happy just gazing upon Sakura. Sasuke was sure that Naruto was drinking in the sight of Sakura in her wedding dress, but Sasuke didn't bother to look at Sakura at all. Instead, he averted his attention forward and noticed Hinata smiling at him shyly.

Hinata really did look quite nice for a woman, and Sasuke was somehow relieved to feel that his family would have been at least pleased with his choice of a bride, even if his efforts were all to marry another man. Still, Hinata would be the surrogate mother of his and Naruto's children, and he was quite pleased with his choice. Sasuke finally allowed a small smile to grace his lips as he imagined Naruto's indignant response to "choosing" someone as a spouse for non-romantic reasons, rather than to be in love.

Sasuke was only partially listening to the details as the holy man or monk or whatever he was recited the standard vows as per tradition. Sasuke's mind was on other things, and he was concerned whether or not there would be any attacks at such a politically binding union. With all the arguing they had had to allow Naruto to carry weapons, he almost hoped that there was an attack to rub it in Sakura's face. Sasuke glanced over to where Hyuuga Hiashi and Neji were standing side by side and saw them watching _him_. He knew that Neji was quite hell bent on having Hinata marry Naruto, but he wasn't sure how strongly Hiashi wanted Naruto to marry Hinata. Hiashi had made it clear when Sasuke had asked for her hand in marriage that he would have preferred Naruto over him, but he _had_ also agreed to let him marry Hinata. Sasuke knew Hiashi would have refused if he had had any issues with him.

Still, with the way that Neji was smirking, and the way that Hiashi seemed to have set his face in such a disconcertingly unemotional mask, Sasuke wondered if at least Neji wasn't up to something that Hiashi knew about. An uneasy feeling began to grow in the pit of his stomach, and Sasuke was only dimly aware that the monk was just about to ask whether or not anyone objected to the union of their marriage when it happened.

Sasuke's body went rigid as he could feel the sudden bursts of chakra before he saw them. At least 100 ninjas appeared on the rooftops facing the inside of the Hyuuga complex, and Sasuke activated his sharingan, ready for battle.

He'd been getting bored with the wedding anyway.

**Next Chapter: Pathetic Attack For A Surprise Mastermind**

* * *

Attack! Who's behind it? Hmm…I wonder. Well, no I don't. I know. But you might be a little surprised.

And yes, this story will now be updated on Tuesdays and Saturdays. Feel free to leave your e-mail with me if you want me to remind you when there are updates. Let me know what you thought! - Jelp


	7. Chapter 7: Pathetic Attack

**The Agreement**

**Chapter 7: Pathetic Attack for a Surprise Mastermind**

Having one hundred shinobi attack at a wedding sounds like a large-scale attack, but considering the number of ninjas that were attending the wedding the battle was really quite pathetic. In fact, it was beyond _pitiful_. The skill level of the one hundred attacking ninja were also very low compared to the skill level of the ninja at the wedding; there was really no comparison between the two groups.

Despite the extremely easy initial analysis of the skill level of the attacking group, the too straightforward attack, and the lack of coordination among the group, Sasuke still welcomed the distraction.

Those trained as ninjas immediately sprung into action, and Sasuke noted that Naruto's first instinct was to get the holy man out of the way of a kunai with an exploding tag hooked to it, hiding him behind the altar as Naruto used his own body to shield the man from the coming blast. Hinata and Sakura jumped off of the raised platform the holy man had been standing on, both female ninja grabbing non-shinobi guests out of harm's way.

The explosion tag was a dud. There was a moment of confusion as no blast sounded. Sasuke waited for a hidden attack, but none came. Naruto lost no time in telling the holy man to stay hidden as Naruto grabbed the kunai, ripped the duded explosive tag off, and flung the kunai back at the ninja who had thrown it, hitting the female ninja's shoulder. Naruto's face was almost comical in his disbelief as he looked at the inability of the ninja to dodge his attack. Naruto turned to look at Sasuke, his eyebrows raised, clearly wondering if Sasuke had noted their relatively pathetic foes. Sasuke shook his head once in disgust before he and Naruto moved together, their teamwork as flawless as ever.

Sasuke's hand shot instinctively to his weapon's pouch, and Naruto did the same, Sasuke smirking as he watched the way that Naruto seemed unaware that he would have been missing his weapons had he listened to Sakura. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at the surprise on Sakura's face to see a horde of shinobi attacking. Honestly, a wedding between a Hyuuga and an Uchiha was enough to cause enemies to attack. Add in the wedding of a very well known medical ninja to the well known, well liked, and great shinobi that was a front runner to be next Hokage was like asking for trouble. The wedding was a large target for anyone looking to cause disruption in Konoha.

"You were right Naruto," Sakura shouted amidst the confusion. Naruto looked surprised at the comment, and Sasuke was glad that Sakura could admit that she was wrong, feeling that it served her right.

Even so, as Sasuke looked over towards Neji who was also only using weapons for his attacks, Sasuke had a strong suspicion that Neji was the one that had set up this little attack. Sasuke was sure that while Neji frequently used weapons, it seemed that he was purposefully relying _only_ on his weapons. Not that Sasuke was being any better. Sasuke was going to use only his weapons too and rub it in Sakura's face as much as possible.

These thoughts only registered in Sasuke's brain for a few fleeting seconds before he focused on the attack at hand.

Throwing two ninja star toward a ninja that had jumped high in the air above him, Sasuke watched as one star clipped the exposed ninja's side as the other was deflected as the ninja shot a kunai at it.

"Is this your doing?" Sasuke asked darkly as he managed to move his way through fighting foes to get close to Neji. He gave a quick glance around to make sure that Naruto was not in hearing range. Neji glared at him.

"As though you didn't want to see Sakura put down after the way she treated Naruto," Neji hissed back as he used his juuken to cut the chakra flow in a ninja that was once again attacking him from above. Sasuke merely shook his head.

"Next time find people a little more challenging. I think even Naruto is getting bored with the fight," Sasuke said as he noted that Naruto hadn't even bothered to use his famous kage bunshin no jutsu or rasengan yet, relying mostly on the weapons or his taijutsu. Sasuke watched as Naruto grasped the neck of two ninja and bashed their heads together, effectively knocking them unconscious.

Sakura and Hinata, meanwhile, were doing their best to keep the ninja from getting too close to the guests while Hanabi and Ino kept some kunoichi at bay from ruining any of the decorations. Meanwhile Hiashi was off to the side acting as a sort of protector for the guests who were not trained ninjas. He calmly informed the non-ninja guests that everything was quite under control and to enjoy the unusual show of ninja versus ninja. He did add that the ninjas that were attacking were so unskilled that they were not a threat, saying this as one came up behind him. Without looking, Hiashi mechanically let his hand fly backwards, catching the unsuspecting ninja's wrist and flipped him in one fluid movement over his shoulder and onto the ground with a resounding crack of the man's back and skull. The non-shinobi guests looked more fearful of Hiashi than of the attacking ninja.

All around him, Sasuke saw his shinobi guests only half-heartedly fighting the ninja that had decided to crash the wedding. Kakashi was reading one of his perverted books as he fought off five attackers at once. Sasuke could hear Gai and Lee off somewhere trying to drag out how long they could fight by counting the number of hits they could land at the same time.

The fighting lasted all of five minutes before all of the ninja were defeated, rounded up, and neatly carted off by an eight-man ANBU guard. The entire attack would have only lasted three minutes, but Lee and Gai were still counting the number of hits to their two targets.

"That was really crappy," Naruto said, scratching the back of his head, and Sasuke could clearly hear the disappointment in his voice.

"It was," Sai's voice piped up, and Sasuke all but glared at the pale ninja. He tended to try and forget that Sai even existed when that was possible, but since Sai had gotten close to Sakura and Naruto, it was rather hard to ignore him completely. "Even so, I got a great action shot of you and Sasuke to give to your wives," Sai said to Naruto, smiling genuinely as he held up two separate drawings of both grooms in action fighting impressively.

"Did you even bother to fight?" Sasuke asked. Sai just blinked at him.

"Of course not. Not with their pathetic skill level and the amount of other shinobi here. I found another way to make the battle much more useful," Sai said as he held up the drawings for Sasuke to get a better look at. Sasuke didn't take the drawing, and instead marched back to the altar where Hinata and Sakura were already waiting for their grooms. Hinata fumbled with her hair that had fallen out of its neatly arranged curls atop her hair, trying to get it back into place. Hanabi quickly came up to her older sister with a ninja star and laced a few of Hinata's loose strands through the hole in the star's center.

"Cool hairdo," Naruto commented to Hinata as he smiled widely at both brides.

Hinata blushed and then grinned shyly and sheepishly at Sasuke, clearly excited that Naruto had commented on her makeshift hairdo. Then she smiled even more sheepishly, as though she too could clearly tell that the ninja that had attacked had been pathetically under-skilled to be considered a real threat, and she glanced over at Neji who stood looking as though nothing had happened. Naruto smiled widely again at Sakura who grinned back after she too fixed her hair properly.

The four shinobi, acting as though nothing had happened, stood at the altar looking around for the holy man, only to hear him whimpering behind the altar where Naruto had hid him behind. Hinata walked gently behind the altar and leaned down kindly to look at the elderly man.

"They're all gone now. Let's continue," she said kindly, offering her hand to the holy man. He was trembling, looking around half mortified, only to note that everyone was back in their seats, ready for the ceremony to start again.

"That was the most...quite unheard of...most _exciting_ wedding..." the holy man muttered to himself, clutching at his heart. Naruto rolled his eyes, and then caught Sasuke's eye.

"Pathetic?" Naruto mouthed. Sasuke nodded before looking back at Neji. Honestly, he was going to have to scold Neji for such a shoddy job at a fake attack on the wedding. Even so, Sasuke shot a look at Sakura, wondering why she didn't look upset at all. She had been so against letting Naruto have weapons at the wedding, and yet she didn't seem the least bit phased. Sasuke frowned, deciding he would think about it more tonight. Sasuke sighed, knowing his wedding night would be much less exciting than the actual wedding.

* * *

"_Sakura_ asked you to help in rounding up the fake shinobi? She was the mastermind behind the attack today?" Sasuke asked incredulously of Neji. Neji just shrugged.

"Apparently Sakura felt bad about the way she had treated Naruto, and she asked me if it would be an upset if we had a mini attack during the wedding to make Naruto feel better about having decided to take his weapons. I thought about telling you and Hinata, but I figured you would figure it out on your own."

Neji looked about absently, unaware of how Sasuke's thoughts were conflicting due to what Neji had told him.

Something unpleasant settled in the pit of Sasuke's stomach when he realized that Sakura had actually gone out of her way in order to make up her stupidity to Naruto. She had realized that she had hurt Naruto, and Sasuke wasn't quite sure how he felt about it. He was grateful that Sakura had realized that Naruto hadn't deserved to be told what to do, but at the same time, it made it hard for him to make Sakura look like the bad guy if she was in fact doing something in her power in order to make amends for how she had acted. It caught him off guard. Even so, he _couldn't_ allow himself to feel guilty for still wanting to get Sakura away from Naruto. He was still the best choice for Naruto, despite Sakura finally getting a clue.

Sakura's words telling Naruto was right rung in his ears. She had staged the whole thing just so she could apologize to Naruto. It was extremely odd, that was for sure. At least she was beginning to see that Naruto should always get what he wanted and what he deserved.

Sasuke smirked to himself as he sipped the green tea sake in his hand. He had come to find Neji after the formalities of dancing with his new wife were through. Sasuke looked over at Hinata, seeing that she looked quite the blushing bride as she smiled happily. Her smile seemed to light up the room, but Sasuke knew it wasn't because that she was married to him. No, it was because she was now married to Uzumaki Naruto – even if Naruto didn't know it. Sasuke glanced to where Sakura and Naruto were dancing, noting that Naruto was focusing less on the dancing and more on engaging Sakura in theories about who was behind the ninja attack that had appeared at their wedding. She seemed slightly exasperated with the subject, and Sasuke had a feeling it was due to the fact that she might have to actually tell Naruto that it was _her_ idea to have the ninja attack.

"It was really pathetically done," Sasuke murmured to Neji as he took another sip of his green tea sake.

"Next time you can plan it. I only agreed because I thought that Naruto deserved to be told that he was right and she was wrong. It wasn't like I expected her to ask me such a strange request and had a group ready. Apparently she was initially going to ask you, but she thought that you would say no. I wish she had. It cost a good sum of money to get the ninja to attack, and then pay for that group of ANBU to show up and take them away," Neji said, glaring at Sasuke.

"If you hadn't been so hard pressed getting drunk at the bachelor party, trying to engage me in a fight, your attempts might have been better. Maybe you would have thought to ask me for help." Sasuke smirked at Neji. Neji didn't look abashed.

"I was upfront with you that I didn't like the idea of you marrying my cousin. You're not even by her side right now as she talks with the guests, and yet she seems to be extremely happy with everything that has transpired. I can tell whatever is going on that she is at least aware of your intentions, but why she would make an agreement with you for marriage I have yet to figure out." Neji walked angrily away from Sasuke, stalking over to cut in where TenTen was comforting a rather loudly sobbing Lee. Lee was going on and on about how his beautiful Sakura-chan had found another, but as long as Naruto took good care of her it would all be okay. Then he started talking about something or other to do with spring and lots of green and all that bullshit that Sasuke tried hard to block out. Neji looked like he wanted to smack Lee upside the head, and Sasuke couldn't blame him.

Neji's helping hand in the attack didn't really bother Sasuke. Now that he knew that Neji hadn't been the "mastermind" behind the ninja attack, Sasuke felt a little better. It had been too poorly concocted for Neji to plan it all, and it made Sasuke relieved. Sasuke would have been more suspicious if the attack hadn't been Sakura's idea. For Neji to plan something that fell through so _lamely _would have put Sasuke on edge. If Neji had been the one to plan the attack he would have given himself more time. It was slightly comforting to know that Neji wouldn't be planning anything else at his wedding. Neji had almost killed Hinata once. He wasn't going to test and see if Neji would try to kill him too.

Still, an unsettled feeling seemed to grow inside of Sasuke's stomach as he realized that Sakura had been the one to formulate the plan just to tell Naruto he was right. Watching Sakura and Naruto, watching them look so happy together made Sasuke feel off-kilter. He was the only one that could make Naruto feel happy...wasn't he? Sasuke glanced once more towards his "wife" seeing Hinata smiling gracefully, and Sasuke smiled as well. She'd make a good mother to his and Naruto's children. He knew _he_ would need help with children.

While he loved Naruto, Sasuke was still heavily aware of the fact that he could only bring back the Uchiha clan line with the aid of a woman. Sasuke had the ability to mix his genes with Naruto's, but only a woman could give birth to his and Naruto's children. He once again prided himself on picking Hinata since she was from an elite clan herself. She also loved Naruto almost as much as he loved his new husband.

Naruto, his husband. Sasuke's smile widened as he realized that through his plans that the polygamous marriage had gone without a hitch. Even if people thought he was only married to Hinata, he knew that he was also officially married to Naruto as well. Sasuke tried not to think too much about the fact that he was likewise married to Sakura.

Sasuke's smile fell when he once again looked back over at Naruto at Sakura. He would never wish not to love Naruto because it was the one constant in his life that kept him sane. He was grateful that he had Naruto in his life, even if he wasn't officially with Naruto at the moment.

Yet Sasuke wasn't a fool. He knew how much easier his life would be if he were in love with someone else, someone like Hinata. She was a sweet enough person, but try as Sasuke had, he hadn't been able to fall in love with anyone else.

Sasuke closed his eyes, thinking of the way he was obsessed with Naruto, thinking about how much he longed to be the one to caress Naruto's skin, to touch his body in ways that would make Naruto gasp and moan with pleasure. Sasuke took another sip of his drink, feeling rather turned on, wishing his mind hadn't gone down such an erotic train of thought as images of feeling Naruto's body pressed close to his ran through his mind.

Why was Naruto like a drug to him? Sasuke was fairly certain that having sex with Naruto would get him addicted even more to his friend, and Sasuke had to close his eyes hard to stop himself from doing something foolish during the middle of the reception. Pouncing Naruto in a crowd was not a good idea. (His libido disagreed.)

Sasuke knew what would happen between Sakura and Naruto tonight, on their wedding night, and Sasuke's arousal dropped immediately, feeling that it should be him and Naruto to lose themselves to each other.

Sasuke wasn't about to let that stop him though. No. Sasuke was going to make sure that Naruto got everything he wanted. If Naruto wanted Sakura, Sasuke would wait for Naruto until he realized that being with Sakura was a mistake. Sasuke would wait until Naruto realized that what Sasuke had planned for him was a much better future than anything anyone else could have planned for him.

"I love you Naruto," Sasuke confessed with his glass to his lips, sipping a toast to the man he loved, the man that he would one day make sure knew loved him more than anyone else ever could.

**Next Chapter: The Wedding Night**

* * *

Surprised it was Sakura? Hmmm…Sasuke wants her to be the bad guy, but is she really all that bad? Yes, I can hear all the Sakura bashers screaming a resounding "YES!" right now. Not everything is as it seems.

For those of you who are curious, I have a Sasuke/Naruto/Sakura oneshot posted called All For One And One For All. I also have a Naruto/Hinata multi-chapter story that is finished called "I Don't Know." (This is only on FanFiction dot Net).

Just an FYI: we're getting close to the more fun parts now. In other words, smut by next Saturday.

Let me know what you think! - Jelp


	8. Chapter 8: The Wedding Night

**The Agreement**

**Chapter 8: The Wedding Night**

Parties had never been Sasuke's thing. His wedding reception was no different. Having a bachelor party the night before, and now the reception today, Sasuke was a bit maxed out when it came to seeing a lot of people. He had hardly had any time to speak with Naruto, and Sasuke was getting more and more frustrated that he hadn't been able to talk to the man behind the reason of his wedding today. Even talking with Hinata for a little while had started to make Sasuke feel constricted as being near her meant more and more Hyuuga family members kept coming up to engage not only Hinata in conversation but him as well.

Sasuke was the stereotypical hikikomori male, and preferred practicing his normal acute social withdrawal tendencies. However, since he was the host, it was a bit more difficult for him to do so. Sasuke had never really minded large crowds before he went to Sound. In fact, there had been times where he immensely enjoyed the attention of people watching him, admiring his skills. That had changed after his experience in Sound where he tended to be secluded with Orochimaru, Kabuto, or a few other ninja when he wasn't training.

It was an extremely embarrassing thing for him to admit, but being around so many people at once for a long period of time led to panic attacks. He hadn't expected one to occur at his reception since he knew a lot of people there, but Sasuke could feel the restricting feeling of being around so many people, the center of attention in a closed area slowly getting to him. It felt like he was slowly being suffocated to death. He would have welcomed another attack on the wedding if only to move, to be in his element. Looking around, Sasuke was almost upset when he didn't see anyone being suspicious.

There was only one person that Sasuke had bothered to explain his anxieties to, and Sasuke decided it was time for him to go and find the one he loved.

Not caring if he was being rude or not, Sasuke left the elder Hyuuga who had been chatting off his ear as he quizzed Sasuke on some mundane Hyuuga traditions and practices Sasuke was expected to follow when he moved into the Hyuuga home. Sasuke muttered an unapologetic "excuse me" to Hinata, who only looked at him worriedly as he went to find Naruto.

Sasuke felt slightly foolish at his rising panic attack, and he knew that only Naruto would be able to understand the emotions he was feeling.

Without bothering to say anything, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm and dragged him off.

"Hey - bastard -" Naruto all but growled when Sasuke interrupted him mid-sentence while he was talking with Sakura. Sasuke didn't say anything to Naruto as he grabbed Naruto by the arm and led him out of the building to a secluded area where the two of them were alone. Naruto didn't say anything more as he waited for Sasuke to speak.

It was times like these that Sasuke knew that he and Naruto were meant to be together. Naruto wasn't speaking as Sasuke finally stopped dragging Naruto away from the party. Sasuke slid down against the side of the building, sitting on the ground as he leaned his head against the wall. Naruto silently sat next to Sasuke, his annoyed expression from being interrupted gone from before. Sasuke could practically feel Naruto's eyes upon him as he put two and two together.

"There were a lot of people in there. Getting kind of stuffy. Never hurts to get some fresh air with a buddy," Naruto said stretching his arms widely. Sasuke smiled. It was just like Naruto to not make fun of him when it really mattered, instead making Sasuke feel more at ease.

Around Naruto, Sasuke knew that he could be himself without putting up a mask. There were few people that Sasuke could lose his stoic mask around.

Naruto made him lose his stoic mask because he filled the void of loneliness Sasuke was so accustomed to. It was also nice that he didn't have to explain to Naruto his need to get away from everyone.

"I wish my family were here," Sasuke murmured after several moments of silence as he closed his eyes. He hadn't really been thinking about them much throughout the ceremony. The feeling over-whelmed him all of a sudden as he and Naruto were out alone. Inside the building there was a party was going on for him, a party with a lot people that he really didn't even consider more than acquaintances, made him wish for his family. Despite…well….Sasuke tried not to think too much about it.

"I'm here," Naruto said, grinning at Sasuke widely. Sasuke opened his eyes lazily, looking at Naruto.

"Hn," Sasuke agreed. "Sorry for dragging you away from everyone," Sasuke said quietly. Naruto shrugged, changing the subject back to families.

"I had been wondering what it would have been like to see my Mom and my Dad here. I kinda felt like they were here though," Naruto confessed. Sasuke smirked.

"For someone like you, I'm sure your parents would defy all types of fate in order to see you on your wedding day," Sasuke said. Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"That's twice today you complimented me without some sort of insult attached to it," Naruto said in jest. Sasuke just smirked and sat with Naruto in silence for a few more moments.

With anyone else, Sasuke was sure that they would have found his need to sit with someone, away from anyone else would have been odd. He was sure that most others wouldn't understand his need to be with just one person instead of a large group to be a bit bizarre.

Not Naruto. Naruto understood.

"I guess we need to go back," Sasuke said. Naruto nodded.

"The sooner we get done this party, the sooner we can start our own private parties with our wives," Naruto said, smirking widely to Sasuke. Sasuke merely nodded, dreading the idea of Naruto having a personal party with Sakura.

* * *

Sasuke had ignored the catcalls from the men when he had left his reception with Hinata, cheers from people who believed they knew what would happen on a wedding night. A night that was supposed to be full of passion and pleasure between husband and wife. A night that many looked forward to, even if they had already had sex before. A night that was supposed to be full of fond memories.

The night that Sasuke was dreading.

Sasuke couldn't help but think about the fact that Naruto had married Sakura and would be going to spend his wedding night with her and not him. It didn't matter that Naruto was legally married to Sasuke (and Hinata); Naruto had no idea about it after all! Sasuke would have made the most of his wedding night had he gotten to be with Naruto. If only Naruto were ready and willing _now_...

Sasuke sighed, remembering how Sakura had made Naruto wait until their wedding night to have sex with her. A part of him hoped she would ask Naruto to wait even longer. It bothered Sasuke greatly that Sakura had made Naruto wait. Sakura had offered herself to Sasuke, and they hadn't even been dating! It rubbed Sasuke the wrong way that she hadn't offered the same to Naruto.

Yet the fact that Sakura went out of her way to apologize to Naruto by having an attack (even if it was extremely poorly put together), she had still done so for Naruto.

Sasuke put his hand to his head, pondering Sakura and Naruto's relationship. They were close, but they didn't seem like they would be a good romantic couple. Friends, yes. Lovers...it just didn't seem to fit for Sasuke. And the fact that Naruto was probably right now losing his virginity to Sakura made Sasuke's gut twist in disgust.

Why did that thought want to make him vomit so much? It hurt his stomach to think about it. He had known it was going to come; he had known that Naruto wanted Sakura, yet why did it hurt so much more? He had been prepared for it since he had decided to go through with this plan.

"I hope Sakura-chan and Naruto-kun have a good evening," Hinata said shyly as she sat down gently on their new bed. Sasuke had purposefully gotten the largest bed possible. He had no problems sharing a bed with someone as kind as Hinata, but he really didn't want to have to touch her if he could help it. Sasuke was also fairly certain Hinata felt the same. Hinata's words finally registered in Sasuke's brain, and he could merely shake his head. He honestly hoped that Naruto had a miserable time so that way he could pleasure him more. Sasuke told Hinata as much. She merely blushed at his blatant and bold statement.

Sasuke and Hinata didn't speak as they both settled into their room. They were shinobi and used to sleeping where and when they could on missions. Sasuke was sure it was a bit awkward for Hinata to have been moved into a different room of the Hyuuga complex, but he couldn't find words to offer solace to her. It just wasn't the type of thing he did anyway.

Personally Sasuke didn't find much of a difference between the Hyuuga complex and his own home. He had made sure to bring a few Uchiha symbols to his new home, something he didn't care whether or not the Hyuuga's complained about. It wasn't like he was really married wholeheartedly into the family anyway. He was there for children. Hell, even the children that he had wouldn't be Hyuuga's.

Both Sasuke and Hinata settled down for sleep. Sasuke lay awake for a while, trying hard not to think about what Naruto and Sakura were probably doing at the very moment. Sasuke shut his eyes, trying to block out the images coming to his mind. Sasuke shifted to his side, fearing he would not get any sleep at all that night.

"At least Naruto-kun is probably happy," Hinata said quietly. Her voice was so small, and she seemed so far way on the other side of the bed that Sasuke almost hadn't heard her.

However, her statement brought upon a train of thought that ended up making Sasuke smirk. If Naruto thought that Sakura could pleasure him, Sasuke was sure that he could make things a hundred times better. With the thought of how he was going to have to make Naruto orgasm – without Naruto's knowledge of course – and with the idea that he was going to make Naruto orgasm much better than Sakura ever could hope to helped ease Sasuke to sleep. A part of him did hope Naruto was happy with Sakura…for now.

"Hn," Sasuke said agreeing with Hinata, thinking of how when he finally was able to make love to Naruto because Naruto wanted him, how he would see Naruto's pleasured face as Sasuke entered him from behind, and how Naruto would tell him he was the most ardent and passionate lover...

* * *

Sasuke awoke the next morning, noting that Hinata had already left the room. Sasuke lay in bed for some time, hating to leave the comfort of his bed. How nice would it be to stay in bed with Naruto all day?

Sasuke did finally decide to get out of bed, stretching widely as he did so. He got dressed, wondering how everything would go now that he had married into the Hyuuga clan. The idea that he was the unofficial joint-head with Hinata was a bit strange, especially considering the fact that Sasuke knew very little of the clan's secrets. He had a strong suspicion that he wouldn't be told many either.

It was obvious that the Hyuugas held males in higher regards than females, but it was also clear that he was an outsider and one that was not fully welcomed. His marriage to Hinata had been very old fashioned in that it talked of clan ties. He was also sure that Hiashi was well aware of the benefits of having someone with the sharingan within the clan, thus making more powerful children, would mean an even greater strength. Of course, Hiashi didn't know that Sasuke was not going to be mixing his genes with Hinata.

Sasuke ruffled his hair slightly as he walked down the stairs to the living room area of their part of the Hyuuga complex. The Hyuuga complex was different than the Uchiha district had been. Each Uchiha family had had their own homes. In the Hyuuga complex, it was an intricate series of houses. There were two main "sets" of houses; one for Branch family members, and another for Main family members. Hinata and Sasuke had been given a large section of the Main House. While they had their privacy in that they could lock their doors from everyone else, Sasuke still found amusement in the fact that they were all so close together. Having the byakugan could hardly give anyone any real privacy.

Not that Sasuke was going to complain to anyone about how he was a bit concerned not to have privacy. It was a concept that he was sure the Hyuugas were not aware of. However, for Sasuke, who had been alone for most of his life, privacy was something he enjoyed.

Sasuke greeted Hinata in the kitchen where she was preparing breakfast. That had caught him slightly off guard. Yes he had married Hinata, but he hadn't actually talked to her about how they were going to live. His mind had been so set on Naruto that all of the little details hadn't even passed through his mind.

"I didn't want to wake you to ask what you liked for breakfast, but I thought something simple would suffice," Hinata said, smiling gently. Sasuke looked at Hinata a bit strangely. "I like cooking," Hinata explained to his questioning gaze. "When you were gone," and Sasuke winced, realizing she meant when he had been in Sound, "Naruto and I were paired for several missions together before he left for his long training. I always made food, and he always complimented my cooking. It made me feel good to know that I could make Naruto eat something other than ramen."

"Getting him to enjoy food other than ramen is an impressive feat indeed," Sasuke said. The breakfast that Hinata made was fairly simple, but it was very welcoming. Sasuke smiled as he looked at how Hinata set out his food with the bowl of rice with a piece of salmon in the center on the left side of the table, and a bowl of miso soup to the right. There were also sides of pickled eggplant, a sour plum, soybeans, and some salted sheets of seaweed. _(1)_

Sasuke hadn't had such a normal looking breakfast since before his mother had died. As he picked up his chopsticks, it was with that thought that Sasuke finally figured something out. The reason he felt so comfortable around Hinata was that she reminded him of his mother. Sasuke smiled as he realized part of the reason that he must have thought that Hinata would be a good mother to Naruto's children was because Sasuke had subconsciously connected Hinata to his own mother.

"You remind me of my Mom," Sasuke said between mouthfuls. Hinata smiled at the comment. "I think you'll be a good mother," Sasuke added thoughtfully.

Sasuke liked Hinata, but he was sure he would never be able to think of Hinata in a romantic light considering that she reminded him of his mother.

"Speaking of moms, will you be able to leave your ninja duties soon for pregnancy?" Sasuke asked.

"Eh?" Hinata said, looking surprised.

"I plan on starting right away. I figure the sooner we have children, the better." Sasuke noted the dreamy look that appeared on Hinata's face as she placed her hands over her stomach, as though happily imagining the idea of carrying Naruto's children. She nodded contently.

Sasuke looked away from Hinata, a strange and absurd sort of jealousy surging through him. A part of him, a part that he would never admit to, wanted to be a woman so he could carrying Naruto's children. A part of him wondered if he had been a woman if Naruto would have fawned over him as much as Sasuke's fangirls had over him. Sasuke dismissed the thought, and he would never, ever admit to anyone that he secretly wished to be a woman for Naruto's sake.

Then Sasuke's brain began to kick in, wondering what it would be like if Naruto was a woman. It was a curious thing for him to wonder indeed. Sasuke smirked at he began eating his pickled eggplant realizing that if it were Naruto, he was sure that he would enjoy making love to a female Naruto as well. Yes, Sasuke was officially and permanently obsessed with Naruto.

**Next Chapter: A Little Piece of Heaven**

* * *

_(1)_ For those of you who are curious, the breakfast Hinata prepared for Sasuke is very common in Japan.

And for those of you who have smut on the mind, there will be some next chapter.

Just an FYI: the sex will be non-con (well, actually, Naruto's not given a choice whether he can say yes or no) and mind control (hence why Naruto's not given a chance to say yes or no). Warnings will be placed in the beginning of next chapter.

Please review and let me know what you thought! - Jelp


	9. Chapter 9: A Little Piece of Heaven

Please note that this chapter contains non-con. I have a note when it starts so you can skip that part if you don't wish to read it. There will also be more non-con in the next chapter.

Enjoy!

**The Agreement**

**Chapter 9: A Little Piece of Heaven**

"A-are you s-sure this will work?" Hinata asked timidly, watching as Sasuke sterilized the vials he was holding, the vials he intended on using to collect Naruto's sperm. Sasuke didn't answer Hinata immediately. It was insulting for her to be essentially asking whether or not he knew what he was doing. This was essentially a mission, and he did not fail when it came to executing plans.

Sasuke looked at the instruments that he had obtained for the purpose of in vitro fertilization. Since Naruto would not be naturally getting Hinata pregnant, Sasuke would have to take his sperm and implant it into Hinata's eggs – as well as his own. Sasuke looked at the laid out materials in his and Hinata's bedroom, making sure he had all that he needed. Everything was prepared exactly as he had planned. There was even a small refrigerator on hand to store extra samples of Naruto's semen in case the first fertilization didn't work.

Sasuke's own reproductive cells, now mutated into eggs, were already nicely stored within the refrigerator. The entire process had taken much longer than he had anticipated. Combining thousands of his sperm to equate to the size and mass of one egg had taken him four days. To create three eggs out of his sperm had taken him nearly two weeks. Jerking off to get the sperm hadn't been the problem; the jutsu to turn sperm into eggs took a lot more planning and preparation that Sasuke thought it ought to. He cursed Kabuto through the entire thing, somehow wondering if the medical nin he had stolen it from had known as easier process.

The previous day, Sasuke had medically extracted three of Hinata's eggs so he could fertilize them with Naruto's sperm; he would do the same thing to his own eggs. Afterward, Sasuke would have to then insert their fertilized eggs back into Hinata, hoping that Hinata's body would accept the fertilized eggs. While Sasuke considered himself a genius, medical ninjutsu was definitely not his forte.

"It will work if the eggs attach to the lining of your uterus," Sasuke said more to himself than Hinata as he once again looked over the equipment that he had collected. "With the amount of hormones and fertility drugs that you have been taking, it should not be a problem," Sasuke said looking at Hinata. Hinata nodded, putting her hands on her stomach.

"Right," Hinata agreed, still looking nervous.

"Get some rest. Things will go much smoother if you are relaxed and well rested," Sasuke said. Hinata nodded again. "Hopefully getting the sperm from Naruto shouldn't take more than a couple of hours. Then we will proceed with the fertilization," Sasuke explained, barely remembering manners to wave a goodbye in his eagerness to get to Naruto.

The night before he had finally told Hinata how he would be obtaining the sperm from Naruto. She hadn't liked the idea of him using his sharingan to force Naruto to get his sperm, but Sasuke had made it sound like he was just going to make Naruto jerk himself off. Sasuke felt no guilt it the deception. After all, what had Hinata thought Sasuke was going to do in order to get Naruto's sperm? Ask him nicely?

A tremor shook his body as he walked through the gates as he headed to meet Naruto at the training grounds.

This was the part that he had been waiting for.

Sasuke's body was alive with excitement, anticipating being able to interact with Naruto, be close enough to feel him, touch him, and make him _his_. Sasuke would have to stimulate Naruto's body, touch him intimately in order to make Naruto cum so Sasuke could collect Naruto's sperm.

Sasuke arrived at the forest training grounds early, anticipating his training with Naruto.

"Oi! Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed happily. "Feels like so long since we got to do any training together," Naruto said, grinning broadly. Sasuke merely nodded. He knew married life for Naruto was probably just getting on a roll, and Sasuke did his best to quell the sudden images of why Naruto couldn't meet with him for training, squashing images of Naruto and Sakura together.

It didn't matter.

All that mattered right now was that at least Sasuke would have Naruto for today. Sasuke closed his eyes, making sure to calm his thoughts.

What was he thinking? He was going to make it more than just today! He would make sure to have Naruto a thousand times over, but he had to be patient.

Damn it. Being patient was _hard_.

"Hn," Sasuke managed as a response. Naruto rolled his eyes and clapped Sasuke on the back.

"So," Naruto said, wagging his eyebrows, "how's, _you know_?" Naruto asked. Sasuke's eye almost twitched. Leave it to Naruto to bring up sex right away. Sasuke smirked and tilted his head up to look at the trees that surrounded them in the forested training area.

"I'll tell you after training," Sasuke said before he whipped out a kunai. Naruto's eyes flashed, and he jumped back from Sasuke, avoiding the ninja star that Sasuke had thrown with his other hand as he had attempted to make a feint by distracting Naruto with the kunai.

Sasuke activated his sharingan, and Naruto turned his head ever so slightly, a move that let Sasuke know that Naruto was no longer looking at him in a way that would allow his sharingan to affect him. Sasuke and Naruto had been training for far too long for Naruto to be affected by his sharingan like others were. Naruto had developed fighting skills that allowed him to fight Sasuke on more equal ground.

It was one of the things that thrilled him about Naruto. Training against Naruto was actual _training_. It wasn't like training with other people; using his sharingan against others was almost too easy. Not Naruto.

The only problem that Sasuke now faced was that he needed to get Naruto in a genjutsu in order to get what he needed from Naruto. Even so, Sasuke wasn't going to waste a good training experience and rush to get to Naruto's body.

They sparred for a good half hour, Sasuke smirking as he realized he still had the upper hand in the battle. An idea had finally formed in his mind on how to get Naruto to look into his eyes, an idea that would play upon how much Naruto truly cared for Sasuke, something that Sasuke played up when he had the chance. If anyone were to look at the facts, Sasuke knew that _he_ was Naruto's most important person. Naruto had chased after _him_ for over three years in order to get him back, leaving even Sakura behind in order to find Sasuke. Naruto had been willing to give up his dream of becoming Hokage in order to find Sasuke.

These thoughts flitted through Sasuke's mind as he reminded himself that even if Naruto wasn't aware of it, _Sasuke_ was Naruto's true dream. Naruto had chased after him for three years. Clearly chasing him was more important than his ambition to become Hokage after all. Sasuke was more important than anyone, even Sakura. Sasuke repeated to himself that Naruto left Sakura for _him_. These thoughts fueled Sasuke, telling him what he was doing was not only what he wanted, but what Naruto truly wanted as well.

With these types of thoughts repeatedly going through his mind, Sasuke stood on a branch of a tree, making sure to make himself as visible as possible. He would then put his faith in Naruto's devotion to him on the line.

Sasuke felt, more than saw, Naruto's location. He knew that Naruto was close enough for his trick to work on his friend. With a quick series of hand signals that Sasuke knew Naruto couldn't see, he made the branch he stood on snap in half

The thrill of freefall filled his being as he fell from the high branch. He made no attempts to slow his descent.

It felt like slow motion as he fell, waiting.

Time seemed to stand still as he waited, knowing how Naruto would react.

Knowing that Naruto would act on his emotions.

Knowing that Naruto would stop everything to make sure he was safe.

_CLASP_

Sasuke smirked to himself as his body jerked back upward as he felt Naruto's sweaty hand on his wrist. Time sped back up as Sasuke looked up to see Naruto grinning back at him. Naruto panted as he looked down at Sasuke, his body swaying back and forth. Naruto, as Sasuke had expected, had forgotten about the training in order to make sure that Sasuke was safe. As if Sasuke couldn't have saved himself from such a simple fall.

Sasuke couldn't help but grin as he looked at the amusing sight of Naruto standing upside on the branch of a tree, his feet firmly secured to the tree with chakra. Naruto smiled smugly down at Sasuke for catching him before giving Sasuke's arm a firm tug. Sasuke gracefully leapt to the branch Naruto had clung to in order to grasp him. Naruto hoisted himself up to be eye level with Sasuke, still grinning widely.

Sasuke returned Naruto's grin with a smug smirk, his sharingan blazing red.

"Thanks, dobe," Sasuke murmured. Naruto's eyes glazed over as Sasuke looked directly into Naruto's eyes, his genjutsu already acting as he caught Naruto in his trap. Naruto's body went lax, and Sasuke grasped Naruto's body before he fell from the tree. Hoisting Naruto's unresponsive body over his shoulder, Sasuke leapt from branch to branch, jumping further and further into the wooded area, exiting the designated area for the training grounds.

* * *

_**(Start of non-con until end of chapter.)**_

Sasuke took a deep breath as he gently laid Naruto on the ground. Carrying Naruto a half hour away from the training grounds had been a good work out, but the workout wasn't the reason that Sasuke was practically panting as he looked at Naruto. He had decided to take Naruto's sperm well away from any prying eyes and had decided on a small field. Yes, the field was open, but it was well away from the road. Chances of anyone finding them were slim. Besides, the place seemed to shine. Sasuke had long since waited to have Naruto all to himself, and the idea of having to take Naruto somewhere dark, somewhere closed in would make it feel like he was doing something dirty by hiding Naruto away.

Out in an open field could be in plain view, almost open to the rest of the world, yet Sasuke didn't want the rest of the world to see what he did. Naruto was his. Hell, Naruto was his husband! He had every right to want to be with him sexually. His. _All his_. No one else should be allowed to see Naruto as he did.

Breathing faster now, Sasuke laid down next to Naruto, looking at Naruto's dazed expression. Sasuke lifted his hand to gently caress Naruto's cheeks as he leaned down to kiss Naruto, his precious Naruto.

Sasuke merely pressed his lips to Naruto's unresponsive ones for a moment before pulling away. Smirking to himself, Sasuke remembered that he was the one to have Naruto's first kiss all those years ago. He would never have guessed then he would cherish the accident.

Perhaps he wasn't able to be Naruto's first...lover...but he promised himself he would be Naruto's last.

"Naruto," Sasuke murmured as he slowly began to undress Naruto, running his hands along Naruto's body, exploring and caressing slightly tanned skin.

Sasuke licked his lips as he pulled Naruto's pants slowly down.

His "mission" was to get Naruto's sperm. A simple hand job would be more than enough to get what he needed and leave. He would have some satisfaction watching Naruto orgasm, a feat he was sure he could accomplish easily.

And yet, Naruto was in front of him, completely naked, completely in his control.

Sasuke wanted Naruto, and he wanted him badly. No one would know how far he had gone with Naruto. No one would ever have to know. He would never have to tell Naruto, even when Naruto was finally his for good.

Sasuke's mind was in a tizzy as he began to further undress Naruto, debating whether or not he could live with himself if he were to fuck Naruto right now, with Naruto completely unaware: to essentially rape Naruto. Could Sasuke live with himself knowing he had violated Naruto?

Sasuke's mind quickly came up with an answer.

The answer was yes; yes he would be just fine with that.

Not wanting to rush, wanting to savor the moment, Sasuke slowly began to undress himself, his clothes slipping off in a pile.

Sasuke laid his body down along side Naruto's, pressing their naked bodies together. Sasuke shuddered in pleasure as he began to rub himself against the side of Naruto's leg. There was no one there to see the desperate need Sasuke felt, there was no one there to see the desperate need Sasuke felt as he enjoyed touching Naruto's body.

Naruto's body was smooth, smoother than he had thought it would be. Sasuke ran his hands through Naruto's hair. The mop of blond hair felt thick beneath Sasuke's fingers, and Naruto's leg, _oh_, it was nice and muscled. Sasuke continued to rub himself against Naruto's body, feeling the pleasure as he began to stroke Naruto's cock.

Sasuke's mind was in a pleasant haze of obsessive lust, pumping and pulling Naruto's cock, feeling thrilled at the way Naruto felt in his hand, feeling the warmth, the heat coming from Naruto's cock. Feeling the way the texture of Naruto's cock head felt rougher compared to the softer skin on his shaft, wanting to know how Naruto would taste if he put Naruto's shaft into his mouth.

Increasing his pumps with his hand, Sasuke watched Naruto's eyes. Sasuke's genjutsu and the ministrations Sasuke performed on Naruto's body induced a lustful expression of ecstasy on Naruto's face. Sasuke continued to rub himself harder against Naruto. He began to nuzzle Naruto's neck, sucking on Naruto's skin, moving his head so that he could kiss Naruto's cheek and then mouth, pressing his lips firmly against Naruto's.

Sasuke quickly moved his mouth from Naruto's and began to kiss and nip at Naruto's ear and neck. He began to jerk Naruto off more fiercely, wanting Naruto to come for him, to orgasm because _he_ had made him do so. Sasuke licked his lips, grinding against Naruto as he watched Naruto's mouth open slightly, his eyes widening even in his unawareness. Sasuke panted as he watched Naruto's face change, watching as Naruto's body began to arch in pleasure. Naruto grunted out in pleasure as he began to orgasm.

Sasuke moved in a whirl, putting the tube to Naruto's cock as he shot out his sperm, his body arching wildly, his body glistened with sweat. It was so erotic watching as Naruto's eyes went wide, unseeing, his mouth open in ecstasy, and Sasuke had to stop grinding against Naruto's body in case he came too soon at such a display.

When Naruto's body stopped spasming, Sasuke took the sperm he had collected from Naruto and carefully tucked it in the knapsack with his clothes. Sasuke licked his lips, standing naked by his clothes, looking at Naruto's exposed body.

Now that Sasuke had gotten Naruto's sperm, the real fun could begin. Sasuke palmed himself, excited, knowing that for this day, this one day, he would take the pleasure from Naruto he felt he had deserved. He would savoring the memory until Naruto came to _him_ begging for pleasures no one else would ever be able to give Naruto.

**Next Chapter: Regret of Actions**

* * *

Next chapter is the full blow lemon. Yes, Sasuke is obsessed. As you'll note from the next chapter's title, he finally starts to see how obsessed he is.

Please excuse any errors in this chapter as there might be more than usual. I edit my own fics, but as I've had surgery this week, I've noticed the pain meds are making me a little loopy and dizzy. (Walking on crutches while being dizzy is not fun – though funny for others as they watch me.)

Please let me know what you thought! - Jelp


	10. Chapter 10: Regret of Actions

**Please note this chapter contains non-consensual sex and yaoi. You've been warned.**

Also, for those of you who are curious, this idea/chapter was what gave me the idea for "Mine" so you might find some similarities between the first couple chapters of "Mine" and this particular chapter of "The Agreement." Please note that this story was started before "Mine."

**The Agreement**

**Chapter 10: Regret of Actions**

The thought that he was probably psychotic fleetingly passed through Sasuke's mind as his lips once more descended upon Naruto's own. Sasuke's kiss was soft and gentle as he enjoyed the feeling of warm and silky lips beneath his. Sasuke moaned as Naruto moved his mouth against his, reacting and responding to Sasuke's every touch. Sasuke had thought long and hard about the genjutsu he would create in order to get Naruto's body to respond to his, and he tried hard not to think about what – or rather _whom_ – the genjutsu was making Naruto see as it wasn't Sasuke himself. A part of him was jealous that he was the one making his friend feel so good, but that his friend was completely unaware that he was controlling the situation, imagining Sakura instead. It was ridiculous, but he still felt jealous of the genjutsu he cast. Sasuke pushed the thought from his mind.

Instead, Sasuke focused on the way Naruto's naked body glistened with the sweat that clung to him from his earlier orgasm. Sasuke focused on Naruto's glazed over, lust-filled expression. Closing his eyes again, Sasuke pressed his lips more firmly against Naruto's mouth. Naruto moaned against Sasuke, the sound vibrating against Sasuke's lips. A tremor of pleasure resounded from the point of contact to his groin at the sound. As Naruto moaned again, Sasuke let his tongue gently run between Naruto's top and bottom lips, once again sensually enjoying the feel of soft lips against his tongue. So smooth, like the skin of an apple, addicting like forbidden fruit.

Gently, slowly, deliberately enjoying as much of Naruto as possible, Sasuke parted Naruto's lips fully with his tongue, almost smirking as he felt Naruto wrap his arms around his back and press their arousals together. Sasuke could only manage an almost smirk because a gasp escaped his lips, interrupting the smirk, at the feel of Naruto rubbing against him. He must have made the genjutsu too erotic because Naruto was responding more than he had expected him too. Naruto snaked a hand around Sasuke's neck and crushed their lips harder together as he thrust his hips upward.

Sasuke had no idea that kissing itself would feel so good, intensified by Naruto unknowingly throwing himself at Sasuke. He couldn't concentrate on the kiss of the feeling of his arousal rubbing against Naruto's. His whole body felt on fire as he pressed his mouth back against Naruto's. Naruto's mouth had texture, warmth. His body had warmth, but was smooth and slicked with sweat. His tongue felt rough when the tops of their tongues brushed, but slick when exploring Sasuke's mouth. Naruto's body moved so nicely in tune with his. There was just so much for Sasuke to enjoy of Naruto, he was having a hard time focusing on what he liked best.

Naruto tasted...good. Sasuke had expected him to taste like something – ramen perhaps. Instead, Naruto tasted _unique_, but the taste was something that Sasuke couldn't name, not really a flavor. It was addicting anyway.

Naruto growled low in his throat, and Sasuke lost himself as Naruto nudged Sasuke's face away from his mouth. Naruto's lips began to suck on Sasuke's neck instead, teeth nipping at skin making his body tingle in pleasure. He'd definitely made the genjutsu too erotic; Naruto was taking control of the situation because apparently Sasuke wasn't doing things fast enough.

Even so, Sasuke couldn't let himself complain at Naruto's unknowing impatience, and allowed Naruto to grasp and grope at his backside as he rubbed away harshly against Sasuke.

Sasuke wanted to keep things slow, but Naruto's unknowing insistent thrusts made Sasuke pant heavier against Naruto's mouth, his tongue darting in to wrap around Naruto's.

Naruto's tongue began to war with his, gliding and sliding along each other as Sasuke's hand came up to grasp at Naruto's hair in his desire. He used his other arm to keep himself propped up against Naruto as he gave a sharp thrust downward, his arousal grinding with Naruto's.

Sasuke groaned, feeling himself edging closer to his climax. With a few more hard thrusts downward against Naruto, Sasuke pulled away abruptly before he came too early. He wanted his first time with Naruto to be inside of his husband when he came. Naruto made a strangled cry of anger and confusion as he continued to thrust, his body not meeting anything as he arched into the air. Naruto's head shot up, and his eyes snapped open, glaring unfocused at Sasuke. His glare was diminished due to the glaze of the genjutsu and lust filtered through his eyes.

Chuckling amused at Naruto's reaction to his body leaving his, Sasuke reached down and wrapped his hand around Naruto's cock again. Naruto moaned erotically, appeased, and let his head fall back down to the ground, his eyes closing contentedly.

Sasuke stroked Naruto slowly with his right hand as he slowly crawled over top of Naruto, adjusting his hand as needed so he could once again hover with his lips overtop of Naruto's. Pressing his left hand on Naruto's shoulder to stop him from increasing the pace, Sasuke nibbled on Naruto's lip before kissing his way down Naruto's neck. A moan escaped Naruto as his hand fisted Naruto slowly while Sasuke began to suck and nibble at the place where Naruto's neck met his shoulder.

Naruto's muscle was tight there, and Sasuke used his teeth to gently work out the knot. The moans and sounds escaping Naruto's lips made Sasuke bite down a little harder to make Naruto moan louder. Sasuke could feel the tension leaving the spot, and Sasuke moved his mouth to the same point on Naruto's other side, leaving a trail of kisses along Naruto's collar bone before once again sucking and kissing at the same area at the junction between shoulder and neck. When he was done there, Sasuke slowly moved lower.

Leaving more kisses in his wake, Sasuke's mouth made a beeline from Naruto's neck, down Naruto's sculpted stomach, to Naruto's cock head. Naruto twitched in pleasure as Sasuke grasped Naruto's shaft and licked around the head.

Sasuke noticed everything about Naruto's cock. Naruto's wasn't as long as his, but Naruto's was thicker. Sasuke adjusted his grip on Naruto's shaft, trying to memorize the feel and exact difference in size and shape. Sasuke noticed the slit on Naruto's dick, noticing that he wasn't leaking precum like Sasuke was.

Flitting his thumb over the slit, it definitely felt dry. Naruto's body fascinated him. Moving his left hand from Naruto's shoulder, Sasuke grasped and jerked his own cock, getting precum to leak from him. He shifted his hands so that his left hand could coat Naruto with his own precum, loving the idea that he was leaving his essence on Naruto's body. Naruto gasped as Sasuke's cum slickened hand began to jerk him off, his cock sliding easier in Sasuke's hand.

"A-ah!" Naruto moaned as Sasuke moved his hand up and down Naruto's cock, enjoying the way Naruto's shaft felt. Obviously Naruto felt hard due to being aroused, but Naruto's arousal had a slight curve to it at an angle that would best be gripped from behind. Sasuke licked at Naruto's cock head, meanwhile imagining what it would be like to come up behind Naruto, gripping his slightly curved shaft from behind. Naruto would surely press his back flush against his so Sasuke could jerk him off from behind. Sasuke moaned at the idea, but returned his thoughts from that pleasurable idea to focus on this pleasurable moment. He smiled at the imagery, as he engulfed Naruto's arousal in his mouth, sucking.

Naruto jerked his hips forward, thrusting into Sasuke's mouth, but Sasuke's grip on Naruto's shaft made it so that Naruto didn't choke him with his enthusiasm. He hummed against Naruto's cock, and Naruto gasped.

Sasuke shuddered, watching as Naruto made more sounds of ecstasy, feeling utterly pleased at how he was pleasuring Naruto.

But he needed more.

Hating to leave Naruto's body (though smirking to himself as Naruto made a sound of protest as his mouth left Naruto's cock), Sasuke quickly grasped the lube he had brought with him.

Having practiced with his kage bunshin, Sasuke had already decided the best way he was going to make Naruto his. Sasuke had toyed around with the idea of letting Naruto enter him as it would be easier to create a believable genjutsu for Naruto, but Sasuke wanted to take some form of Naruto's virginity as he was Naruto's husband after all. Naruto's ass would be _his_.

Sasuke returned to Naruto. He looked deeply into Naruto's eyes, using his sharingan to change what Naruto saw in his genjutsu to make Naruto a little calmer, and the genjutsu more believable; he figured Naruto would be the kind of guy that would let his clones pleasure him. Sasuke did it, and if _he_ had thought of it, he was sure Naruto had too. Naruto's posture changed, and he lied down on the ground, his glazed eyes looking at Sasuke as though he could almost see Sasuke in front of him.

Sasuke grasped Naruto's ankles, lifting them in the air so Naruto's weight fell mostly on Naruto's back. Sitting on his knees, Sasuke lifted Naruto's ankles onto his shoulders so Naruto's ass was spread nice and wide in front of him.

"Naruto," Sasuke murmured huskily as he poured a generous amount of lube on his fingers. His entire body shook with anticipation as he slid one finger – two fingers – three fingers inside of Naruto one at a time, preparing and stretching Naruto's body. Sasuke knew what he was doing; he wasn't stupid. He'd done this to his clones before and had their memories returned to him after he'd had his way with them. Sasuke knew how to enter Naruto without causing his friend too much pain before making him feel a world of pleasure.

As Sasuke thrust his fingers inside of Naruto, he couldn't help but begin to pant as Naruto panted, thrusting slowly and as deep as possible, not caring that the angle he had to hold his hand to thrust his fingers into Naruto made his wrist seize up.

When Naruto's hands wrapped around his arousal to pleasure himself, Sasuke couldn't control himself any more. He pulled his fingers out of Naruto – a bit harsher than he'd meant to – squirted lube messily into his hand before slapping and lathering it onto his cock.

Naruto stilled his hands as Sasuke lifted his ankles higher above his shoulders, letting his cock press into Naruto's anal opening. With one hand awkwardly propping Naruto's legs above him, Sasuke used his other hand to guide his cock into Naruto, gasping with the sudden heat and tightness. Sasuke pushed himself in, watching Naruto's face and body with his sharingan. He could see the way Naruto's body shifted as he entered Naruto, stilling himself when he needed to, pushing in when he could tell Naruto was comfortable.

Sasuke moved his arms underneath Naruto's legs so that he could grasp his lover's hips.

"Nnn," Sasuke moaned, his breath shuddering, his body shaking as he was completely sheathed inside of Naruto. He pulled out and pushed back in, slightly harder and faster than he'd meant, but not nearly as fast and hard as he wanted to go. Slowly Sasuke rocked himself in and out of Naruto, watching Naruto's face contort from a strange expression of confusion mixed with discomfort to one of lust and pleasure.

Sasuke picked up his speed, mindful of the way Naruto's body reacted to each thrust, using his sharingan to guide them both to ecstasy.

"Naruto," Sasuke moaned, thrusting into Naruto, his body shuddering in pleasure as Naruto was once again fisting his cock as Sasuke moved his own inside of Naruto. He watched in lustful fascination as Naruto's body shook in pleasure each time Sasuke penetrated him, striking his prostrate.

Sasuke knew what that felt like, remembering how the memories of his kage bunshin had returned to him, relishing in the way that those precise thrusts stimulated him. Being penetrated had caused intense thrills and shoots of pleasure to shoot through him, so very different than the slow sensual pleasure of the friction his cock felt inside Naruto, more intense and almost too good to handle.

"Na--" Sasuke cried out, his lips unable to finish forming Naruto's name as he came, his body shaking as he thrust harshly inside of Naruto, driving himself deeper, his body shaking as the aftershock of his first wave of pleasure shook his body, shooting his seed inside of Naruto. Beneath him, Sasuke was so lost in his lust that he was only half aware that Naruto was writhing beneath him, his body shaking in spasms as he rode out his own orgasm beneath his sexual tormentor.

Pleasure still coursing through his body, Sasuke all but collapsed on top of Naruto. He gave his husband a chaste kiss before rolling off to the side. He listened as Naruto took gasping breaths as his chest heaved while his body calmed down after their lovemaking. Naruto practically glowed in the open filed, his chest heaving, sweat glistening down his body, his eyes glazed over in lust and unfocused due to the genjutsu.

Sasuke turned his head away from Naruto. He'd never imagined that making love to Naruto would feel so good – so desperate – so passionate –

So _unfulfilling_.

Sasuke choked on a dry sob as he realized that yes, yes he'd been able to make Naruto feel good, but Naruto didn't know that it had been him. _Kami-sama_, Naruto _couldn't_ know that. Sasuke had assumed that having sex with Naruto would make him feel better. Instead it made him feel hollow and lonely. He'd been alone the entire time. Naruto had been elsewhere, lost in a genjutsu, lost with someone other than him.

Naruto had been forced to participate, and Sasuke thought he'd be okay with that. He wasn't. He had wanted Naruto to need him, to want him. It was the other way around. Sasuke needed Naruto.

How could Naruto possibly need Sasuke if all Sasuke was doing was thinking about himself? No. He had to keep Naruto's desires (and not just Naruto's bodily desires) in focus. Sasuke loved Naruto, but he also knew he was becoming overly obsessed with him.

Making love to Naruto had been an incredible high. As soon as that high had been over and done with, Sasuke was left with an emptiness in him that no bodily need could fulfill. He wanted Naruto, but above all, he wanted Naruto to want him, to love him, to need him, _all_ of him: not just his body. No genjutsu could force Naruto to feel something like that. Sasuke would have to work harder.

Sasuke looked over at Naruto, feeling disgusted with himself. He wanted to touch Naruto again, to watch him moan and orgasm beneath him again. Naruto was like a drug, and he was beyond addicted. There was no way he was going to be able to get enough of Naruto, and it finally clicked in Sasuke's head that perhaps that wasn't such a good thing. He would end up getting hurt, or worse; he'd end up hurting Naruto. Rolling over onto his side so that he faced Naruto, Sasuke propped himself up on his elbow, looking at his best friend, his lover, his husband.

"I'll find a way to get you to love me as much as I love you. But not like this," Sasuke murmured to Naruto. Sasuke stroked Naruto's hair away from his glazed over eyes. "Not like this," Sasuke repeated.

**Next chapter: Father To Be**

* * *

Sorry for the delay. I had technical issues, and then Ladelle updated, and I got sidetracked reading her story "Dead Weight" instead of editing this chapter when Microsoft Word was working properly again. My bad!

Anyway…what did you think of this chapter? - Jelp


	11. Chapter 11: Father to Be

Wow, quite a few of you guessed what Sasuke was going to do in the next couple of chapters! Give yourselves a pat on the back. I hope this story's not too predictable. Maybe I need to go and rewrite a few more things. I considered changing the beginning of this chapter because Kang on AdultFanfiction dot Net guessed it. But I liked the beginning, so I kept it.

Just as a reminder: this story is **updated every Tuesday and Saturday**. Chapter 10 was only updated early Wednesday morning because I was having some difficulties with Microsoft Word – and then got sidetracked with reading someone else's fanfic. :-) This story is prewritten, just not edited fully. I edit each chapter the day I post it.

**The Agreement**

**Chapter 11: Father to Be**

"Wake up," Sasuke said, shaking Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto looked about him, clearly dazed and confused, just as Sasuke had planned it. He looked down at his friend who was laid out by a tree, as though he'd been sleeping for a while.

"Wha-wha...?" Naruto said, looking about him, his face flushing. "What's going on?" Naruto asked, looking at Sasuke before abruptly turning away from him, his face a bright red. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, curious. On his way back from training, Sasuke had added another "illusion" for Naruto to get lost in – an edited version of their lovemaking. Unfortunately for Sasuke, Naruto had been limp and lifeless in his arms as Sasuke carried him back to the training field, and Sasuke hadn't know how his husband was reacting to the memories he'd edited (slightly) and then turned into illusions.

Sasuke had thought long and hard about everything as he had cleaned Naruto and himself up. Today had been special for Sasuke in a lot of ways. He'd made love to Naruto for the first time – but it was also the same day that Sasuke took Naruto's sperm; the first step in building Naruto a family, making him a father. Sasuke thought it was only fitting that his beloved husband to have some sort of memory of their first time together, something to remember the day that Naruto helped to "conceive" his future children. Of course Sasuke also wanted to see how Naruto reacted to the idea – the "memory" – of them together. Making it seem like Naruto had dreamt everything up would just make it easier for the both of them for the time being. Sasuke would clear his conscious after he made sure to give Naruto a family.

"What happened?" Naruto asked, looking around blearily.

"After you caught me from the tree – which was unnecessary as I would have been fine – you slipped, but not before banging your head pretty hard before I caught you," Sasuke said, telling half-truths. "Your head seemed fine, and I thought you would wake up. I trained for a while, waiting for you to come back to consciousness. You must have fallen asleep after a while though. It sounded like you were dreaming," Sasuke said.

"D-dreaming?" Naruto asked, hesitantly as he stood up.

"Yes, but you started saying my name at the end, so I decided to wake you up," Sasuke lied, watching Naruto's face as he blushed slightly.

"I said your name?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah," Sasuke paused, before asking a question he already knew the answer to. "What were you dreaming?"

"I-I don't remember." It was Naruto's turn to lie. Sasuke knew that Naruto remembered, but just wasn't willing to tell him, especially since his face was a brilliant shade of scarlet now. Sasuke got closer to Naruto, his face inches from Naruto's.

"Are you okay? Your face looks flushed," Sasuke murmured. Naruto locked eyes with his, and Naruto's face returned to its normal color, his eyes fixated on Sasuke's eyes before darting down to look at his mouth. He licked his lips while looking at Sasuke's mouth, and his eyes darkened as his body seemed to relax. Sasuke's breath hitched as Naruto leaned forward, their lips only centimeters apart.

Naruto looked into Sasuke's eyes, and Sasuke felt paralyzed, as though caught in a trance. Slowly Naruto moved forward even more. Suddenly, as the tips of their noses brushed each other, Naruto moved.

"I'm fine," Naruto muttered, suddenly pulling back from Sasuke, turning his face to the side, a blush on his cheeks. Sasuke took a step back, not sure if he would be able to control himself being so close to Naruto. Had Naruto just leaned forward as though to kiss him before deciding against it? Was Sasuke's mind playing tricks on him? Was he seeing want he wanted to see?

"Want to train some more?" Sasuke asked, his heart beating fast, wondering if he should pretend that that hadn't just happened. Naruto shook his head.

"It looks like I was out of it for a while. I'm supposed to meet Sakura for ramen," Naruto said, his voice quiet, and unnaturally pensive for the loudmouth ninja. He almost sounded _regretful_ that he had to leave, regretful to leave for ramen no less.

"Another time?" Sasuke asked. Naruto's eyes darted back to Sasuke, smiling widely. Suddenly Naruto's body language changed, his goofy demeanor kicking in to cover his nervousness.

"You bet! I'm gonna kick your ass so bad, you won't be able to sit for a week!" Naruto said, before beginning to walk. Naruto stopped suddenly, his back stiffening, his hands going to clutch at his behind. Sasuke quickly turned his head away so as to pretend he hadn't just seen that, feeling a sadistic urge to laugh as Naruto felt the aftermaths of Sasuke taking the last part of Naruto's virginity.

But then he closed his eyes, feeling stricken with what a complete jackass he was to have forced that upon Naruto.

What the _hell_ had he been thinking? Oh wait. He _hadn't_ been. Not really anyway.

"Oi, Sasuke!" Naruto called. Sasuke turned around to look at his friend. Naruto grinned widely at him. "It was good training with you today. We haven't spent as much time together 'cuz of our women. Don't be a stranger, ok?" Naruto said, grinning widely. Sasuke couldn't help a small smile before he nodded once. Naruto waved a hand at him before heading off to meet Sakura.

Sasuke stood rooted to the spot, his heart racing. What had just happened between him and Naruto? Was Naruto so affected by his "dream" that he'd been curious? Had Naruto been giving him a chance to kiss him? Had Naruto wanted to kiss him? Sasuke shook his head. Whatever had just happened, he felt that he didn't deserve the chance. Not yet, not after what he'd done.

Once he gave Naruto his family, then he would pursue Naruto. Once Sasuke had something to offer Naruto, then things would change.

* * *

"I'm going to put you into a genjutsu so you're more relazed," Sasuke said to Hinata. Hinata nodded, her hands clasped in front of her. Sasuke saw the clasped hands and told her to relax. He activated his sharingan and put Hinata in a gentle genjutsu where she and Naruto were cuddling. He had a feeling that Hinata's fantasies of Naruto were far different than his own and was pretty sure that hers were not quite as X rated as his. That and he was selfish and didn't really want to share Naruto unless he was there too, even if it was a mere illusion.

Hinata relaxed, her hands loosening as she lost herself in Sasuke's genjutsu.

Sasuke looked at Hinata who rested on their large bed. Her purple tank top was rolled up, and her shorts were rolled down so that her stomach was exposed, but still managed to keep her privates covered. Sasuke wouldn't have cared either way, but Hinata was beyond shy. He wanted her to be as comfortable as possible so her body wouldn't reject the intrusion of fertilized eggs.

Sighing, he looked at the tools and instruments he'd prepared in order to insert the fertilized eggs into Hinata. Three were Hinata's eggs with Naruto's sperm injected into them. There were Sasuke's mutated sperm-turned eggs likewise with Naruto's sperm in them. Kabuto's technique seemed to work. At least, Naruto's sperm seemed to have taken to the eggs Sasuke had created.

Taking a deep breath, Sasuke looked at the container that held the fertilized eggs. While Sasuke had considered the age old fashioned way of trying to insert the eggs through Hinata's vaginal opening, he'd had a feeling that Hinata might not be so comfortable with him injecting a soft syringe with a mix of fluid and eggs. He decided that he would put the eggs in the same way he'd taken them out via chakra bubbles.

While he was no great medical genius, Sasuke had studied up on how to remove eggs – and reinsert them – via chakra bubbles. He'd heard Naruto tell stories of how Sakura had saved Kankurou's life by using chakra bubbles to extract poison from his body, and he'd wished that he'd been there to see how she had done it. Even so, Sasuke had already managed to use the concept fairly effectively to extract Hinata's eggs. The trickier part would be placing the eggs back inside of Hinata in a spot that would give the embryos the most potential to attach to the lining of her uterus and not pass through her system.

There was the possibility that all of the embryos would take, or that none of the eggs would take. There was also the possibility that some would or wouldn't take. Sasuke scowled, trying not to think of what would happen if Hinata only got pregnant with hers and Naruto's children. He shook his head. They still had vials of Naruto's sperm, and they could always try again for more children.

Hadn't Sasuke also decided that he would think of Naruto first? The children would be _Naruto's children. _Hadn't Sasuke been upset when Sakura seemed not to put Naruto first? Sasuke was being a hypocrite. Naruto came first. Sasuke knew better.

Bringing his mind back to the task at hand, he gently engulfed one of the six embryos in a small chakra bubble. Concentrating chakra to his fingers and then pressing lightly on Hinata's abdomen with his other hand, he felt around for the slight tenderness his chakra ought to detect from a fertile woman's womb. He'd done this earlier before he'd left to collect Naruto's sperm to make sure Hinata's womb was prepared. He bit his lip in frustration, wondering why he didn't feel the same-

Ah. _There._ Sasuke moved his hands deftly and delicately, inserting the first of the six eggs. One by one he repeated the process until all six potential babies were nestled safely in Hinata's womb. He cleaned up his utensils before releasing Hinata's genjutsu.

Her eyes fluttered open, and she gave the biggest smile Sasuke had ever seen on her face as she reached down to her stomach. Sasuke gave a half smile, a part of him once again feeling jealous that he couldn't give Naruto children all on his own.

* * *

Sasuke knew he really shouldn't be feeling so gleeful as he watched Sakura's reaction as she seemed slightly jealous, but he couldn't help it. Her reaction told him everything that he'd been dreaming for had truly begun to come to life.

A month and a half had passed since Sasuke had implanted the eggs into Hinata's stomach. At that point they had decided to go to the hospital to get Hinata checked up. They had already done a home pregnancy test – well, Hinata had – and it had stated that she was pregnant within two weeks after Sasuke's performed his procedure. To make it official they had decided to go to Konoha hospital to make sure that Hinata was truly pregnant via a chakra test.

Sakura had seen the two of them enter and had been concerned. She had insisted on taking care of Hinata as they were friend, but Sasuke had noted that Hinata had seemed to want someone else, clearly feeling guilty that she was carrying Naruto's offspring. Hinata had mumbled something about being too busy, but Sakura, smiling kindly, said she wasn't too busy for friends.

"You're pregnant," Sakura said, her expression was one of shock. "With quadruplets," Sakura said, seemingly shocked.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was elated. _Four children!_ That meant that at least one of his and Naruto's children had settled well. Hinata smiled widely, looking up at Sasuke. He smiled down at her, completely grateful. Sakura looked at the exchange, the jealousy quickly replaced by a wide smile. Sasuke decided not to dwell on Sakura's jealousy. It could have been she was jealous that Hinata could have children while she could not. Sasuke tried to not think she was jealous since Sakura seemed to have assumed that Sasuke had turned her down since she couldn't have children. He'd promised himself he would make Naruto love him another way; always making Sakura the bad guy when she probably wasn't was not fair to anyone.

"This will be a high risk pregnancy," Sakura said, her voice very serious, and both Sasuke and Hinata turned to look at her. "It is very unusual for a woman to get pregnant naturally with quadruplets, and especially a woman at your age. Usually multiple ovulations of more than two eggs don't start until later in life," Sakura said, looking curious.

"I understand," Hinata said, her hands closing over her stomach protectively. Sasuke and Hinata had had a long conversation about the number of eggs that Sasuke would plant into Hinata's stomach. In the end, Hinata had been the one to decide. She wanted as many of Naruto's children as quickly as possible. It had surprised Sasuke a little bit, but Sasuke had agreed readily; who was he to deny Naruto a large family? Not to mention the fact that he wanted to have a large family himself. Not to replace the one he lost, but to make a better one.

They had decided on six because there was a great possibility that a single egg would not take. In fact, it was possible that none of the six would take.

"I'll make sure to take care of her and our little ones," Sasuke said, his voice soft, a genuine smile on his face.

He was going to be a _father_. He took a deep breath in and out, feeling wonderful. He was going to have a family again. While he had known Hinata was pregnant (the home pregnancy test had shown that after all) to know for sure that he would be able to share a child with Naruto was mind-boggling. They would both get to be fathers.

The rest of the check-up went in a blur for Sasuke. He was only half paying attention, making sure that Sakura said that Hinata and the babies were healthy. Sasuke was still half in a daze as he and Hinata returned to the Hyuuga complex.

"I hear congratulations are in order," Neji said, greeting them at the front gate. Sasuke raised his eyebrow. Neji seemed indifferent about the situation, but that didn't bother Sasuke.

"News travels fast," Sasuke said, unable to hide his self-satisfied smirk from spreading across his face. Hinata's faced flushed, obviously pleased with herself.

"Are you feeling well Hinata-sama?" Neji asked, true concern clear in his voice. Hinata nodded. Sasuke grasped Hinata's hand gently, leading her away from Neji. As they went beyond the front gate Sasuke saw Hiashi standing in the doorway to the Main Family's main entrance. Sasuke wondered how offended Hinata would be if he steered her past her father directly to their own segment of the Main House.

"You're carrying my grandchildren," Hiashi stated as they got closer. Hinata nodded. Sasuke wondered how word had traveled so fast.

His curiosity intensified as a blur of blond hair and black and orange appeared from behind Hiashi and had picked Hinata up swirling her around.

"Hinata's gonna have babies!" Naruto yelled as he swung her around in the air. Hiashi and Neji looked surprised at how Naruto was swinging Hinata around in the air, as though it might cause her or the unborn babies harm. Sasuke couldn't help but look even more gleeful, and Hinata giggled and blushed as Naruto set her back down on her feet. How did Naruto know, and why was he here? (Not that Sasuke was upset, but he'd wanted to be the one to tell Naruto.)

Next thing Sasuke knew, he had to steady himself as Naruto clapped him hard on the back.

"Sasuke, man! I knew you had it in you! You got her knocked up quick with four little Sasukes!" Naruto said, simply bounding around. A part of him itched to tell Naruto they were his, but he didn't think now was the best time, especially with Neji and Hiashi around.

"How did you find out?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"I went to visit Sakura at the hospital like I usually do for her lunch break when we're not out on missions, and she told me! I must have just missed you guys. I ran here super fast to see you," Naruto said, before turning to look at Neji and then Hiashi. "I er, I guess I should have let you tell them, but I sorta came in asking where the lovely pregnant lady was, and they made me explain," Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Asking? He was bellowing at the top of his lungs," Hiashi said. Naruto laughed nervously.

"It seems you're very interested in Hinata having children," Neji noted, looking at Naruto curiously. Sasuke could practically see Neji's train of thought, looking almost hopeful as though Naruto had a right to be happy. Sasuke knew that Naruto did, but he knew that Naruto didn't know. Funny how Neji seemed to clearly want Naruto to have a reason to be happy about Hinata's pregnancy.

"It's just so cool. I've never known anyone close to me that's been pregnant before," Naruto explained happily.

"I think I'm going to go lie down," Hinata said quietly. Naruto whipped his head around to look at Hinata.

"Awww, but I wanted to celebrate or something!" Naruto said, his face set in a pout. Sasuke couldn't help but feel elated. Naruto was extremely happy for them, for the children – for his children.

"We'll have t-time later," Hinata said, looking from Naruto. Sasuke caught her quickly look between Naruto and her father. Sasuke watched Hiashi. Looking closer, he did seem to look pleased at the idea of being a grandfather, but it was clear that Hiashi wanted to talk to Hinata. Sasuke wondered if "lie down" really meant "speak to my father."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Sasuke asked, once again gently holding Hinata's wrist. She smiled at him before shaking her head.

"I'll b-be fine," she said. "Why don't you and Naruto go celebrate?" Hinata suggested.

"Yeah! I'll take care of Mr. Father To Be. I'll give him some good tips. Don't you worry Hinata! I'll make sure he'll be a good Dad," Naruto said as he slung his arm over Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke's body stiffened ever so slightly. The two of them had hardly seen each other recently except on missions, and Sasuke's body was responding to Naruto's close proximity. The last time they'd really spent much time together had been when he'd taken Naruto's sperm. "Wanna come Neji?" Naruto asked, letting go of Sasuke before grinning at Neji. Sasuke frowned at the loss of Naruto's nice, warm body pressed close to his. Neji turned to Sasuke.

"I will pass," Neji said. He nodded to Naruto before walking around the Main House to the Branch House. Naruto watched him go before turning toward the doorway, only to see that Hiashi had disappeared, Hinata as well.

"Their loss! Let's go!" Naruto said, excited. Sasuke smirked wider.

"Where are we going to celebrate, dobe?" Sasuke asked.

"Bastard," Naruto said in retaliation to Sasuke's insult, "Out drinking! You're gonna be a father, you go to a bar and get hammered! Even I know that," Naruto said, his arm once again draping around Sasuke's shoulder. Somehow Sasuke thought that wasn't quite the case, but decided not to pass up a chance to watch Naruto get drunk. He knew Naruto didn't drink often as he seemed rather disgusted with how his old sensei Jiraiya used to act when drunk. Most ninja knew better than to go drinking. Being inebriated meant that it could affect their ninja duties if they were suddenly called for a mission. It also meant that enemies could attack them and have a great advantage over them.

Still, Sasuke recalled a time before Sakura had accepted Naruto's proposal where Naruto got extremely plastered. Ah...sweet memories. The last time Naruto had gotten really touchy feely when he was drunk. Sasuke wasn't about to pass that up. He figured it was acceptable if he let Naruto molest _him._

"Hn. Let's go," Sasuke said, slinging his arm around Naruto's as well. Naruto looked slightly surprised at Sasuke's willingness to not only drink but that he had slung his arm over his own as well. Naruto grinned wide and genuine, and for once Sasuke's own grin matched Naruto's.

**Next Chapter: Babies!**

* * *

Sasuke's trying to be good, even if he's not really all that great at it. He's just a little bit messed up – as anyone who's seen the latest Naruto manga has seen. Okay, so he's a _lot_ messed up. Poor Sasuke. Poor Naruto.

Hope you liked the chapter. Reviews are greatly appreciated! - Jelp


	12. Chapter 12: Babies!

I apologize ahead of time if this chapter seems to jump around a little bit. I took out a scene and placed it in the next chapter, cut out some stuff that just seemed like too much too soon, and added it to later chapters. Then I reworked the chapter so it jumps ahead; now we can get to the better parts (or at least, _my _favorite parts) _faster_. I feel fairly pleased with the chapter, and I hope you enjoy!

**The Agreement**

**Chapter 12: Babies!**

"To babies!" Naruto yelled drunkenly, his hand waving a beer mug, white foam followed by brown liquid sloshing over the side as he swung it around. He had done cheers several times and was getting the bar they'd been at worked up to cheering now. Sasuke noted that Naruto sloshed more and more beer the later the evening got. At the moment Naruto stood on his chair, waving his hands up and down to encourage others to cheer along. He was quite the crowd worker, Sasuke noted.

"TO BABIES!" a chorus of drunken men and a few women chorused, raising their beer mugs, sake cups, or whatever spirit of choice to cheer with Naruto, a few actually shedding tears. Naruto had made some sappy speech about the love of a father keeping his little ones from feeling lonely, followed by how the lovingness of a mother would keep any kid from straying. At one point in the evening Naruto had cheered Sasuke's name as well as Hinata's. Sasuke was thoroughly grateful that he didn't recognize anyone in the bar. The sound of his name being cheered had been embarrassing. Cheering other things was all right though.

"To babies," Sasuke chuckled as he raised his cup of sake in the air, watching amusedly as Naruto's initial excitement had doubled since downing _eleven_ beers. Sasuke was still nursing his second cub of sake, taking mere sips at a time.

"To Qua-da-roop-a-lets!" Naruto slurred out. The rest of the bar cheered a chorused (and very butchered) roar of "Quadruplets!" to echo Naruto's cheer.

Normally Sasuke would have been fed up with such display of drunken behavior. Sasuke would also only be slightly less embarrassed because it was Naruto, and he had a hard time getting upset with Naruto. However, as Naruto was enthusiastically cheering for his children, _their _children, the happiness that Sasuke felt at seeing how happy Naruto was squashed down his normally stuck-up self to enjoy the scene.

"To Naruto," Sasuke said, loud enough for only Naruto to hear. He raised his sake cup in a small toast toward Naruto. Naruto just grinned and yelled out the toast.

"To Naruto!" Naruto yelled. The bar erupted in cheers of "To Naruto!" before Naruto turned to look at Sasuke. "Heeeeeey," he slurred drunkenly, realization dawning on his face. "Thassa me!" Naruto said, pointing to his chest as he looked at Sasuke, swaying as he did so. Sasuke shook his head as he finally stood up and grasped Naruto's wrist that held the beer in it. He took the mug from Naruto's fingers.

"You've had enough to drink," Sasuke said firmly.

"Heeeeeey," Naruto said, pouting. "That one wassa miiiine," Naruto whined. Still standing, he reached down to grasp for his mug, toppling over in the process. Thankfully Sasuke had been prepared for such a drunken act. He caught Naruto from falling, letting Naruto's body collapse against his own as he helped Naruto down from the chair and then helped him to sit. Upon sitting, Naruto reached again for the beer mug, but Sasuke just slid it across the table further from his reach. Naruto pouted at him but didn't make another attempt for his beer.

"No more," Sasuke said firmly. Naruto laid his head down on the table for half a minute. It was slightly amusing to watch as Naruto's excitement seemed to drain from him, his color draining with it. Naruto lifted his head from the table and turned to look at Sasuke who frowned at his drunken friend in concern.

"Ugh," Naruto said, his face turning into a grimace. He reached out his hand, grasping Sasuke's shoulder as he leaned his head forward and clenched his stomach with his other hand. "I have to piss," Naruto informed Sasuke. Dark eyes widened before Sasuke nodded; he'd thought Naruto was going to say he was going to be sick to his stomach.

Naruto began to stand, trying to use Sasuke's shoulder to support his weight, but he swayed as he got up. Sasuke stood in a flash, grasping Naruto around the waist as Naruto's hand slipped from resting on his shoulder to flinging his whole arm around Sasuke's neck for support. Letting Naruto lean heavily against him, Sasuke helped Naruto towards the bathrooms, pushing the door wide so it didn't hit them as they slowly made their way inside.

Sasuke led Naruto over to the urinals, watching bemusedly as Naruto tugged at his pants, zipped open the crotch, and then pulled out his penis, grasping it as he began to take a leak. Naruto began to tilt towards his right, and Sasuke put his hands on Naruto's hips to steady his husband from falling over to the side. Sasuke pressed himself against Naruto so that way he wouldn't fall while trying to relieve himself.

"Don't be so pushy," Naruto grumbled, and Sasuke chose to ignore him. It was a strange feeling, Sasuke noted, being completely un-aroused at the situation, (even with seeing Naruto's cock, it wasn't Sasuke's thing to get turned on by watching him pee), but Sasuke still somehow felt very close and connected with Naruto at the moment. When Naruto's head began to lean forward, Sasuke moved one of his hands from Naruto's waist to his shoulder to keep him from bashing his head forward.

"Careful," Sasuke warned.

"Thanks," Naruto clipped, and Sasuke smirked, amused. First Naruto was telling him not to be pushy and now was thanking him. Sasuke stood closer to Naruto to keep him steady, trying not to laugh at how long it was taking Naruto to finish peeing. He wondered if the laughter and giddiness that he kept feeling wanting to bubble over had anything to do with the amount of alcohol he'd consumed. Perhaps Naruto just made him naturally happy. Sasuke smiled gently, watching Naruto. It was definitely Naruto and not the sake.

After Naruto finally finished peeing, he gave his penis a shake to get the last bit out before pushing his limp length back in and zipping himself up.

"You're comfy," Naruto murmured as he leaned back against Sasuke. When Naruto didn't try to step away from the urinals, Sasuke frowned, wondering why.

A soft snore informed him that Naruto wouldn't be moving on his own anytime soon. Sasuke chuckled at how Naruto's enormous energy had disappeared so quickly.

Deciding to feel flattered that Naruto fell asleep against him than offended (Naruto had said he was comfy after all), Sasuke maneuvered Naruto so that he had a better grasp on his friend.

Always one for cleanliness, Sasuke maneuvered Naruto's weight into a more manageable position and led him over to the sink to wash their hands. Naruto's head rolled. Sasuke could see in the little dingy bathroom mirror when Naruto's eyes fluttered open looking down into the sink as Sasuke washed both of their hands.

"Thanks," Naruto mumbled embarrassed and sleepily, his eyes half-lidded, blinking slowly as he watched Sasuke's hands move over his own as he gently washed them. "Thanks for taking care of me. If you were Sakura, she would have hit me for getting too drunk to do this," Naruto murmured, leaning his head back against Sasuke again. "You'll make a good Dad."

Sasuke's heart hammered in his chest at Naruto's words, and he couldn't help but smile. Another snore told him that Naruto had once again fallen asleep against his shoulder.

"Anything for you," Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear. "_Anything_."

* * *

Sasuke was still smiling as he returned to the Hyuuga complex. (He wondered if he would ever call it anything other than the Hyuuga complex; he might live there, but it didn't really feel like home, at least not yet.) He'd taken Naruto back to his place, and tucked him into bed, extremely grateful that Sakura hadn't been there. The more perverse side of him had been gleeful because he'd been able to undress Naruto and redress him to his little perverted heart's content (though he didn't touch Naruto intimately; he'd learned his lesson). The other reason, the more prevailing reason that Sasuke was glad that Sakura had _not_ been home when Sasuke had taken Naruto back, was Naruto's own words of how Sakura would hit him over the head if she found him drunk. That statement still rang in his ears, and it bothered him greatly. It wasn't as though Naruto drank often – in fact, he was sure Naruto hardly ever drank, and Sasuke knew Naruto rarely ever got drunk. Naruto was Naruto, and it bothered him that Sakura used physical abuse against Naruto when she was upset.

Perhaps it was meant in good banter, but wasn't that physical abuse still? He was sure if Naruto had been the one to hit Sakura so violently that people would see that as unacceptable. Why was it acceptable that Naruto had to endure it? Sakura's strength was incredible, and she didn't hold back against Naruto. Who knew how many injuries his beloved had endured at Sakura's hand?

And it was with that almost sadistic thought (along with Naruto's comment that Naruto was grateful that he took care of him) which helped fuel Sasuke back on the right track. Sasuke would take care of Naruto and would counter anything that Sakura couldn't provide for Naruto: like children.

"How was your celebration?" Hinata asked quietly as she saw Sasuke enter the room. She sat on their bed reading a book about motherhood.

"Good," Sasuke said honestly but unwilling to say any more. "Did you speak with your father?" Sasuke asked, changing the subject. Hinata gently closed her book, laid it in her lap, and rested her folded hands on top of the hardback book.

"Yes," she said quietly. "He asked if I have been having an affair with Naruto," Hinata murmured.

"_What_?" Sasuke breathed. Sasuke had been expecting some sort of talk about clan duties as a mother. Hiashi asking Hinata if she had had an affair with Naruto was a bit of a shock.

"Naruto's reaction today..." Hinata said, trailing off. Sasuke nodded.

"He was more excited than either of us, but we both had planned this. It wasn't a shock for us," Sasuke consented thoughtfully.

"Naruto was really happy, wasn't he?" Hinata asked, smiling as she put her hands on her belly, an action she seemed to enjoy doing.

"Hn," Sasuke agreed. "But what else did your father talk to you about?" Hinata's hands left her belly and began to press her index fingers together.

"I told him that I wasn't having an affair. I told him that you were the father for sure. He kept asking me over and over again if I was sure," Hinata said, biting her lip.

"It would complicate things if none of the children looked like me," Sasuke said. Hinata nodded.

"They will all be beautiful. I can't wait till they're born," Hinata said excitedly, her hands once again on her stomach. Sasuke smiled again.

"Neither can I."

* * *

_**7 Months Later...**_

"You're doing great, Hinata!" Sakura said encouragingly as Hinata pushed.

Sakura, Tsunade, Shizune, and even Hinata herself were all working diligently to help make sure the birth of the quadruplets went as well as possible.

Hinata's stomach had swollen incredibly large, and in order to make sure the babies were as healthy as possible, Hinata had decided that she wanted to have a natural birth. Sasuke had told her that it would be easier and probably safer to have a c-section, as had Tsunade and Sakura, but Hinata had told them all no.

Even so, Hinata had followed everything to the T, and she'd managed to carry the quadruplets to 35 weeks, which was fairly far along for a woman carrying quadruplets. She had been on a strict diet and had been on bed rest for what seemed like ages. Sasuke hadn't minded providing her with any necessary comfort, and he'd been even more ecstatic when Naruto had been coming over to visit both of them almost daily.

During the birth itself, Hinata used her own byakugan to make sure the birth went well. Able to see the chakra of the babies, she had been the key factor into making sure whether or not the children were in the right position for a natural birth. One of them had been facing feet first, but they'd been able to turn the little one gently in her womb due to her byakugan. The expertise of the three medical women in conjunction with Hinata's byakugan had managed to position the children so that they would come out head first, careful to avoid the placentas from separating in between the births of each quad, and to prevent the umbilical cords from wrapping around each other or their siblings.

After three of the four quads were safely delivered, Hinata finally deactivated her byakugan as the last of the babies was being born.

"Ah!" Hinata gasped as she clutched onto Sasuke's hand. Sasuke would never have expected her to have such a strong grip; her strength seemed to rival Sakura's at the moment. In fact, he thought he might have heard a bone crack. He winced but said nothing. He stole glances over at the other three babies that were being cleaned by Shizune as Sakura helped encourage Hinata. Tsunade had been the primary doctor in the birth of the first three, but she'd been called for an emergency during the middle of the third birth. Seeing the three newborns was a beautiful thing for Sasuke to watch (but he was also trying keep his mind off of the pain in his hand as Hinata crushed it.)

"_Aaawah! Aaawah_!" the last baby cried as Sasuke saw the tiny baby being swaddled in cloths to wipe the fluids off of its body. Hinata lay back against the pillows, her hair plastered to her forehead, the perspiration glistening against her paler than normal skin. She seemed exhausted, but she still managed a small smile as she looked lovingly over at the quadruplets.

Sasuke grasped Hinata's hand, squeezing it gently to show his utter gratitude. She squeezed back just as gently despite the fact that she had been giving him a death grip earlier. All of her energy finally seemed spent after giving birth not once, but four times within two and a half hours. Sasuke stretched his fingers experimentally, noting that nothing seemed broken after all – just sore.

"Sasuke! Hinata!" Naruto exclaimed happily as he bounded in the room. Sasuke's breath caught at seeing his friend, and – a slight smirk formed on Sasuke's lips – the other what, father, parent? of the quads. Naruto flashed a dazzling smile to Sakura as she cleaned up the children that she had helped to deliver.

"Congratulations!" Sakura said happily, as she handed Sasuke the only girl. Sasuke looked down at her, and he felt as though he wanted to cry. She was so beautiful. Sasuke felt a protective streak was over him as he tried to keep as still as possible, afraid he might break her. Also feeling insanely jealous, he looked down at her, wanting her to open her eyes, wanting to see whether or not they were the Hyuuga milky white, or if they would be onyx or blue, meaning that she was his and Naruto's rather than Naruto's and Hinata's. Sasuke felt ashamed of himself as soon as he thought it; Hinata and he were in this together, and no matter what, he was holding Naruto's daughter above all. That thought alone cheered him.

They were so _tiny_. She and her brothers couldn't be more than a few pounds. But Sakura had told him that each baby was quite healthy as Hinata had managed to bring them to 35 weeks gestation. They had hoped that the quads would be a little heavier, about 5 pounds.

Sasuke looked up, a large grin on his face as he saw that Hinata, Sakura, and Naruto were all holding one of the quadruplets.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, this little guy isn't opening his eyes," Naruto said concernedly. "Is he too small? Is he okay? They weigh nothing!"

"Oh _Naruto_. Babies don't open their eyes as soon as they're born. It can take a few days. And the babies are quite healthy, weighing from 4 pounds 1 ounces to 4 pounds 3 ounces. The girl is the smallest, and the one you're holding is the biggest," Sakura explained. Off to the side, Sasuke saw Hyuuga Hiashi standing in the doorway like a hawk. Hiashi looked over the scene with a strange look of happiness and sadness on his face.

Sasuke felt he knew what was probably going through Hiashi's head. There were four children. Only one of them would become the next Hyuuga heir. He clearly wanted to know who was the first born. With a jolt, a horrible realization dawned on Sasuke as to what that would mean for the other three. Sasuke looked at Hiashi, glaring at him in detest.

"You will not be placing a caged-bird seal on any of my children. _Ever_," Sasuke hissed, the happy atmosphere in the room going deathly rigid. Hiashi turned his white-eyed gaze upon Sasuke who had activated his sharingan.

"The younger children are not given a caged bird seal until the eldest sibling has produced an heir to carry on the lineage," Hiashi replied back coldly. Out of the corner of his eye, Sasuke saw Hanabi standing just behind her father, her body stiffening slightly at these words.

"Ano, Tou-sama," Hinata said, in her strangely affectionate yet extremely formal address to her father, "d-don't do this to Hanabi. Please, please wait. A-after all," Hinata said, stealing a glance over towards Naruto, "the n-next Hokage might not allow t-that any longer." Hiashi followed Hinata's gaze over to Naruto, who was staring back defiantly, holding the baby in his arms proudly.

"I will make sure that none of these children ever has to see a caged-bird seal," Naruto said, his voice low, yet strong. "And neither should Hanabi," Naruto added.

"Now is not the time for such discussions. We should be celebrating the birth of the quadruplets," Hiashi said, and everyone in the room nodded. Still, Sasuke glanced at Hiashi, vowing to make sure that none of these children would ever be subjected to any clan rituals and traditions that could hurt the family.

**Next Chapter: Naruto and the Quadruplets**

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter! Tell me what you thought. - Jelp

* * *


	13. Chapter 13: Naruto and the Quadruplets

Just to clarify, Naruto is the "father" of all the quadruplets. Sasuke's sperm was turned into eggs, so he's technically the "mother" of the parent pair. Now enjoy!

**The Agreement**

**Chapter 13: Naruto and the Quadruplets**

The next few weeks after the twins' birth passed in a happy blur for Sasuke. People were constantly coming and going to see the "Uchiha quadruplets." Sasuke felt a jolt every time that it was said, seeing as how the "Uzumaki quadruplets" would have been the proper title, but it wasn't as though Sasuke felt ready to reveal that little tidbit of information.

Since there were four new little ones, several of their friends and Hinata's family members were always coming by in order to help. Raising one baby was a handful; four at a time would have been beyond exhausting. Of course, it was not as though the Hyuuga household and its members couldn't have helped to take care of the quads on their own, but everyone seemed to want to help out with the quads, just wanting to hold or see them. They truly were gorgeous.

Naruto was practically living at the Hyuuga compound within two days of the quadruplets' birth. Despite a few muttered earlier comments that he would never hold the babies, and that he would be terrible at handling them, Naruto was the most attentive of all the helpers. He was even changing diapers and making up bottles more than anyone else (Sasuke and Hinata included), using his shadow clones to have extra pairs of hands to help. He used them to do things like test the milk in order to make sure it was just the right temperature. If the clone disappeared it was too hot. If not, the milk was fine.

Sasuke even saw one of the Naruto's henge into Hinata and appear as though "he" was going to try and breast feed the baby before a laughing Hinata came and rescued the baby, telling Naruto that she doubted he would be able to produce any milk even in that form. Still, it was comical as Sasuke watched Naruto henge one of his clones into one of the quads and then "practice" either changing diapers or clothes in order to get a feel for what it felt like for the baby. Sasuke was actually quite impressed at the insight Naruto was having, using his shadow clones in order to test everything on them in order to make sure that he did everything as good as he possibly could.

Of course, Hinata and Sasuke were busy as well. Hinata always seemed to have one of the babies at her breast, being a doting mother. Sasuke was just content to hold or play with the children, taking his time as he fed them from a bottle since it would be exhausting for Hinata to exclusively breast feed all four of the children who seemed to have inherited Naruto's large appetite.

While Sasuke loved all the quadruplets (they were all Naruto's after all), he spent the first few days of fatherhood guessing which were his biological children. It wasn't long before Sasuke had figured out which of the children were exclusively his. All of the children seemed to have blue-black hair, so that didn't help Sasuke since Hinata had blue hair, and he had blue highlights in his. However, what did give away the babies' parentage were their eyes. He noticed that only one of the boys had white eyes, whereas the other three had clear, dark blue, almost black eyes. Sasuke tried not to feel too elated as he realized that three of the four quads carried his genes. And though Sasuke honestly didn't want to play favorites, there was just something about his daughter that seemed to soften his heart every time that he looked at her. She also happened to be his eldest, which would mean that she would one day be the heir of the Uchiha clan. Of course, being a younger sibling himself, he knew that he wouldn't treat the other two any differently.

"When are you going to name them?" Naruto asked as he and Sasuke were awake at 2:00 in the morning as all four of the quadruplets had decided to wake up and want food. Naruto, who had been sleeping at the foot of Sasuke and Hinata's bed on a futon had jumped awake at the first cry and had gone zipping across the room from one crib to another to make sure they were okay.

Currently Naruto held two of the babies as Sasuke held the other two, while two of Naruto's clones zipped about the kitchen preparing the milk. "I feel awkward not knowing what to call them," Naruto said, pouting as the baby girl had decided she couldn't wait for food any longer and had decided to latch onto Naruto's hand, sucking away as she chewed on her hand with nothing but her gums. She'd done that Sasuke earlier in the day, and he'd found it to be a really weird feeling. (Though it was an adorable action in Sasuke's opinion, which was therefore only perfectly acceptable for his daughter. She could be adorable. The boys had to settle for cute as adorable was not boyish enough for them.)

"I told you before, the naming ceremony is in another two days," Sasuke said as he looked down at the two babies in his arms. Naruto sighed and turned his attention back to the twins. As Naruto made funny faces to the two children in his arms, Sasuke couldn't help but think that Naruto was an amazing father without even knowing he was.

Sasuke sighed happily as he looked down at the two quads in his arms, and almost gasped when he noted with a jolt that both of them had three nearly invisible whisker-like marks on each of their cheeks. He wondered if it was just the fact that he was sitting directly under the kitchen light, and that the light was just playing tricks on him, but he looked again and saw that the whisker marks were definitely there.

Sasuke looked over towards Naruto, looking at the two babies in his arms. Naruto wasn't seated that far away from him, but Sasuke couldn't see if the two babies he held also had the whisker-like marks. Then again, Naruto wasn't directly under the kitchen light, so it might be harder to see. Sasuke moved out of the light in case Naruto looked over at the two babies in his arms. He then once again looked over towards Naruto, but this time at Naruto's face where the whisker-like marks stood out proudly. It had never occurred to Sasuke that these marks would be passed down to Naruto's children. Sasuke had always assumed that the marks were either a birthmark, or, as Sasuke thought more plausible, due to the fact that Kyuubi happened to reside inside of Naruto.

Why was it that these markings were passed down to his children? It was something that could be of terrible consequence. Naruto would surely notice that his best friend's kids had the same whisker marks as he did. And then what? Sasuke had never actually given thought to how and when he would tell Naruto about the babies being his. What would he say to him? How would Naruto react to knowing-

"This one has your scowl," Naruto said as he looked at the girl in his arms, interrupting Sasuke's thoughts. "She clearly wants food, and seems really upset that she hasn't gotten it yet," Naruto said, amused. "Her eyes are brighter blue than her brothers,' and it's like looking back and forth between a night's sky and a clear stream," Naruto murmured. "She seems like either a Yozora, or a Seiryuu. Then again," he looked over at Sasuke, "I really hope she doesn't end up so broody like you, so Seiryuu for clear stream instead of Yozora for night's sky would be better," Naruto said, smiling widely.

"Seiryuu does have a nice ring to it," Sasuke said thoughtfully, ignoring the indirect insult.

"The one you're holding in your right arm," Naruto said, nodding towards the baby, and Sasuke looked down at him, the whisker-like marks on the baby's cheeks practically glowing with how much they stood out now that Sasuke had finally noticed them, "always seems to gaze at me as though he's in a trance, yet somehow manages to look really happy and ecstatic all the time. I think of him as Muchuu," Naruto said. Sasuke smirked inwardly. Yes, Naruto would go ahead and name all of the babies. Sasuke would let Hinata know of the names that Naruto had picked out. Hinata and Sasuke had decided that they would name their biological children, but Sasuke hadn't really thought about what he was going to call his children and was glad that Naruto was naming them for him.

"Let me guess, you have names for the other two as well?" Sasuke asked, smiling lightly.

"Etoooo...well...yeah," Naruto admitted sheepishly. "The one in your left has Hinata's eyes, and seeing as how she and all her other family members have sunny and happy names, I think of him as Tenpi, you know, sunlight? And this one here," Naruto said, looking down at the boy in his arms, "I think of as Kitsu because he's the oldest boy, and it's good for the eldest boy to take care of his siblings, and he should be healthy, and correct," Naruto said, smiling. Sasuke merely shook his head, bemused, thinking soberly of his own older brother and Itachi's idea of taking care of his youngest sibling, his family, and Konoha. His face fell, and he had to close his eyes and take a deep breath in order to stop the dark thoughts from taking over his mind. "Oi, teme!" Naruto said. Sasuke's head snapped up to look at Naruto.

"Stop thinking about him. It's all in the past now," Naruto ordered. Naruto looked at him worriedly. It was times like these that Sasuke was grateful that Naruto knew him so well. The fact that Naruto had said that the eldest brother should take care of his younger brothers – and sister even if she happened to be older – showed that Naruto was trying to hone in on Sasuke's own fears. Sasuke knew that Naruto was playing on Sasuke's own horribly messed up and confused relationship with Itachi.

Sasuke smirked. He wondered if the reason that he was growing attached to his daughter so much quicker than his sons was due to his own fears that his sons would mirror Itachi and himself. Hand it to Naruto to face the matter head on.

"Un," Sasuke murmured, letting Naruto know that he would stop thinking about Itachi.

"Don't worry, your kids will turn out just fine," Naruto reassured him. "I'm gonna be here in order to teach them not to be a bastard like you!" Naruto said, grinning. Sasuke's eye twitched.

"Just as long as they don't become dobes like you," Sasuke said, grinning as well. Naruto stuck his tongue out at him, as one of Naruto's clones came over with four prepared bottles. The two clones each took one of the quads so that each person had an arm for a quad and a hand for a bottle as they began to feed the little ones.

Perhaps it was because becoming a father had changed something inside Sasuke; perhaps it was because he knew that Naruto would make sure that his – no – _their_ children would be taken care of; perhaps it was the feeling of knowing that Naruto wouldn't let Sasuke mess up this family; perhaps it was because his own family had been forcibly and brutally taken from him, and he now sat here with his and Naruto's children in such a peaceful, such a normal and loving setting, that made him feel like something was bursting inside him. Perhaps it was all of these things combined that made Sasuke feel so much all at once that suddenly Sasuke began to cry silently. He was crying but out of peace and happiness rather than sadness or hurt.

"S-sasuke?" Naruto asked concerned finally noticing Sasuke's tears, looking at Sasuke and his very un-Sasuke-like action.

"I've never felt so happy," Sasuke murmured, as he wiped at the tears that refused to stop coming. Sasuke had never recalled crying for joy before, and it was a strange feeling. He looked up at Naruto, a wide smile on his face, as Naruto's bottom lip began to quiver, and Naruto began to sob himself, though much louder.

"It's such a beautiful sight to see a father so happy over his children!" Naruto said. Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle as his tears finally stopped. For some reason, he wasn't embarrassed about crying in front of Naruto. Then again, he could still clearly hear Naruto's voice telling that little kid on their first mission away from Konoha that it was okay to cry as long as you were happy.

"You sound like Lee," Sasuke said, amused. Naruto sniffed loudly, his tears of joy short lived. There was a pause before Sasuke spoke again. "If you tell anyone I cried just now, I swear I'll make it so that you won't be able to speak again," Sasuke threatened. 'Though I almost hope he does. I'll find away to pleasure him so much that he won't be able to speak from screaming himself hoarse with pleasure,' Sasuke thought to himself, before the thought was gone.

It was amazing how chasing after Naruto romantically seemed to have been put on the back burner since he had become a father. It was just nice for Sasuke to know that they were a family legally and literally: even if Naruto didn't know it. The fact that Naruto was such a large part of the quadruplets life already also made Sasuke extremely happy.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me," Naruto said, jovially. Sasuke smiled, looking down at the baby in his arms, who seemed completely unfazed that his father had just been crying – well, fathers actually. Now that he looked at him, this quad did seem to have a sort of dazed look on his face, and Muchuu did seem to suit him.

There was silence in the kitchen between the two adults and Naruto's two clones. The only sounds were the suckling of the babies as they downed their bottles happily. After about five minutes of silence, Sasuke voiced a question he'd been wondering for the past two weeks since the quads' birth.

"Ne, Naruto," Sasuke began, trying to word his question carefully, "Hinata and I are both grateful that you've been helping out so much. I think you've been taking care of the quads more than either of us," Sasuke smiled, quite glad at this fact, but still, a question burned in the back of his mind that he knew that he needed to know, "but what does Sakura think about you being here so much? You've been spending the nights here for almost two weeks now," Sasuke said. Naruto looked down at the floor, and shrugged.

"Ah well, you know Sakura. She's been doing the night shift at the hospital, so it's been getting a bit lonely really." Naruto shrugged, and Sasuke could see that something seemed off with Naruto's explanation.

"Everything okay?" Sasuke asked.

"I think Sakura might be a bit annoyed that I'm enjoying baby-sitting more than spending time with her right now, but, well, I've never been a baby-sitter before! I didn't know how much I like babies. And besides, you need me right now. You're my best friend. I can't abandon you in your time of need," Naruto said, grinning widely.

"Thanks," Sasuke murmured, truly grateful.

"And I'm bored otherwise! Tsunade-baa-chan hasn't been giving me missions until you're off of your time leave. Seems to think I need someone watching over me," Naruto grumbled. Sasuke smirked.

"Tsunade-sama thinks that I need to watch over you?" Sasuke asked, quite amused. Naruto just pouted in his chair as he adjusted the bottle so the quadruplet could finish off the last of the milk.

"Over-protective hag," Naruto said, though it was clear that he was pleased that she seemed to care so much, despite being annoyed about not having his own free reign. Yet.

"Guess that just means that I'll have to apply for overall ANBU head when you become Rokudaime," Sasuke said thoughtfully. "That way I'll make sure to be in charge of your security," Sasuke said.

"Y-you really mean that?" Naruto asked.

"Of course. It's not like it's that unusual. After all," Sasuke said, swallowing a lump in his throat, "Uchiha clansmen used to be the police force in Konoha."

"N-no. I mean, you think that I'll really become Rokudaime Hokage?" Naruto asked. Sasuke just stared at Naruto, bewildered.

"Of course, dobe. Everyone does," Sasuke said, a little taken aback. Naruto looked genuinely pleased at his comment. He hadn't realized that Naruto had ever doubted that he'd be Hokage.

"Well, a bunch of people have said it – like me," Naruto agreed, laughing a little. "It's just that it's different hearing it from you. When you say it, it feels more likely to come true," Naruto said as he just grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of his head with the bottle in his hand. As he squeezed the bottle while scratching his head, he effectively squirted milk out. With a baby in his arms Sasuke could merely close his eyes as the thin stream of milk stemmed from the bottle, hitting him directly in the middle of the forehead. He opened his eyes, feeling the milk drip slowly off of him.

Squirting milk in someone's face was definitely a way to kill a serious mood Sasuke noted furiously.

"Dumb ass," Sasuke growled, as he wiped the milk off of his face, glaring at Naruto. Naruto put the hand holding the bottle up in a one armed "don't kill me position."

"It was an accident," Naruto said, laughing weakly.

"Aaawah! Aaawah!" The quad in Naruto's arms started to cry as Naruto hastily started feeding the baby again to make her stop crying. Sasuke rolled his eyes, and they went back to being content to sit together in silence.

Two bottles apiece for the quadruplets later, (squirted milk forgotten) Sasuke and Naruto, minus Naruto's clones, walked the babies back up to bed. For now, all four quads and Naruto (who rarely left the children's side) slept in Hinata and Sasuke's room. Sasuke idly wondered if Naruto would sleep in the babies' room when they planned to move them in about a month's time.

"Thanks for all of your help dobe," Sasuke said, hiding a yawn as he began to get back into bed, noticing the time. The quads always fed so long because they were so hungry. Either the quads were all going to end up really fat, or, as Sasuke suspected, end up like Naruto and just always be hungry.

"Get some sleep," Naruto said as he yawned too, not even making it to his own futon on the floor, just slumping onto the bed, making it bounce as he fell asleep. The movement woke Hinata up. Naruto's face and torso had managed to land on the bed, where as his legs were sort of propping him up as he began to snore softly.

"What's going on?" Hinata asked sleepily, rubbing at her eyes. She noticed Naruto lying on the bed and blushed, looking down at the end where Naruto had practically collapsed.

"He's just tired," Sasuke said, as he pulled on Naruto's arm to pull him the rest of the way onto the bed. Naruto laid flat on his stomach, snoring softly in between Sasuke and Hinata. Hinata blushed, but tentatively reached her hand out and stroked Naruto's hair. Sasuke was much less abashed, and took full advantage of having an unconscious Naruto on his bed, and pressed his body firmly against Naruto's. "Go back to sleep," Sasuke murmured to Hinata, who seemed unwilling to do so...

**Next Chapter: Whisker Marks**

* * *

For those who are interested, I posted a oneshot called Lacking. If you'd like to see it expanded into a multi-chaptered fic (with the rating raised from T to M) then see my Fanfiction dot Net profile and review and vote. Thanks for those who already have!

I'm surprised at how many thought that the kids would have blond hair. Nope! That might have been easier to explain away to everyone than whisker marks that look like Naruto's. That would have been too easy for them. :)

Tell me your thoughts on this chapter! - Jelp


	14. Chapter 14: Whisker Marks

**The Agreement**

**Chapter 14: Whisker Marks**

Sasuke woke up feeling strangely pleasant the next morning only to realize that he was spooning Naruto, and he remembered that he'd dragged Naruto onto the bed last night. Sasuke opened a bleary eye and noted that Hinata was no longer in bed with them. He raised his head up groggily and also noted that the cribs were empty. 'Hinata must have gotten up to feed the quads,' Sasuke mused as he laid his head back down against Naruto, falling asleep again.

The next thing Sasuke knew, he was being pushed roughly off the bed.

"W-where am I?" Naruto asked almost panicked as he bolted up right, looking around. He turned around and seemed to freeze at the death glare Sasuke was giving him from having woken him up.

"_Naruto,_" Sasuke said, glaring at Naruto. Naruto quelled under the Uchiha glare, before muttering an apology. Sasuke almost smirked as he could see Naruto's thought process upon realizing he had woken up Uchiha Sasuke, something that was never a good experience for anybody. Naruto had once mentioned to Sasuke that it was now well known throughout Konoha that he was not a morning person. He explained how Sai had gone around telling everyone that Sasuke had blown up his entire room in the Sound base because he had been woken up. Sasuke could tell that Naruto thought that waking him up accidentally was a dangerous thing. It would have been too if he'd been anyone other than Naruto.

"Uh, sorry, but why am I on your bed?" Naruto asked sheepishly.

"You fell asleep last night before even hitting your own futon. I pulled you up here," Sasuke said as he stretched, allowing his shirt to ride up to show his midriff, and was pleased to see that Naruto was actually watching his actions as he looked at his exposed stomach. Naruto actually began to blush slightly.

"I-I was in bed, with you and Hinata?" Naruto asked, his blush getting deeper.

"No big deal. We're all family," Sasuke said as he stretched some more before standing up. He began to pull off his shirt, and then his pajama shorts followed by his boxers.

"What are you doing teme?" Naruto asked in a high-pitched waiver. Sasuke rolled his eyes, but smirked nonetheless. He was feeling rather bold for some reason. When feeding the twins early this morning, he'd been thinking how he hadn't really had an opportunity to chase after Naruto. Perhaps he ought to take this chance to gauge Naruto's reaction to him.

"Getting undressed," Sasuke said, turning around to face Naruto. "It's not like you've never seen me naked before in the hot springs. Besides, we're both guys. Do you have a problem with it?" Sasuke wondered as he watched Naruto's reaction.

"N-no, it's just, I mean," Naruto stammered, but Sasuke got no coherent or solid reason why Naruto seemed so flustered at seeing him naked. It had been months since Sasuke had touched Naruto sexually. Still, the memory of how Naruto had acted _afterward_ still played in Sasuke's mind. When Sasuke had turned their experience into a genjutsu dream for Naruto, Naruto had responded strangely upon waking. It had been as though Naruto had wanted to kiss him then. With the way Naruto looked at him now, Sasuke decided to see how far he could push his luck.

"What's the matter? Deciding I look better than Sakura in the morning?" Sasuke smirked as Naruto muttered something unintelligible. 'Well, well, well,' Sasuke thought, elated beyond belief, 'the arrow isn't as straight as I thought it was.' "What did you say, Naruto?"

"You're not bad looking, for a guy," Naruto muttered, his face blushing. Sasuke, who was still naked, walked up to Naruto boldly. Naruto gulped as Sasuke reached a hand to the waistband of Naruto's shorts. Sasuke's heart hammered wildly in his chest. 'Do I dare?' he asked himself.

Sasuke snaked his index finger inside of Naruto's pants, holding his finger there as he looked into Naruto's eyes, realizing that he was completely flustering his friend.

Leaning forward, Sasuke pressed his face close to Naruto's. He slowly moved even closer, resting his cheek slightly against Naruto's cheek. He pressed his lips close to Naruto's ear, feeling Naruto's breathing coming faster at Sasuke's proximity. Sasuke moved his finger slightly around the edge of Naruto's boxers.

"You should get dressed," Sasuke murmured huskily. He merely tugged on the waistband of the boxers, pulling out the elastic and snapping it back into place before walking away, making sure to turn around quickly before Naruto saw his awakening arousal. With his back to Naruto he headed into the shower walking slowly to allow Naruto a good view of his naked backside. Sasuke turned the shower onto cold. Sasuke let the icy stream of water wash over him, while he wondered what the hell he was doing.

'He's married to Sakura,' part of his mind said.

'He's also married to you and Hinata,' the other part said.

'Exactly. There's also Hinata. What about her?'

'What about her? You never promised to share him if you got a hold of him.'

'Now's not the time to try and seduce him. The quads were just born. And...I don't want to force him ever again. That was a stupid and selfish thing for me to do.'

'Will there ever be a good time? You've already taken something from Naruto. There is no right or wrong time from here on out. You didn't think this through. You just took what you wanted from him, and then expected him to fall for you. He seemed flustered enough back there! You should have just taken him. And you're a complete hypocrite – this nonsense about now's not the time to try and seduce him, what was it that you were just trying to do? He looked like he would have you let you do more to him!'

'But that's just it! I didn't think it through. I need to think it through before acting any more. I thought I knew what I as doing when I started this, but I didn't. I didn't think of what would happen when children came into the picture. They're important now, and I don't want to lose this relationship I've developed with Naruto. Naruto _adores_ the children beyond belief. He could hate me – and Hinata – and never want to see the quads again. I could screw everything up.'

'All you need to do is screw Naruto up, or down, or-'

"Aaargh!" Sasuke yelled, frustrated. He couldn't believe he was having an argument with _himself_.

"Sasuke?" Naruto's muffled voice came through the bathroom door.

"I'm fine!" Sasuke hollered back.

'Liar.'

'Shut-up,' Sasuke thought, feeling ridiculous for still arguing with himself.

He really needed some mental help.

* * *

While Sasuke would have loved to dwell on Naruto longer, preparations for the naming ceremony took up most of his free time the next few days. Then, something even more pressing had been brought to his attention.

Sasuke hadn't been wrong to worry about the marks on the children's cheeks. The morning of the children's naming ceremony, Hinata came up to Sasuke, holding his daughter in her arms. Sasuke looked down at little Seiryuu. (He had decided to use the names that Naruto had picked for their three children, and especially liked Naruto's name for Seiryuu). There was so much hustle and bustle at the Hyuuga complex that if it weren't for the fact that Sasuke had developed a sense for where his newborns were, he might have missed Hinata trying to get his attention all together. But Sasuke rarely let his eyes off his children, and as Hinata held Seiryuu, he'd spotted her trying to gain his attention.

"Sasuke-kun, look at her cheeks," Hinata whispered as she pointed to the very noticeable lines on Seiryuu's cheeks that looked like whisker marks. "I noticed that the others have them as well, but Seiryuu's seem so much more prominent than her siblings, and they seem to be getting darker by the day," Hinata whispered frantically.

Sasuke frowned. He hadn't been able to see if Seiryuu had had whisker marks from where Naruto had been holding her across the room the other night, but now he could see them very clearly.

"We can't hide them with a genjutsu. We have too many ninja friends who will be able to see right through it," Sasuke said wisely.

"I thought that too. I have some make-up," Hinata said, turning to head up the stairs, but Sasuke gently grabbed her shoulder.

"It will only wipe off, and that will look even more suspicious when it becomes obvious that she and the other children have Naruto's marks," Sasuke said thoughtfully. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. He wasn't sure what to do. Was it too soon to tell Naruto? Would it be better to tell Naruto now and see how things went? Somehow Sasuke didn't think telling everyone during the naming ceremony that all of the children were a mix of parentage was a good idea. The Hyuuga family had gathered there to celebrate four Hyuuga births when in reality there was only one child with Hyuuga blood. Nevertheless, Sasuke would remain steadfast by all of the children, and he knew that Hinata would always claim all four as her own. She had given birth to them after all.

"What do we do?" Hinata asked. "Why do they have his marks? I thought it was just the influence on Kyuubi that gave him them! There's so much we d-didn't think of w-when we started this. I-I wanted to be close to Naruto-kun, but I feel like I'm g-going to bring his world crashing down around him at any m-minute," Hinata said breathlessly. "This isn't how I wanted to help," she said sadly. Sasuke closed his eyes, understanding what Hinata meant.

"But he wants a family Hinata. You've seen this. Look how happy he's been since he's been here with us. For a while I was beginning to doubt my actions before the children were born, but as I see how he seems to glow when he comes over here with us, I know that we're giving him what he wants," Sasuke said quietly, reassuring himself just as much as he was reassuring Hinata.

"Still – what about Sakura-chan's feelings?" Hinata asked, rubbing Seiryuu's back meanwhile looking around (like Sasuke was) to see who happened to be holding the other children. That was one thing about having a large family; babies were passed around a lot, and it was easy to lose track of who had who. Hinata even frequently used her byakugan when one of her family members took one of the quads outside so she could check up on them.

"Sakura can be a part of the children's lives if she wanted. She has chosen not to be as involved. That's not our decision," Sasuke said coldly. Hinata looked like she was about to argue more, but Sasuke cut her off. "We will just wrap their blankets up around them so it brushes against their cheeks. If people see them, they see them. However, no one will be able to deny that the children are mine. I think that will make people hesitate to say Naruto is their father. I don't think people will piece together that two men can have children, and there is a definite resemblance to me. People won't want to cross me," Sasuke said rather smugly.

"Neji-nii-kun might," Hinata mumbled.

"He still can't deny the resemblance of the three quads to me," Sasuke nearly growled.

"And my baby?" Hinata asked quietly. Sasuke didn't have an answer for her immediately.

"It will at least seem like he's mine because the other three clearly are. We need to finish getting ready," Sasuke said. Hinata nodded but didn't look fully reassured, and the two of them walked off.

* * *

With everything that could have gone wrong with the presentation of the children into Konoha clan Society, Sasuke had not been prepared for the source of the problem.

Hinata and Sasuke had proudly and formally presented their quadruplets to the people gathered at the naming ceremony, finally revealing their names late in the afternoon. It had been quick and to the point. Sasuke would have loved to end things there, but he knew that this was now the part where people mingled (unnecessarily in his mind) for several hours while the babies were passed from person to person. This part also didn't sit too well with Sasuke as he would much prefer no one but a select few handle his children, but he didn't think it would look so good to snap at people and tell them that.

Despite his misgivings about the evening, everything had been going well enough as Sasuke and Hinata held their little party for the assembled "higher-up" Hyuuga clan members, fellow shinobi, and several well-to-do friends. Sasuke had known that he looked like a proud father, despite once thinking he'd hate fatherhood and despite having little ones to look after. Hinata practically glowed as she held her babies throughout the night, and Sasuke noticed the little extra hold she had on hers and Naruto's biological child. He didn't blame her in the least.

Sasuke mused that of the female ninja that he had ever known, he was sure that Hinata fell into the common stereotype of what type of woman would be more likely to become a mother than a shinobi. He smirked to himself as he saw the possessiveness with which she held Tenpi, since she had named her baby after Naruto's suggestion as well. If there was one thing he was sure of about Hinata just by the change in stance and aura around her was this: he'd rather go against a hundred trained male shinobi than an enraged Hinata when protecting her little ones. She was definitely _that_ kind of scary mother. It was always the quiet ones after all.

He mused how most people thought that having bonds with others made you weaker, having once thought so himself and noted just the opposite. He was quite sure an enraged mother-Hinata was much scarier than anyone had ever seen before. If it weren't for the fact that he'd probably be just as pissed off and deadly if something were to happen to his children, he almost wanted to see just how deadly Hinata would be protecting her children.

His musings were cut off when he heard Naruto's voice through the group of people that were mingling in his home.

"Hey! Look at this!" Naruto said excitedly to no one in particular as he peered at the baby he held in his arms. Sasuke's eyes widened as he saw Naruto was holding Seiryuu. He pointed to her cheeks. "She has birth marks just like mine! Look, they're really, really faint. The marks are just a light brown color, but they're definitely there, and you can see them okay if there's enough light," Naruto said. Sasuke's mouth formed a mental "no" in his mind as Naruto brought attention to exactly the thing that Hinata and he weren't sure if Naruto was ready to go through. Much to his chagrin (though somehow Sasuke had expected it) Neji was the first to come up to Naruto after Naruto had called out. Neji looked intently at Seiryuu.

"Seiryuu does have some of your other features Naruto. She seems to have your nose as well," Neji said looking at Seiryuu. Naruto peered down at her thoughtfully.

"If she didn't have Sasuke's scowl, I'd say she was my baby," Naruto said. If Sasuke himself hadn't been holding Muchuu, he would have smacked his forehead – or Naruto's – at the comment.

"Yours Naruto?" Neji asked, his eyes widening slightly, alert and curious for any clues he might have missed.

"Well, yeah. I mean," Naruto began as he held Seiryuu up at arms length to get a better look at her. "Something about her is just too cute to be Sasuke's, but she has his scowl."

"Too cute to be mine?" Sasuke growled, butting in on the conversation. It was one thing for someone else to question his children's parentage; it was an awkward and almost insulting matter for Naruto to question it.

"Yeah, look," Naruto said, and he turned Seiryuu around so that her wide eyes stared directly at Sasuke's. She gurgled happily at her father. Her, er, other father. Sasuke adjusted Muchuu in his left arm and took Seiryuu in his right. She blew bubbles at him and giggled. "See? Too cute. I just can't see you blowing bubbles like that with your own spit, even as a baby," Naruto said, and Sasuke frowned, and _almost_ pouted. He'd been told he'd been a very cute baby.

"She is definitely mine," Sasuke said firmly and possessively.

"Yeah, yeah. Poor Hinata, having to deal with kids that have her cuteness yet that can revert to your scowl in a matter of moments," Naruto said, grinning. Sasuke knew that Naruto was just teasing with him, but it still irked him. He almost wanted to say that it was Naruto's cuteness and not Hinata's, but thought better of it with Neji looming right there. Speaking of Neji –

"You think Hinata-sama is cute?" Neji asked. Naruto flushed.

"You know what I mean!" Naruto said defensively.

"No, not really. Enlighten me," Neji said, smirking slightly.

"Naruto, I need your help. Will you come with me?" Sasuke said as he tried to get Naruto away from Neji. He handed Naruto Muchuu this time, and then regretted doing so immediately.

"Hey, Muchuu has my whiskers too!" Naruto said. Sasuke ignored the comment and began to walk away, hoping Naruto would follow. Thankfully he did. Sasuke could feel the questioning gaze of Neji follow them. He knew Neji could use the byakugan if he wanted to spy on them, but as he saw Hinata go to talk with him, and he hoped she would distract him enough that he wouldn't be able to do so.

Sasuke walked through the Hyuuga complex, weaving his way through people who greeted him and congratulated him on his fatherhood. Sasuke merely nodded as he led Naruto up to his and Hinata's bedroom. Seiryuu continued to happily coo and blow bubbles at him. As soon as they entered the room, Naruto began talking.

"Sasuke, don't you think it's weird that both Seiryuu and Muchuu-"

"Naruto, shut-up," Sasuke growled. Naruto's face went from curious to furious in .03 seconds flat.

"What do you mean shut-up? What's wrong with you?" Naruto demanded as he held Muchuu closer to him.

"Naruto, _think_. You are at the revealing of the Hyuuga heirs at the Hyuuga complex. You just stated that the children look like you when _I_ am-" for three of them, Sasuke added mentally, "-their father."

Naruto's eyes widened slightly, his mouth forming the shape of an "O" as he realized what Sasuke was trying to get at.

"I didn't mean to make it sound like they were mine. Everyone knows they're yours. I mean it's obvious that they have your scowl. It's just," Naruto paused, trying to find the right words, "don't you think it's weird that Muchuu and Seriyuu _both_ have the whisker marks on their cheeks like I do?" Naruto asked curiously. He then looked at Muchuu closer. "And, there's something about all of the babies that I can't help but think resembles me."

"I don't think it's weird," Sasuke murmured. Naruto raised his eyebrows at Sasuke in clear disbelief.

"Why not?" Naruto asked, a hint of skepticism in his voice.

"There is absolutely nothing weird about my children's appearance, and I am sure that Hinata would agree with me," Sasuke said. Naruto frowned.

"That's not what I meant! I meant-" Naruto cut off, shook his head. "Forget it. I just think it's weird that the children look kind of like me."

Sasuke debated with himself on what to tell Naruto. He wanted to tell Naruto everything, wanted to confess. It was just that now was not the most opportune moment. Sasuke wanted Naruto to fall for him, wanted Naruto to love him before he confessed how much he loved Naruto. Doing so now would just make everything he had worked for fall apart. Naruto was happily married to Sakura (or so Naruto still claimed thought Sasuke didn't fully believe that), and that would open up an entire can of worms. No. Sasuke would wait, as he had planned, until Naruto finally realized that Sakura was not the one that would make him happy in the long run. Things weren't necessarily going the best for them now, and Sasuke would bide his time. Naruto had responded to him in the bedroom just a few days before. He wouldn't throw that away now. Naruto just needed to be persuaded a bit more to leave Sakura.

Sasuke closed his eyes. _He_ wouldn't ruin anything else for Naruto. He'd already been too selfish and interfered far too much. It was best to wait for Naruto to come to him.

Sasuke chose his words carefully in order to influence Naruto not to say anything in regards to the children's appearance.

"And if you keep going around claiming that the children look like you, don't you think you will be putting yourself and Hinata in a poor light if they think that you are the biological father?" Sasuke asked. Naruto's eyes widened. Sasuke was being cruel to play on such an issue, but he knew it would make Naruto stop from saying anything else. Sasuke knew he was being a manipulative bastard. He promised himself that he would make it up to Naruto later.

"I didn't even think of that! I mean, yeah I said they looked like they could be mine, but it didn't click that it would mean having an affair. I didn't mean it like that! I would never cheat on Sakura with Hinata; you know that! I mean, what I said was just an observation; there's no reason for anyone to really think I was the, you know, biological father," Naruto rushed out.

"Just don't mention it again," Sasuke said firmly. Naruto nodded. "Good. Now let's get back to the party."

Seiryuu happily gurgled and blew bubbles to show her agreement to the idea. Muchuu even added a few bubbles of his own for good measure.

**Next Chapter: The Green Eyes of Jealousy**

* * *

Now that Neji knows that the children have whisker marks like Naruto, what will Neji do with that information? Nothing that will benefit Sasuke, that's for sure!

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I really do appreciate all your comments. Leave me some love! - Jelp


	15. Chapter 15: The Green Eyes of Jealousy

Sorry this was posted a tad later than usual. I had an impromptu family thing come up. My haste to get this out to you might mean a few more errors than normal. I apologize ahead of time. Enjoy!

**The Agreement**

**Chapter 15: The Green Eyes of Jealousy**

When the doorbell rang before lunch the day after the quadruplets' formal introduction to Konoha, no one was surprised. People came and went so often that the doorbell was constantly ringing (except when there was a sign outside indicating if a quad were sleeping and to just knock quietly instead).

Sasuke was in the kitchen preparing bottles for the quads as he heard Hinata go get the door. He was glad she went to get the door because currently he was distracted with his task. He kept sending amused glances through the open kitchen door into the living room, enjoying the view of Naruto sprawled out asleep on the floor with the quads next to him. The quads were quietly cooing and blowing spit bubbles as they lay on their backs, still unable to move much on their own.

His amused expression was replaced with a more serious one as Hinata came in looking nervous (more nervous than he'd seen her in some time) with Sakura following behind her. Sasuke watched as Sakura sent a few glances towards her husband and the quads, but she didn't look amused at all.

"It seems I have to come here if I want to see my husband any more. And even when I come he's asleep," Sakura said, her tone light as if trying to brush the comment off, but her expression was unhappy.

"S-sorry Sakura-chan. Naruto-kun has been a b-big help to us. We appreciate everything he's done for us," Hinata mumbled out. Sakura's pressed her lips together thinly.

"Indeed," Sakura said. Sasuke didn't like her tone or her expression.

"Come just to see Naruto or anything else?" Sasuke clipped. Sakura turned to look at him and flashed him a smile, all hostilities gone. She held up a black medical bag.

"I came to give the quads a house call check-up to see how they're doing," Sakura said. Hinata smiled at her widely.

"That's so nice of you!" Hinata exclaimed happily. Sakura returned her smile, her expression softening.

"Naruto had said something about seeing if he could bring them to the hospital today to have a check up, but clearly he got side-tracked," Sakura said, gesturing to her husband lying sprawled out on the floor asleep. "I also brought a little something for the quadruplets. I'm sorry again for missing their formal introduction yesterday. The hospital has been keeping me fairly busy," Sakura said as she handed him an envelope. It was clearly money to be set-aside for the children until they were older; most of the guests yesterday had given similar gifts to the children. Sasuke nodded his thanks.

Sakura put her medical bag down on the kitchen table while Sasuke put the envelope in a secure place. When he came back, he saw Hinata and Sakura standing somewhat tensely together in the kitchen.

"Do you mind if set my things up here?" Sakura finally asked breaking the silence. She waved her hand indicating the kitchen table before her hands went back to resting on top of the medical bag that was perched on the table.

"Go, right ahead," Hinata said. Sakura nodded as she opened up her medical bag and laid out a mat that seemed the right size for infants along with a few medical devices.

"I'll take them one at a time," Sakura said, walked through the doorway toward the living room to pick up a quad. She frowned at her husband before gently lifting one of the quads up from the ground, gently cradling the child's head. Sasuke watched her as she looked down at Kitsu, his oldest son. Her frowned had deepened as she looked at Kitsu, and then toward the other children. She murmured something before heading back into the kitchen. Kitsu wiggled slightly as she laid him on top of the mat.

"That's so strange," Sakura said, her large forehead creased with worry lines.

"What's the matter? Is he okay?" Hinata asked, coming up to Sakura's side, looking over her little one, and checking for any bumps or bruises.

Sasuke had a feeling Sakura's worried look didn't have anything to do with Kitsu's health. Sasuke finished getting the bottles ready for the quads and turned to stand next to Hinata. He put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sure he's fine. He's an _Uchiha_ after all," Sasuke said, emphasizing Uchiha. Sakura turned to look at him, giving him a confused and almost pitying look.

"He has Naruto's whisker-like markings. So do the others," Sakura said, her voice coming out in slight gasps as though she were trying not to hyperventilate.

Sasuke hadn't quite expected that reaction. Sakura was connecting things in her mind that didn't need to be connected. She was seeing her husband's markings on children she helped to deliver, children she knew that had come from Hinata's womb. Sasuke actually felt sorry for Sakura as she took a sidelong glance at her husband and then back at Hinata. If Sasuke had been in her situation, he knew what she would be thinking: my husband had an affair, and these children are his.

"The marks are smooth, though," Sakura said quietly as she ran her finger along Kitsu's cheeks. He laughed at her, grinning widely as he showed her his gums. "Naruto's actually feel like there are whiskers pressed against his cheek. They're slightly raised," Sakura noted sadly. Sasuke jumped at her words, finding a way to stop everything from going down hill quickly. It would be very bad if Sakura started accusing Naruto of things that he had no idea how to respond to.

"I confess, it was me," Sasuke said. Sakura looked at Sasuke, bewildered. "It's my fault the children have Naruto's whisker like markings." Sasuke turned to look at Hinata, her gaze wide upon him, and he flashed her a glare, warning her not to say anything. This statement was true as he had gotten Naruto's sperm after all. His gaze returned to normal as he looked back at Sakura. "Naruto and I had a little heart to heart the other night. You see, Naruto has been helping out just like family, and I thought it only fitting to give the children the whisker-marks." He paused, letting his mind work through the details so that his story sounded at least somewhat plausible and not made up on the spot.

"What?" Sakura asked during his pause.

"I was going to do something rather sentimental. If I gave the children whisker marks then Naruto could say the children were his children too since he's been acting like their third parent. However, Naruto noticed at kind of the wrong time," Sasuke said, watching as Hinata looked at him with an expression just as confused as Sakura's.

"What are you talking about?" Hinata asked.

"About two days before the introduction ceremony, I began to use a black dye to give the children the whisker-markers. Don't worry-" Sasuke said, before Sakura could interrupt, "I double checked to make sure the dye would be safe for the infants. I decided that since Naruto has been such a big help with the quads that I would make him feel more like family. After all," Sasuke said, knowing he was probably touching on a sensitive nerve with Sakura and being the bastard he was, he was enjoying it, "clearly Naruto loves being a part of our family. I thought it fitting that they quads look a little more like him. Sort of like their third parent." Sasuke repeated. "I think it would be wonderful for Naruto to claim all the children as though they were his own. Giving them the whisker-marks was the only idea I could think of. I thought Naruto would notice it and think that they were growing to look like him. Unfortunately, he noticed at a rather awkward time. He was the only one to notice them yesterday, during the actual ceremony. Naruto pointed them out to Neji, and Neji had the audacity to ask me later that evening if he thought Naruto was the quads' father!"

Hinata's eyes were wide, and Sakura was looking at Sasuke in confusion.

"I almost hit Neji," Sasuke said, turning to look at Hinata. "But I thought you wouldn't appreciate it." Hinata shook her head no. "I told him that all you had to do was look at the quads to see that they look like me." Sasuke picked up Kitsu, and held him so that their faces were close together. "See? Like father like son," Sasuke said, putting Kitsu back down on the mat.

"That's very true, you are definitely his father," Sakura said, sighing as though in relief.

"Hinata, help me feed Muchuu, Tenpi, and Seiryuu while Sakura has Kitsu," Sasuke said as he walked into the living room with Hinata. Hinata picked up Seiryuu and Sasuke took the other two boys back into the kitchen. Sasuke sat down at the table, sitting across from where Sakura was working. He juggled the two boys around. He laid Muchuu across his lap while he began to feed Tenpi.

Movement caught his eye, and he noted that Sakura had quietly left Kitsu on the table. He wasn't worried about Kitsu since the mat was turned up at the ends and would prevent him from rolling off, but he did wonder where Sakura had gone.

"OW!"

Naruto's yelp made Sasuke look out toward the living room. Naruto was standing up, cradling his head where a large size lump was forming.

"Get up you lazy oaf! Sasuke and Hinata are in there trying to feed the babies. Here Sasuke's telling me you're like one of the family, and you're out here sleeping while they're in there taking care of the babies. Go and help!"

"Hi to you t-t-too," Naruto yawned as he rubbed his head. "You didn't have to hit me so hard," Naruto grumbled as Naruto walked back in the room, rubbing sleep from his eyes. Sakura followed close behind him, and pointed toward Sasuke who had Muchuu on his lap.

Sasuke did his best to keep his hands steady as he fed Tenpi. He was shaking in rage. Why did Sakura have to hit Naruto to wake him up? Naruto was clearly exhausted, and he deserved to sleep. Even if she had wanted his attention, she could have gotten it another way. Sasuke clenched his teeth, and did his best to relax. There was no way he could let his anger get the better of him, not when he held one of the quads.

All of his anger dissipated in an instant as Sasuke jumped as Naruto brushed his hand across his crotch. It took a moment to realize that it was just an accident because Naruto had merely scooped Muchuu up off of his lap. Nonetheless, Sasuke sat very still as Naruto went over to get a bottle off of the kitchen counter and plopped down in the chair next to Sasuke. Naruto seemed oblivious to what he had done as he began to feed Muchuu. Oblivious or not, it had happened, and the sensation practically burned across Sasuke's crotch. It tingled as he got a hard on. Talk about bad timing. He could feel his erection straining uncomfortable against the side of his pants, tugging his clothing off to the side, twisting his pants uncomfortably. He gently adjusted Tenpi in his arms and moved his body around, very gently rearranging his pants.

Sasuke glanced out of the corner of his eyes, watching Naruto feed Muchuu. The look of happiness that radiated off of Naruto as he looked down at his son made Sasuke smile as well. He lost himself in thinking about how good Naruto looked acting as a father until a patting sound made Sasuke return from his thoughts. He turned his head to watch as Hinata began burping Seiryuu. Sasuke frowned.

"That was fast," Sasuke noted.

"She kept popping the bottle out of her mouth. She also didn't have that much at breakfast," Hinata said, frowning in concern.

"Ahaha...She's fine. she woke up at around 4:30 this morning. She downed about three bottles then," Naruto explained.

"I hadn't realized any of the quads woke up last night," Sasuke said. It had been the first time that they had all slept throughout he night – or so he had thought.

"Well, it was the smell that woke me up. She needed a diaper change. She was already awake, but was kind of fussy. After I changed her, she was still fussy so I made her a bottle – then another and then another. She eats more than her brothers," Naruto said, smiling. Sasuke smiled as well and then looked down at Tenpi who had also stopped sucking on his bottle.

Tenpi had fallen asleep. The bottle was still in his mouth, but his eyes were closed and his mouth hung open, a little bit of the milk leaked around the edges of his lips and toothless gums.

"Come on Tenpi. Finish your bottle before nap time," Sasuke said soothingly, lightly stroking Tenpi's almost non-existent hair to get him to wake up. Tenpi's mouth began to suckle on the bottle, and his eyes slowly opened again. It was strange. Sasuke was finding that he didn't feel any different holding any of the quads. Tenpi might not be his biologically, but it didn't seem to matter. With Hinata and Naruto, they felt like a small family.

"Kitsu's done his check up," Sakura said. Sasuke looked up. He had almost forgotten that Sakura was even there. He looked up at her only to see that she seemed upset about something. She quickly turned away to watch Naruto with Muchuu.

That didn't improve her mood either. She was obviously sad. Sasuke frowned, realizing that she had been upset that he had been tender with Tenpi, and Naruto was being so tender with Muchuu. Sakura turned her head to look at Sasuke. She covered her frown by quickly giving him a quick smile before turning to look at Hinata.

"I guess I'll take Seiryuu since she's almost finished being burped," Sakura said.

* * *

After Sakura had finished her check-up of all the quads, Naruto and Hinata took the quads up to bed for their afternoon nap. Sasuke would have gone with them, but he had seen Sakura making noticeable attempts to catch his eye. As he watched Naruto and Hinata walk up the steps with the quads nestled safely in their arms (Sakura's eyes were on them as well, frowning at the apparent idea of them alone together) Sasuke waited for Sakura to speak.

"The children look like Naruto. Especially Tenpi. Tenpi has no noticeable resemblance to you," Sakura said quietly and sadly. Sasuke bristled.

"If you're implying that you think the Tenpi's not my son, then you're implying that you think that Hinata and Naruto had an affair. You're _wrong_. I created those children, and I _know_ I did," Sasuke said, trying to keep his anger in check. He was sure he knew how the situation might seem shady to an outsider, but Naruto was her husband. She ought to know he would never do anything like that.

"But Tenpi-"

"Tenpi is my son, damnit!" Sasuke snarled. And he meant it too. "They're only a few weeks old. You can't really tell who they'll look like until they're older," Sasuke added a bit more gently. Sakura turned to look at him, slightly shocked at his tone. He thought she would argue more with him, but she merely shook her head and sighed.

"It's my fault, really. I can't give him children, and he knows it. He's latching onto yours instead," Sakura said, her hands in front of her stomach.

"You told him you can't-"

"Of course I told him!" Sakura snapped. "And he said he'd love me no matter what. Yet he's here every day, caring for the quads like they were his own. It makes me jealous."

"Then let him care for them like they were his own. Hinata and I love the help he gives us. And," Sasuke paused, wondering how to phrase his words. He took a deep breath remembering his resolve that he would put Naruto before his own selfishness, "you're more than welcome to help too."

Sakura looked at him and smiled sadly.

"Maybe. It's just so hard for me to watch Naruto with them. And it's hard to watch you so happy with them too..." Sakura murmured.

Sasuke bristled at her confession. Even after being married to Naruto, after making accusations that he was being unfaithful, she was still thinking about him? Before he could make a comment, Hinata and Naruto came back down the stairs. Naruto was gesturing wildly, and Hinata was giggling. Sakura turned to look at them, jealousy flashing in her green eyes.

"I've got to get back to the hospital," Sakura announced drawing Hinata and Naruto's attention to her.

"Aww, Sakura-chan. Do you have to?" Naruto asked, jumping the last few steps to reach her. He flashed baby-blue puppy dog eyes at her. Her hardened expression softened and she smiled at him.

"Yes. Why don't we go to Ichiraku Ramen for dinner tonight?" she suggested. He nodded enthusiastically. "We haven't done anything together in a while," Sakura said sadly. Naruto looked apologetic and guilty.

"Aah...yeah...I'm sorry. Dinner will be good," Naruto promised. She gave him a quick kiss on the lips before waving a goodbye to Hinata and Sasuke. As she left, Naruto scratched the back of his head morosely.

"I think I'm in trouble..."

**Next Chapter: Past Confession**

* * *

Sorry for the slight delay in updating this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it! - Jelp


	16. Chapter 16: Past Confession

**The Agreement**

**Chapter 16: Past Confession**

Sasuke watched rather mutedly as Naruto left for his dinner with Sakura. It felt strange watching him leave the house. It felt like Naruto was leaving him for good, and a part of Sasuke wanted to reach out and tell Naruto not to leave. But he knew he was being foolish, and so he just waved goodbye to his friend instead.

"Naruto has hardly left here since the birth of the quads," Sasuke noted. Hinata merely nodded her agreement. She also seemed rather upset with his departure. Naruto had practically lived there with them for the better part of a month, and to have him return to Sakura made Sasuke feel hollow. He wondered if Hinata felt the same way. Her white-eyed gazed turned to Sasuke and she finally spoke.

"Whisker marks created with dye?" Hinata asked, her voice unusually skeptical. Sasuke could feel a slight blush creep into his cheeks. He had almost forgotten about the lame excuse he had come up with in order to explain to Sakura about the quads' whisker marks.

"It was what came to my mind on the spot," he said defensively. Hinata just gazed at him a little longer trying to look somewhat supportive. Sasuke spoke faster, trying to defend himself. "It's not _that_ far fetched. Think of all the clans around here that use face painting and dyes. Kiba, your own teammate, uses them. There are all sorts of different types and colors too! What's wrong with whisker-"

"Sasuke!" Hinata said suddenly interrupting Sasuke. Her face was lit up. "That's it!" Sasuke stared at her confused. "Don't you see? It's perfect! We can use dye for the children's cheeks to cover up the whisker marks. We'll get a dye color that will match their skin tone. Normal make-up would wash off, but the ninja dyes and face paints won't!"

"Hinata, you're right," Sasuke said rather dazed. She smiled at him. Sasuke idly wondered how his lame excuse had turned into a brilliant solution. Well, it wasn't really his idea. He gave Hinata a quick, grateful hug.

Sasuke sighed before quickly going upstairs. He grabbed some money from his dresser. He headed back downstairs and headed immediately to the door, feeling Hinata's questioning gaze upon him. He turned toward her and smirked.

"I'm heading out immediately to get the dye. I'm just _dying_ to go shopping," Sasuke said sarcastically.

"No offense, but I hope the quads pick up Naruto's sense of humor and not yours," Hinata said, and then quickly covered her mouth. She looked shocked that she had actually said what she had. Sasuke was too shocked to say anything back. He just gave a quick wave before turning and leaving the house.

Sasuke shook his head as he walked in town toward a store that he hoped would sell face dye. First lame excuses, then lame jokes? Forget the lame part, since when did he even tell jokes? What in the world was going on with him? If Hinata of all people had told him his sense of humor was bad, then he knew it had to be.

As much as he loved being a father, perhaps he needed some alone time. He was starting to question his sanity.

* * *

Sasuke was once again questioning his sanity as he sat in a little dango shop, the bag with his children's face dye propped on the table. It had cost a small fortune for the dye, but he had paid extra for the safest dye for the quads. But buying face dye hadn't been what had made him question his sanity.

He sipped his green tea slowly. He was already on his fourth cup, and his stomach was starting to feel rather full. Still, he didn't want to get kicked out of the shop, especially from the seat he had because from it he could see perfectly across the street to Ichiraku ramen. It was an excellent view of where Naruto and Sakura sat eating dinner together.

Perhaps he was going a little overboard with Naruto. Sitting in a dango shop, ordering tea to keep his seat with his beautiful view of Naruto in order to just look at him was a bit over the top. After all, spying on someone for personal reasons did sort of fit into the scary stalker category. But Sasuke couldn't help but enjoy watching Naruto.

It wasn't as though Sasuke couldn't look at Naruto all the time when Naruto was over at his house; it was just that he couldn't do it so openly and unabashedly without Naruto's knowledge. Since Naruto didn't know he was looking at him now, Sasuke was able to gaze at him as longingly and lovingly as he wanted.

Finally sipping the last of his fourth cup of tea, Sasuke paid his bill. He'd been half tempted to just order the shop's complimentary green tea as that was always free, but he wasn't that much of a prude. Besides, he had a more expensive taste anyway and preferred a specific brand. Sasuke picked up his bag off of the table and walked out of the shop.

As he headed home, new thoughts began to plague him that made him pick up his pace slightly. Now that Naruto was out of his sight his mind began to worry about his other, newer obsession: the quads. Sasuke began to worry. Would they miss him? Would they even notice that he had been gone? Would they be okay without him?

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke stopped and turned, slightly surprised when he recognized the owner of the voice who had called him.

"Sakura," Sasuke greeted from a distance, spotting her pink hair among the crowd. Sakura weaved in and out of the few people in between the two of them before stopping before him.

"I'm glad I caught you without Naruto or Hinata nearby," Sakura said, her voice a little breathless. Sasuke's eyes narrowed, not liking the sound of that.

"I thought you were with Naruto at dinner," Sasuke accused. Sakura nodded.

"I told him I saw a friend and that I would be right back. I saw you with your bag from the dye store," Sakura said, pointing to the bag with its bright label stating it was from "Ninja's Scrolls, Weapons, Dyes, and Misc.", "and decided we needed to talk sooner rather than later."

"Why didn't you tell Naruto that you were coming to see me specifically, and not just that you saw someone?" Sasuke asked suspiciously.

"I didn't want him to know that we had spoken. Besides, he still has another bowl of ramen coming, so he shouldn't interrupt us for a few minutes. Still, he eats fast, so we don't have much time to talk," Sakura explained. Warning bells were going off inside of Sasuke's brain. Sakura was being secretive from Naruto, and he didn't like it.

"I don't like the sound of this. This seems too secretive," Sasuke clipped. Sakura sighed.

"It's about Hinata and Naruto. You said earlier than you were upset that Neji thought that the quads were Naruto's, but have you looked at the facts Sasuke? Doesn't it seem strange that the quads look like Naruto?" Sakura asked quietly. Sasuke's anger flared, and he took a menacing step toward Sakura, his face livid.

"The quadruplets are mine. Don't make me repeat myself," Sasuke threatened, practically snarling. Sakura swallowed but stood her ground.

"Perhaps they are yours. Even so, I still think that Naruto and Hinata are having an affair. He was so happy when she was pregnant, as though he were hoping for it, as though he went to her because she could have children," she said. Before Sasuke could yell at Sakura for such a stupid notion she pulled a folded piece of paper from her pocket and handed it to Sasuke. "Maybe this will make you believe me," Sakura said sadly.

His anger evaporated. It was quickly replaced with confusion. Sasuke gently unfolded the piece of paper. It was clear by the softness of the creases and the ease at which the paper unfolded that it had been read many times. Its color was faded slightly with age, and the ink on the paper had also dulled over time. There were wrinkles all over its surface as though it had been wrinkled up into a ball at one point and time before being smoothed out again.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he read through the letter. It wasn't until his third time through that he was able to actually register what was obviously a letter from Naruto to Hinata.

_Dearest Hinata,_

_ I don't even know if you know who I am or not, but I hope you do. I mean, well obviously you know who I am, but I don't know if you know who __**I**__ am. I am a failure sometimes, but you don't seem to see that. It makes me feel good to know that someone can see my abilities, even if you don't seem to see how much of a loser I can be._

This was definitely Naruto. It would be like him to ramble in a letter like this, but it was very rare for Sasuke to hear Naruto put himself down like that. Very rare. It was odd that Naruto would do so in a letter to Hinata, Sasuke mused to himself.

_ You're not like other girls. You don't participate in stupid gossip. You're very kind. I still remember after my fight with Kiba during the Chuunin exam how you gave me that medical salve stuff to heal me, even though I wasn't on your team!_

Sasuke frowned. He hadn't known that Hinata had given Naruto something during the Chuunin exams. Of course, he had been taken away from the match in order to have the cursed seal subdued.

_ You're brave too. You stood up to Neji when it seemed like you were going to lose and kept going. I loved how you quoted my words! Made me feel good to know that someone had paid attention to me. I wasn't even trying to get your attention and I had. It made me feel worth something. You've always made me feel like I was worth something. Even when I didn't believe in my own abilities, you believed in me. I felt much more confident after talking with you before my own match with Neji. Other people would have laughed at me if I had told them how insecure I was. Not you. You made me believe in myself._

Sasuke's frowned deepened. He didn't know that Naruto had doubted his own capabilities before his Chuunin match against Neji. Then again, he hadn't been around so it wasn't as though Naruto could have told him. Still, he had a feeling that Naruto wouldn't have confided in him anyway. Sasuke continued reading the letter. It talked about various missions that Naruto had gone on with Hinata during Sasuke's absence, and Naruto continued to praise her about her bravery and her abilities throughout the letter.

When Sasuke re-read the last paragraph, a few things finally clicked in his brain.

_I'm so glad you're you Hinata. You're so sweet and kind. You'd never ever hit me like Sakura-chan does. She hits me for the stupidest things too. It makes me feel like I'm an idiot. I hate that._ (Sasuke could tell that Sakura would not like that part, and he was rather gleeful that Naruto had actually written the words.) _I can't wait to return home to Konoha, and I can't wait to see you again._

_ Yours Truly,_

_ Uzumaki Naruto_

Sasuke folded the letter back up, quite a few things whirling around in his head. Sakura clearly wanted to discuss the letter, and he decided he would start with a topic that had bothered him for some time now.

"If you know that Naruto doesn't like that you hit him, why do you still do so?" Sasuke asked. Sakura bristled, clearly not expecting Sasuke's first reaction to the letter to be to that comment.

"That's not the point. Besides, I just found this a few days ago, and I don't hit him to belittle him. It's just that he should know better," Sakura said defensively. Somehow Sasuke doubted that Sakura saw it from Naruto's point of view, but he decided that Sakura was too upset about the actual letter to discuss that she shouldn't hit Naruto. He would press her about that again when they had talked about what Naruto had written.

"I don't know why you're so upset about this," Sasuke said nonchalantly.

"You don't understand why I'm so upset? Sasuke, that letter confesses that he loves Hinata!" Sakura said miserably. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"First of all, the word love is never mentioned in this letter. Second of all, he never even says that he likes her as more than a friend. He's clearly grateful for her encouraging words and her support. People used to rarely encourage him. Of course he was grateful. Lastly, he wrote this letter when he wasn't even in Konoha. Judging by the age and tone of this letter, he was traveling with Jiraiya when he wrote it. Surely he was lonely and missing his friends in Konoha. This is several years old, and I doubt that you can take this as a confession of his feelings," Sasuke said logically. He turned the letter over several times, looking at it. "Where did you get this?" Sasuke asked curiously.

Sakura flushed slightly.

"I was doing some cleaning and I found it in an old backpack of his. It must have been the backpack he used when he traveled with Jiraiya," Sakura noted, slightly embarrassed, as though she just realized that the letter wasn't recent. "There were several letters in the backpack to various people. I understood why he wrote letters to most of the others but why Hinata? I understand why he would write to Iruka-sensei, Tsunade-sama, Kakashi-sensei, Konohamaru, you and me but-"

"There was one addressed to me as well?" Sasuke asked his curiosity peaked.

"Yes, but that makes sense. We're his friends. Even his letter to me wasn't as flattering as his letter to Hinata," Sakura said miserably.

"That doesn't mean anything," Sasuke said rather coolly. "Naruto is allowed to have other friends besides us. And did you even ask Naruto about this?" Sasuke wondered, waving the letter around for emphasis.

"No. I-"

"You should. I'm sure he would have an explanation. I can't believe you would jump to conclusions about Naruto like this," Sasuke said angrily. He turned away from Sakura, feeling beyond annoyed. He quickly pocketed the letter and began to return home.

"Wait a minute!" Sakura said slightly upset that Sasuke had walked away from her.

"Naruto is probably done his ramen by now. I would go to him if I were you and explain your doubts," Sasuke snapped before walking faster away from Sakura. Sasuke didn't even bother to see if Sakura was still following him as he made sure to pick up his pace and continued on his way home.

* * *

Despite what Sasuke had told Sakura, to him, the letter _was_ a confession of feelings that Naruto had held for Hinata. Naruto might not have come out right and said it, but he could tell through this letter that Naruto had some affectionate feelings for Hinata. Whether Naruto even knew he had these feelings, Sasuke wasn't sure. Still, the letter had been from a few years ago. Sasuke hadn't paid attention to who Naruto did or didn't like back then.

Sasuke took his time on his way back home, not sure how to feel. On the one hand, he wouldn't deny feeling jealous that Naruto had thought of Hinata in a more than platonic way, but on the other hand, he was at least pleased to know that Naruto thought so highly of her. Sasuke was glad that he had chosen Hinata as the biological mother, and even more pleased that Hinata had accepted. From a calculating viewpoint, Naruto had named out certain characteristics from Hinata that he seemed pleased she possessed, good characteristics that Sasuke hoped Tenpi would also possess. Hopefully the other quads would also glean these characteristics as Hinata raised them.

From a more emotional standpoint, Sasuke was glad that Naruto would be pleased to know that out of all the women to be his children's mother, Hinata had bore him his children. Sasuke was sure that Naruto would have picked Hinata himself – if Sakura were out of the picture.

Feeling jealousy and pleasure simultaneously was a strange mixture. However, he was also extremely curious as well. Sakura had said that Naruto had written a letter to him. He had never gotten the letter if there was one; that was for sure. Naruto had probably never meant to give the letters to their recipients. He probably just wrote them as a way to get rid of some of his loneliness while training away from Konoha.

Sasuke could understand that Naruto would probably do various things to rid himself of loneliness, but he wondered what Naruto had written to him about. He also wondered what Naruto had written in the letter for Sakura. She had said that the letter Naruto had written to her was not as flattering as the one he wrote to Hinata. However, as far as Sasuke knew, Naruto had a tendency to offend Sakura quite easily when he was attempting to flatter her, so he wasn't sure how serious he should take Sakura's comment. What Naruto saw as a compliment versus what Sakura saw a compliment were two different things.

Still, what was in the letter that Naruto had written to Sasuke? Perhaps he ought to invite himself over to Naruto's at some point and see if he could coerce Naruto into letting him read the letter.

"Did everything go well? You were gone a while," Hinata said concerned as Sasuke walked through the door. She held Kitsu in her arms, rocking him back and forth gently. Sasuke could see tear streaks on his son's face, but he wasn't crying at the moment. Sasuke's mind refocused from Naruto to Kitsu.

"I'll tell you in a minute. First, what happened to make Kitsu cry?" Sasuke asked concerned. Hinata pressed her lips together as though trying not to laugh. Sasuke wondered why Kitsu crying would be so funny, but then Hinata explained.

"Seiryuu and Kitsu were lying next to each other as they looked at one of the mobiles in the playpen. Seiryuu got a bit too excited with watching it above her head. She squealed excitedly, and then began to squirm around happily. She got so excited that she began waving her arms up and down. She accidentally bopped Kitsu in the jaw with her itty-bitty fist," Hinata explained. Sasuke shook his head.

Clearly, as an infant, that had been an accident, but he would make sure that his daughter knew better than to go around hitting people for silly things. She'd only be allowed to hit her brothers when they sparred; he didn't want her to turn out like Sakura.

"Let me hold Kitsu. In the meantime, I want you to read something," Sasuke said as he took out the letter from his pocket, idly wondering if Sakura had wanted it back before pushing the thought aside. He grabbed Kitsu out of Hinata's grasp while she took the letter from his hand.

She read the letter, her eyes widening upon reading it. After she finished reading the letter, Sasuke told Hinata what had happened with Sakura.

"This was written some time ago though," Hinata said thoughtfully. Even so, Hinata smiled widely as she re-read the letter. Sasuke sighed, having a hard time feeling jealous as he watched Hinata's genuine smile. People rarely gave her compliments, and he knew he owed her a lot. She had agreed with his crazy plan after all. He also knew that if Naruto had chosen Hinata instead of Sakura, Sasuke knew he wouldn't have been able to try and take Naruto from her. Hinata would take care of Naruto. Sakura was already proving that she didn't deserve Naruto if she was questioning things behind his back.

"Sakura clearly feels threatened," Sasuke mused as he gently rubbed circles on Kitsu's back. Somehow, the idea that Sakura doubted whether or not Naruto cared for her made him wonder if there was more going on that he didn't realize.

**Next Chapter: Changing Relationships**

* * *

Let me know what you thought of this chapter. :) - Jelp


	17. Chapter 17: Changing Relationships

**The Agreement**

**Chapter 17: Changing Relationships**

A year. A _year_ had passed. When had that happened? Sasuke wondered to himself incredulously.

One year had passed since the birth of the quads. Wasn't it just a few days ago that he was trying to figure out names for them? Wasn't it just yesterday that he had thought about sneaking into Naruto and Sakura's place in order to find the letter that Naruto had written for him?

Sasuke sighed, running a hand through his black hair before letting his arm flop dejectedly to the side of his pillow. He was lying on his and Hinata's bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking of everything that had transpired. Today had been the quads' first birthday, well, better make that _yesterday_, Sasuke mentally noted to himself as he saw his clock that read 2:14 in bright, red numbers.

He hadn't been able to sleep. Too many things were on his mind.

First, there was the fact that he still hadn't told Naruto the quads were his. Hinata and Sasuke had discussed revealing that information today, but Naruto hadn't made it to the quads' birthday party. That had unsettled Sasuke greatly. Actually, it had unsettled most all of the guests. Even Hyuuga Hiashi had noticed the lack of Naruto's presence, and Neji had even offered to go and see if he was at home. The quads noticed it too. Tenpi kept crying out for "Naato."

By the end of the birthday party, there had been no sign of Naruto, and Neji had accused Sasuke of scaring Naruto from coming, which was a ridiculous accusation. Sasuke had shut the door in Neji's face after the comment and had angrily gone cleaning up from the party, wondering where Naruto could possibly be, trying not to think about what he may or may not have done to scare Naruto off.

He had almost gone to the Hokage Tower to see if he had been sent out on a last minute mission after worrying so much.

Thankfully, Naruto had turned up about an hour after the end of the party with presents for the quads. However, he had abruptly said he had to leave, and he hadn't given an explanation about why he hadn't come to the party or why he couldn't stay. Sasuke had not let Naruto leave. He angrily handed Naruto a crying Tenpi who had kept saying "Naato! Naato!" over and over again the entire day.

Naruto had stayed for two hours after that, nervously watching the clock the entire time, but apparently feeling guilty since Tenpi would start to cry every time that "Naato" tried to leave.

"Why do you keep looking at the clock?" Sasuke finally asked Naruto.

"It's getting late, but you'll vouch for me that I never left your sight the entire night, right?" Naruto asked a bit nervously.

"Naruto, what the hell-"

"Sasuke! Don't curse!" Naruto reprimanded him, clamping down on Tenpi's ears.

"-heck is the matter with you?" Sasuke said, changing his words. Naruto hadn't taken Hinata seriously when she had first timidly asked him about eight months ago not to curse in front of the children. The result had been that Seiryuu's first word had been "shit(1)" after Naruto had cursed upon stubbing his foot to avoid the quads' toys in the middle of the floor.

She'd said it repeatedly, apparently enjoying the attention when Naruto encouraged her repeat the word (out of Hinata's earshot of course). They noticed she was good at picking up single words that people said. Like "Yes," "No," "Wait," "Hot," and "Stop." Naruto had even managed to teacher her how to call him Hokage. Sasuke had taught her how to say dobe; Naruto didn't like that as much and had retaliated against Sasuke by teaching her how to call Sasuke teme. Hinata had ended up threatening to smack the both of them for teaching her curses, and that had been when Naruto had taken it very seriously not to curse in front of the children. He had taken it upon himself to become the censor police. Sasuke was glad that at least Hinata threatened before she actually did something, and that Naruto – and himself – would have deserved the slap upside the head.

Tenpi's first word had been "Naato" which was probably the reason why Naruto hadn't been able to leave when Tenpi had been crying Naruto's name. When Naruto had finally left, he had made Sasuke promise that he would vouch that he had been with him the entire night.

"I'll vouch for you too," Hinata said. Naruto looked at her strangely.

"Th-thanks," Naruto said. His voice was clipped, and he didn't meet her gaze. He also didn't sound very appreciative of her help, though he flashed her a tight smile all the same.

The second thing that had been bothering Sasuke was the way that Naruto had looked at Hinata, almost apologetically, and almost sorrowfully when she had said she would vouch for him. Something about his behavior the entire night had seemed off, and Sasuke wanted to know why, and if his strange reaction to Hinata's words were linked to it.

The third thing that was on his mind something not quite related to the day's events but was related to Naruto all the same. It was something that was often on Sasuke's mind: the letter he had found that Naruto had written to him when he'd been away. Sasuke had found the letter about two weeks after he had had his confrontation with Sakura about the letter pertaining to Hinata. Actually, he hadn't really found it as he had requested to see it.

Sasuke had actually gone over to visit Sakura at her home while Naruto was baby-sitting the quads with Hinata. He'd given her back the original letter Naruto had written to Hinata (after making a duplicate for Hinata to read at her leisure) and had asked to read the other letters, just to make sure that nothing had seemed out of place. Sasuke had said he would be able to tell whether or not the letter to Hinata meant anything special or not as a pretense to see the letter Naruto had written to him.

He'd read each of the other letters first; first he read the one to Sakura which described a lot about how much Naruto was in awe of her scarily awesome strength, then he read the ones to Iruka, Kakashi, and Tsunade which were all about details of Naruto's training, and then finally he read the one that had been addressed to him.

His had been the shortest letter, and it had plagued his mind since he'd read it. He still remembered the letter, word for word.

_Dear Sasuke,_

_You're a selfish, stuck-up, asshole. I HATE YOU. I hope Orochimaru licks your cheek and creeps you out and you come running back to me telling me I was right and you shouldn't have left. Anyway, come home because I guess I kinda miss you._

_Love Your Best Friend._

Hate. Love. Naruto had claimed to hate and love him both in the same letter. It was a letter clearly written when Naruto had been frustrated with him, but the words "I hate you" still stuck out in Sasuke's mind. It gave him pause, wondering if Naruto were really capable of hating him. It also hurt him to think that he had caused Naruto that much pain.

On the other hand, he'd written, "love your best friend." Love. Why would he say that? It was probably just a brotherly type of love. After all, Naruto had always, _always_, referred to their relationship as though they were brothers. Yet why hadn't any of the other letters that Naruto had written said that he loved them? Naruto rarely said the word love unless in conjunction with Sakura or ramen. What did that mean for Sasuke?

Sasuke balled up his fists in frustration, trying to suppress the confusion that he often felt when thinking of the letter. He almost wished he didn't know about it. His confusion was just amplified by Naruto's earlier behavior.

"You can't sleep either?" Hinata's quiet voice asked.

"No," Sasuke murmured.

"Naruto?" Hinata guessed. It was ironic how she understood Sasuke's worries so easily, summing up his lack of sleep in one word. Then again, she probably was having a lot of the same worries pertaining to Naruto as well.

"I'm going to go talk to him," Sasuke said as he slid out from underneath the covers. His bare feet sank into the carpet of his bedroom, and he walked around silently in the dark as he changed out of his pajamas and into civilian clothes. The covers shifted, and Sasuke could tell by the sound that Hinata had sat up in bed, looking at him through the darkness of the room.

"You're going _now_?" Hinata asked incredulously.

"I'm worried. His behavior tonight was strange," Sasuke said.

"Ye-yeah," Hinata agreed quietly. Frowning, Sasuke could tell that Hinata had been hurt by what Naruto had said to her.

"I'm sure he didn't mean to be rude to you Hinata. Naruto's not like that, and out of everyone, he's nicer to you since you're so nice to him. I'll find out what's got him rattled, and I'm sure he'll have an explanation," Sasuke said reassuringly.

Even through the dark Sasuke could tell that Hinata was smiling at him.

"Thank you, Sasuke," she said, truly grateful. The fact that Hinata hadn't tried to talk Sasuke out of waking Naruto up in the middle of the night was testament to how worried she truly was. Sasuke nodded to her, even though she probably couldn't see it very clearly in the dark. He grabbed his spare key to Naruto and Sakura's home from off of his dresser top, slipping it into his pocket.

"No problem," Sasuke replied before he pulled on his sandals, wasting no time as he left and headed over to Naruto's place. Easing Hinata's worries in addition to his own was the least he could do for her. Sasuke often wondered if he would go insane without her there since he could at least tell his secrets to her.

As Sasuke reached Naruto and Sakura's door, he realized that it was probably close to 2:45 in the morning. Sasuke wasn't exactly sure how welcoming Naruto or Sakura would be with his presence. Normally Sasuke wouldn't care too much, but he had a feeling that Sakura would end up hitting Naruto for making Sasuke worry. He despised it when Sakura hit his beloved Naruto. She still did it, even though she had read the letter Naruto wrote to Hinata that said he didn't like being hit. Thankfully she didn't seem to hit him as often. Even so, every time she did made Sasuke want to hit _her_. It was only a matter of time before he snapped and backhanded her across the face.

Sasuke knocked on the door quietly. No one responded. He knocked a little louder. Finally, he rang the buzzer.

When a minute passed and no one responded after three buzzes, Sasuke finally took out his key and opened the door. As soon as he stepped inside, Sasuke was stopped as he saw a shadowy figure move from near the couch.

"Who's there?" Naruto's voice came.

"Naruto?" Sasuke whispered, surprised that Naruto had been sitting on his couch at such a late hour, but hadn't answered the door.

"I'm Naruto – oh, Sasuke! You woke me up! I thought the buzzing was in my dream. So what the hell are you doing breaking into my house in the middle of the night?" Naruto asked as he flicked on the light. Sasuke winced as the lamp on the table next to the sofa flooded the room with a soft light. It wasn't very bright as it only illuminated close to the couch, but it still had shocked his eyes. Sasuke looked down the hallway toward where Naruto's bedroom was, hoping that he didn't wake Sakura up. He wanted to speak to Naruto alone.

"I needed to talk to you," Sasuke whispered. "What were you doing on the couch?"

"I got kicked out to the couch 'cuz of Sakura," Naruto said, his voice quieter now. Sasuke wasn't sure if it was because he was trying to whisper so as not to wake Sakura up, or if it was because he felt embarrassed for being in trouble and having to sleep out on the couch.

"Why?" Sasuke asked. Naruto blushed, turning his head.

"Sakura's been mad at me," Naruto said quietly.

"Why?" Sasuke said. He had figured that much out on his own. Naruto stood straighter, looking at Sasuke, his eyes bright. His face was set it such a determined and fierce expression that it made Sasuke feel off guard to see Naruto looking at him that way.

"Sasuke, first, you need to know, there's never, ever been anything between me and Hinata. Hinata is just my friend. But Sakura-"

"Sakura thinks you two are having an affair _still_?" Sasuke asked incredulously.

"St-still?" Naruto asked. Sasuke sighed angrily.

"About a year or so ago, Sakura told me she thought the quadruplets were yours biologically," Sasuke confessed. Naruto looked as shocked as though Sasuke had just slapped him.

"What? You don't believe-" Sasuke cut Naruto off with his sudden movements. He was in front of Naruto in a flash as he placed his hands on Naruto's shoulders.

"Naruto," Sasuke said, his eyes locked onto Naruto's, "I know that you and Hinata never had an affair. I trust you Naruto. I trust you more than anyone else," Sasuke said. Naruto's eyes widened before softening.

"Thanks Sasuke," Naruto said.

"You don't need to thank me. You earned my trust all on your own," Sasuke said as he squeezed Naruto's shoulders gently in a reassuring manner before he sat down on the couch. Naruto let out a long sigh and followed suit.

"I'm sorry about missing the quads' birthday party. Sakura and I had a fight before I was about to go. She got mad because she had a day off, and I was going over to see the quads. Then she said that I was probably going over there to see Hinata. Then I told her that it was the quads' birthday, and she seemed to get even more upset because she hadn't been invited over. I felt bad because she had been, but I hadn't bothered to tell her because I thought she'd be working. Well, she wasn't working, and even if she had been, she said that I should have told her because she would have taken off from work."

"She shouldn't have gotten mad at you for that," Sasuke said angrily. Naruto shrugged his shoulders and propped his elbows on his knees.

"It is kinda my fault. I forgot the last two times that she had the day off, and I didn't have a mission. Both times I was over at your place, and both times you were out on a mission, and I was with just Hinata and the quads. Sakura got really jealous that I was over alone with Hinata," Naruto said. Sasuke snorted.

"If Sakura ever bothered to come over to see how much you play with the quadruplets she would understand that they take up too much time for any real romance to possibly blossom between you and Hinata."

"Apparently that's not what Neji said," Naruto muttered angrily. Sasuke blanched.

"_What?_"

"Neji told Sakura that I act more like a husband to Hinata than you do. He also told her that he wished Hinata would get up the nerve to divorce you and marry me instead. Neji said that it was clear that I thought that Hinata was a better wife than Sakura. But I never said any of those things! Sakura thinks I did because she doesn't understand why Neji would lie to her!"

"Why that lying piece of shit," Sasuke snarled angrily. He knew that Neji had been up to something, but he had no idea that Neji had been trying to goad Sakura into fighting with Naruto. He owed Neji a few punches for surely Sakura had hit Naruto over Neji's words.

"I can't believe Neji would say those bad things about me!" Naruto said, angrily. Sasuke shook his head.

"He's not saying anything he thinks is bad. He's trying to break you and Sakura apart as well as Hinata and I apart. He wants to see you and Hinata together," Sasuke explained. He was grateful that Naruto and Sakura hadn't come to the birthday party after all. If Sakura had come with Naruto, that would have meant that Naruto would have come early. He would have seen that Neji had gotten the cake to celebrate the quads' first birthday, the cake that had read in beautifully scripted icing "Uzumaki Quadruplets" instead of "Uchiha Quadruplets."

Sasuke had had the pleasure of "accidentally" dropping the cake on the floor, and requesting that Hanabi get a replacement. Neji hadn't been too pleased about it.

"Well, I stayed home with Sakura for most of the day, but we didn't really do anything because she was mad at me. Then I went to drop off the quadruplets' presents, and stayed for so long that she got really pissed off at me when I finally came home," Naruto explained.

"Which was why you wanted me to be able to vouch for you that I had been watching you the entire time instead of Hinata," Sasuke concluded. Naruto nodded.

"Was Hinata mad at me? She looked upset," Naruto said worriedly.

"She wasn't mad at you, but she was very concerned. So was I," Sasuke said. Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"What did I do to deserve such great friends that come over in the middle of the night to make sure I'm okay?" Naruto asked sounding rather pleased that Sasuke and Hinata cared so much. "Sasuke," Naruto said, his voice unusually somber. "It feels like Sakura and I are drifting apart. I feel like I'm more of a family with you and Hinata, but I can't lose Sakura. What do I do?" Naruto asked, his eyes on Sasuke, looking desperate.

Sasuke was taken aback by the amount of fear that radiated from Naruto's eyes, eyes that were looking at him as though he held the answers to the world.

"Why don't you and Sakura come over for dinner on her next day off? That way you can spend the day with her and still get to see the quads. That way she can also start seeing the quadruplets more. The more you see them, the harder it is to stay away from them," Sasuke said, his voice filled with pride. Naruto just grinned.

"That's a great idea. What would I do without you Sasuke?" Naruto asked. "I'll tell Sakura when she gets back!" Naruto said enthusiastically.

"Get back?" Sasuke asked. "Get back from where? It's past 3:00 in the morning," Sasuke said.

"Oh, well...not too long after Sakura kicked me out to sleep on the couch, I saw her about to leave. I asked her where she was going and she said she had called Ino and they were going out drinking," Naruto said. "She does that a lot any more. I mean, she doesn't seem like she drinks a lot or anything, but she has been staying over at Ino's a lot more when she's mad," Naruto said.

Sasuke merely stared ahead, holding his tongue. There were a lot of things that Sasuke wanted to say, ranging from the fact that he thought Sakura was acting childish, to wanting to yell at Neji for making Sakura mad at Naruto which in turn hurt Naruto's feelings, to telling Naruto that if he were to stay with Sasuke that he would never leave him to sleep by himself. Yes, it was best to hold his tongue. For now.

"It will all work out," Sasuke promised Naruto. Naruto grinned at Sasuke before yawning widely. "I'll let you head to bed, and I should head home. Hinata was worried, and I don't want to keep her up later than she already has been," Sasuke said. Naruto looked guilty, but Sasuke waved it off. "You would do the same if she had been in your place and you in hers," Sasuke said.

Naruto grinned, rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah, you're right," Naruto agreed.

"Are you going to go back to your bed since Sakura left?" Sasuke asked. Naruto shook his head.

"I better not, just in case she comes back and gets mad if I'm there. If she hits me before I go to bed, I can't get to sleep for a while."

"She shouldn't hit you, Naruto," Sasuke said quietly. Naruto shrugged.

"I deserve it," Naruto said. Sasuke clenched his fists tightly, wanting to argue with Naruto about the matter, but decided now was not the time.

"Night Naruto."

"Night Sasuke."

**Next Chapter: Breaking Point**

* * *

(1) Just an amusing tidbit of information: I know someone whose first full question was "What the fuck is that?" at the tender age of one. He said it while at a family reunion. You can bet that went over reaaaaaaal well.

YES! Finally! The next two chapters are chapters I wrote before I even finished writing chapter 2. I really, really, _really_ hope you enjoy the next two chapters. If not, well at least I do. I've re-read them a bunch. They're not even anything really spectacular. I just like them for some strange reason. lol Ah well. What did you think of this chapter? - Jelp


	18. Chapter 18: Breaking Point

For those of you who may or may not know, I'm currently visiting fellow author lL0tus. She's currently letting me borrow her computer so I can update my story. Enjoy!

**The Agreement**

**Chapter 18: Breaking Point**

It was the first time in a long while that both Sakura and Naruto had come over together to see the quads. Naruto was over at Sasuke and Hinata's just about every day, but Sakura only stopped by every now and then to see Tenpi, Seiryuu, Kitsu, and Muchuu. In fact, most of the times that she had stopped by were to quickly get Naruto before leaving. However, she had graciously agreed to come with Naruto to Sasuke and Hinata's for dinner, as Naruto had told her that Sasuke had invited them.

Sasuke idly wondered if Naruto had had trouble convincing Sakura that he had invited them instead of Hinata. He had a feeling Sakura might not have agreed if she thought the idea had been Hinata's.

Sakura smiled and nodded her head to both Hinata and Sasuke as they welcomed Naruto and Sakura into their home for dinner. Muchuu crawled right over to see Naruto. Seiryuu, being more daring, got to her feet, and began to make her way over to Naruto on her feet before she lost her balance and toppled forward. Even before Hinata, Sasuke, and even Naruto, tried to help her up, she had ignored the fact that she had fallen. As she was now on her hands and knees, she decided to crawl most of the way to greet Naruto before she once again stood up, making the final few steps toward Naruto on her feet. Naruto picked up both Muchuu and Seiryuu and gave them both kisses as they snuggled into his shoulder. Sakura stiffened slightly as she watched Naruto act so affectionately with the children.

"Walking!" Seiryuu said happily. Her cute face shone proudly of with accomplishment, and she clearly expected to be held as a reward for her good "walking."

"Naato!" Tenpi gurgled from where he played with Kitsu. Kitsu looked around, and waved at "Naato" before the two of them continued to (sort of) build with the blocks before them.

"Hello Kitsu," Sakura said to the baby boy on Naruto's shoulder. He looked at her with wide eyes before burying his face protectively in Naruto's shoulder.

"Er, that's Muchuu," Naruto corrected Sakura.

"Ah," Sakura said, seeming hurt that the little boy had shied away from her.

"Don't worry," Hinata said kindly. "They do that to a lot of people. Even my father. They even do that to Sasuke sometimes," Hinata said, trying to make Sakura feel more at ease.

"Muchuu did do that to me," Sasuke admitted.

"You smelled gross though," Naruto said. Sasuke could have smacked him. Didn't Naruto see that they were trying to make his wife feel more at ease? With a look to Sakura's face, Naruto did seem to realize that, and he added hastily, "but you really should see the quads with Hiashi. Sometimes it's like they're terrified of him," Naruto said, shaking his head. Hinata laughed a little nervously, and Sasuke just shook his head. Hiashi could be quite terrifying. Sasuke glanced at Hinata who still seemed terrified of her father at times. Sasuke got the distinct feeling that the comment hadn't made Sakura feel any better either as she too seemed to realize that Hiashi wasn't always the most heart-warming person.

Hinata broke the awkward silence by offering Naruto and Sakura drinks. Naruto asked for some tea, and Sakura said she would have the same.

Sasuke watched as Sakura offered to help Hinata make the tea, the two women leaving the room. Naruto grinned widely at Sasuke as Naruto walked toward the middle of the living room, and sat down close to where Tenpi and Kitsu were playing with the blocks. Naruto set Seiryuu and Muchuu down and began to help build a big block tower for them to knock down. Sasuke smirked, always amused and amazed by how Naruto seemed to bask in his children's presence. Sitting down next to Naruto, Sasuke's smirk turned into a true smile as he enjoyed watching Naruto and Naruto's children – and his children – acting like a family.

"That's a horrible Hokage Monument, dobe," Sasuke said as he looked at the pile of blocks Naruto had dubbed to the children as the Hokage Monument, explaining to the children (who probably couldn't understand most of what he said) about the five Hokages of Konoha.

"Like you could do better with just blocks!" Naruto said, flashing a challenging grin at Sasuke. Sasuke merely raised his eyebrow before stretching out on the floor and lazily told the quads to knock down the tower. They all squealed happily and did so. Naruto all but scowled at Sasuke as Sasuke began to start building something of his own from the pile of knocked down blocks from Naruto's Hokage Monument.

Sasuke rebuilt his own version of the Hokage Monument with six Hokage faces in his "mountain."

"And this sixth one here is Naato," Sasuke said, pointing to the farthest pile of blocks on the end where the Rokudaime Hokage's face was sure to be carved in Konoha's own mountain. Naruto looked surprised at Sasuke's comment. Naruto made eye contact with Sasuke, neither of them moving from where they sat as the quads happily and noisily knocked down the blocks.

"Sasuke," Naruto murmured, before rubbing the back of his head slightly embarrassed, but mostly appreciatively. Sasuke was still always amazed at how often he seemed to be able to take Naruto by surprise with his comments. Naruto had always struck him as being extremely confident about his ambitions, never one to leave anyone in any doubt that he would become strong or that he would become Hokage.

The fact that Naruto seemed to cherish whenever Sasuke took the time to praise him, that Naruto truly cared what Sasuke thought, helped support Sasuke's theory that he and he alone affected Naruto in ways that no one else could. Naruto weighed Sasuke's opinion higher than anyone else's. Sasuke was also sure that Naruto cherished his compliments more than anyone else's.

Yelling from the kitchen made Sasuke and Naruto break their eye contact.

"You have been sleeping with my husband, and those little brats are proof!" Sakura yelled as Hinata backed out of the kitchen. Sakura held the tray of tea and teacups as Hinata carried out a tray of food.

"S-Sakura-chan, I-"

"Don't you call me Sakura-chan like you were my friend!" Sakura yelled angrily throwing the tea tray to the floor, the ceramics shattering. The noise made the quads jump, and Kitsu began to cry at the noise. Sasuke put his hand on his son's shoulder and rubbed his back, soothing him from the shock of the noise.

"Sakura!" Naruto said sharply from where he was. He sat up, his face both angry and disbelieving. Sakura didn't bother to turn to look at Naruto.

Sasuke slowly propped himself up to a sitting position too as he stared angrily at Sakura.

"I-I've n-never s-slept with N-Naruto-ku-"

"Liar!" Sakura yelled as she back handed Hinata across the face. Hinata cried out as she fell to the floor, landing heavily. Monstrous strength had been put behind the blow, obvious by the heavy sound of the thud as Hinata had landed. Hinata didn't bother to move as she laid on the floor, not looking at Sakura who stared down at her in rage. Sasuke was off the floor in a flash, and gripped Sakura's wrist so hard that he knew he would have snapped it if she weren't a shinobi. He was beyond outraged at Sakura's action, and he knew that poor, sweet Hinata probably felt like she had deserved it since the children really were Naruto's. He wasn't going to let Sakura treat Hinata like that though. Everything was Sasuke's doing, and a part of him wanted to fight with Sakura.

"How dare you?" Sasuke hissed out, his sharingan glowing red. He had lost any inch of respect or sympathy he might have once had for Sakura.

"What the hell is your problem Sasuke? Can't you see that those kids are Naruto's and Hinata's and not yours? They're sleeping together, and you stand there like nothing-"

"I said how dare you, _bitch_!" Sasuke said as a feral rage filled him, his fist coming back ready to slam into Sakura's face.

"Don't," Hinata said meekly from the ground, as tears filled her eyes, and Sasuke's fist stopped mid punch. He wanted so badly to smack Sakura to her senses, but Hinata had asked him not to, and he also became aware of the fact that if Naruto saw him hit his wife, Naruto would not look kindly upon it.

"Hinata," Naruto said worriedly, having scooted over from playing with the kids to help Hinata get back to her feet. He grasped her waist and helped her to stand up. "Are you okay?" Naruto asked, looking at Hinata's face, thankful that Sakura had merely grazed her, but anyone could tell that Sakura had put her monstrous strength behind the gesture; Hinata's face was already swollen terribly.

"If Hinata and Naruto say that they haven't slept together, shouldn't that be enough for you?" Sasuke demanded as Sakura wrenched her wrist free from his crushing grip. Sakura took in the scene before her as she saw Sasuke glaring at her, with Naruto standing next to Hinata as he tended to her face. She looked at them in disgust.

"Look Sasuke, he's helping her right now!" Sakura choked out. Naruto's head snapped around to look at Sakura, confusion and hurt etched into his beautiful face, and Sasuke half wanted to step between them so that Naruto wouldn't have to look at the woman causing him needless pain.

"Sakura, Hinata and I never did anything like that. Hinata was telling you the truth. I would never cheat on you Sakura, and Hinata would never cheat on Sasuke. You know that," Naruto said as a single tear rolled down his face, clearly not understanding why Sakura was so mad at all of them.

"Bitch!" Seiryuu squealed happily, pointing her cute baby finger at Sakura in delight, her blue eyes sparkling as always, extremely proud of herself for being able to repeat her father's word from earlier. Sakura's face contorted in fury as she raised her fist in anger -

- but she never got the chance to even move a millimeter as a punch to her face knocked her clear across the room.

Sakura skidded across the floor, looking mortified at the owner of the fist that had slammed into her, her eyes wide and astonished. Naruto stood above her, his face contorted into fury at Sakura's actions, his hand balled into a fist.

"A baby, Sakura. A_ baby_. A baby that doesn't even realize what she's saying," Naruto hissed, clenching the fist that he had hit Sakura with into a tighter ball, his body shaking in rage. "What's gotten into you?" Naruto demanded, searching Sakura's eyes as he picked up Seiryuu and held her close. Sasuke and Hinata stared at Naruto in utter shock. Sasuke had been prepared to move, but Naruto had beaten him to it. Never would Sasuke have ever thought that Naruto would hit Sakura for any reason.

Sakura looked somewhat regretful, though when Naruto picked up Seiryuu, something inside Sakura seemed to snap her out of her momentary shock and remorse.

"Not a baby Naruto. Yours and Hinata's bastard child," Sakura said through clenched teeth as she picked herself off the floor and stormed out of the Hyuuga complex. Naruto stood there, holding Seiryuu close to him as Seiryuu giggled and gurgled happily in his arms, completely unaware of the tension in the room. The other three tykes began to scoot across the floor towards Naruto, holding their arms out for hugs too. Naruto sat down on the floor, placing Seiryuu on his lap, allowing Muchuu, Tenpi, and Kitsu all to climb on him.

Sasuke just glanced over at Hinata, who stood openmouthed. Sasuke turned his face back towards Naruto, both of them just staring at him, and Sasuke noticed how lost Naruto looked as he held Seiryuu close to him.

"I could have stopped Sakura without hitting her," Naruto said quietly as though talking to himself and not to the other two people staring at him in the room. Naruto tenderly kissed the top of Seiryuu's head. "I was just so mad at her. How could she take her anger out on one of these little angels?" Naruto asked, tickling one of Tenpi's feet affectionately. "I'm sorry for my wife's actions," Naruto said quietly after a full three minutes of silence, Hinata and Sasuke just watching Naruto as he played with the children. He began to slowly disentangle them from him, encouraging them to play with each other as he stood up.

"Naruto-" Sasuke began.

"I need to go," Naruto said, cutting him off. "I shouldn't have hit her," Naruto said as he rushed out of the Hyuuga complex after Sakura. Sasuke felt lost at what had just taken place.

"We should put the kids to bed," Hinata said quietly, not looking at Sasuke.

"Hn, and after that I'll take a look at your face," Sasuke murmured. Hinata gave him a strange look before realizing that he was talking about Sakura hitting her. Her dazed look proved that Sasuke wasn't the only one who's entire mind had gone blank when Naruto hit Sakura. Sasuke picked up Tenpi and Muchuu as Hinata picked up Kitsu and Seiryuu, both of them heading upstairs to tuck the quadruplets in for the night.

**Next Chapter: The Truth At Last**

* * *

I wrote this scene well over a year ago. It feels so good to finally post it. Much love! - Jelp


	19. Chapter 19: The Truth At Last

Sorry for the delay. Life happened. lol Now, for the part you have all been waiting for!

**The Agreement**

**Chapter 19: The Truth At Last**

Sasuke stared out the window of his and Hinata's room. It had been five hours since Sakura had stormed out of the house, Naruto following not far behind her. It seemed surreal to Sasuke. The events of the evening were fresh in his mind, and neither he nor Hinata could sleep. Hinata's cheek was still slightly swollen from where Sakura had hit her, but Hinata didn't complain about the pain if it still ached. Sasuke was sure she felt that she had deserved it. She hadn't. Sasuke was the one that had come up with the entire plan. Between the two of them, he had deserved the hit. Hinata was too kind.

"Something bad happened. I can feel it," Sasuke murmured as he felt Hinata's questioning gaze land on his back from where she sat reading.

"Should we go look for him?" Hinata asked worriedly. Sasuke shook his head slowly.

"I have a feeling he'll be coming back here tonight," Sasuke said. The two of them sat in silence for a while longer, Hinata reading and Sasuke gazing out the window at the night's sky.

"He loves them, doesn't he?" Hinata's shy murmur brought Sasuke back from his thoughts. He turned to look at her as she activated her byakugan. It was something she did from time to time to check and make sure that all of Naruto's children were sleeping safe and sound.

"Yes, he does," Sasuke murmured back, remembering the look of pure rage on Naruto's face as Sakura had attempted to hit Seiryuu. Sasuke had been pissed as well, but he had felt the raw spike in Naruto's chakra. If the person had been anyone other than a dear friend of Naruto's, Sasuke was quite sure Naruto would have killed whoever dared _think_ about touching one of the quadruplets on the spot. It appeared that Naruto had developed a strong bond with his children, and Sasuke wondered if it was on a sub-conscious genetic level, or if it was just because Naruto was the type to care about everyone.

"Naruto's here," Hinata said in surprise, her byakugan catching him directly in her sights. A moment later, there was a knock on the door that carried all the way from downstairs. Hinata turned to look at Sasuke, deactivating her byakugan. "I can't do this any more, S-Sasuke. We need to tell him the full tr-truth," Hinata said, her eyes downcast and shame filled.

Sasuke closed his eyes. Nothing had gone according to how he had planned. He had thought for sure that Naruto and Sakura would have fallen apart much sooner, but they hadn't. Even now after Sakura had wrongly accused Naruto of cheating, Naruto was still chasing after Sakura. Sasuke idly wondered that if it hadn't appeared that Naruto was cheating on Sakura with Hinata if Naruto might have been okay with Sakura. It wasn't a pleasant train of thought that Sasuke was ruining their relationship. He had hoped Sakura would do that all by herself.

Naruto was no where near to wanting to leave Sakura for him, and Sasuke wasn't sure what he had really been thinking when he had formed this plan. Sasuke snorted. He really _hadn't_ been thinking. He had just followed through with the first wild plan that had come to mind in order to ease the ache in his heart.

"I'll do it," Sasuke said. "I'll tell Naruto the truth. It was my idea, and I should take the blame," Sasuke added. He took a deep breath as he turned to walk downstairs to answer the door.

Sasuke opened the door. Neither gave a greeting as he Naruto walked by him. Sasuke merely stared at Naruto, or rather, Naruto's eyes. If the light in someone's eyes determined life, Naruto would have been dead. The normal radiance of his brilliant eyes was long gone, and his eyes seemed almost black at the faded luster.

A chill went through Sasuke knowing immediately something was horribly wrong.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked, looking at Naruto. Naruto turned to look at Sasuke, as though he couldn't really see him. "What happened?" Sasuke asked, activating his sharingan eyes just to make sure that this was really Naruto. He seemed so unlike himself that even the confirmation from his sharingan was hard to believe.

"Sakura was so mad that she – she..." Naruto trailed off, looked right past Sasuke as though not seeing anything, "she found comfort with someone else," Naruto finished. Sasuke looked at Naruto feeling as though in a daze himself. Was Naruto possibly implying what he thought he was? Sakura wouldn't really take things that far, would she? But Sasuke knew that only Sakura's infidelity would make Naruto look so lifeless.

For years now, he had always wanted Sakura to do something stupid to mess up her relationship with Naruto to make her the bad guy so that Naruto would come running to him in comfort. Now that it had happened, Sasuke didn't know what to do. He had wanted it, but to see Naruto hurting so much made Sasuke's heart want to break. It hadn't been fair of him to want to put Naruto through this kind of pain for his own selfish gains. His heart ached all the more because he knew that what he had done had indirectly caused Naruto pain. He hadn't wanted that. Sasuke was supposed to make everything better, not worse for Naruto.

"Naruto?" Sasuke prompted.

"I went back to our house, but she wasn't there. I decided I would try Ino's, but Ino didn't know where she was, and even if she did I think she thinks I cheated on Sakura too, so I doubt she would have told me. I went looking for Sakura all over the place and finally decided to check back home. And then-" Naruto paused, shaking his head.

Sasuke could tell that Naruto was in terrible shock.

"I found them in bed together. I was shocked. I always thought if I caught her cheating I'd be so livid that I'd tear the other guy apart or something. Instead, I just ran. I must have run for at least three hours before I decided I needed to talk to someone. Sorry for coming back here so late," Naruto said, his voice coming out in rasps. Sasuke gently took Naruto's hand and led him over to the couch, flicking on the light switch in the process. Sasuke did not offer words of comfort, but rather placed his hand gently on his friend's shoulder. Sasuke didn't know what to say to comfort his friend when all he wanted to do was point out how horrible Sakura was as a wife, even when Sasuke knew that part of her actions were probably his fault for making her think Naruto was cheating.

Anger suddenly burned through him. It didn't matter if she thought Naruto was cheating! Naruto had said he wasn't, and Naruto should be taken for his word. She should know better. Sasuke looked at Naruto, trying to hide his anger, and be more comforting. Naruto stood, staring at nothing, and his unnerving behavior was beginning to grate on Sasuke.

"It's not your fault," Sasuke said awkwardly, knowing it sounded off, but it at least had the effect of snapping Naruto out of his stupor.

"Not my fault? I hit her! I _hit_ her. Of course it was my fault! She went off to Lee because Lee would never raise a finger against her, yet I-" Naurto was cut off as Sasuke gripped Naruto's chin in his hands, making Naruto look at him. Sasuke let a new wave of anger flow through him upon learning that Sakura had turned to _Lee_ of all people when she had Naruto right there. He let all of his anger seep into his words.

"How many times has Sakura hit you? How many times has she slapped you across the face? Pummeled you into the ground? And how many times have you let her? Every. Single. Time. She does it out of anger, out of frustration. And you do it to protect Seiryuu, one of your important people, and somehow you're the bad guy?" Sasuke asked, his voice venomous and deadly serious.

"She really wouldn't have hit Seiryuu. It's different," Naruto muttered.

"How?" Sasuke said, still inwardly seething, but trying hard to calm down. He wasn't mad at Naruto. Naruto didn't need Sasuke to yell at him right now to tell him that if Naruto hadn't hit Sakura that he or Hinata would have. It didn't matter if Sakura would have hit Seiryuu or not; the point was she had even raised her hand against Seiryuu after hitting Hinata.

"I've been a bad husband," Naruto said, shuffling his feet against the couch. Sasuke refrained from rolling his eyes, knowing now was not the time for his blatant show of disbelief. "You probably don't know this, but Sakura can't have children," Naruto said. Sasuke merely nodded his head once, obviously very much aware of this piece of information. "When she told me that before we got married, it really didn't matter. I loved her, and I thought that was that. But then, when I see you, Hinata, and the little ones all together, something in me just feels like I need to be a part of it with you. I feel like I'm always butting into your family, and so I asked Sakura if she thought we could adopt, and she got really upset. She's also never liked how much time I hang around you and Hinata. Well, mostly Hinata and the children. I want to be in a family like that of my own. I let her down because it's not her fault that she can't have children, and I rub it in her face all the time by spending more time over here than with her."

"You are a part of this family Naruto," Sasuke murmured, turning his eyes to look into Naruto's eyes.

"It's not the same," Naruto sighed, frustrated.

"They're yours Naruto," Sasuke said quietly.

"What?"

"The children. They're _your_ children Naruto."

"Yeah, I know. I'm like they're third parent the way I hang around them all the time, but-"

"Naruto," Sasuke said, turning in his seat so that he was able to grip Naruto by the shoulder. "The babies are yours. All of them are your children, biologically, _you_ are their father." Sasuke's eyes bored into Naruto's, willing him to understand him and believe him.

"Wh-what? Sasuke, I don't know what you're talking about," Naruto said, standing up and pacing around frantically. Naruto suddenly seemed very angry, and looked hurt and betrayed at Sasuke's comment. "You don't think Hinata and I had an affair do you? Sasuke, I _told_ you that she and I-"

"Naruto!" Sasuke said angrily, willing the blond to understand. "They're yours! I know they're yours! I made sure they were yours because I took your sperm, from your body, and put them inside of Hinata. They're yours because I made them that way!" Sasuke said. Naruto stood back, looking at Sasuke as if he were crazy.

"Sasuke, what the hell are you talking about?" Naruto muttered, backing away from Sasuke slowly, but Sasuke, who was finally telling the truth, was going to make sure Naruto knew the entire truth. Sasuke stood up slowly and began advancing on Naruto. Naruto, seeing the predatory gleam in Sasuke's eyes, stepped backward until his back was up against the wall. "Sasuke what are you-" Naruto breathed, before Sasuke placed his lips on Naruto's, silencing him. Naruto remained motionless under his touch as his eyes widened. Sasuke removed his lips from Naruto's and locked his eyes on Naruto's to stare longingly at him.

"You see?" Sasuke asked, his hand reached up to caress Naruto's face. Naruto froze, as though a deer caught in headlights, "I had to use the Sharingan to put you into a genjutsu so that you didn't know what I was doing," Sasuke explained as he reached his other hand to play with the hem of Naruto's pants.

"S-sasuke?" Naruto stuttered in utter and complete shock, his eyes wide. His body moved feebly as though trying to push Sasuke off of him, but he was in a state of complete and utter shock to do much.

"I made you orgasm Naruto, and I took your sperm and one of Hinata's eggs, and thus, Tenpi was created. I used a mutational ninjutsu that I stole curtsey of Kabuto's twisted medical knowledge to create three children that are yours and mine. I turned my sperm into eggs, meshed it with your sperm – still as sperm mind you – and then placed those eggs within Hinata. Our biological children are Seiryuu, Muchuu, and Kitsu. The babies are yours Naruto. You belong with this family: Hinata and I, as well as you. We love you Naruto. Hinata has been head over heels for you since before we became genin," Sasuke explained, Naruto's eyes darting back and forth as Sasuke's hand slipped lower into his pants, utterly bewildered with what was happening to his body, and not quite registering what Sasuke was telling him.

"What?" Naruto asked utterly bewildered.

"You've been my most precious person since our genin days, and I can't even recall when that turned into love. I asked Hinata to marry me because I knew she was as heartbroken as I was when you asked Sakura to marry you. We knew we would never be happy without you in our lives. Hinata would have probably married an older man of her father's choice if I didn't ask her, and I just can't come to want to be with a woman," Sasuke murmured. "Actually, I can't make myself want to be with anyone other than you Naruto," Sasuke said huskily as his lips ghosted over Naruto's neck, caressing his skin. "I used to care about Sakura, but in a friendly way until I saw she didn't appreciate just how wonderful you are. You're everything Naruto. I don't think Sakura ever cared for you the same way Hinata and I do. I couldn't stand the idea of you not being loved so fully."

"But, you and Hinata seem to love each other so much," Naruto said, his voice croaking out, as though trying to find some logic in the situation. "You need to stop. You're cheating," Naruto said, as he gasped. Sasuke's hand had finally touched him more intimately than he was prepared for. Naruto's strength seemed to come back to him as he gripped Sasuke's arm. Naruto forcibly pulled Sasuke away from him, glaring darkly. Sasuke realized that he was being too forward with Naruto, so he stepped back as Naruto quickly turned away from him as though nothing had happened. Sasuke knew Naruto was not fully registering what was going on. He was still too emotionally drained from finding Sakura cheating on him.

Sasuke watched Naruto for a moment as he brushed at his clothes as though to rid himself of Sasuke's touch. Naruto even shook his head as if he thought it would make things better. When Naruto didn't speak, Sasuke decided to see if he could convince Naruto of what was really going on.

"We're not cheating. We're married. All four of us are married actually – Hinata, Sakura, you, and me. The wedding ceremony that took place, as well as all of those documents that you signed, they made all four of us legally married to one another," Sasuke explained. Naruto finally seemed to come back to his senses at this revelation. His eyes narrowed, and his fists clenched as anger finally broke through his initial shock.

"So you've been lying and manipulating me – and Sakura – for over two years now? You mean I lost Sakura because of _you_?" Naruto asked, his voice quiet, but deadly.

"Sakura has always been lost to you because of me," Sasuke said, not trying to sound mean, but trying to state the truth. "She told me herself that she was only with you and not me because she knew that I wanted children. Sakura's been lying to you as well."

"I already knew that!" Naruto said angrily as he shoved Sasuke away from him.

"What?!" Sasuke asked, incredulous.

"But she did fall in love with me eventually! When she told me she loved me, I asked her to marry me the same day," Naruto explained. "Unlike you, she was upfront about her intentions."

"And what good did that do you? She doesn't even trust you! She didn't believe you when you told her that you weren't having an affair with Hinata," Sasuke argued.

"But she was right, wasn't she? The children were mine! She had every right to suspect it!"

"Not in the way she did! You weren't at fault that you're the biological father!" Sasuke shouted angrily.

"It doesn't matter! The little ones are still mine like she thought they were," Naruto said angrily, but his expression suddenly changed. Sasuke watched bemused as Naruto's own words sank in. Naruto's eyes darted up to the stairs towards the children's bedroom. "They're mine," Naruto whispered to himself, as though not quite daring to believe it. Shock had worn off, replaced with wonder at this particular revelation. Sasuke knew of all the terrible things that Naruto didn't want to have had happen, didn't want to see, didn't want to hear on this night, that was the only thing that had brought him joy. "They're mine," Naruto repeated to himself, his voice catching. Glaring at Sasuke, Naruto turned away from him as though Sasuke wasn't worth his time. The action stung Sasuke, but he wasn't overly surprised.

Naruto could have been a lot angrier with him than he was. Sasuke had a feeling everything still hadn't sunk in, but Sasuke wasn't about to press the matter. He would let Naruto grasp onto the one thing that would make him happy at the moment. Sighing, Sasuke headed up the stairs after Naruto to watch as Naruto finally looked upon them as their father.

**Next Chapter: To Truly Love**

* * *

Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter out. Staying with fellow author lL0tus was a blast, but we got really busy! Concerts, mall trips, trips to the library, lots of videos…ah, what a great time. Oh, and thank you to all who reviewed for Mine. It's finally over!

Anyway, I'm debating on whether or not to update this fic again before Saturday. If I do, it will probably be on Thursday.

Reviews greatly appreciated! - Jelp


	20. Chapter 20: To Truly Love

Since I didn't post on Sunday, I am squeezing in a post on Thursday. Enjoy!

**The Agreement**

**Chapter 20: To Truly Love**

Since Naruto had decided to see the children in order to keep from losing his sanity, Sasuke silently walked up to the babies' room without trying to get Naruto to talk to him. Pushing Naruto would not be a good idea in the immediate moment, but Sasuke wasn't going to let Naruto leave without letting Naruto know that he was wanted and needed. Sasuke could only imagine what turmoil Naruto's thoughts were probably in due to everything that had happened. Sasuke remained silent, content to watch as Naruto entered the quads' room and leaned over their cribs as though looking at them for the first time.

"They're beautiful, aren't they?" Naruto murmured as he leaned a hand down to stroke Kitsu's hair. Kitsu gurgled happily in his sleep. "I love watching them. They always seem so happy," Naruto murmured as he moved to the next crib and pulled the blanket that had slipped off of Tenpi back onto him. "Are they really mine?" Naruto asked in wonder. Sasuke felt his throat constrict as Naruto looked at him with such joy on his face. He wondered when the look of joy would turn to anger when everything finally registered in Naruto's shocked brain. Sasuke couldn't speak as he looked at the radiant smile on Naruto's face. He merely nodded. Naruto turned back to the quadruplets, once again ignoring Sasuke, which was fine with him as it took him a moment to regain his voice anyway.

"Naruto, move in here with us," Sasuke murmured, knowing Naruto was less likely to get angry at him when he was half distracted by watching the quadruplets. Sasuke watched him watching them. He had always found it interesting at how much Naruto seemed to love them, and sometimes he thought Naruto might love them more than Hinata did – which was saying something.

"You lied to me," Naruto said, though as Sasuke suspected, his voice didn't sound angry but rather disappointed. "And Sakura is still my wife. Maybe if I just explained things to her, we can work all of this out."

"She slept with Lee to purposefully hurt you!" Sasuke hissed.

"Yeah, and you did all this claiming to love me, and still hurt me!" Naruto retaliated, his voice a whisper yell, clearly wanting to get his point across without waking up the children. Sasuke frowned as he looked at Naruto knowing that Naruto was right. He had hurt Naruto just as Sakura had. Yet looking at his children, _their_ children, Sasuke felt that he had had the better intentions. Looking at Naruto looking at the children he _knew_ he had the better intentions.

"People who are in love do foolish things," Sasuke said as he gently leaned over to stroke Seiryuu's back. "And you can't deny that a part of you loves both Hinata and myself," Sasuke said as he turned to look at Naruto. "You and I have always had a deep connection. I know you've felt it, and I know your body responds to me," Sasuke said. Naruto turned away, but Sasuke could still see the blush creep up onto Naruto's cheeks. Sasuke felt elated when Naruto didn't deny it. He remembered the way that Naruto had almost kissed him after Naruto had dreamt/remembered their lovemaking the day that Sasuke had taken Naruto's sperm. And of course, Sasuke remembered when he had almost seduced Naruto right after the birth of the quads. Perhaps he should have pushed his luck then. "And I know you had a crush on Hinata for a while before you and Sakura dated," Sasuke said, suppressing a smile. Naruto's head snapped around.

"How did you-?" Naruto asked, before realizing he had admitted his crush.

"Sakura had found a letter you had written but never sent to Hinata. She told me about it when she first came to me suspecting that you two were cheating," Sasuke said. "And you and I have shared a connection for far too long for you not to care deeply about me. You risked death countless times for me. You would have died to allow me to pursue my dream," Sasuke stepped closer to Naruto.

Sasuke wanted to reach out and touch Naruto, but he had a feeling Naruto would pull away. Even so, he just wanted to be close to his friend, his husband. He continued, wanting to make Naruto understand.

"Perhaps that was why I couldn't give you up. I wanted you to be happy, but I was selfish and I wanted you for myself. You became my dream. Part of me felt as though you wouldn't mind sacrificing yourself for me so I could have my dream, so that I could finally have you. You were prepared to die for me in order for me to fulfill what I desired. It made sense to me that you wouldn't mind becoming my desire, and that you would give yourself to me. Still, I knew we wouldn't have worked out without you having tried having a relationship with Sakura first. It wouldn't have made you happy until you had closure with Sakura. You had chased after her for too long for you to just switch from her to me. Still, she was no good for you from the start. I tried to be supportive, but she was never good enough for you."

"And you were?" Naruto asked bitterly. Sasuke clenched his teeth, trying not to let Naruto see how much that comment stung him.

"No, I wasn't good enough for you then," Sasuke said quietly, and he saw the surprised look on Naruto's face. He knew that Naruto wasn't used to hearing him say that he wasn't good enough, which was part of the reason he hoped that Naruto would realize how much he had changed him. If he could admit he hadn't been good enough for Naruto, perhaps Naruto would appreciate what he had done to make himself worthy. "I didn't feel good enough for you until I could offer you something that Sakura couldn't. The only person that might have come close to being good enough for you was Hinata, which is why I went to her. She, unlike Sakura, loved you unconditionally. She, unlike me, could offer you children. However, only _I_ knew the balance that you needed. With Hinata's help, I can now offer you what you want, what you need: a family with children as well as all the love you deserve. Please stay with _me, _with the children, with us, Hinata too," Sasuke murmured, looking at Naruto's eyes.

Naruto remained motionless and speechless, not sure how to respond.

"We don't expect you to love us like we love you, Naruto-kun," Hinata said as she appeared in the doorway, as though summoned there when Sasuke had spoken her name. "We just need you to be near," Hinata explained, her fingers tapping together lightly. Hinata stood shyly, looking down at the children, and Sasuke watched as a strange emotion flickered across Naruto's face as he looked at Hinata, and then down at his children.

Sasuke knew at that moment, that Naruto finally understood just what Sasuke and Hinata had tried to do in order to be as close to him as possible.

"You married each other so you could try to make me happy?" Naruto asked, looking back down at his children.

"I-I'm so s-sorry Na-Naruto-kun. We did it s-so selfishly," Hinata said, as she began to stutter as tears fell from her eyes. "We didn't m-mean to hurt you or S-Sakura-chan either," Hinata tried explaining as she continued to cry.

"I don't know what to do right now," Naruto said, his voice hitching. "I feel like both of you tore something from my heart," he clutched the fabric at his chest over his heart for emphasis, "and then tried to replace it with something else." Naruto took his hand and gripped the rail of the crib. "You both claim to love me, yet you didn't even ask me. You didn't even give me a _choice_," Naruto said, his voice catching in his throat again.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata began, apologetically.

"But now that you've told me, I think that's why I like being here so much. It was as though I could feel how much you loved me. I came here because I wanted it. I thought that the two of you loved each other and the quads so much that I could feel it, but I didn't realize it was that you loved me so much that I could feel it. To feel how much I was truly loved without knowing it was such a great feeling," Naruto said. Naruto opened and closed his mouth, as though wanting to say more.

For the first time since he had come up with his plan to win Naruto, Sasuke felt completely and utterly guilty for what he had done to him. Even forcing Naruto without his consent wasn't as damaging as what he was putting Naruto through now. He had always justified his actions by saying that he loved Naruto. But if he loved Naruto so much, he wouldn't have made the blond hurt this much, would he? If he truly loved him, all that love that Naruto said he felt, shouldn't that feel good, not painful?

"I can't be with you if I am with Sakura," Naruto murmured. "I need to explain things to her. Maybe, maybe then she'll forgive me-"

"Forgive you!" Sasuke said, guilt gone, replaced with rage again. "She slept with Lee without you ever doing anything to her!" Sasuke yelled. Hinata gasped, putting her hand in front of her mouth at hearing about Sakura's affair.

"Neji-nii-san was r-right after all," Hinata said softly.

"What?" Naruto asked, his eyes flashing to Hinata.

"N-Neji-nii-san told me t-that when L-lee gets drunk, h-he has s-seen Sakura taking Lee h-home. H-he said that he caught t-them at it t-two months ago, b-but I thought he was j-just trying to-"

"What?" Naruto asked again. Sasuke looked at Hinata, this information being new to him as well.

"Two months ago? You mean, before tonight?" Sasuke asked surprised. He had assumed that tonight had been the first time that Sakura had cheated on Naruto because Naruto had hit her.

"W-well, I asked Lee about it, and h-he said that was absurd, b-but, Neji-nii-san just thinks that Lee j-just doesn't remember because he's s-so drunk. I c-can't see Lee doing that to you on p-purpose, Naruto-kun, b-but I d-didn't think Sakura would do something like that either," Hinata explained, her stuttering worsening as she was put on the spot to explain something she didn't want to, though she had ceased her tears, as though trying to be strong for Naruto's sake.

"Why didn't Neji say anything to me?" Naruto said. Hinata looked nervously over towards Sasuke.

"Neji-nii-san doesn't like that I married S-sasuke. He wanted me to m-marry you. H-he always says t-things he thinks w-will make me w-want to l-leave Sasuke or t-that make it l-look like you are av-vailable again. He k-knows how much I l-liked you. I asked him n-not to say anything t-to you because I t-thought he was just m-making it up. I d-didn't want to see you g-get hurt," Hinata said, looking down at her hands.

Naruto turned away from the crib, not looking at the children. He turned around, and walked across the room and faced the window. He placed his hand against the window frame and gripped against it tightly.

"I wondered why her breath smelt like alcohol on those nights she came home later than I did, and she didn't even seem to have been drinking..." Naruto murmured. "Damn it...damn it all..."

Naruto's chilling, cold acceptance made Sasuke's blood boil. This couldn't be Naruto. The normally happy, cheerful, I can do anything shinobi was nothing like this broken man.

And Sasuke felt his heart break because he had helped caused this.

Sasuke and Naruto had always shared a bond due to their horrible, and lonely childhoods. Sasuke and Naruto had found strength in knowing that they weren't alone in the sense that the other always could understand, at least on some level, what the other had gone through. Now, Naruto was clearly alone, the clear betrayal and pain of those he cared about cutting into him.

At one point and time Sasuke knew that Naruto could never understand the pain of having a loving family and then being reduced to utter loneliness. However, when everything had come out in the end for Sasuke, things hadn't seemed quite as bad as they had in the beginning. Now, for Naruto, everything was getting worse as more and more of the truth came out. For the first time, Sasuke couldn't empathize with Naruto's pain. Those that Naruto loved hadn't been murdered, but had rather betrayed him – used him – for their own selfish purposes.

Now, Sasuke knew he could never imagine that type of pain. In the end, Sasuke had been able to be angry with Itachi because of his brutality, angry with his family because of their egotistical ways, and angry with those that would do anything to protect Konoha even if it meant killing him or anyone who went against it, but Naruto didn't even have anger to use as a scapegoat. Everyone Sasuke had been angry with had had a logical reason for what they had done. Everyone that had hurt Naruto had done it for themselves, and themselves only. Even with that knowledge, Naruto wouldn't be mad at those he cared for. Naruto just wasn't that type of person.

Sasuke began to have trouble breathing as he realized how emotionally damaged he was making Naruto. He could see the hurt in Naruto's eyes. He could see the pain there, pain that he had caused. Sasuke couldn't take it. He had been wrong, and he needed to fix it before the Naruto he knew and loved became someone else, someone damaged. Someone like _him_.

"Perhaps…perhaps it was all just a misunderstanding. Perhaps Sakura didn't cheat on you before tonight, and Neji had it wrong. Perhaps tonight was really just a terrible mistake that Sakura made in her confusion," Sasuke said, swallowing his pride. "I'll explain to Sakura what happened. I'll...I'll tell her everything was my fault," Sasuke said, as he swallowed back the hope that had welled inside of him of having Naruto. He couldn't stand to hurt Naruto like this. Not again. Naruto turned to look at him, a small flicker of hope seeming to spark in his eyes even though he was clearly crying.

"Thank you," Naruto murmured, gratefully. "I know why you did what you did. I can tell that the both of you love me so much," Naruto said, looking down at his children again. "I'm a Daddy," he said, as a smile, a true, genuine, beautiful smile graced his lips, even as tears continued to stream down his face. "I should get going home," Naruto said suddenly, as he went for the door.

"Stay the night with us. You need to be with people right now," Sasuke said. Naruto looked at Hinata, and then back at Sasuke. His eyes showed his indecision, but it was obvious that he truly did not want to be alone at the moment. Hinata walked over to Naruto and squeezed his hand gently.

Sasuke took Naruto's other hand, and with Hinata leading the way, Hinata and Sasuke took Naruto to their bedroom. Naruto stood still as Sasuke unzipped Naruto's jacket, as though Naruto were a mere child and unable to get properly undressed for bedtime. Hinata encouraged Naruto to sit on the bed, and she took off his sandals before gently pushing him to lie down. Naruto lied down on his back, and both Sasuke and Hinata curled up on either side of him as Sasuke pulled the covers over all of them.

Both Sasuke and Hinata took turns wiping off the tears that streamed down Naruto's face, his eyes full of emotions as he stared up at the ceiling. Neither Sasuke nor Hinata knew what exactly went through Naruto's mind, but Sasuke suspected it was a mixture of pain from Sakura's betrayal as well as pain from Sasuke and Hinata's own selfish attempts to win him over. Yet Naruto probably also felt a sort of bitter joy that two of the people he cared about, loved him so much to want to give him children. This wasn't the Naruto who Sasuke knew, and he would do what he could to make everything up to Naruto.

Not a word was spoken as the three of them lied there, as two people who loved a man so deeply tried to give him comfort without words, just being there so he wasn't alone. Sasuke finally breathed easier when he heard Naruto's breathing calm down, indicating he was the first to fall asleep. Sasuke tried desperately not to fall asleep, wanting to watch over Naruto, but he knew that Naruto wouldn't like that, even now. Naruto wasn't some helpless man that needed babying. After Hinata's eyes finally fluttered shut Sasuke finally allowed himself to fall asleep at last.

**Next Chapter: Sakura's Side**

* * *

**PLEASE NOTE!** I will post Saturday July 5th and Tuesday July 8th. After that I will not be able to post for another three weeks until Saturday August 1st. I will be in Seoul, South Korea and then Beijing, China for three weeks. I've contemplated updating while I'm away, but there's no guarantee I will have access to a computer, and I would rather not worry about updates while on vacation. I may or may not be able to respond to reviews and PMs, but we will see.

Review please. :) - Jelp


	21. Chapter 21: Sakura's Side

**The Agreement**

**Chapter 21: Sakura's Side**

Sasuke was the first to wake up the next morning. He woke up in a tangle of arms and limbs, and it was hard to tell whose limb belonged to whom at first. Some time during the middle of the night Naruto had turned over so that his back faced Sasuke, and Sasuke had wrapped his arms (and one of his legs) around Naruto. Hinata was on her side so that she and Naruto were face to face while one of her arms draped protectively across his arms and therefore Sasuke's arm as well. Even shy Hinata had snaked one of her legs in between Naruto's. Naruto's arms remained close to his chest as though still afraid to touch either of them. Still, it didn't matter. Naruto had stayed the night, and Sasuke wasn't foolish enough to think that Naruto wouldn't need time to adjust. Staying the night meant acceptance, and Sasuke would milk that for all that it was worth.

Naruto finally knew that the children were his, and Sasuke had a strange giddy feeling, as though things would somehow work out. Feeling happily groggy, Sasuke enjoyed watching Naruto sleep, and he moved closer to Naruto as though to stake his claim on him.

A soft knock at the door a few minutes later made Sasuke come to full alertness. A smile tugged at Sasuke's face as he realized whose chakra was at the door, and he wondered what their visitor would think of their sleeping arrangements – even though they were all still fully clothed.

"Come in," Sasuke murmured, hoping not to wake the other two, but wanting to see the reaction of the visitor as they lied in such a position.

"Hinata, Sasuke-" but Neji stopped speaking as soon as he entered, his mouth hanging open, his body in an awkward stance of entering the room and stopping mid-motion.

"Morning Neji," Sasuke said quietly, not able to keep the smugness out of his voice as he watched the usually stoic boy look completely shocked and dumbfounded. Sasuke wondered why Neji was in his and Hinata's part of the Hyuuga compound, but at the moment that thought was pushed to the back of his mind as he enjoyed watching Neji's reaction.

"U-uh..." Neji tried, but words seemed to be caught in his throat. Sasuke slowly but gently untangled himself from Naruto and Hinata, which resulted in both of them shifting positions. Thankfully neither of them woke up. He knew Hinata would be mortified to awake with Neji in the room, and it would make Naruto feel awkward as well. In order to make sure they stayed asleep, Sasuke grabbed the stunned Hyuuga by his upper arm and led him out of the room before speaking, closing the door softly behind them.

"Yes Neji?" Sasuke asked, slightly amused at Neji's expression. Neji seemed to snap himself out of his sudden daze.

"Sakura is here, looking for Naruto. I told her I didn't think it was any business if he was here."

"Really?" Sasuke asked, slightly surprised at the protectiveness in which Neji spoke about Naruto.

"She apparently came here looking for Naruto. When no one answered the door here she came to the Main Household entrance asking if we could get Naruto for her. His chakra presence is so outstanding that it was obvious he was here. I didn't even need to use my byakugan to know that he was in your room where he used to sleep when initially caring for the quads. If I had it my way, I would have told her that he wasn't here. I think you're well aware of how I feel about Sakura and Naruto together." Sasuke nodded. Neji's intent to break Sakura and Naruto up and try and get Naruto together with Hinata was obvious. "But even she could tell he was here. She asked me to come get him for her. I assumed that Naruto was spending the night here because she had done something to upset him," Neji said as he looked at the closed door, "but apparently I was wrong. It seems he may have done something to upset her."

"No, you were right the first time. She did something," Sasuke corrected. He didn't want Neji thinking that Naruto being a part of his family was something wrong.

Neji looked hesitantly at the door again and then back at Sasuke. Sasuke raised his eyebrow, daring Neji to ask him about Naruto.

"The three of you…?" Neji asked, trying to prompt Sasuke.

"The three of us, what?" Sasuke said, not giving Neji any more information than what he asked. Neji frowned, shaking his head as though he wasn't sure if he wanted to know or not if they were having a threesome.

"Who's the father of the quadruplets?" Neji asked boldly. Sasuke smirked.

"I am. And so is Naruto," Sasuke replied. Neji's eyes widened.

"But clearly you knew about it – and don't have a problem with it?" Neji asked. It was clear he was fishing for what to make of seeing the three of them in bed together. Sasuke just chuckled quietly feeling that that was all Neji needed to know for the time being and decided not to answer Neji. He nodded toward the closed door of his bedroom.

"Don't wake them up yet. I'd like to talk to Sakura alone," Sasuke said, remembering what he had promised Naruto the night before. Sasuke began walking away from the door, but Neji grabbed his upper arm.

"What...what was that in there?" Neji asked, looking at Sasuke. Sasuke just smirked. Clearly Neji wasn't ready to let the subject drop.

"Nothing to concern yourself with," Sasuke said, but Neji didn't release his grip on Sasuke's arm.

"It looked intimate," Neji pressed.

"Not as intimate as I would have liked," Sasuke murmured before wrenching his arm away from Neji and descending the stairs. He'd let Neji work that one out on his own.

Sasuke wiped the smirk from his face as soon as he saw Sakura sitting on his sofa in the living room. He hadn't realized that Neji had let her into the house already. A part of him had a mental image of him standing at the front door they spoke with the end result that he slammed the door in her face, but perhaps this way was better. He might be more civilized toward her, which was what Naruto wanted after all. Even so, it was hard for him to be civil around Sakura right now, despite his promise to Naruto.

There was no denying that he was still pissed off at her for a plethora of reasons, the least of which being that she had almost hit his daughter the night before. Even if she hadn't slept with Lee and hurt Naruto so badly, and even if she hadn't almost hit his daughter, he still would have wanted to smack her for hitting Hinata.

Sakura stood up from the couch and put her hands in front of her.

"I should never have raised my hand against Seiryuu. I would never have actually hit her. I'm sorry," Sakura apologized sincerely. Sasuke looked at Sakura and nodded. While he was pissed off at her, and he wasn't sure whether or not she really would have hit Seiryuu, he still felt the sincerity of her apology. He knew it wouldn't happen again. Hopefully she knew if it did, she wouldn't ever have the opportunity to apologize because he would make sure to squeeze the life out of her if she ever hurt any of his children.

"You had no right to hit Hinata either. Why aren't you apologizing for that?" Sasuke demanded coldly. He wasn't going to let Sakura get away with anything easy. Sakura swallowed.

"I have told you before, and I know you may not believe me, but there has to have been something between Hinata and Naruto. It's obvious that...that at least Tenpi is Naruto and Hinata's son. I did a paternity test," Sakura said, fighting tears.

"A paternity test?" Sasuke asked, crossing his arms over his chest, wondering why she hadn't told him about it before.

"It is possible that if a woman has sex with multiple partners, and has multiple eggs, that she could technically give birth to children at once with more than one father, though it is unusual." Sakura paused, and Sasuke merely stood there, looking at her. There were so many things he wanted to say to her, so many things that he was annoyed about, but he held his tongue, wanting to see where Sakura was going. She seemed a bit intimidated when he didn't speak, but she continued anyway. "Of the children, I noticed that Tenpi seemed the least like you. And the day that I came after the quads' coming out party when I did a check up on all the quadruplets, I took a sample of Tenpi's blood..."

"So you took a blood analysis and found that Naruto was Tenpi's biological father? And you knew for that long and never said anything?" Sasuke asked incredulously looking at Sakura. Sakura nodded her head. Why hadn't she confronted anyone with that evidence before?

"I'm so sorry Sasuke. It's true. I didn't want to believe it, but the proof is there. I wanted to give Hinata and Naruto time to confess on their own. But they didn't! They didn't confess that they-"

"They _never_ had sex," Sasuke stated firmly. Sakura clenched and unclenched her fists.

"The evidence-"

"Is that Tenpi is Naruto's son. Not that they had sex," Sasuke said, crossing his arms. Sakura stared at Sasuke in disbelief.

"What is wrong with you? The only way for-"

"It's not the only way for Naruto to be the father, which I might add, he is, and I knew he was," Sasuke said. Sakura looked stunned.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked, confused.

"Naruto and Hinata are Tenpi's biological parents. Seiryuu, Muchuu, and Kitsu are mine," Sasuke said. Sakura licked her lips, looking stunned.

"You...you knew...?" Sakura asked slowly, her mind trying to register why Sasuke would know something like that without being phased by it.

"All four of the quads are Naruto's," Sasuke said, unable to keep a satisfied and proud smirk off of his face. It didn't help that he was taking sadistic pleasure in watching the confusion on Sakura's face. "If you were to do an analysis of all of the quads you would find Naruto to be the biological "father" of all of them. However, only Tenpi is Hinata's. The rest are a mix of mine and Naruto's genes," Sasuke said, looking at his hands as though they were more interesting than Sakura, all the while smirking quite smugly.

"What?"

"Naruto didn't have an affair. First, and foremost, it wouldn't have been an affair even if he had had sex with Hinata. Which he hasn't."

"What?!" Sakura said, standing up. "You're spouting nonsense! What has gotten into you Sasuke? This isn't like you at all!"

"No Sakura," Sasuke hissed, his smirk vanishing, "this is very much like me. You've no idea the lengths I went through to get what I want. You've no idea the lengths I will go through to give _Naruto_ what he wants," Sasuke said. Sakura shook her head, but stepped back from Sasuke.

"I don't-"

"Naruto," Sasuke said simply. "I've always wanted Naruto. I love him, and I will do anything for him," Sasuke said. The information seemed to finally register with Sakura, and her brilliant mind began to make the connections.

"How – how are the quads Naruto's?" Sakura asked. Sasuke launched into the details of the medical information he had taken from Kabuto, explaining in detail to Sakura as he hadn't to anyone else, knowing she would be able to understand the medical jargon he had so painstakingly learned. And once the words started, he couldn't stop himself.

Sasuke explained everything that had transpired, starting from his first plans to have Hianta be the surrogate mother to the polygamous marriage that they had entered into to Naruto being the quads' biological father. He even told her what he had done in order to get Naruto's sperm.

Sasuke let Sakura digest the information.

"You're sick," Sakura said, her eyes wide. Sasuke shrugged.

"At least I'm not unfaithful," Sasuke taunted, completely unabashed.

"I-I thought he was having an affair."

"So it made it right for you to have one? Did it make you feel better about yourself to know that it was okay for you to have an affair just because you thought he had had one? Two wrongs don't make a right, and in this case, it was never Naruto who had done anything wrong. Naruto can't do anything wrong."

Sasuke enjoyed the pleasure of watching Sakura's world crumble around her, watching the way that everything she thought she knew was pulled from underneath her, allowing her to examine her own faults, allowing her to examine everything that she had done wrong.

"What I did was wrong, but what you did was fucked up. To do that to Naruto…to force him like that…to not ask him," Sakura bit out. Sasuke looked off to the side.

"And what about what you do to Lee? I hear he doesn't remember anything after being drunk," Sasuke bit out.

"That's different. Lee consents," Sakura said.

"He's drunk and forgets what happens!" Sasuke countered.

"He consents, even if it was wrong of me," Sakura said. "I shouldn't have hurt him that way. He did remember the times we had together, but brushed it off as a pleasurable dream. He and I talked things over this morning. Lee, well…he's heart broken to say the least, but we talked things over this morning, and Lee agrees with me. I should never have hurt Naruto that way either. I won't ever cheat on Naruto again, even if I thought he was still having an affair. The look on Naruto's face last night when he caught us was so hurt that I couldn't forgive myself. I came to apologize, even if Naruto doesn't forgive me."

Sasuke looked away from her. This was the part he wasn't looking forward to: keeping his promise.

"I told Naruto everything last night. He made the connection that the reason you thought he was having an affair was 'justified,'" Sasuke spat out the word "because you were under the impression that he was having an affair. He seems to understand where you were coming from." Sasuke's next words were so much more difficult to speak than he thought they would be. "He wants you back."

Sakura looked surprised.

"He-he does?" Sakura asked, timidly.

"He loves you, something I have never been able to understand with the way that you treat him."

"I love him, and that is up to Naruto to decide, not you," Sakura said.

"Unlike you, I won't deny Naruto anything he wants – or deserves. I helped give him the children he deserved when you couldn't," Sasuke said, unable to help himself from reminding Sakura that he was better for Naruto. Sakura looked livid.

"It all goes back to the fact that I can't have children, doesn't it? If that were the case, than you and I-"

"Still would never have worked out. Stop deluding yourself that it was only your inability to have children that made me not want to be with you. You wanted me first and foremost above Naruto, but I never, _ever_, wanted you, even if you had been able to have children. And it would have been worse for Naruto if you ere able to. You would have always wanted my children, not Naruto's."

"People change-"

"But you haven't, not in this. Don't even try to lie. I don't know why you're so hung up on me when I never gave you any inclination that I would reciprocate your feelings. I was your teammate, yes, but even before that, in the Academy, you were like a leech. The feelings you had for me were tainted right from the beginning because of how you went about trying to get me."

"Not everything is about you," Sakura bit back. Sasuke smirked.

"I think it's only now that you finally realized I'm not the kind of guy you thought I was. It took you long enough," Sasuke said.

"You're right; I didn't know how horrible you are. You're manipulative, cruel, and selfish. And you've hurt Naruto just as much as I have, maybe more! I love Naruto, not you Sasuke, and I was stupid to have ever liked you," Sakura said, bite behind her words.

Sasuke glared at Sakura, wishing that he had had this conversation with her in front of his doorway so he could slam the door in her face. Even so, he had promised Naruto that he would help get Sakura back for him. Damn his promise. This wasn't going very well.

"Sakura?"

Both Sasuke and Sakura turned to see Naruto entering the living room holding Muchuu. Sasuke couldn't help but feel his breath catch as he saw the way that Naruto held Muchuu differently than he had just the day before. He hadn't thought there would be any difference in how Naruto treated the children after he found out that he was their father; he was wrong. Naruto seemed even more possessive and protective than before. Or perhaps it was just Sasuke who thought it seemed the way.

"Naruto, I'm so sorry," Sakura said as tears welled up in her eyes. Sasuke watched her, gauging her reaction. He wanted to say something about how her tears looked extremely fake, but he had a feeling that they weren't, even if he wanted her to be faking it. She clearly wasn't.

"Sakura, I need to talk to Sasuke for a moment. Alone," Naruto said coolly as he held Muchuu close to him. He turned and entered the kitchen. Sasuke was almost as shocked at the iciness in which Naruto had greeted Sakura as she was. She looked as stunned as though Naruto had slapped her again.

Sasuke got up and walked past Sakura into the kitchen where Naruto was waiting.

"Muchuu woke up before the others did," Naruto said as he placed Muchuu in his highchair and began going through the process of getting out a jar of baby food and a small spoon for Muchuu to eat from. Sasuke waited, knowing Naruto couldn't possibly have wanted to talk to him just about the fact that Muchuu needed to be fed.

Sasuke turned toward the open doorway between the kitchen and the living room, watching as Sakura peered into the room after them.

"Naruto-"

"How are they mine Sasuke?" Naruto asked. He too looked out into the room briefly at Sakura. His face turned passive, and he lowered his voice so that Sakura couldn't hear them. "How did you make them mine? You said you…" Naruto looked off to the side, his face turning red. "You said that you took my sperm. Last night I had a dream. It reminded me of one I had a couple years ago. The dream was of us…together." Naruto didn't go into details of what "together" meant, but Sasuke could tell by the way he said it, and by the way his cheeks turned red that he meant of them having sex. "How – how did you take my sperm?" While Naruto didn't seem angry, his tone seemed apprehensive, and held a slight hint of betrayal in it, as though he knew what Sasuke had done to him.

Sasuke swallowed. Perhaps he should have told Naruto everything last night. He had planned to tell Naruto the exact way he had extracted his sperm, but not this soon. Sasuke's eyes flickered out to the living room as he saw Hinata enter the room while holding Tenpi. Sasuke mentally groaned, feeling as though Naruto couldn't have picked a more inconvenient time to ask Sasuke to finally confess to all of his wrongdoings.

**Next Chapter: Between Right and Wrong**

* * *

Remember, there is only one more update for this fic before I go away for three weeks.

Let me know what you thought! - Jelp


	22. Chapter 22: Between Right and Wrong

Sorry for the wait. I was having too much fun playing matchmaker with my friends. :-)

**The Agreement**

**Chapter 22: Between Right and Wrong**

"How – how did you take my sperm?" While Naruto didn't seem angry, his tone seemed apprehensive, and held a slight hint of betrayal in it, as though he knew what Sasuke had done to him.

Sasuke swallowed. Perhaps he should have told Naruto everything last night. He had planned to tell Naruto the exact way he had extracted his sperm, but not this soon. Sasuke's eyes flickered out to the living room as he saw Hinata enter the room while holding Tenpi. Sasuke mentally groaned, feeling as though Naruto couldn't have picked a more inconvenient time to ask Sasuke to finally confess to all of his wrongdoings.

Sasuke didn't speak for a while. Instead, he watched as Naruto dipped the little baby spoon in and out of the baby food jar, feeding Muchuu who kept trying to steal the spoon from Naruto's hand. Somehow, discussing this topic didn't feel right in this setting as Naruto sat there feeding their son.

"I told you last night," Sasuke murmured at last. Naruto's face flushed slightly, and he clenched his teeth. He gripped the spoon tightly and dunked it into the jar a bit forcibly. He calmed his movements down before he brought the spoon to Muchuu's open mouth. Once Naruto finally managed to get most of the food from the spoon into Muchuu's mouth instead of around his face, Naruto put the spoon in the jar and set it down.

"You said you made me..." Naruto hesitated, as though embarrassed, which Sasuke mused, he probably was, "...orgasm."

"Yes, to get your sperm," Sasuke said quietly, knowing he was making it sound as though he had done it merely to gain Naruto's sperm. Sasuke was being cowardly, and he knew it. Apparently Naruto knew it too. Naruto's eyes flashed to his for a moment before turning away, his jaw set firm.

"How did you make me orgasm?" Naruto asked quietly.

Muchuu gurgled at the two of them, but he banged his little hands on the tray of his high chair.

"More Naato!" Muchuu squeaked Naruto's name. He then pointed to the jar of baby-food, and made some gurgling noises that might have been his attempt to ask for more food.

"Right now isn't the time for this conversation," Sasuke said.

"Was it just a genjutsu...or was there more?" Naruto asked, ignoring Sasuke's words. Sasuke swallowed.

"There was more," Sasuke admitted. Naruto's body went slightly rigid.

"Sex?" Naruto asked.

"Yes." Sasuke felt his chest constrict, felt the breath leave his lungs as he confessed. Naruto looked away from Sasuke for a moment before he picked up the jar of baby food and finished feeding Muchuu.

Sasuke merely stared at Naruto, waiting for some sort of reaction. He waited for Naruto to say something, throw the jar of baby food at his head, punch him, yell at him, just _something_. Anything, but there was nothing but silence. And silence from Naruto was not a good thing in Sasuke's opinion. Sasuke couldn't even do anything to break the silence as words refused to form in his mouth, and even if he had been able to speak, he didn't know what to say.

Naruto's lack of reaction truly scared him.

There was no "you fucking bastard" there was no "you sick pervert" as Sasuke had expected. The look on Naruto's face also clearly told him that Sasuke's faintest hope that Naruto would be secretly thrilled was out of the question.

He knew that Naruto had been in shock last night. He had been prepared for more questions to come in the morning. He'd expected it, but everything had just felt so resolved last night. Waking up with Naruto in his arms had been a wonderful experience, and Sasuke feared that he might never have that chance again. Sasuke had been confident that he would know how to make Naruto see that being with him was the right choice, but perhaps he had been wrong.

"Are you two okay?" Hinata's shy voice came from the open entranceway between kitchen and living room, Tenpi clutched close to her chest. He looked around the room with his hands in his mouth, sucking away on his fingers.

Sasuke gave Hinata a look that told her that no, everything was not okay, but she didn't move from the doorway. Sakura came to stand close by her, looking in on the two.

The atmosphere was extremely tense as Sasuke turned to look at Naruto. He was still waiting for Naruto to react and to do _something_.

"I think I hear Kitsu and Seiryuu. I'll go get them," Naruto said as he stood suddenly and walked from the room. Sasuke seriously doubted that Naruto could hear the two remaining quads from here, but he didn't press the matter.

Naruto passed by Sasuke, Sakura, and Hinata without looking at them, and headed up the stairs to the quads' bedroom. Hinata looked at Sasuke with her eyes wide, but Sasuke wasn't looking at her. He looked past her through the entranceway to where he could see the foot of the stairs at the opposite end of the living room where Naruto had disappeared from sight. Sakura was also looking at the stairs, waiting for Naruto's return.

A minute passed with Hinata, Sakura, and Sasuke standing awkwardly in the kitchen, everyone waiting for Naruto's return. Sasuke idly felt like he was a child again, waiting for his father to scold him for something he had done. Yet this was a hundred times worse.

Hinata was the first to move as she placed Tenpi in the highchair next to Muchuu. Muchuu waved at his brother, saying "hi!" in that cute way babies do. Sasuke couldn't stand the awkward tension in the room any more, and he left without sparing either Sakura or Hinata another glance as he all but bounded up the stairs after Naruto.

Upon entering the quads' room, he saw Naruto in the middle of the floor with Kitsu and Seiryuu happily climbing over top of him. He was laughing at the antics of the two, but his laughter stopped as soon as Sasuke walked into the room. Naruto plucked the quads off of his lap and put them gently on the floor.

Naruto looked at Sasuke as he slowly stood up. Sasuke held his gaze when Naruto's hands suddenly moved to form ninja seals. Sasuke's body tensed, prepared for whatever attack Naruto might give but relaxed half a second later when a clone appeared.

"Take them down for breakfast," Naruto commanded, and for a brief second, Sasuke thought Naruto was ordering him around before Naruto's clone scooped up Kitsu and Seiryuu and took them downstairs, leaving Naruto and Sasuke alone in the room.

Sasuke didn't bother to block the fist that slammed into his jaw.

"You bastard!" Naruto hissed. "You actually thought I would attack you with Seiryuu and Kitsu nearby?" Naruto demanded, looking hurt that Sasuke would think that way. Sasuke stretched out his tender jaw muscles before speaking.

"Natural reaction," Sasuke murmured darkly. "Shinobi should always be prepared," Sasuke said monotonously.

"But why would I attack you?" Naruto demanded.

"You just slugged my jaw. I'd call that an attack," Sasuke said sardonically.

"If you think I would put Seiryuu or Kitsu in danger, then yeah, you deserved that! But before: in the kitchen. And even now! You're acting like I'm going to attack you," Naruto said. Sasuke looked at Naruto confused.

"Aren't you pissed off at me?" Sasuke asked incredulously.

"What for exactly?" Naruto asked, rather miffed.

"For forcing you to have sex!" Sasuke all but yelled.

"Why would I be mad about that?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke blanched. He hadn't expected Naruto to ask him why he would be mad. Naruto had seemed pissed and betrayed down in the kitchen. Quite frankly he had quite a few reasons why he thought Naruto would be mad, but he didn't want to give Naruto any ideas if he wasn't mad.

"I'm mad at you for not telling me how strongly you felt about me, so strongly that you had sex with me, yeah I'm pissed. But it's not like you hurt me or anything," Naruto said, his face giving a slight blush. "I mean, it's not like I was at fault for cheating on Sakura knowingly," Sasuke winced. Of course it would come back to Sakura somehow. "It apparently felt good," Naruto said, blushing redder again.

"So you're not mad at me?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course I'm mad at you Sasuke!" Naruto said, and Sasuke just looked at him confused. "I became a father without knowing that I had children. When were you planning on telling me? When the kids were twenty? That's not fair! I had a right to know," Naruto said, clenching his fists.

"But – the sex –"

"For crying out loud Sasuke! You shoved your hand through my chest, and nearly killed me, and I forgave you for that right away. Why would I be mad at you for shoving your dick up my ass and making it feel good? I'm mad because you lied to me!"

Sasuke wanted to shake his head and laugh at Naruto's bizarre logic, but, in all honesty, it made some sense. But then why had Naruto seemed to upset and betrayed? All because he had lied? Though, with Naruto, Sasuke supposed that was worse to Naruto. Though Sasuke was truly curious at Naruto's reaction now; why was Naruto blushing so hard?

"I don't understand why you didn't tell me that you liked me," Naruto finally confessed out, all the hurt and betrayal laced back in his voice.

"You liked Sakura," Sasuke said automatically, as though that were obvious.

"Yeah, but I never thought about what being with you might be like. Not until well – not until I guess I started having the dreams about us having sex together," Naruto confessed. Sasuke licked his lips, his heart beating fast, wondering if he was hearing what he thought he was. He remembered clearly the day in which that Sasuke had made love to Naruto, and then made Naruto relive the experience through a genjutsu-induced dream.

_Naruto's face was a brilliant shade of scarlet because of the intimate memories of the dream. Sasuke got closer to Naruto, his face inches from Naruto's._

_"Are you okay? Your face looks flushed," Sasuke murmured. Naruto locked eyes with his, and Naruto's face returned to its normal color, his eyes fixated on Sasuke's eyes before darting down to look at his mouth. He licked his lips while looking at Sasuke's mouth, and his eyes darkened as his body seemed to relax. Sasuke's breath hitched as Naruto leaned forward, their lips only centimeters apart._

Naruto looked into Sasuke's eyes, and Sasuke felt paralyzed, as though caught in a trance. Slowly Naruto moved forward even more. Suddenly, as the tips of their noses brushed each other, Naruto moved.

_"I'm fine," Naruto muttered, suddenly pulling back from Sasuke, turning his face to the side, a blush on his cheeks._

Sasuke remembered wondering if Naruto had almost kissed him. Sasuke's mind fast-forwarded to how he had all but given a strip tease for Naruto after the quads had been born, and had flustered Naruto.

_"Deciding I look better than Sakura in the morning?" Sasuke smirked as Naruto muttered something unintelligible. 'Well, well, well,' Sasuke thought, elated beyond belief, 'the arrow isn't as straight as I thought it was.' "What did you say, Naruto?"_

_"You're not bad looking, for a guy."_

And of course the letter that Naruto had written specifically to him, confessing that he hated him, but had signed with love. What did that mean? Did Naruto even know?

"Naruto," Sasuke asked, hesitantly. "Do you – do you like me?"

"I don't know okay!" Naruto yelled, throwing his hands up into the air. "I just – for crying out loud – everything is just so confusing right now! First I find out that Sakura's been having an affair because she thinks the quads are mine. Then I find out the quads really are mine. And then you and Hinata confess that you love me, and, oh, by the way, all four of us are married! It's just a bit much for me to take in right now, okay?!"

"Naruto-"

"I don't know what anyone wants from me right now, and I haven't a fucking clue what I want right now. I mean, I love Sakura, but the quads...and..." Naruto gripped his hands into his hair, "...and Hinata mothered my children and you're my best friend, and I've always cared about you."

Sasuke waited for Naruto to speak again, watching as the confusion was truly overwhelming Naruto.

"I don't want to hurt any body. I mean, I used to like Hinata a little bit, but I don't really any more. Hinata should be with someone who loves her. Sakura's my wife...well, I mean, apparently Hinata is too, but Sakura is the wife I _knew_ I was marrying. I love her, and I want her back, but how am I supposed to have sex with her again when I know that Lee has had sex with her too?" Naruto asked, shuddering slightly. "It was one thing wondering if she ever thought about you while we were having sex, it's another to know that she'll have someone to compare me with," Naruto said, looking dejected.

It took Sasuke slightly by surprise that Naruto had thought Sakura might be thinking about _him_ during sex. While Sasuke had wondered about that possibility, he hadn't thought Naruto would. It was disturbing to think about Sakura and Naruto having sex, though he knew it must have happened. It was also slightly strange to think that Naruto had been thinking about him during sex, even if it was to question what Sakura was thinking.

Sasuke once again marveled about how self-conscious Naruto really was. It had taken him by surprise when Naruto had asked him if he had meant it when Sasuke had said he would apply for ANBU head when Naruto became Rokudaime Hokage. Naruto had seemed so pleased that Sasuke had believed in him. Sometimes he took Naruto's constant stream of comments of how he was the best at everything for granted; Naruto never seemed to doubt anything. Of course, those who tend to praise themselves tend to do so because they really are unsure of their abilities.

"And then, I don't want to hurt you either," Naruto said quietly. "Even though you're supposed to be my best friend, yet you kept secrets from me," Naruto grumbled.

"I won't keep secrets from you again," Sasuke promised.

"I want everyone together, but I just don't see that working. I don't like Hinata like that. I love Sakura, but..."

"I thought you wanted Sakura back, and she came back to you before she knew for sure that you hadn't cheated which means she chose you over Lee," Sasuke said.

"Well, even so, I don't like the idea of her around the quads," Naruto explained. "And, well, like you said, the only thing I really made up my mind about last night was that I wanted to be with my children."

"Then why don't you stay here with me, Hinata, and the quads, at least for now? Of everything that you want right now, you want the children, don't you?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded. "Then why don't you stay here while you figure out what you want?"

"Okay." Naruto sighed as he walked past Sasuke down the stairs into the living room. Sasuke followed close behind him, his brain still idly registering that he had managed to get Naruto to agree to stay with him over Sakura so quickly. He knew that Naruto only agreed in order to stay with the quadruplets, but Naruto was still picking them over Sakura.

"Sakura," Naruto said as soon as he entered the room. Sakura looked at him slightly confused as she took a look behind her. Sasuke looked around to see that the Naruto clone Naruto had crated had yet to disappear. The clone looked at Naruto quickly before returning to feed Seiryuu and Kitsu. Sasuke had a feeling that the clone had been quiet the entire time, as Hinata turned to look at the real Naruto, looking slightly confused as well.

Naruto began again, "Sakura, I love you." Sakura's eyes widened, and her smile grew. Hinata looked sad at the confession, and Sasuke couldn't blame her. Normally a statement like this would have made Sasuke's heart pummel to the ground. Yet Sasuke knew Naruto very well, and he knew that he was trying to be kind to Sakura before he told her about his indecision to be with her. However, Sakura seemed to realize that Naruto's tone was off as her smile fell a little, even before Naruto continued. "But, well...Sasuke told you I'm the quads' father right?"

"Yes," Sakura breathed, confused.

"For now, I want to stay here, with them," Naruto said. Sakura looked shocked, and Hinata's eyes widened.

"I see," Sakura said, standing, looking even more awkward to be here than before. She nodded to Hinata, who looked a little surprised at the somewhat friendly gesture, before Sakura walked coldly past Naruto and Sasuke.

Naruto's face turned stony at the treatment, but he said nothing. Instead, Naruto went over to sit by his clone to help finish feeding Kitsu and Seiryuu.

The atmosphere in the room felt awkward again, but Sasuke couldn't be overly bothered by it. Naruto had chosen, and he had chosen to stay with them. Sasuke had said that Naruto could stay with them as long as he needed to until he decided what he wanted, and Sasuke hoped Naruto took his time.

Yet Sasuke couldn't help but feel hope well up in his chest as he thought of all the things that he could do to help sway Naruto's decision so that Naruto stayed with him permanently.

**Next Chapter: Seduction**

* * *

Hope it wasn't too much of an evil cliffhanger as this will be the last update while I am away. Look for the next update on Saturday, August 2nd!

Oh, and if you looked at my profile you already know, but for those of you who haven't and read Identity Crisis, I will be unable to finish the next chapter before I leave. Sorry guys!

Please let me know what you thought of this chapter! - Jelp


	23. Chapter 23: Seduction

Just to be extra safe, I waited an extra day to update this chapter for security purposes. You see, while away, I accessed two e-mail addresses as well as my Fanfiction dot Net profile on a public computer. My sister used the same computer and it appears that her passwords were saved on the computer as her stuff was hacked into. I'm a little nervous because my one e-mail address isn't letting me change the password, but everything else looks okay, and I changed my other passwords just in case. Here's hoping that changing the passwords that I could will prevent someone from accessing my profile and e-mail.

Anyway, good to be back home, and enjoy reading!

**The Agreement**

**Chapter 23: Seduction**

Sasuke stood in the doorway of the quads' room, watching as Naruto tucked his children in for the night. Something swelled up inside of Sasuke as he watched Naruto smile lovingly at his children. It was as though nothing else mattered to Naruto at that moment more than his children: which was probably true.

Hinata came up behind Sasuke and also watched Naruto say goodnight to the quads. It was normal for Naruto to say goodnight, yet this time was special somehow. Knowing that the children were his had made saying goodnight to them somehow so much more _breathtaking _to watch.

Hinata seemed to hover at the doorway as though she wanted to be in there with Naruto also giving her children a goodnight kiss before bed, but she didn't enter the room.

"I think I'm going to head to bed now," Hinata all but squeaked as she turned toward their bedroom. She almost seemed afraid to disturb Naruto. Sasuke took his eyes off of Naruto for a moment, letting his gaze look at Hinata's retreating back for half a moment. He thought he knew what she was thinking.

Sasuke wanted to be in the room too, saying goodnight, but he felt as though saying goodnight to his own children would seem less special after Naruto had said goodnight. A silly idea, a silly feeling, but it still felt that way. A part of him felt as though his goodnight would be tainted in comparison to Naruto's, and Sasuke wondered if his guilt was starting to get to him. He felt guilty about hiding the quads' parentage from Naruto. Not to mention, a part of Sasuke was starting to feel guilty about the fact that Sakura would probably never have cheated on Naruto, hurting Naruto as she had, if the quads hadn't been around to make her suspect Naruto had had an affair.

It didn't take a genius to figure out that Naruto was heart broken about Sakura, but Sasuke felt that Naruto shouldn't waste any more painful thoughts on her. Of course, if Sasuke had let Naruto and Sakura be they would probably be happy at the moment; that thought kept having to get forcibly pushed to the back of Sasuke's mind to relieve his conscious. He kept reminding himself that if he hadn't interfered with Naruto and Sakura's love life that the quadruplets wouldn't be here. He wouldn't trade them for anything. He knew Naruto wouldn't either.

Naruto took his time as he said a longer good night than usual, but Sasuke didn't mind. How could he when he saw the utter happiness on Naruto's face? Sasuke waited until Naruto finally emerged.

"We need to talk," Sasuke said quietly. He needed to talk to Naruto about what he had done, though he wasn't exactly sure he would be able to talk to Naruto in the way that he wanted. How did Sasuke go about convincing Naruto that they were meant to be together? It was something that Sasuke believed, but he wasn't exactly sure how Naruto felt about him. Naruto loved him, but in what way? Naruto lusted after him, but how much?

"Yeah, I guess we should talk," Naruto agreed, a hint of something in his voice that Sasuke couldn't place. Sasuke frowned, but turned and headed for the guest bedroom; Naruto had been adamant about sleeping in there for the rest of the time he was in the house. It was insulting in many ways, but Sasuke didn't argue about it. Since the quads' birth Naruto had either spent his time on a futon at the foot of Sasuke and Hinata's bed when the quads' had been in the room for the first three months or he had gone home to Sakura. He hadn't slept in the guest bedroom, despite the offer then. Having Naruto sleep away from him when in his house just seemed wrong.

Sasuke tried not to let that little annoyance cloud what he and Naruto needed to talk about. Of course, Sasuke didn't get a chance to talk right away.

Sasuke's head snapped to the side as he felt a trickle of blood begin to flow down the side of his mouth, down his chin while a little flowed into his mouth; Naruto's second punch of the day left his already sore jaw feeling rather tender.

"Now that I've had some more time to think about it, I am kinda pissed off at you for a few more things. I feel better now though," Naruto said, his hand no longer in a fist. Even so, Naruto's second punch hadn't been as powerful as it could have been. A part of Sasuke wondered if Naruto had hit him because Naruto knew Sasuke expected him to do it.

It would be just like Naruto to offer some twisted sense of comfort to him after everything that he had put his best friend through.

"You had your chance to beat me up. You punch me again, I'll punch you back," Sasuke threatened, but it had the effect he had hoped for; Naruto gave a half grin and snorted as though he didn't believe Sasuke was a threat.

"Why can't I stay mad at you Sasuke?" Naruto asked, crossing his arms, sounding genuinely annoyed that he wasn't angrier with Sasuke.

"Because you love me?" Sasuke murmured, half-playfully, half-hopefully. Naruto didn't seem to know what to say to that, so he changed the subject.

"Why didn't you tell me Sasuke?" Naruto asked. Sasuke's frown returned.

"Tell you about the quads?"

"Tell me that you," Naruto seemed to hesitate, "_love_ me. Romantically I mean. I always knew you loved me like a friend, I mean, that I get. We're close. So, why didn't you ever say anything? I know you, and you're not the kind of guy that would not go after what he wants." Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't go after what I want? How can you say I didn't go after you? You think getting married to three people and providing you with children wasn't a way to go after what I want?" Sasuke asked, almost amused. Sasuke thought he had gone above and beyond to get his way. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Why didn't you just come out and say it? Why all the plotting and behind the scenes crap? Don't you know how to be simple?" Naruto asked, the hint of annoyance in his voice.

"What would you have done if I had come up to you and said I love you?"

"I don't know!" Sasuke looked at Naruto skeptically. "I mean, it woulda been kind of weird at first since you're a guy and all-"

"Exactly."

"– but it's different now."

"Because you've been thinking about me sexually even though I'm a guy, haven't you?" Sasuke asked, doing a good job of keeping the hopefulness out of his voice, replacing it with huskiness. Naruto blushed slightly.

"Well, yeah, but, I mean, I didn't know about all the stuff that you know, two guys could do and all, but since I've kept having those dreams...or flashbacks or whatever," Naruto said, his blush deepening, "the idea seems less gross now." Sasuke wanted to wince at the words, but decided to try a bit more diplomatic approach.

"Less gross? Perhaps you mean more erotic?" Sasuke said the last as seductively as possible. He stepped forward and placed his hands on Naruto's hips. Slowly he aligned his groin against Naruto's and pressed himself into his friend.

The moan from Naruto's mouth seemed to shock Naruto more than it shocked Sasuke. Naruto stepped away from Sasuke slightly, clearly embarrassed by his body's natural reaction to Sasuke's. Sasuke stepped forward again, his heart beating faster, his body reacting to Naruto's proximity.

"Your body really responds well to mine," Sasuke murmured as he realized his own responded just as well to Naruto's. In the back of his mind he thought they should be talking more. Of course, his body wanted to do other things, and talking was not one of them. Sasuke slowly slipped his shirt off his head, enjoying how Naruto watched as he began to strip for him.

Though Sasuke thought it would probably be more enjoyable if he got to strip Naruto instead. Reaching on confidently, he slowly unzipped the front of Naruto's shirt, and slid it off of Naruto, the clothing dropping to the floor. Naruto seemed as transfixed with Sasuke's actions as Sasuke was with Naruto. Naruto seemed frozen at Sasuke's touch, until Sasuke's hand went lower.

"Stop it," Naruto hissed, grabbing Sasuke's wrist as Sasuke's hand shot down to undo the zipper of Naruto's pants.

Sasuke licked his lips, wondering how his desire to have a conversation with Naruto had turned into desire for foreplay.

"Why should I?" Sasuke asked, his voice low and very dangerous. The part of him that he had suppressed, the part of him that had closed of his conscious to allow him to ride Naruto's body without Naruto's consent without feeling guilty seemed to crash around Sasuke as he felt his desire growing.

"This isn't right. It's just not right," Naruto said smacking Sasuke's other hand away when Sasuke had attempted to go for the zipper again. Naruto gripped both of Sasuke's hands, and then pushed Sasuke away at arms' length. Struggling in Naruto's grasp, Sasuke used Naruto's own grip against him, pulling his arms and making Naruto come forward to press against him.

"This is perfectly alright," Sasuke murmured huskily, pressing his lips ever so gently on the side of Naruto's cheek as he murmured. Naruto's body seemed to shudder, and Sasuke smirked. "You love me Naruto, and I love you Naruto. Let me _show_ you how much I love you."

"This is lust," Naruto said, his breath catching as Sasuke managed to wrestle his hands back from Naruto and skipped trying to un-zipper Naruto's pants and boxers and just shoved them down roughly. Sasuke mused that it was Naruto's own fault for wearing such baggy pants that they could come off so quickly. Sasuke enjoyed seeing Naruto's naked body, and enjoyed seeing that Naruto (at least his body) seemed to be enjoying what was going on.

"It's lust, but this is love too," Sasuke said as Naruto pushed his friend away from him, stumbling slightly as his pants around his ankles forced him to step out of his clothing to gain his footing.

"Damnit Sasuke, stop!" Naruto growled angrily. Sasuke glared at Naruto. Naruto glared back. Holding Naruto's gaze for a moment, Sasuke quickly discarded his own pants and boxers, and threw them on top of Naruto's clothes. Sasuke took a step forward, and Naruto took a step back. Sasuke continued to step forward until he had backed Naruto into the wall. As Sasuke reached a hand out to touch Naruto, Naruto ducked underneath his arm. Sasuke felt the breath leave him as Naruto shoved him in the back so that he rammed into the wall, his breath escaping him.

Recovering quickly, he turned around, moving fast so that he stood on top of their clothing right where Naruto had stooped to try and grab his discarded clothes before leaving.

"I'd move that foot if I were you," Naruto growled low and threatening. Sasuke moved his foot on top of the pile of clothes so that he had room for both of his feet to step on them. Naruto glared at Sasuke before gasping in surprise when Sasuke suddenly placed his hands on Naruto's forearms and pushed him roughly to the side. Naruto landed with a surprised "oomph!" on the bed. Sasuke landed on top of him, their naked bodies pressed together intimately.

"Why are you resisting what your body wants?" Sasuke asked.

"Because I love Sakura," Naruto replied, not looking at Sasuke. It almost killed Sasuke's arousal to hear Naruto's confession about Sakura. _Almost_.

"And you love me," Sasuke retorted. "And you love Hinata, even if it's not quite the same," Sasuke added as a lesser afterthought.

"And it's not right," Naruto insisted. "I should love just one person!"

"No Naruto. You can't do that. You love so many people. And so many people love you. It is right. It is right because it's _you_. Don't you understand? People love you, and you deserve to be loved by so many people. I don't want to share you, I don't want you to love others, but you wouldn't be who you are if you didn't. I don't want to share you with Sakura when she doesn't deserve it. I don't even want to share you with Hinata, but I know how much you deserve to be loved. Everyone should love you. _Everyone_. I don't think you realize what you do to people, what you do to me," Sasuke said, half shaking Naruto with each confession, trying to make Naruto understand, trying to put his belief into words. It was hard, and he knew he wasn't explaining himself very well. Sasuke leaned down and began to nibble on Naruto's ear.

"Nnn," Naruto half gasped half moaned.

"It feels good because you want me. It feels good because you love me. It feels good because you know I love you," Sasuke murmured. Naruto closed his eyes as Sasuke whispered huskily in Naruto's ear.

"Perhaps we can do this. Perhaps we can have sex, just – just this once," Naruto husked, and Sasuke closed his eyes in blissful pleasure. Part of Sasuke wondered if Naruto agreed to let Sasuke have his way with him to get back at Sakura, but Naruto wasn't that petty. Naruto really and truly wanted Sasuke. Sasuke would make Naruto see that just once wouldn't be enough. He would make sure that Naruto knew how good it would feel when someone made love to him that Naruto would know how much Sasuke cared for him.

After a moment Naruto's body went slightly lax, and Sasuke knew that Naruto wasn't going to be a one hundred percent participant, as if to show that this was just to allow Sasuke to sate his desires (or perhaps Naruto's curiosity) just once. Naruto was acting like he would be just a passive part of it. Sasuke would change that too.

Sasuke suddenly stood up from the bed, and Naruto blinked up at him, confused. Sasuke stood, looking down at him, and he smiled ever so slightly.

"You're quite the sight," Sasuke said, and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"I'm not-" but what Naruto was not Sasuke didn't wait to find out. He reached his hand down and pulled Naruto to his feet. "Bastard," Naruto grunted at being pushed around before gasping again. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's body, his lips latching onto Naruto's neck and sucking there. He allowed his hands to roam Naruto's body, caressing and massaging him. He rubbed his hands along Naruto's back. Naruto's muscles were tight, and he pressed Naruto's back slightly so that Naruto leaned forward into him.

Naruto moaned and pressed his cheek against Sasuke's as Sasuke continued to suck at Naruto's neck, his hands massaging Naruto's back as he stood. He needed to loosen Naruto up, and what better way to do so than to get him physically looser? Sasuke smirked slightly as his hands ran down Naruto's back and groped Naruto's ass. Naruto's body stiffened slightly and he grunted as Sasuke began to work his hands on Naruto's butt cheeks.

Sasuke smirked again, realizing that he could feel Naruto's cock – now nice and fully hard – pressing against his inner thigh. His hands never leaving Naruto's body, Sasuke adjusted himself so that his cock was pressed side by side with Naruto's. He grasped Naruto's ass, and pulled his friend tighter against his own body as he began to thrust his hips – and his cock – against Naruto. Slowly Sasuke lowered Naruto to the bed again.

Sasuke knew one of his most important assets as a shinobi was his speed. He knew that with that speed came great agility. He used his speed, his agility, to make sure that his hands were everywhere on Naruto's body, caressing, kneading, and massaging. Sasuke moved his mouth all over Naruto's body, leaving hardly a place untouched as he made sure to literally make love to Naruto's body. Every part of Naruto's body was given attention in great detail, everyone part of his body made to feel on fire with Sasuke's hands and mouth.

Every part of his body except his cock.

"Bastard," Naruto growled, and Sasuke smirked against Naruto's warm skin. Sasuke knew that it would drive Naruto crazy, the lack of attention to the spot that he would crave it the most. He would not wait for Naruto to beg for it because he knew Naruto would never beg him. Naruto would use his own hands to pleasure himself before he begged Sasuke for anything like that.

Even so, Sasuke knew that he could make Naruto's senses heightened and even more attuned by ignoring the one part of him that was the most sensitive. It would give Naruto greater pleasure when he finally touched Naruto where he wanted it most.

As his hands and mouth worked along Naruto's body, every now and then Sasuke teased his cock along Naruto's own length. Naruto drew in a shuddering breath at each touch, and Sasuke smirked each time that he made Naruto groan or moan.

Sasuke stopped touching Naruto's body, slowly moving away from him. Naruto's eyes fluttered open to look at Sasuke, confused, and lust-filled, but he made no mention of why Sasuke had stopped suddenly. It didn't matter to Sasuke. He had his lover's attention, which was exactly what he wanted. Naruto's eyes widened as Sasuke smirked once more before grasping Naruto's cock, squeezing it, pumping it a few times, and then sliding his mouth over the head.

"Aa-aa-aah!" Naruto moaned out. Sasuke smirked around Naruto's cock, and he began to suck at the part of Naruto's length he could fit into his mouth. Meanwhile he used his hand to pump the rest of Naruto's untouched length. As Naruto squirmed underneath Sasuke's touch, Sasuke couldn't help but grin around the cock in his mouth as he watched how Naruto's fingers clenched at the bed sheets underneath him, and how he arched himself into Sasuke's mouth.

Sasuke hummed on Naruto's cock, and Naruto stiffened slightly before moaning at the vibrations. Naruto began to sweat under Sasuke's erotic touches, and the smell of Naruto assaulted Sasuke. It was amazing how the sweat of the one Sasuke loved became erotic during the heat of sex, as thought the sweat was proof that Sasuke was the one controlling Naruto's body, that Sasuke was the one making Naruto's heart race at the pleasure coursing through his veins.

Although it had been some time since he'd last pleasured Naruto, he had had enough experience with his own shadow clones to know how much Naruto probably wanted to thrust into his mouth. Sasuke activated his sharingan as he moved his hands to grasp Naruto's hips, showing with his hands that he wanted Naruto to thrust into his mouth.

Naruto didn't even argue as he began to move, his hips thrusting erratically into Sasuke's mouth as Sasuke watched Naruto's every movement with his sharingan, memorizing the exact way that Naruto's body moved, the way each muscle strained in pleasure as Naruto moved. Using his sharingan, Sasuke could predict Naruto's movement just a fraction of a second before Naruto moved, allowing him to adjust his mouth in order to make Naruto feel as good as possible without hurting himself.

Sasuke let Naruto thrust into his mouth, let Naruto go at his own pace, slackening his jaw as needed as Naruto moved his hips repeatedly, finally arching off the bed as he jerked harshly into Sasuke's mouth, his cum spilling out of him in waves.

"Nnn!" Naruto gave a strangled cry as he came in Sasuke's mouth, Sasuke swallowing as much as he could as Naruto's body jerked several times into his mouth as he rode his orgasm. At Naruto's last jerk, Naruto pulled his cock out of Sasuke's mouth lying flat on the bed. He breathed heavily.

Sasuke deactivated his sharingan and was content to look at Naruto's face, to watch the way that Naruto's eyes were closed as he licked his lips. Sasuke smirked. He knew it had been good for Naruto, desperately hoping that it was better than any form of sex he had had before. Well, at least better than any sex that Naruto could remember.

Sasuke half crawled on top of his lover. Naruto lazily opened his eyes as he felt the bed move from where Sasuke was moving on top of him. Blue eyes met black.

"That was just my _mouth_," Sasuke purred, "You haven't truly felt what it's like for me to make love to you with my entire body. You only have little bits and pieces of the memory of us together," Sasuke whispered seductively as he pressed his cheek close to Naruto's. Sasuke felt, more than saw, the pleasurable shudder that ran through Naruto's body.

"Sasuke-"

"But that's for another day," Sasuke said, abruptly pulling away from Naruto. Naruto opened his eyes wide as Sasuke got off of him.

"Wh-what?" Naruto asked incredulous. Sasuke began to dress himself, almost whimpering at the way his cock was so sensitive as he pulled on his pants. "What are you doing?" Naruto asked.

"Getting dressed," Sasuke said.

"What? Why?" Naruto asked, sitting up. Sasuke smirked and looked seductively over his shoulder.

"Not enough for you?" Sasuke asked huskily. Naruto blushed a deep crimson red before shaking his head no, though Sasuke wasn't convinced.

"You didn't get off," Naruto stated. Sasuke shrugged.

"This was about me making love to you, not about me getting off. I don't think you're ready for all the things I can do to you anyway. I think my passion would scare you," Sasuke said off-handedly. He knew for a fact that what he wanted to do scared him. Hell, what he had already done to Naruto had scared him. He had promised himself he would never force Naruto again. Pleasuring Naruto and not getting off seemed a very light form of self-punishment for forcing himself on his beloved.

"Scare me? You don't scare me," Naruto said defiantly, and Sasuke chuckled. It was so like Naruto to hear a challenge and not back down, but Sasuke was very serious. He wasn't trying to goad Naruto as he usually did. The passion that Sasuke felt for Naruto was obsessive. Sasuke wasn't quite sure how he would handle his own passion, let alone how Naruto would handle it. Still, Sasuke had hoped that Naruto would be intrigued, be obstinate and want to go all the way. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at the defiant look on Naruto's face, knowing that this hadn't been "just once."

"I'll only show you if you promise not to run," Sasuke said.

"And what the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Naruto asked.

"Once isn't good enough for me. You can even go back to being with Sakura if you want to, but I want you too. No running away from me," Sasuke said. Naruto's eyes went wide, and he seemed to truly deliberate his options. Sasuke felt a deep satisfaction in knowing that he affected Naruto so much. Not to mention he hadn't given Naruto and ultimatum that would put Sakura out of the picture, though Sasuke was placing an awful lot of hope on the fact that Naruto would probably only want to be with one person at a time. "It's your choice. I'm not going to force you into something you can't handle," Sasuke said, using a challenging tone purposefully to make Naruto rise to the occasion.

"Fine," Naruto said suddenly. Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Fine what?" Sasuke asked, confused.

"Fine, show me. I want to know. I'm your husband aren't I? I say show me. I can handle anything you throw at me," Naruto said, laying back on the bed, smirking slightly.

Sasuke knew he was gaping at Naruto, but he couldn't help it.

"You're agreeing? Just like that?" Sasuke asked incredulous. It seemed too quick, as though Naruto hadn't really had to think about it. Naruto could trick himself about a one time deal, but did Naruto really understand what Sasuke wanted?

"The option of us being lovers never seriously crossed my mind. I mean, actually," Naruto blushed slightly, "it did cross my mind." Sasuke's eyes widened at this confession, "but I never thought it could work. I never thought...I never thought about it seriously since I was married. But, hell, we're married too. And well...I like the idea," Naruto said, looking at Sasuke expectantly. A mischievous grin began to spread on Naruto's face. "So are you going to try and scare me with this passion of yours or what?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," Sasuke moaned before ripping off his clothes again and all but throwing himself at Naruto.

**Next Chapter: Heart-Breaking**

* * *

Hello all! I'm back from South Korea and China. Miss me? I had a good time despite some health related complications of not being able to explain my medical condition properly in a foreign tongue, and of course, I missed my loved ones. The only other downer was having mine and my family's bags put on the wrong flight on the way home. (We got them back, thankfully.) On the up side, I got to do a lot of cool things like walk the Great Wall of China and go to the DMZ in South Korea.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter! Tell me what you thought about it. - Jelp


	24. Chapter 24: Heart Breaking

I want to thank the people who read the ending author's note of last chapter, and wished me to feel better. I was a bit confused at first actually. Then I realized I had talked about my medical problems in Asia. It struck me that I don't think I've ever mentioned before that I'm diabetic (type I, the more severe form, also known as Juvenile Diabetes). My medical issues were because eating all the new foods without knowing the carb count screwed up my blood sugar numbers.

The only reason I decided to clarify this was since today happens to be my sixth year anniversary of being diagnosed, I feel strangely compelled to talk about being diabetic. I used to take shots of insulin before I got on an insulin pump, which is a pager-sized machine that is attached to my body all the time. Sleeping with it can be a pain in the butt at times, and it's definitely not a fashion statement, but it actually makes life so much easier, and I couldn't live without it. Literally.

Yes, so sorry, for the ramblings. I'm just a bit weird today. Enjoy the chapter!

**The Agreement**

**Chapter 24: Heart-Breaking**

Sasuke sat alone in his kitchen, clutching his cup of tea in both hands. He had turned only one of the two kitchen lights on, only ridding some of the darkness of the hour, content to sit in partial darkness as he gripped his cup tightly. The first time he had done it twenty minutes ago, the touch had been almost unbearably hot, but since then the tea had long since cooled. Part of Sasuke had half a mind to reheat the tea to keep clutching it to remind himself that he couldn't do with his hands what he wanted to do.

What he had been doing last night.

A convulsion ran through Sasuke's body, his hands shaking despite the grip he had on the cup in front of him.

He could still feel Naruto's skin beneath his fingers. He could still feel the way that Naruto's body had responded to his touch.

No, the way that Naruto himself had responded to his touch.

Sasuke's breathing sped up at the images that began to run through his head, the feelings inside of him seemingly wanting to choke him with how strong and fast they came.

When Sasuke had forced himself on Naruto, he'd felt so unfulfilled after his release. Last night after his release he had felt almost bursting with emotions, filled beyond the brim with feelings.

He could clearly remember the way that Naruto had moaned his name when he'd run his hands over his body for the second time. They had fooled around on the bed for a while, Sasuke straddling Naruto's body, grinding against Naruto until their erections had become too sore with the force they had thrust themselves together.

It had felt too good, despite the pain to stop. Thrust after thrust of his erection grinding against Naruto's had been pure bliss.

It had been Naruto who had taken the initiative after that. A part of Sasuke still had a hard time grasping the idea that Naruto had gone from being so uninvolved in their initial foreplay, to joining in so enthusiastically. Sasuke had such a hard time believing it that he actually activated his sharingan to replay the memory from there, since he had activated it as soon as Naruto's demeanor changed. He'd wanted to make sure that he would be able to relive the moment over and over again.

Sasuke's breath shuddered in and out, clutching the cup tighter as he replayed the vivid memory in his mind, remembering it so vividly with his sharingan that it felt as though it were happening again.

Sasuke felt the pressure of Naruto's sweaty hands on his chest as his beloved pushed roughly against his chest. The sudden push caught Sasuke by surprise, and he rolled off onto his side before Naruto rolled on top of him, pinning him beneath him.

Naruto gripped his wrists, clamping his grip tightly around Sasuke's wrists so he wouldn't struggle against him. Not that Sasuke would; he was too stunned with Naruto's action to speak.

"You _are_ being kinda scary. You trying to rub our skin off by friction?" Naruto asked. He'd meant it as a joke, but his voice was husky with lust. It was a tone that Sasuke wasn't used to hearing, especially not directed at him.

Blue eyes traveled down Sasuke's body, looking over everything. A slight blush crept up on Naruto's cheeks as though embarrassed by his desire to look at Sasuke. Sasuke mused that he probably _was_ a bit embarrassed, or perhaps feeling a bit guilty, but it was Naruto, so it was to be expected.

When Naruto finally released one of Sasuke's hands, Sasuke felt frozen, watching as Naruto's fingers began to brush along his chest, slightly tanned fingers running down his pale biceps. He couldn't suppress the shudder than ran through him at the feather-light touch.

Naruto smirked down at him.

Sasuke licked his lips as Naruto moved his straddled legs lower on Sasuke's, giving himself room to continue to travel his fingers down Sasuke's body. Sasuke's cock was throbbing in anticipation as Naruto's fingers trailed down along his right side, passing his cock that laid hard against his stomach, brushing against the black curls of his pubic hair.

When those fingers gently stroked his dark curls, Sasuke arced his body upward, resulting in Naruto clutching Sasuke's other hand down hard, forcing him back down onto the bed by pressing his body against his while Sasuke's free hand clutched wildly at the sheets.

A part of Sasuke wanted to stop Naruto from moving so slowly, once again regaining control of the situation, but another part of him was relishing in the fact that Naruto was enjoying what he was doing. It was the only thing that stopped him from grasping Naruto's hips closer to his cock and thrusting inside of him.

Finally, after what seemed like hours of light touches around where he wanted it the most, those wicked fingers ghosted over Sasuke's cock. He couldn't help but gasp, his eyes widening in pleasured surprise at the intense feeling of such a light touch. Naruto smirked triumphantly.

"Come on bastard. Don't tell me the great genius Uchiha Sasuke didn't know how much pleasure comes after pain? You look like you didn't expect that to feel as good as it did after all that friction. For someone who claimed to be scary, you're being pretty tame, letting me pet you down and all."

Naruto was taunting him, and he'd be damned if he was just going to let that go without doing anything about it.

Sasuke pressed his body upward, not bothering to suppress a moan as his cock pressed against Naruto's body in his momentum to thrust his lover off of him. He gripped both of Naruto's arms and jerked them roughly above Naruto's head and pressed hard against him, jerking Naruto into the bed.

"Are you trying to tell me something Naruto? You like it rough and then nice and slow?" Sasuke murmured. His chest was heaving. Naruto's eyes widened at the question, but he didn't wait for Naruto to respond.

He gripped Naruto's arms as he half-rolled off the bed, tugging Naruto along with him. Naruto stumbled at the awkward angle and the momentum of Sasuke's pull, but Naruto didn't have time to truly regain his balance before Sasuke pushed his body roughly chest first up against a wall.

"Mmpf," Naruto grunted as Sasuke pressed his front flush with Naruto's back. Using the wall, Naruto braced his arms against it, attempting to push himself away from it, but Sasuke grabbed his arms, and laid one on top of the other so he could hold both of Naruto's arms with one hand.

Sasuke used his feet to force Naruto's legs wider apart and slightly away from the wall as his free hand steadied himself against Naruto's waist.

"Hard and then soft?" Sasuke asked.

"I never said – tha – aaah!" Naruto's word turned into a pained cry as Sasuke gave no warning, not even bother for preparation as he thrust himself all the way inside of Naruto. Sasuke saw Naruto blink at the start of tears in his eyes. "Ouch," Naruto grunted. For some reason, Sasuke had to stifle the sudden urge to laugh at Naruto.

Sasuke knew that it probably hadn't hurt Naruto as much as it would have hurt if Naruto had shoved right into him since Naruto's girth was quite a bit thicker, but he refrained. Instead, Sasuke held his tongue and remembered his desire to try this position almost two years ago when he had first taken Naruto by force.

Sasuke waited for a moment, relishing in being inside Naruto again, waiting for Naruto to say something. He figured the silence meant Naruto wasn't objecting to anything yet. For that, Sasuke was grateful as he continued to relish in the way that Naruto felt against him.

He had forgotten nothing. Sasuke remembered the exact feel of Naruto's cock in his hand, the way that Naruto's body responded to his. No longer needing his hand to steady his initial thrust into Naruto, he snaked his hand from Naruto's waist to his cock, wanting not just to remember things, but to feel the way that Naruto was thicker than he was, slightly shorter in length, and also just a tad curved. Sasuke liked the feel of Naruto's slightly curved cock in his hand; it allowed him to grip it better from behind, contouring to the shape of the slight outward curl of his fingers. Naruto gasped slightly as Sasuke gave a light squeeze to his penis.

Sasuke recalled from the last time that he had entered Naruto by that depth that he was inside of Naruto that he had hit Naruto's prostate. The question was, how much did it hurt Naruto? He figured he needed to remind Naruto how good it could get.

"You remember bits and pieces of what happened between us from before. You know how good this will feel," Sasuke said, his voice thick with pleasure as he promised Naruto his own pleasure as well. Naruto nodded, and Sasuke moved.

His fingers jerked loosely around Naruto's cock, pulling down as Sasuke pulled out slightly before he thrust slowly back in while his hand jerked upward. Sasuke set a slow pace from the beginning, doing just as he had said: first pain, then slow, soft pleasure. He didn't bother to thrust shallow as he pushed himself as far into Naruto as he could. Naruto hissed and gasped in pain the first several thrusts, but the gasps turned to moans and the hisses turned to grunts. Naruto began to precum, and Sasuke took no time in using the precum to coat his fingers and the palm of his hand to allow him to slide easier over Naruto's shaft and cock head.

Naruto began to thrust back against him, and Sasuke had to move his hand from where he held onto Naruto's arms so he could give himself better leverage as Naruto's backward thrusts were putting him off balance. Sasuke wrapped his right arm around the front of Naruto's chest, his finger grasping tightly across Naruto's front as he dug his fingers into Naruto's left shoulder, pulling Naruto even tighter against him. Sasuke bit into Naruto's right shoulder. Though it might have hurt, Naruto didn't cry out in pain. Naruto leaned his head forward against where his arms propped him against the wall, he began to pant faster and faster, as the slow pace started to pick up speed.

"Sasuke!" Naruto panted. His name on Naruto's lips made Sasuke moan deeply as he thrust faster into Naruto, moaning Naruto's name before thrusting himself wildly inside of Naruto as his orgasm swept over him. His body jerked slower but harder into Naruto as he came, and Sasuke was only feebly aware of still gripping onto Naruto's cock as he felt the euphoria of his orgasm.

The way Naruto's pants increased followed by his sudden cry and the tightening of his body around Sasuke's let Sasuke know Naruto had found his release too.

Sasuke's body tensed, feeling his orgasm near the surface, and he had to suddenly deactivate his sharingan to prevent himself from releasing in the middle of his kitchen.

Taking a breath in and out, Sasuke willed his body to be calm as he took a long glance around the kitchen, remembering that he had just been reviewing his sharingan-captured memory, not that he was actually in the situation.

He honestly hadn't expected that the memory would be nearly as erotic as the actual experience, and it almost felt like a wave of vertigo hit him as he tried to push the past away from his mind and focus on the present.

"Damnit," Sasuke snarled under his breath, angry with himself. His body was all hot and bothered again, and that hadn't even been the most pleasurable of the experiences from the night before. Frankly, Sasuke had lost count of how many different positions they had tried last night. After waking up this morning he had come down here in order to escape his body's desires to repeat the exact same thing.

It was too damn hard.

Naruto's stamina was something that Sasuke had thoroughly enjoyed last night, but in the end, it had worn both of them out.

Waking up tangled up against Naruto's naked body had made his libido want to ignore three very important things: one) he really should let Naruto sleep so that both their bodies could rest two) fucking Naruto while he was asleep would be like raping him – again.

So Sasuke sat in his kitchen, grasping his tea, watching his knuckles turn white as he appreciated the sturdiness of the cup clenched in his hands, idly wondering if he could break the thick ceramic around the cup. Sighing, he got up from the table and reheated his tea so that he could grasp the hot drink to remind his hands that he needed to keep them to himself for the time being if he wanted to –

"I wondered where you'd gone to," Naruto murmured sleepily as he padded barefoot into the kitchen and helped himself to making ramen. "It's not even 5:00 yet. The quads won't be up for at _least_ another two and a half hours."

Sasuke took a gulp of his reheated tea, allowing it to scorch along his tongue so he also remembered he really shouldn't pounce on Naruto, crush his lips against Naruto's and demanded his tongue entrance to mouth rape Naruto. He took a deep breath.

Even if he hadn't scared Naruto last night, he was sure as hell scaring himself with his flimsy self-control now.

In an attempt to regain control of his composure, Sasuke settled with just enjoying watching how Naruto seemed so at home here, moving about the kitchen. Sasuke and Hinata had made sure to let Naruto know he was welcome to help himself to anything and everything in the house when he visited. (The ramen stock was specifically for him.) For some reason, watching Naruto so at ease here pleased Sasuke and warmed his heart in pleasure rather than his body.

"Did you check up on the quads before coming down here?" Sasuke asked, already knowing the answer. Naruto nodded.

"Sound asleep," Naruto added.

Sasuke nodded then too. He had also checked his children before coming downstairs.

"You know, part of me expected to get woken up by you molesting me," Naruto confessed after a few moments of silence. He laughed a bit nervously after his confession.

"I thought about it," Sasuke admitted. Naruto rubbed the back of his head, seemingly unsure of himself. Something about the way that Naruto's body moved, the tension in his usual actions put Sasuke on guard, and he suddenly felt anxious.

"Last night," Naruto began hesitantly, and those words put Sasuke even more on edge. He feared what Naruto might say. "It-"

"Did you enjoy it?" Sasuke interrupted. He suddenly felt the need to stop Naruto from talking. Naruto seemed taken aback by the abrupt interjection, though he recovered quickly with a roll of his eyes.

"Obviously," Naruto snapped, though he blushed, and then mumbled. "Did you?"

"Obviously," Sasuke said, and he couldn't help but smirk at Naruto – and himself. They were acting like insecure, first time lovers who both feared rejection. Sasuke felt he had good reason to fear rejection, but he had a feeling he understood Naruto's uncertainty at the moment.

The fact that Sakura cheated on Naruto had not only crushed his heart and his sense of trust in her, but it had also made him doubt himself. Sasuke had felt that doubt when Naruto had shared the pain of being cheated on. Sasuke could relate to a certain degree. The fact that Naruto had seemed to know what he was doing to Sasuke's body sexually, seeing how experienced he acted, had made Sasuke feel slightly insecure.

Lovers who only had one partner their whole life never had to wonder if they were better or worse than their lover's ex partner(s). It was a factor that Sasuke had known about when arranging everything. He'd actually read into some psychological studies, doing research as he tried to gauge how Naruto might react to the news of finding out he'd had children with someone other than his wife. During that research, Sasuke had stumbled upon a few non-related studies that dealt with relationships. One such study explained how some people felt a need to prove themselves to their partner: the need for reassurance if the partner was a virgin and was with a lover than had had previous partners. The study went on to say that the need for lovers to prove themselves sexually capable also cropped up when an affair had occurred. If a person got cheated on, said person always questioned what wasn't good enough about themselves to keep their partner satisfied, and that a lot of times one of the insecurities was their bedroom performance.

Sasuke had actually scoffed at the article's findings. If you really are in love than a person shouldn't have to worry about how the other person views the sex. A relationship is about love, not sex, right? However, even Naruto had been insecure about how Sakura would react to him sexually now knowing that she'd slept with Lee.

Now that Sasuke had slept with Naruto, he truly appreciated the feeling of wondering whether or not he could truly give Naruto everything he'd sexually had with Sakura. Stupid, stupid, unnecessary insecurity, but one that would nag at him.

Sometimes the consequences of lust could suck. Sasuke _detested_ feeling insecure.

"Earth to Sasuke," Naruto said, waving his hand in front of Sasuke's face. Sasuke snapped back to attention.

"Just thinking about a psychological study I wasn't sure if I agreed with the findings," Sasuke murmured. Naruto raised his eyebrows at Sasuke.

"Er, really? Before 5:00 in the morning? That's not like you to think so much so early especially about whatever it was you just said. You're not a morning person," Naruto mused, and Sasuke glared at him. "That was why I came to see what was wrong," Naruto murmured. Sasuke's glare died instantly.

"What?"

"You weren't next to me when I woke up. You don't get up out of bed early in the morning if you can help it, unless it's something important or if there's something bothering you," Naruto said wisely. The worry made Sasuke feel less anxious. Not only was Naruto concerned about him but it also always felt good when Naruto let on how well he knew Sasuke.

"It took me off-guard at how willing you were last night," Sasuke said bluntly. Naruto didn't answer for a moment as he poured his hot water into his cup of ramen.

"What do you want me to say Sasuke?" Naruto said, sounding slightly bitter. "You're my most important person. With all the thoughts you pushed into my head, it made it kind of hard not to want to see what we could do together. Sometimes I don't think you realize how much I've obsessed over you," Naruto murmured.

"Coming after me when I left Konoha-"

"Not just that," Naruto interrupted. "Mostly, and more recently, the quads," Naruto said.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked slowly, slightly confused. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Come on Sasuke. Do you think I would have offered myself to baby-sit so much if it was anyone else but you? I loved the quads because I thought they were yours. I never had a family Sasuke, and I know how much losing yours hurt you. There was no way I could not be part of the quads' lives if I wanted to make sure I was part of what would be key in making you happy. Knowing that you wanted it to be me that gave you your family…well…that means more to me than you realize."

Sasuke couldn't think of anything to say. It seemed too surreal for Naruto to confess all of this to him. He felt numb. Thankfully a small part of his brain was still working, registering that what Naruto said made a whole hell of a lot of sense. It was actually rather heart warming.

The fact that Naruto had been more pissed off that Sasuke had lied to him than the fact that he had raped him was reiterated with Naruto's words. The mystery of why Naruto had been so adamant about helping with the quads' right from the get go was answered, though Sasuke would still always like to think that part of Naruto knew had subconsciously known that the children were his and that was why he wanted to be around them so much. Naruto's deep in take of breath brought him back from his musings.

"Listen, last night-"

"G-good morning."

Sasuke and Naruto both jumped slightly, startled by Hinata's timid voice. They both muttered a good morning response, but neither could look Hinata in the eye.

Upon waking up that morning, the third thing that had kept Sasuke's libido from taking over and jumping Naruto had been the sound of Hinata's quiet, heart-breaking sobs.

Sasuke looked over at Naruto, and saw that he looked slightly ashamed of himself. It appeared that Naruto had heard her too. His guilt made it hard for him to be angry that Hinata had interrupted their discussion. There were still so many things he wanted to ask Naruto.

Then again, perhaps it was good that Hinata was here. They had a lot to talk about, though Sasuke knew it wasn't going to be an easy discussion. In some ways, Sasuke would rather face Sakura than Hinata. It was easy to get mad at Sakura, but almost impossible for him to get mad at Hinata.

Sasuke took a calming breathing, pushing away the guilt that told him that he had asked for Hinata's help, and he had caused her pain. First things first. He and Hinata needed to know: was Naruto going to stay with them?

Or would he go back to Sakura?

Sasuke wasn't looking forward to this discussion.

**Next Chapter: So Many Questions**

* * *

FYI, the next online update will not be until Sunday because I will be at Otakon this weekend. For those of you who don't know what that is it's an anime convention. For those of you who are going, since I am already printing out a copy for my lovely friend, and fellow author, lL0tus, if you have any desire to get a paper copy on Saturday, let me know. I'll be dressed as a (clothed) "version" of Naruto's sexy no jutsu. (My fiancé might even be dressed up as Sasuke!)

Till Sunday! - Jelp


	25. Chapter 25: So Many Questions

Just to clarify from last chapter, people noticed that Sasuke had noted: Waking up tangled up against Naruto's naked body had made his libido want to ignore three very important things one) he really should let Naruto sleep so that both their bodies could rest two) fucking Naruto while he was asleep would be like raping him – again. The third thing that Sasuke mentions isn't until towards the end of the chapter: Upon waking up that morning, the third thing that had kept Sasuke's libido from taking over and jumping Naruto had been the sound of Hinata's quiet, heart-breaking sobs.

Thank you to the people who wanted to make sure I had counted correctly.

Special thank you to darkalbino. Your review made me crack up laughing. :-)

**The Agreement**

**Chapter 25: So Many Questions**

Awkward didn't even begin to describe the feeling in the kitchen as Hinata began to fix some more tea for Naruto and Sasuke. Clearly she had heard the two of them the night before, and Sasuke's conscious was finally starting to get to him. He had asked Hinata to help him, but neither of them had ever discussed what would happen if Naruto really decided to stay with them. There had been an almost silent agreement between the two of them that Naruto would be shared. They hadn't talked about what would happen if Naruto only wanted_ one_ of them. Sasuke had always assumed that Naruto would respond to him physically. Naruto's physical attraction to Hinata had been pushed to the back of his mind.

In all honesty, out of everyone, Sasuke would be okay sharing Naruto sexually with Hinata. Her love for him was so potent, and she had given birth to Naruto's children. Hell, she had given birth to _his_ children. While Sasuke often times thought of the fact that Hinata had given birth to Naruto's children, he rarely put emphasis on the fact that she had also given birth to his children as well. The children were all of theirs.

And while Naruto didn't appear to want Hinata physically, it was obvious he cared about her a lot which was made even clearer by the fact that Naruto looked rather guilty and ashamed at the moment. Sasuke truly hoped Naruto wasn't regretting last night, even if Naruto did feel bad for hurting Hinata's feelings. It would be a bad thing if Naruto felt so ashamed that he went back to Sakura. Actually, Naruto leaving for Sakura would be beyond a bad thing because if Naruto left now, Sasuke doubted he'd return.

Hell, Sasuke would rather spend the rest of his life celibate, watching Naruto and Hinata having sex than to have Naruto go back to Sakura. With this revelation, Sasuke idly wondered if perhaps he had more of a grudge against Sakura than he ought to. After all, Sakura was the only other person that seemed to rival Sasuke in the role of important people in Naruto's life, so perhaps Sasuke was still too set on the whole must dominate, defeat, humiliate, and annihilate any and all opponents. _Nah_.

Hinata's sweet voice made Sasuke realize more time had passed than his mind had registered as she announced that the tea was ready. She poured their tea, and the action reminded Sasuke of his own mother, and his guilt began to grow.

"This is a tea that will help with sore muscles," Hinata said quietly. Sasuke and Naruto both blushed, and Sasuke's guilt built even more. She was making them tea for sore muscles because she worried that they had strained themselves having sex.

If he hadn't known Hinata as well as he did, he would have called her weak for not fighting more for Naruto. But Sasuke knew Hinata well enough to know that she actually had to be very strong in order to be so kind, overlooking her own wants in order to make the one she loved happy. It took a lot of emotional strength to be able to look past certain types of pain to bring someone else joy.

"Will you be staying with us-us Naruto? Us-us and the quads?" Hinata asked hesitantly as she poured her own cup of tea. It was heart breaking to hear the way she hesitated with the word "us" as though she wasn't sure that she got included in the equation. Her tone distracted Sasuke for a moment, and it took him a moment to realize that Hinata had asked the question that Sasuke wanted to know above everything else. Who would Naruto choose as his family?

Naruto, who had been about ready to take a sip (or in true Naruto style, more likely a gulp) of tea, hesitated for just half a second. Sasuke didn't even realize he had stopped breathing as he waited for Naruto to speak.

"Of course," Naruto said. Sasuke watched Naruto blow on his tea before taking a gulp, watching the muscles in Naruto's throat move as he swallowed.

"I'm glad to hear it," Hinata said, smiling, truly sounding glad.

It took a minute for Sasuke to fully register Naruto's response and start breathing again.

Somehow, some part of Sasuke felt he had become disconnected from his body. He knew that Naruto had just agreed to stay with them – after Hinata had asked him oh so nonchalantly – and Naruto was just sitting there swallowing his tea while Hinata smiled at him politely. It just didn't seem to fit.

Sasuke felt as though Naruto ought to be loudly professing that he would never want to leave them or the quads, being loud and boisterous as possible in true Naruto style. There were things that were Naruto style, like taking gulps instead of sips. Life changing events came with exclamations and over-exaggerated body gestures, not a calm of course.

Perhaps Naruto was just still feeling a bit guilty, but why didn't he look like it any more? Why did Hinata seem to have gotten completely over the fact that she had obviously heard the two of them pounding up against each other like there was no tomorrow, sitting there smiling like she didn't have a care in the world when she had clearly been upset that morning?

"What about Sakura?" Sasuke blurted out, sounding bitter. Naruto seemed taken aback at Sasuke's affronted tone.

"I love Sakura. I probably always will, but, well, I don't think I can be with her any more, not after I thought about it."

Sasuke couldn't believe his ears. Naruto changed his mind, just like that?

"If Sakura ever wanted to, she could move in here with u-us," Hinata suggested quietly, once again stumbling on that little word. Naruto shook his head.

"I don't think so. Just doesn't seem like she would be happy here. It'd be too cruel for her," Naruto noted thoughtfully.

"Well, let her know the offer stands," Hinata said quietly.

"I will," Naruto promised.

"You already have a lot of things here at our place. We can set you up wherever you like," Hinata's quiet voice noted thoughtfully.

Sasuke truly couldn't believe his ears. The two of them were talking about everything as though they had everything all planned out. Everything was fine. Nothing was out of place. Everything would be absolutely _perfect_. After everything that Sasuke had gone through to get to this point, it was going fast and smooth. It didn't feel right.

"The quads will be so happy to have you here all the time. They always ask about you when you're not here. It will be so nice for them to see you even more," Hinata explained.

"Yeah, I do really miss them when I'm not here," Naruto agreed, smiling gently back at Hinata.

Sasuke finally slammed his fists on the table, jostling the cups of tea, making the liquids slosh dangerously close to slopping out over the edge. Naruto and Hinata looked at Sasuke, shocked at his behavior.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" Sasuke demanded angrily.

"Sasuke, what's the matter?" Hinata asked, her white eyes wide and concerned.

"The two of you are acting like everything's _perfect_! Like everything's going to be wonderful. Naruto's going to move in here _no problem_ even though he's still married to Sakura. Naruto," Sasuke said, turning to look at his beloved, "you chased after Sakura for years, _years_, and now after just two nights you're just dropping her like it's nothing? And Hinata," Sasuke said, turning to look at Hinata incredulously, "I know you heard the two of us last night having sex, and here you are, acting all cheery like it doesn't hurt you to look at us this morning when you love Naruto and wanted to be there having sex with him instead!"

Hinata flinched at Sasuke's words, and Naruto just looked stunned.

"Sasuke-" Naruto said, cutting off after his name as though not sure what else to say with shock and pain laced thickly in his voice.

"Why are you so upset? Isn't this what you wanted?" Hinata asked confused. Sasuke turned to look at the woman who had mothered his children, trying to curb his anxiousness and confusion at how easily things were falling into place. It just didn't feel right after everything that had happened. He spoke much more calmly this time.

"But how can you be happy with this? This isn't what you wanted. And," Sasuke said, once again turning to look at Naruto, "it just seems unlike you to give Sakura up without a fight. Not to mention it seems foolish to think that she will give you up without fighting for you."

Even so, Hinata was right. It was what he wanted. Naruto moving in with them. Sakura out of the picture. Having Naruto sexually all to himself, yet having Hinata there with them as they raised the quads together.

It was what he wanted. Yet why did he feel so damned guilty about the whole thing? Why didn't what he want feel right? Why, when everything seemed suddenly to come to him so easily, couldn't he just let it come to him easily?

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Naruto asked, his eyes narrowing. Sasuke relaxed slightly. That was a look that screamed Naruto, and it made Sasuke feel better.

"I-" Sasuke began, but stopped abruptly upon hearing a cry from one of the quads from upstairs. And if one started to cry and woke the others up, it was only a matter of time before –

Other cries began to join with the first one.

"You bastard. You probably woke them up," Naruto said angrily, and Sasuke was taken aback at the cold way that Naruto swept past him and up the steps. Half a moment later, Hinata began to move past him as well.

"Hinata," Sasuke said, catching her firmly but gently on the wrist. She paused, but didn't turn to look at him. "I didn't want you to get hurt," Sasuke tried to explain.

"I expected this in the end," Hinata whispered. Sasuke clenched his teeth together. It made it sound like she had known he would hurt her.

"I always thought you would be involved. I didn't intend to just-" Sasuke said, getting angry at Hinata. He tried to calm himself, knowing that he had no right to be angry with her, but she had every right to be angry with him.

"I never thought I would be involved. Even though you seemed to think so. I always knew that it would end up just the two of you."

"What?" Sasuke asked. Hinata finally turned to face him, her emotions clear in her eyes. She seemed sad, somehow, but not angry. And, like before, she seemed glad.

"You know, you're not the only one that realized that you two would be good together," Hinata said. "I've watched Naruto-kun since he was younger. You were his entire drive growing up. Having you as a rival to try and beat gave him something to focus on, a goal that he wanted more than anything to achieve. He claimed that he just wanted to beat you, but what he really wanted was for you to notice him. You, just _you_. When other people started to recognize Naruto for whom he was, he still wanted your notice. When you left-"

Sasuke suppressed a cringe. He always hated thinking about that period of his life.

"-he was obsessed with getting you back. All of his other dreams were put on hold. All he wanted was to make sure that you came back. And then you came back, and I've never seen him so truly happy. After watching him all these years has made me wonder if perhaps the thing he fears the most is you not being around any more. He would do anything to keep you around, and I think Naruto just doesn't know that that means he loves you more than he loves anyone else. I want him to be happy, and I'll do whatever it takes to keep him that way. B-but, if you ever hurt Naruto-kun from now on, I'll h-hurt you."

Sasuke didn't bother to stop Hinata as she pulled her wrist from his hand and slowly walked by him. He allowed her words to settle in, wondering how her parting threat seemed to be all the more threatening with her stuttering through it. Perhaps because he knew that she meant it if she were so nervous to stutter it out.

Her threat was pushed to the back of his mind as he registered everything else that she had told him. Hinata had seen things that Sasuke had always clutched onto: evidence that he felt proved that Naruto really cared about him more than anyone else. The fact that Hinata had latched onto the same things made Sasuke feel slightly elated. She'd never told him any of this before, never let on that she expected to be partly left out of the picture.

Perhaps she had been holding onto her own hope that Naruto would want her. Sasuke knew how she felt.

He looked through the kitchen door to the living room, seeing the bottom of the steps at the other side of the room. Hinata wasn't like Sakura. She truly wouldn't fight him unless he was hurting Naruto. He shouldn't have expected her to get confrontational; it just wasn't her.

And now, after years, Sasuke had what he wanted. Not just Naruto, but a family with Naruto. Hinata was part of that family now too. Maybe all Hinata had ever wanted was to be part of the family. She wasn't like Sasuke where he had to have all of it; not just Naruto in his life, but Naruto as _his_. At the end, it seemed like it had come too fast, too easy. After all those years of planning, having everything right in front of him seemed too good to be true. Nothing could be that perfect. Something had to be off.

And then it hit Sasuke what he hadn't factored into the equation.

"Shit. _Neji and Hiashi_." Sasuke groaned. How the hell was he going to explain everything to them? He had a feeling they wouldn't be as understanding as Hinata. In fact, he had a feeling they'd be downright pissed.

**Next Chapter: Facing the In-Laws**

* * *

Yes, the end is drawing near! One more chapter and then the Epilogue.

Otakon brief: I had a lot of fun at Otakon this year. On Saturday I dressed up as the "censored punk version" of sexy no jutsu. A few people asked to see my picture. Once I get around to it, I'll post it on my Fanfiction dot Net profile.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

- Jelp


	26. Chapter 26: Facing the In Laws

I've finally figured out why so many people like y!Gallery. I joined yesterday and have spent a good portion of yesterday and today playing around with it. I even made up my own icons and background for it. Speaking of icons, I finally have one on my profile page on Fanfiction dot Net.

Anyway, enjoy the last chapter before the Epilogue!

**The Agreement**

**Chapter 26: Facing the In-Laws**

Sasuke sat on _his_ couch in _his_ living room in _his_ house – that just happened to reside on Hyuuga property. It was something that Sasuke was very much aware of, especially now that he needed to speak with Hiashi.

Sasuke had moved into the Hyuuga household because, as Neji had said at one point, he was the only one left of his clan. It had been true, though harsh. It only made sense that they would live with the Hyuugas since Sasuke's family had long since died. Stilly, Sasuke could still remember Neji's tone of voice just two days after he and Hinata had made their agreement. The condescending tone when Neji had remarked about Sasuke's lack of family still bothered Sasuke, even if Neji had been right – at the time.

"Your clan consists of you, and you alone. I don't know if you can really consider that a clan."

At the time, Neji had been right. Sasuke had been the only other living Uchiha (that he knew of – though he never knew when a random, supposedly dead relative might pop up again) when Neji had said that. Now, there were three very healthy Uchiha living in addition to himself. His children had become the next generation of Uchiha.

When Hinata and he had discussed the parentage of the children, they had discussed whether or not to have a biological child between them. It had been Hinata, in her quiet voice, who had said that she would rather not have children with a man who she did not love and did not love her. Sasuke was perfectly okay with that.

Clan ties had still been forged between Hyuuga and Uchiha. Tenpi was related to Sasuke's children, therefore creating the bond between Hyuuga and Uchiha – through Naruto's blood ironically enough,

The problem was explaining all of this to Hiashi.

Sasuke sat on _his_ couch in _his_ living room in _his_ house on Hyuuga property, staring across at Hyuuga Hiashi who sat looking as pissed off as Sasuke had ever seen him.

It had been Sasuke's idea to invite Hiashi over to explain the situation, and he had felt that need to be the one to explain the situation since he had been the one to start the whole mess in the first place. Sasuke had kindly invited Hiashi into his home while Naruto and Hinata left for the afternoon with the children.

As soon as Hiashi had sat down (and without any preamble) Sasuke launched into an edited version of their current situation. The edited version explained that without Naruto's knowledge, Sasuke and Hinata had married him (and Sasuke grudgingly added Sakura to the mix). It also included the fact that Tenpi was Hinata and Naruto's biological son where as Seiryuu, Kitsu, and Muchuu were Sasuke and Naruto's biological children, the edited version being hazy as to how the children could be from two males.

Twenty minutes after Sasuke's explanation he still sat staring at his Father-in-law who had yet to speak. Sasuke shifted his position on the couch slightly, watching Hiashi's anger slowly die down. Sasuke was grateful that Hiashi was a man of honor and was therefore (or so Sasuke presumed) waiting to speak until his anger had been reigned in lest he regret his words.

Another five minutes passed in silence. Sasuke would have started to get nervous if it weren't for the fact that he could see the subtle changes from Hiashi's expression slowly melt from anger to a look of slight curiosity. When he finally spoke, the question that came from his lips actually startled Sasuke.

"How did you get Naruto's sperm without him knowing about it?" Hiashi asked. Sasuke raised his eyebrows, taken aback. Hiashi watched Sasuke's face and then held up his hands. "Your face is telling me more than I want to know already. Don't tell me. I doubt I truly want to know."

"Would you like some tea?" Sasuke offered. Hiashi didn't even miss a beat in his response.

"Yes."

* * *

Another twenty minutes passed in silence. Just as Sasuke was about to break the silence that was slowly driving him mad, Hiashi finally spoke.

"What you did was irrational, irresponsible, and idiotic. You lied to not only me and the rest of the Hyuugas, but Sakura and Naruto as well. There are many things that I don't understand, and many things that I do not agree with what you have done." Hiashi's voice was stern, and there was an edge to his voice that implied he was used to scolding those who rubbed him the wrong way or disobeyed him. "And while there are a lot of things that I will need to know as head of the Hyuuga household that you have not yet explained to me, there is one thing I want to know how you managed to accomplish."

The dramatic pause would have made a lesser man tremble. As it was, Sasuke just wanted Hiashi to hurry up.

"How did you manage to convince _my_ daughter to go along with such an outrageous plan?" Hiashi asked, frowning. Sasuke frowned as well.

"I asked her," Sasuke clipped, once again surprised by Hiashi. Hiashi narrowed his eyes and gripped his tea rather forcibly. Sasuke was reminded of how he had gripped his cup so tightly just that morning, and he again appreciated the sturdiness of the cups in their collection. He was also grateful that Hiashi had something in his hand as he had a strong feeling that Hiashi would love to have been squeezing his neck instead of the cup.

"Besides being slightly upset," Hiashi began, and Sasuke had to hold in a snort. If Hiashi was only slightly upset it was like calling Sasuke only slightly obsessed with Naruto. He didn't make any noise of disbelief, though Hiashi had stopped talking to give Sasuke a stern look as though daring him to say otherwise. "Besides being slightly upset," Hiashi repeated, "I must say that I am a bit stunned that my eldest daughter went along with such an _eccentric_ plan. No doubt you are aware of Hinata's usually quiet and reserved nature. The fact that she agreed to something like this makes me wonder at her own deviousness. I think I am actually rather proud of her that she went along with it to get what she wanted."

For the third time, Sasuke was taken by surprise. He hadn't expected Hiashi to take things so well. Then again, Sasuke knew that his good fortune would run out eventually as Hiashi's next words proved.

"Now I want you moved out of this complex by night fall," Hiashi stated calmly.

"What?" Sasuke snapped. Hiashi tilted his head up, standing up so he could stare down at Sasuke. Sasuke stood up as well, and glared back, though it would have been more effective if Hiashi hadn't been taller than him.

"You lied to me and my clansmen. You are not the true father of the only Hyuuga heir. I want you gone."

"But the quads-"

"May all stay together. They are Tenpi's siblings. In some ways," Hiashi said, his voice lowering, "I am grateful that they will never have to worry about having the cursed seal while Tenpi is allowed the privilege of being a head member as well as having the comfort of having siblings who will never need to become branch family members. You, on the other hand, are an abomination of a man who will stop at nothing, while hurting anyone you please, in order to achieve what you desire. You are no longer welcome here. Get. Out."

Rage coursed through Sasuke as he clenched his fists at his sides to prevent from lashing out and punching Hiashi full on in the face. Separate himself from his children, from Naruto – from Hinata? That wasn't happening.

Sasuke had a family again. Hiashi was right though. He would stop at _nothing_ to get what he wanted, and he wanted to keep his family together above everything else. Sasuke stood rigid, not even flinching as Hiashi left without another word, slamming the door behind him.

When Naruto, Hinata, and the quads returned less than a half hour later, Sasuke had scouted through the house and had already packed a small traveling bag. There was very little that he needed in the way of items as he was a shinobi and trained to live without many comforts. (Not to mention he still owned the Uchiha complex and he could always stay there if necessary.) Even so, his mind was formulating different plans while his body went through the actions of getting ready.

Upon their return, neither Naruto nor Hinata asked how his meeting with Hiashi went. It was only his surprise at their lack of concern when Sasuke noted Naruto's extremely dejected look along with the way that Hinata was throwing slightly worried glances at Naruto. She and Naruto took the quads out of the elaborate stroller that carried all four children, both of them quieter than usual.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked, worried.

"We ran into Sakura," Hinata said quietly. That certainly explained Naruto's dejected look. Even so, Sasuke felt almost cheated. He had wanted to be there the next time that Naruto saw Sakura. He had wanted to be a part of whatever lashing out Sakura might give Naruto – or, as Sasuke hoped but doubted – whatever lashing that Naruto might give to Sakura. It didn't seem fair that he hadn't been able to be there when Sakura and Naruto met for the first time after Sasuke had finally made love to Naruto.

Seeing the sadness in Naruto's eyes made Sasuke want to reach out and comfort him. With a jolt, Sasuke realized that now, after all these years, he could.

Sasuke gently caressed Naruto's cheek with the back of his hand before gently cupping Naruto's chin. He placed a soft kiss on Naruto's lips and once again moved his hand to caress Naruto's cheek.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke murmured, locking eyes with Naruto's. Wide, blue eyes stared back at him, sadness gone replaced with surprise. Naruto seemed shocked at Sasuke's gentleness, and Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at the fact that Naruto actually blushed at such tender contact. Even so, between the two of them, and especially for Sasuke, the gesture was intimate in its own right.

"Y-yeah," Naruto said, almost breathlessly. His blush vanished and he gave a small, impish grin back at Sasuke. "Yeah. Of course I'm okay. I always am!" Naruto said, suddenly grinning widely. "Now you mister," Naruto said, turning his attention towards Kitsu, "need a diaper change. You stink something _awful_."

Sasuke watched as Naruto picked Kitsu up and headed upstairs. He cocked his head to the side, wondering if Naruto was using Kitsu's diaper change as a way of avoiding speaking to him, but he let it go. Naruto's sorrow seemed to have gone for the time being, and Sasuke could always ask Hinata about what had caused his sadness. Besides, he needed to speak with her anyway.

"Your father is kicking me out. I need to leave by tonight," Sasuke said as he picked up Tenpi and plucked the fuzz from his hand just as Tenpi had begun to shove the fuzz in his mouth. "No fuzz balls," Sasuke said sternly. Tenpi gave Sasuke a glare that he vaguely recognized as one he saw while looking in the mirror. Tenpi held out his hand and made a face, reaching for the fuzz that had been snatched from him. Sasuke deflected the on-coming temper tantrum by placing Tenpi back on the floor and putting a soft block in his hand to distract him.

"Tonight?" Hinata asked, her voice shocked.

"Yes, tonight. Now," Sasuke said, changing the subject, "what happened with Sakura?" Hinata looked like she was about to try and change the subject back to what had happened between Sasuke and her father. She shook her head as though thinking better of it.

"Naruto wanted to take the quads to the top of the Hokage Mountain," Hinata explained. "Of course, it took a lot longer with the stroller, but it was such a nice day that we didn't mind going up the path instead of getting there a faster way." By faster, Sasuke presumed she meant jumping from formation to formation as Naruto was known to do. "Sakura and Ino were walking the path, talking about, well…_you_."

It didn't surprise Sasuke. He was sure that he had ended up shocking Sakura a good deal the other day.

"They stopped talking once they saw us. Naturally Sakura was not happy to see Naruto and me out together with the quads. Sakura actually didn't say anything mean though." Hinata began to fidget with her hands as though it would have been easier for her if Sakura had been mean instead of nice to her. Sasuke would have to remind her again that the whole thing had been his idea, and that Sakura should direct his anger at him, not her. He would also remind her that Sakura had hit her, and Sakura apologize to her, which he was pretty sure she had yet to do. "Sakura saw Naruto and she looked so hurt. Naruto looked like he didn't know what to do with her there. Sakura turned her back to us, facing Ino as we began to walk by. Naruto watched her for a moment as we passed before looking away, and then Sakura said, 'I'm sorry' to Naruto."

Sasuke was grateful that Sakura regretted her infidelity, but he half wished that she would be more disagreeable so it would be easier for Naruto to forget her.

"Naruto turned to look at her, even though she had her back to us, and said, 'I love you Sakura, but I love my family more. And, I don't think you really fit into my family.' He started crying as he said it," Hinata wiped a tear from her eye, as she began to cry at the memory. "We walked up the Hokage Mountain, but Naruto didn't talk at all. He was so sad the entire time. Watching how you cheered him up just now...you do really know how to make him happy," Hinata said.

Sasuke didn't know what to say to Hinata. She was complimenting him even though Sasuke had just kissed the man she loved. He wondered how anyone could be as nice as Hinata, especially after having a father like Hiashi.

"And you can't leave. That would devastate the quads and Naruto. And me too," Hinata added, looking at her hands. "I'll...I'll ta-talk with my father. He c-can't make you leave if I-I don't want you t-too," Hinata said firmly. Sasuke pondered how someone could sound firm while stuttering, but Hinata managed to pull it off. "It's not like you to just leave which means you're planning something. And, no offense, but your plans tend to be a bit over the top. Let me t-talk to my father f-first."

Hinata had a point. Sasuke wasn't exactly sure how well talking to her father would work, but she was right about his plans being over the top; he had actually began planning a more diplomatic approach, but filing a lawsuit against Hiashi for illegal house eviction did seem a bit extreme if he expected to be allowed back into their home.

It didn't take long for Naruto to return downstairs with Kitsu smelling much better than when he had left. Naruto grinned widely at his handy-work, and Sasuke was grateful that he still seemed in good spirits. Sasuke had wondered if Naruto would start to think about Sakura when he left the room, though if he had, it didn't seem to have impacted his move. Sasuke still wished that he had been there with Naruto when he met Sakura, although he was sure he would have said something to start a fight with her. Naruto probably didn't need that, so maybe it was better in the long run that he hadn't been there.

Just as nonchalantly as Sasuke had told Hinata that her father was kicking him out, Hinata explained to Naruto that Hiashi wanted Sasuke to leave. Hinata added that she was going to talk to her father first to try and get him to change his mind.

"_You_'re gonna talk to _him_? But you're terrified of him!" Naruto said. Sasuke almost chuckled at Naruto's complete lack of tack, but refrained. Hinata seemed a bit crestfallen at Naruto's lack of confidence in her.

"She'll be fine," Sasuke said. Naruto glanced over at him and seemed to realize how unsupportive he was being.

"Yeah, Sasuke's right. You'll do great," Naruto said, though it sounded forced and fake. If Hinata managed to convince Hiashi to let him stay, Sasuke would have to remember to smack Naruto later.

* * *

Sunset came and went, and Sasuke stayed, waiting in the living room with Naruto and Hinata. The three of them were unsurprised to hear a knock at the door not long after sundown. Hinata answered the door.

Hiashi, closely followed by Neji, entered. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. He should have known that Hiashi would get Neji, Neji who had been least supportive of his marriage to Hinata, to come and act as "back-up."

"I told you to leave," Hiashi said, his voice calm despite the tension in the air.

"What are you going to do? Grab me by my arms and make me leave?" Sasuke asked. "Surely you're not planning on fighting here in _my_ house with your grandchildren upstairs."

"Leave, or I will call the ANBU Police." Hiashi paused before adding, "Though it's a good thing that there are no longer any Uchiha on the police force. They would have surely found a way to help back up your trouble," Hiashi clipped.

Sasuke saw red. How _dare_ Hiashi imply that it was better that his family were dead?!

"Why you -" Sasuke started with a snarl.

"You jerk! That was cruel! You ought to-" Naruto began but was interrupted as Sasuke also threw insults back at Hiashi.

"Enough of this, all of you!" Hinata finally yelled. The insults stopped as Sasuke and Naruto looked at her in shock. She turned to look at her father, her face held high, her shoulders set.

"You-you can't kick Sasuke out. He's my husband, and I say he stays," Hinata said her body shaking in rage or fear, Sasuke couldn't tell, but it seemed effective nonetheless.

"Are you questioning me?" Hiashi demanded, his eyes blazing.

"He's part of this family, and he stays," Hinata said, her voice not cracking once.

"Uncle Hiashi, Hinata-sama has a point," Neji said thoughtfully. Hiashi shot a disbelieving look at Neji. If Sasuke hadn't already been so surprised with Hinata's outburst, he was sure that his jaw would have dropped to hear Neji defending the idea of Sasuke staying.

"Yeah, she does have a point," Naruto said firmly, and he looked the least surprised out of everyone that Neji would be defending Sasuke as though Naruto had expected it all along. Sasuke mused that Naruto probably had.

Neji continued. "Tenpi, like the rest of the quads, are used to having Sasuke as their father figure. Leaving now could bring upon emotional psychological damage."

"They're barely a year old. They'll forget about him," Hiashi snapped.

"Perhaps, though the quads are extremely smart. They are amazingly advanced for their age, as you've surely noticed. Not only is their genetic parentage strong, but also the benefits of growing up watching the experiences of their siblings has given them an advantage over other children. Surely you are aware that children born with twins develop mentally faster," Neji said. Sasuke almost grinned, pleasantly surprised that Neji was getting a jab in at Hiashi as he reminded his uncle that his own father had been Hiashi's younger twin. Maybe Neji had a vendetta against his uncle still. "Their advanced intelligence means they might not forget. It also means that they will need more attention, and three parents for four children are much better odds than just two adults in the house," Neji argued rationally. "And Sasuke is really harmless, so it couldn't hurt to let him stay."

If it weren't for the fact that Neji was arguing for his stay, Sasuke would have challenged just how "harmless" Neji seemed to imply that he was. Hiashi glared at Neji, then Sasuke, then Hinata, and back at Sasuke.

"If you pull another stunt like you did before, not only will you be kicked out of this complex, but I will make sure you won't be able to physically walk back here on your own two feet." And with that, Hiashi turned and slammed the door behind him for the second time that day.

Hinata looked stunned, as though she couldn't believe she had just stood up to her father. Naruto whooped and clapped Hinata encouragingly on the back before engulfing her in a big hug and swinging her around.

"That was awesome Hinata!" Naruto said enthusiastically before setting her back down. Neji looked at Naruto and Hinata before stepping closer to Sasuke, speaking so quiet that only Sasuke could hear him.

"I didn't do that for you," Neji clarified, looking pointedly at Naruto and Hinata. "He might have chased after you if you left."

"For someone who used to hate Hinata, you really seem to have had a change of heart," Sasuke mused.

"It's Naruto's influences. He changes people, as you ought to know," Neji said before walking off.

"Indeed."

Sasuke watched Naruto bouncing with enthusiasm as he told her how proud he was of her for standing up to her father like that. Even though Neji had done most of the "arguing" Sasuke was also proud that Hinata had stood up to her father too.

Sasuke half-smiled thinking about how he had finally seemed to get what he wanted.

He was sure Naruto would feel depressed about Sakura once his elation left him, but Sasuke felt confident that he would make Naruto see that being with them was the best option. They'd be a loving, happy family. Sasuke could feel it.

And they were. They all lived happily ever after…until their divorce 20 years later.

**Epilogue: The Divorce**

* * *

The Epilogue will be out this Saturday. It's bitter sweet to see it ending, but I'm actually really pleased with the ending. I don't think it will be what anyone expects.

Please let me know what you thought of this chapter! - Jelp


	27. Epilogue

**The Agreement**

**Epilogue: The Divorce (20 Years Later)**

"This is just fucked up. It's wrong. After twenty years of being family, this is just wrong," Tenpi snarled, crossing his arms over his chest. He and two of his siblings paced outside of the courthouse where their parents' divorce was taking place. Tenpi was all for bursting inside to stop it from occurring, but Seiryuu was there to stop her brother from doing anything foolish. Muchuu had followed after them since Tenpi and Seiryuu had both promised to treat him to food afterward. Kitsu was currently elsewhere, pretending that all of their parents had never been married in the first place, pretending that Hinata hadn't been his surrogate mother.

"Tenpi. _Shut. Up._" Seiryuu hissed, her usually beautiful face contorted in a nasty growl as she told her brother to shut-up for the umpteenth time that day.

"Wow. That's such a neat looking butterfly," Muchuu said absently as he watched a butterfly flitter past him.

"Shut-up, and focus," Seiryuu and Tenpi said at the same time. The two glared at each other before clarifying.

"Focus so we can make up a plan that will stop this from happening," Tenpi said, clarifying what he needed Muchuu's attention for.

"No, you need to focus so we can smile and tell them that we will support whatever they decide to do. It's what _they _have decided on. It will make everyone happier in the long run."

"How can you say that? We are family – _all of us_. They can't do this to us! To _me_. They just can't," Tenpi said angrily, though a trace of panic seemed to be slipping through his anger. Seiryuu's expression changed slightly, and she took on a more comforting tone.

"You know they will not love any of us less. We'll still be a family," Seiryuu said, trying to comfort him.

"It won't be the same. It's different, and it's wrong. I could understand Mom getting 'divorced,'" Tenpi said as he made quotations in the air around the invisible word, "from them all on her own, really, I could. But she's not just getting 'divorced,'" Tenpi said, once again making quotes around the word as he spoke. Helplessness seeped into his eyes. "The reason behind this divorce is just unacceptable. And it's all Dad's, stupid fault."

"Dude, chill. We're all over twenty-one now. We're all not living at home any more anyway. What's the big deal?" Muchuu asked confused.

"Muchuu, you're not helping him see the big picture," Seiryuu hissed. Muchuu shrugged.

"They're coming out now," Tenpi said, suddenly spotting both Naruto and Sasuke. He walked over to them his face angry and confused.

"Where's Mom?" Tenpi snapped when he didn't see Hinata.

"She was speaking to Sakura for a moment, and then she had to use the bathroom before she left," Naruto explained.

"Tenpi, don't start-" Sasuke said, but Tenpi didn't listen.

"Did you go through with it?" Tenpi demanded. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. If Tenpi's anger had been directed at someone else, Sasuke would have been proud with how well Tenpi mirrored Sasuke's tone despite not being related to each other biologically. Tenpi had developed certain mannerisms from Sasuke even though they were not father and son, just as Seiryuu, Kitsu, and Muchuu had all picked up certain mannerisms from Hinata even though she was not their biological mother.

"Yes we went through with it. Tenpi, we've talked about this before. The divorce is finalized," Sasuke said.

"How could you do this to me? To us? We're a family, and you're breaking us up!"

"Tenpi, we're still a family. No one is breaking us up. We'll always be together," Naruto said, trying to soothe his son.

"It won't be the same! It's different. Why can't it be the way it's always been?" Tenpi asked, his anger fading as sort of helplessness seemed to set in. Muchuu rolled his eyes and mouthed what Sasuke thought might have been "Get over it. You're an adult," but he wasn't one hundred percent sure.

Naruto sighed and ran his hands through his hair as though trying to figure out the right words to console his son.

"People change and feelings change over the years. With all the changes, it's just better this way. You should be happy that we're all happy with this choice," Naruto said. Tenpi shook his head.

"This is all just fucked up bullshit!" Tenpi spat out before turning on Sasuke, pointing his finger at him angrily, "And I know this is your fault! You should never have said anything!" Tenpi yelled. He looked about ready to say more, but upon seeing Hinata, he suddenly looked away and stormed off. Sasuke made a noise that was very akin to a disgruntled sound, while Naruto sighed in frustration.

"Perhaps one of you should go have a talk with him," Sasuke said to Hinata and Naruto. Hinata smoothed out her dress gently.

"I think he would listen to you better than either of us. He blames you for this divorce you know. It will probably be best if you explained everything to him," Hinata said to Sasuke quietly.

"Why is everyone blaming this on me? It was a suggestion!"

"You were still the one that instigated everything," Naruto reminded him. Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"But you were the one who instigated the divorce," Sasuke snapped.

"Again your fault for it being necessary in the first place. You just couldn't leave well enough alone," Naruto retorted, a slight edge to his voice. Sasuke merely looked away. "You know this is awkward as hell for me too, but we can't let Tenpi know that, or he'll never accept it."

"Fine. I'll talk to him," Sasuke clipped before turning and walking after Tenpi. Behind him he could hear Naruto's voice cheer up as he asked, "Now who wants ramen?"

* * *

Sasuke put his hands in his pocket and sauntered through the streets of Konoha, knowing he would have plenty of time to find Tenpi. While Naruto loved his ramen, Tenpi loved his dangos. When Tenpi was depressed, he went to his favorite dango shop, and sat there and ate.

When Sasuke finally arrived, he waved to Yasuji, the shop owner, who knew him fairly well since Tenpi was such a regular. Sasuke had, on more than one occasion, been able to bribe Tenpi into doing things by promising to buy him dangos.

Sasuke didn't say a word as he sat in the stool next to Tenpi. He continued to eat, ignoring Sasuke as though he weren't there. Tenpi ducked his head down more as he ate. With a jolt, Sasuke realized that the slight shake of Tenpi's shoulders was because Tenpi was actually _crying_. Sasuke truly hadn't realized just how upset Tenpi really was. Gently, tenderly, Sasuke laid his hand on Tenpi's shoulders.

Tenpi ducked his head further away from Sasuke, but Sasuke just leaned in closer, and gave Tenpi a full hug. While Tenpi didn't make a noise, being so close, Sasuke could finally see the tears streaming down Tenpi's face. Seeing his son cry for the first time in such a long time made Sasuke want to cry as well.

"Am I still your son even though you're not married to Mom and Naato any more?" Tenpi asked, his voice muffled through the tears and food in his mouth. Sasuke took in a deep breath, doing his best not to cry.

"Of course you're my son. Hey, you call me Dad and Naruto Naato. That means a lot to me," Sasuke said, and he could feel the tension leave Tenpi's shoulders as Tenpi turned in his seat to face Sasuke and gave him a hug back. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Yasuji, the shop owner, shoo a few nosey costumers away from them.

"But," Tenpi said, his voice thick with just tears now, "Kitsu doesn't think of Hinata like his Mom any more," Tenpi said, and his voice started to get angrier. "You told him-"

"Tenpi, we've been through this," Sasuke said. "Kitsu's made his choices, and your mother, Naato, and I have made ours. Hinata loves you. Naato loves you, and I love you. You are my son," Sasuke said. "And as Naato tells me, no one can do my scowl quite like you can."

Tenpi couldn't help but laugh, and he wiped his eyes along his sleeve.

"Muchuu's right. I'm acting like a little kid instead of my age. Just don't tell him I said that he was right, and don't tell Seiryuu I was crying," Tenpi said, his voice evening out.

"Tell who what?" Sasuke asked, and Tenpi laughed.

"You know, I think you sound like Naato sometimes," Tenpi said, grinning. Sasuke winced.

"I guess living with someone for twenty years will do that to you," Sasuke said, trying not to show how much pain he was truly in.

Sasuke didn't want the divorce. He truly didn't. But Naruto had insisted, and Sasuke couldn't say no to Naruto. He'd never been able to deny Naruto anything he truly wanted which was why he had let Naruto try with Sakura all those years ago. Ever since they had officially been together, Sasuke had considered himself the happiest man alive. Now with the divorce, it rattled everything that he had known. Not being Naruto's husband left Sasuke feeling empty, even when he tried to tell himself he was being foolish.

Sasuke could still remember the night after Hinata had told Hiashi off like it had happened yesterday...

_Hinata kissed both of them on the cheek before heading up to bed, whispering to Sasuke to make sure that he took care of Naruto for her._

_Sasuke and Naruto sat awkwardly on the couch, neither talking to each other. They had both sat down with the pretense of talking, and then they had both just sat there, in silence, thinking instead of talking._

_"Last night," Naruto began, and then paused, as though afraid of being interrupted again like he had been the last two times that he had tried to talk to Sasuke, "it made me realize a few things," Naruto finally said. Sasuke turned to look at Naruto, knowing he wasn't about to get turned down, at least, not quite. Naruto had agreed to stay with them after all._

_"What things?" Sasuke prompted._

_"I like your attention," Naruto said._

_"You have my attention," Sasuke said. Naruto shook his head._

_"No, I mean, in general I like having your attention. I like the way you looked at me last night," Naruto admitted, looking off to the side, a strange, almost goofy expression on his face as though he still didn't like admitting things like this to Sasuke. "Did...did you know I got a hard-on the first time we fought? That first time on top of the roof of the hospital?" Sasuke blinked._

_"I remember you telling me you were excited. I didn't think you meant that kind," Sasuke said._

_"I thought it was the thrill of the fight. Looking back, I think it was just the thrill of it being you and having your attention," Naruto said, looking at his hands. "When we were younger, you were my idol, my person to aspire for and to. No one else has ever occupied my mind like you have. Training away from Konoha, I was obsessed with you. The time I saw you, and you left…" Naruto shook his head, "…it made me cry. It was such a physical pain. You were there, and then you weren't. I only saw you for a few moments, but it was so hard to let you go even though you'd been gone from my life for three years. Every separation from you," Naruto said, and he moved his hand to his heart, "has been so painful."_

_"Naruto," Sasuke murmured, feeling guilty for hurting Naruto so._

_"And now, I find out you've been chasing after me," Naruto said it in a way that seemed almost in disbelief. "I love Sakura," Naruto said, and Sasuke kept himself from wincing. He hated how Naruto always seemed to need to clarify that point. Sasuke got that already. "But I love you more. And I love our family, this family, even more than that."_

_Sasuke just sat on the couch, gripping his hands on his knees. This felt more real to him. This felt so much more real than Naruto just telling Hinata calmly that he wanted to be with the quads and the family instead of Sakura. This was Naruto, and his reasoning was the type of reason that screamed pure Naruto. And pure Naruto was the only thing that seemed to make sense to Sasuke._

_Naruto's hand reached up to turn Sasuke's face back toward him. Sasuke held his breath as Naruto's lips approached his. His eyes wanted to flutter shut, but it felt like their first kiss, a true kiss, with Naruto wanting it just as much as Sasuke did, and Sasuke refused to close his eyes because he wanted to remember this moment forever..._

"Yo, Dad. You alright?" Tenpi asked. Sasuke let the mental imagery fade from his mind as he gave a nod.

"Hn," Sasuke confirmed.

"You were thinking about Naato," Tenpi said. It wasn't a question.

"What makes you say that?" Sasuke asked, trying not to let his physical pain leak into his voice.

"Your eyes glazed over. They always glaze over when you think about him. You're not happy about this divorce at all, are you?" Tenpi asked, a hint of smugness in his voice. "You miss him already."

"What's done is done. We're still a family," Sasuke said.

"Yeah, but I know you. You're gonna miss him phys-"

"Tenpi," Sasuke hissed in warning. Tenpi just grinned, seemingly pleased that he had figured out that Sasuke wasn't as happy as he said he was.

"I told you that you should have talked Naato out of the divorce. Your own fault," Tenpi said, crossing his arms.

"You're forgetting that this isn't just about Naruto and me," Sasuke said.

"Yeah, I know," Tenpi said, his voice heavy and unhappy once again.

"Now, if you've stopped being so depressed, we have a wedding to help plan," Sasuke said. Tenpi groaned.

"Yeah, I know," Tenpi said, sounding as miserable as Sasuke did.

* * *

"We could always stop the wedding," Tenpi said to Sasuke. The two of them were sitting in the front row with the rest of the family, both looking unhappy to be there. The weather outside was gorgeous, and having the ceremony in the back of the Uchiha compound had given Sasuke an excuse to get help to renovate a lot of the falling down buildings. He had to admit that this ceremony looked better in the common center of the old Uchiha complex than his had looked at the Hyuuga Compound. Even so, Sasuke had been much happier then since he had been getting married to Naruto.

"They're happy together. You should be happy for them too, Tenpi," Sasuke said, feeling like a broken record as he tried to convince Tenpi (and himself) that this wasn't as awkward as it seemed.

"I know they're happy, but I can't get over how gross it sounds that-"

Tenpi's voice was drowned out when the music kicked up a notch as the Wedding March began to play. Sasuke turned his head to look down the aisle, his breath catching.

He barely noticed Hinata, though he would later admit that she looked radiant and stunning in her wedding gown. Instead, Sasuke couldn't help but look at the man on her arm.

His beloved Naruto.

Naruto was smiling and waving to people as he led Hinata down the aisle. Despite everything, Sasuke couldn't help but grin to see that Naruto was wearing weapons very visibly on his tux/shinobi attire. As they got to the front, Hinata turned to look at Sasuke. She smiled at him happily, and then smiled at Tenpi. Sasuke turned briefly to look and watch Tenpi. He looked betrayed, but Sasuke saw him force a smile on his face. Hinata's smile faltered ever so slightly, and Naruto turned to roll his eyes at Tenpi. Tenpi couldn't help but snort at that and the next smile on his face was real.

Sasuke's attention was diverted back to Naruto. Naruto smiled warmly at Hinata before giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. He took her hand and gently led her over to stand by Seiryuu, her only bridesmaid, and Hinata's groom. Naruto stood in place of Hinata's father, as Hiashi had since passed away, acting as the man to give her away. Naruto smiled widely, shaking his head, as he placed Hinata's hand gently into her waiting husband to be.

Kitsu's hand closed gently around Hinata's, and he grinned almost nervously at Naruto. Naruto clapped his son on the back before flashing a grin to Muchuu, Kitsu's only groomsman, before moving backward and sitting down in the front row on the other side of Tenpi.

"You look good," Sasuke said to Naruto over Tenpi's head. Naruto sighed.

"Flattery will get you no where Sasuke. I told you, no sex till we get re-married," Naruto said. Tenpi moved his hands up to cover his ears.

"I don't need to hear that. My Mom and my brother are getting married. You two talking about Dad's for encouraging Kitsu to go after Mom by Naato withholding sex is _not_ what I need to hear right now," Tenpi said.

"For the last time, _I didn't know he was talking about Hinata_! He was just asking me advice on how to go after someone that might be difficult to get to like him back!" Sasuke hissed.

"You gave him all sorts of ideas! Not to mention he clearly inherited his twisted, plotting nature from you. But what I can't figure out is that after everything he told you about this 'mystery' girl that he liked, how could you not have figured out he was talking about Hinata?" Naruto asked angrily.

"Why am I getting blamed that Kitsu was the one who plotted to seduce Hinata and Hinata was the one who accepted his advances?" Sasuke whisper-yelled.

"Because it was your idea to suggest he ought to sleep with the girl he liked-"

_"-I really don't want to be hearing this-"_ Tenpi groaned, pressing his hands over his ears even harder.

"-and _I _was the one who found them in bed together! Do you know how not cool that was?" Naruto whispered fiercely back. Tenpi gave a half whimper at the mental imagery.

"Well-"

"Both of you be quiet and watch the wedding," Tenpi snapped, still pressing his hands over his ears, not wanting for them to say any more.

The ceremony passed fairly quickly, though Sasuke was a bit concerned with Tenpi who whimpered next to him about how his half-brother had shacked up with his mom and how immoral and gross that was.

"They're not biologically related," Sasuke reminded Tenpi.

"She still gave birth to him. It's just not right," Tenpi muttered.

When the part in the ceremony came for people to "speak now or forever hold their peace as to why the couple in front of them should not be wed," Tenpi perked up in his seat.

"I-" but hardly a sound escaped him as both Naruto and Sasuke clamped their hands over his mouth and held him down in his seat. Seiryuu glanced back at her brother from where she stood next to Hinata and shot him such a dirty look that he stopped struggling and quieted down. He wasn't able to voice his protests.

When Sasuke and Naruto finally removed their hands from Tenpi's mouth, he only muttered, "Seiryuu's only okay with this because she got to be Mom's maid of honor in a wedding. _Girls_."

Later, at the reception, Sasuke had calmly told Tenpi that if he made a ruckus at his own mother and brother's wedding that Sasuke would physically throw him out. Tenpi had snarled but promised to behave himself.

Sasuke honestly understood Tenpi's confusion and disgust with the wedding, but Sasuke would not let one of his sons ruin another son's wedding. Not to mention he thought he owed it to Hinata to give her a piece of happiness. Sasuke found it ironic that she ended up marrying Kitsu who was a combination of Naruto and himself. He hoped she would be happy. Still, Sasuke couldn't help but feel a bit of a loss as he looked over at Hinata. He may never love her romantically, but he was still going to miss living with her and Naruto.

His attention was later caught as he saw Sakura sitting at a table, laughing happily with Ino. Sasuke knew that Sakura had never ended up re-marrying, and he also knew that Sakura and Hinata had become friends about five years ago, but other than that, he didn't know how she had been fairing. The only time he had really seen her in the past few years had just been at their official divorce. While the prenuptials that she had (unknowingly) signed stated that she was technically no longer married to Naruto due to her infidelity, all of them had come together to get an official divorce in case Sakura ever wanted to re-marry. Watching her laugh with Ino who had also never married made Sasuke wonder, but he decided not to ask.

Sasuke once again re-directed his attention to look at Kitsu who was smiling happily down at Hinata.

"Yeah, it'll be different with the two of them married," Naruto said, coming up behind him. Sasuke turned to face Naruto. Before Naruto could protest, Sasuke had wrapped both of his arms around Naruto, and pressed his lips firmly against Naruto's.

Sasuke's body reacted immediately, molding itself to the familiar feel of his long time lover, best friend, and – at the moment – _ex_-husband. And Sasuke could feel Naruto's body reacting instantly with his. Naruto pulled away from Sasuke, slowly, and rather reluctantly.

"I'm still mad at you, and I told you, no sex till we get re-married," Naruto said. Sasuke looked at Naruto.

"You can't seriously be telling me that you're still upset that I was able to help make our son and Hinata happy by getting them together, are you?"

"Well, when you say it like that, no, but-"

"And you can't tell me that you don't want me as much as I want you-"

"Well, I mean-"

"We've never really had make-up sex before. We should get that over with before our honeymoon trip. That's supposed to be sweet. Make-up sex isn't," Sasuke whispered huskily into Naruto's ear. Naruto shuddered.

"Make-up sex?" Naruto repeated. Naruto looked at Sasuke before looking around him. Sasuke smirked as Naruto grabbed his hand and led him away from the reception to a more private area.

"Told you," Seiryuu said as she watched her fathers from a distance. "Pay up."

"Aww man," Muchuu grumbled as he too watched Sasuke and Naruto leave the reception. Grudgingly he reached into his pocket and handed over a twenty to his older sister.

"What were you two betting on?" Tenpi asked as he came up from behind them. Seiryuu nodded over to where Sasuke and Naruto were exiting.

"I bet Muchuu that Dad would get into Naato's bed before they got married next week," Seiryuu said. Tenpi shuddered.

"Why would you bet on a thing like that?" Tenpi asked.

"Dad always gets what he wants eventually. Easy money to make," Seiryuu said.

"I have the weirdest and most twisted family ever," Tenpi muttered before walking off again. Muchuu turned to look at Seiryuu.

"Did anyone ever end up telling Tenpi that they had to rush the wedding between Mom and Kitsu because Kitsu got her knocked up?" Muchuu asked. Seiryuu turned back to look at Tenpi thoughtfully.

"I don't think so, but I think we ought to wait. Telling him he's going to have another little sibling who will also be his niece or nephew might be a bit much for him..."

So in the end, everyone lived fairly happily ever after except for Tenpi because he still got wigged out with the fact that his mother married his half brother. But who said everyone always got their perfect ending?

**The End.**

* * *

So there you have it. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. If you leave me a way to contact you, I will do as I have been doing with my other fics and respond to everyone for this last chapter. Thank you all who have read from beginning to end – and thank you to the people who just "tuned in" for the last installment.

Oh, and for those of you who are curious, I will be posting a new fic called "Desperation" in a day or so that will be Naruto/Hinata centric. And you can expect to see some Sasuke/Naruto (or Naruto/Sasuke) one-shots to pop up in the near future. And, yes, I will write some more for Identity Crisis too.

Hope you enjoyed! Thanks again for all of your reviews. - Jelp


End file.
